Legacy of Heroes
by 9TailedFox
Summary: Come meet new faces and go new places in this exciting adventure full of danger and mystery. I've created a world full of new people to love so strap yourself in and get ready for Zoids like you've never seen them before. Better summery inside, please R
1. The First Heroes

**I know, I know; you're thinking... "He's starting over again!!!" Yes, yes I am, and its because you deserve better. Now than, lets cut to the chase, same rules apply as before, that I will be buchering the original Zoid's timline. For you new comers, please don't let this make you turn around and run, just give it a shot, you'll like it. Lastly, for those of you who have been faithfull, I will be posting as fast as I can so the wait wont be long to get to where you were; however, you may wish to read a few of the new chapters because there is some really cool extra content. Well, because I've done this mean nasty restart thing to you, I'll shut up and let you read. I hope you enjoy this revised version and that you leave helpfull reviews, thank you.

* * *

**

Author; ME!!

**Character development; 9TailedFox, Kenny, and Jonathan Norris (the Norris brothers).**

**Edited by; David Norris, Hope Correa, and Melody Montgomery.**

**Started; June 1, 2005. Ended; October 7 2006.**

**Disclaimer; Obviously I don't own Zoids but for leagal reasons I have to waist your time with this message; however, all created charactors are in fact mine so if you want to use them please ask first. Thank you.**

**Introduction.**

In our history, there are those that seem to rise above the average to achieve great things of untold honor, and valor. This is the story of thirty eight individuals who strove not to become something, or to reach a certain personal goal, but dedicated their lives simply to do what was right and pure. They did not know where these choices would lead them, or the legacy that they would leave behind. I invite you to join me as we follow them through their lives while they discover the true value of friendship, trust, and the endless strength of love. So come as we travel through time, enter other dimensions, sail the high seas, battle with the Samurai, discover secrets to our past, and unravel the world's greatest mystery covered by shadowy connections, tangled lies, and unanswerable questions. Join me in, the Legacy of Heroes.

**Legacy of Heroes**

**Book One; Beginning of a Legacy**

**Chapter 1**

**The First Heroes.**

_My name is Ryokon Terotat; forth king of the first empire and the son of Leizer Terotat, but it is not a title I wear proudly. My father was a tyrant during his time on the thrown and it is for that reason I set out to accomplish a certain task, but I knew not what evils my actions would evoke. Though we be mere mortals, and our time brief upon this earth, our doings echo through the void of time bringing about far greater, or far worse results then we realized when committing them. This is the tale of the repercussions of my deeds which I performed before becoming a prisoner in my own refuge, and it must be told so that the past is not repeated…_

"Down on the floor!" A man shouted as he and three other masked men charged into a bank lobby with guns drawn before tossing a bag to the teller. "Fill it up with the biggest bills you got and don't think about pressing that button." He ordered to the frightened clerk as the few people that were in the building lay quietly in fear on the floor under the guns of the other heist members.

The man watched her closely as he smiled confidently. _We struck at the best possible time because the bank is getting ready to close and the safe is still open, and there are few people to worry about getting in the way; plus, the police will be doing a shift change so no one will respond quickly. We'll_ _be long gone before anybody starts looking._ He thought as she came back to the counter, trying to remain calm, but clearly rattled with the fear showing in her eyes.

"Thanks sweetheart." He told her, snatching the bag from her hand. "Let's go!" He shouted to the others.

Without replying, the three other men quickly raced to the door, going outside, while one waited for the money carrier and covered the people inside until he was out the door. Seconds later a windowless cargo van was at the curb with the side door slid open. In a flash, the four robbers were inside and the van peeled away as the door was slammed shut. The streets of New York were crowded, but this would work to their advantage. They had already robbed three banks across the state, as well as four others in two other states on the eastern seaboard, and had worked out a system.

Ditching into the nearest ally, the van was brought to an abrupt stop and the four men jumped out slapping animal control placard magnets to the side paneling, and even a phone number and website on the rear left door. Finally, a sticker was peeled off the license plate to reveal the vehicles true registration, completing the transformation that took no longer than a minute. With that complete, the crew hopped back into the van and the driver took them casually out the other side of the ally where they became part of the rush hour crowed.

"Home free." The money carrier said, looking at his accomplices with a big smile after peeling off his mask.

"Now we go south and live like kings." One of them replied.

"Easy pickings." Another added.

"I say we head west and hit up a few more." A third man offered. "They just ain't catching on to this switch up thing with the van."

"Well you can count me out." The driver called back. "One more, that's what gets ya caught. We got enough dough so let's cut loose while we can."

"I'm with Shorty." The money carrier told them. "We done good, but let's not push it. If you three wanna keep it up we'll leave ya the van once we're across the border, but I'm out."

"Na, your right. Besides, if we get short again there's banks down there too."

The bandits laughed as they pulled into a warehouse near the docs and with the press of a button, one of the panel doors lifted to reveal their little hideout where they had planned the heist for the past two weeks.

"Let's see the take." The driver said as they climbed out.

"Workin on it." The money carrier answered, setting the bag down on the table.

"Yeah." An unfamiliar voice spoke from the dark corner. "It should be a good sum."

"Who are you?" The driver demanded as everyone's heads jerked up and guns were drawn. "Come out here so we can see your face."

The robbers watched an older man walk confidently from the shadows wearing a black street biker's suit with lime green armor pads and a visor like pair of shades. He was lean and fit with a narrow face that gave him a wolf like appearance, and his hair had receded back to nothing more than a charcoal gray spiked up band around the back.

"So how about it?" The stranger asked walking a few steps forwad. "How much was our take?"

"Our take?" The money carrier chuckled. "You got guts old man, but you're stupid. You ain't leaving this place."

"That so?" The man asked, seeming disappointed as he stopped a few feet away. "Guess I was wrong?"

"Bout what?" One of them asked, voicing everyone's thoughts with puzzled expressions.

"Nothin." The man replied as a wicked smile creped across his face. "Just thought you'd all be more fun."

Suddenly, the man blurred to his right, effectively drawing their fire, before flashing back to the left and forward. In an instant, the driver's gun was twisted from his hand, and a second man was down from a fist in the face. The group fired off their second round, but the man had moved again with that blinding speed and now stood behind one of them, holding him in place with a chokehold. Before the last two robbers could react, two more figures blurred inside, knocking them out cold to the floor as the last blacked out in the sleeper hold.

"What were you thinking Nick?" The older of the two new comers asked with a little anger in his tone, wearing a brown leather pilots jacket and FBI shades. "The plan was to hit this place _after_ they were gone."

"But there were only five of em Joe." Nick protested. "These small fry are so boring. Headquarters hasn't had anything for us to do lately, and I'm getting tired of playing street cop."

"I know how you feel." The third, and youngest of the three said, dressed in blue jeans and a gray V neck T-shirt. "But you could at least save some of the action."

"Come off it Brian." Nick replied. "We should all go find our own case. Fighting these guys is a joke, nothing like other agents; at least they last longer than one punch."

"Let's just get them tied and get going." Joe told them. "Next time no stunts."

"You know me better than to think saying that will help." Nick answered as they went to work.

"I know." Joe said, shaking his head. "I've known you since grade school, but somehow I always think you'll follow my orders."

"I've only known him since Collage so I'm off the hook." Brian teased.

"Only if you count out the last thirty years dreamer." Joe replied.

"Hey, I'm no dreamer. That time machine is almost operational. I could crack the formula any day now."

"Right." Nick told him. "You got it to teleport you to Ohio, but breaking time space continual is another story."

"At least it's something to do during down time." Joe defended. "Being government agents has gotten dull lately so it helps to have pet projects."

"Yeah." Nick agreed. "My electric shield isn't going any better. It can't burn objects fast enough to stop them before they pass through."

"We could go climbing again." Brian offered.

"Sounds good." Joe agreed.

"But where?" Asked Nick.

"Figure that out tomorrow." He replied.

"Why tomorrow?" Nick questioned. "We got plenty of time now."

"Because, when you're together as long as we have been it helps to have something good to talk about over coffee." Joe replied.

"Works for me." Brian agreed.

"Guess that's it then." Joe said as they stepped back from the five men who were sitting slumped over still out cold and tied together at the waist. "Now all we do is alert the police."

"I know how to do that." Nick said as they walked to the entrance, drawing out a match.

"You can't…!" Brian started, but was cut off.

"Calm down." Nick said, waving him off. "I'm not gonna burn the place. Couldn't with a single match anyway.

"Than what?" Brian asked curiously.

"Let's hope they like rain." Nick answered, striking the match and holding it up to the fire system's sensor at the door. "This should erase our fingerprints too."

The three laughed as the sprinklers came on and then walked away down the side ally as the sun started to go down.

The next day, morning rays of the sun shone through the large panel windows of the restaurant which was below the apartment complex they lived in, casting an orange hue on everything as Joe sat at his table waiting for his friends and sipping his coffee. He may not be the youngest of the group, his combed over hair gray at the temples, but he was usually the early bird of the three and so often found himself in this position, but he did not mind because it gave him time to think before the day started. He had seen a lot in his days, and it showed in the hard lines on his face and eyes, but there was a soft note that could still be seen in the corner of his eyes. Then he looked up as the bell over the door tinkled, announcing the arrival of a customer.

"Morning Brian." Joe greeted as Brian took a seat next to him. "You ready for the climb today?" Joe asked.

"Sure I am. We can figure out where we're going when Nick gets here. Right now I'm hungry."

"Good morning Brian." Came the voice of the young waitress.

"Well, how you doing this morning Tiffany?" Brian asked casually, looking down at the young curly blonde haired girl dressed in a plain pink dress covered by a white apron with frilled lace edges.

"Fine thank you. What would you like?"

"Just the usual please."

"Funny." Tiffany said with a giggle. "For a guy so up for adventure, you sure don't have much of a variety in food choices."

"Well what do you think I should have?" Brian asked with a comical smile.

"I was only joking." She answered as she turned and walked away, scratching down the order.

"She is so young, you'd think the child labor law would have been slapped on this place by now" Brian told Joe as he watched the girl walk away. "She's what? Seven or eight now right?"

"Yeah," Joe laughed. "But the community would have a fit. She is mature enough, and everybody likes her, plus she still takes off for school so CPA can't say she isn't being educated."

"True. So I take it you're not hungry? You didn't order anything."

"I already ate, probably while you were still sleeping." Joe teased, but then changed subject. "Say what do you make of that comet that passed over down in Chicago?"

"I'm not sure." Brian answered as Tiffany returned with his coffee. "Thanks." He told her and then resumed the conversation. "Anyway, they say it was actually a space craft of some sort."

"They probably will run the extra terrestrial stuff, but I think we need to keep a watch for anything else like it." Joe told him.

"What are you getting at?" Brian asked, his curiosity sparked.

"I'll tell you later."

"Right." Brian acknowledged in a hushed tone.

Nick came in and set down at the table excited about the climb as usual. In his years of undercover work he, along with the others, had sharp almost piercing eyes acquired from years of trails, but his had a bit of a wild glare to them.

"Just Coffee please." He said, raising a hand before Tiffany could ask the question.

"Ok. Be back in a minute." She replied sweetly, accustom to his behavior, as Nick turned back to the other two, resting his elbows on the table.

"So where should we go this time?" He asked.

"I say we go to that place out by the shore line up in Main." Brian suggested.

"No." Nick said unsatisfied with the offer. "We have been there way too many times. I could climb that cliff blindfolded."

"I agree." Joe interjected. "We need some place new. It would take a while but we have never really done anything on the West Coast for a while"

"That sounds good. They have some pretty good rock formations down in the Four Corners area." Nick added.

"Sounds good to me." Brian agreed.

"We better start soon." Joe concluded.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Well it has been a drag not having any missions this last month, but that only means that we could be assigned one any time now."

"Good point." Nick said, and then thanked Tiffany for the coffee as she dropped it off.

"Your food should be ready in just a second," She told Brian.

"Me and Nick will get the gear ready, and you can meet us out front." Joe offered

"See you then." Brian answered.

Nick gulped down the coffee before following Joe out the door after dropping a tip on the table. Brian ate quickly and left a second tip as he walked out the door to wait on the bench outside the restaurant. Brian was of average height, with brown hair that was speckled with gray and rarely fixed due to long hours in the lab. It wasn't like he didn't care, there were just more important things to worry about.

After a few minutes of waiting, Brian heard the big truck rumbling around the corner. It was actually an old Land Rover, but with a twelve inch lift, an above the roof snorkel, no side rear windows, an extended bull bar for traversing chasms with a winch. Brush guards in the front and back, heavy duty rock crawling tires with the option for ice spikes, and independent suspension. Inside were some of the world's finest Satellite imaging computers that gave them an unrivalled navigation system. The thing would have best been described as hideous if it did not look so good.

Nick was driving again, that meant it would be a wild ride seeing as he rarely followed the roads so once out of town Nick ditched off to the side and started out across the country. It was a long way from New York to Arizona, but driving in the straightest line possible made it pass quicker and so by ten O'clock that night they reached northern Kansas. They had brought their small utility trailer, which was as ready for rough terrain as was the truck, and the back of it opened to reveal a large three prong grappling hook cannon in case they needed to pull themselves out of something that the winch in the front couldn't handle.

Brian jumped down from the passenger seat pulling out the tent, and as he and Joe set it up, Nick went to look for firewood. It was good they had stopped near a wooded area because it was hard to find firewood in the greater part of Kansas because of the constant roll of hills that stretched over miles of open fields of grass and farmland, although; they thought that the hills made for an excellent rush going eighty plus miles an hour. Despite their age, they still acted as though they were no older then eighteen. It wasn't that they were immature, just knew how to have fun, or so they said. The truth was that they were three of the world's finest agents and could have retired years ago, but that would have been boring. They had always been physically fit, and they did not want it to go to waste. Life would not pass them by.

Joe and Brian had finished setting up the tent when Nick came back and started building the fire. Brian returned to the truck to get the bedrolls, and then laid them out in the tent. When he came out the fire was at a full blaze.

"You two trying to start Kansas burning?" He asked joking as he took a seat next to the fire

"Yep." Nick answered with a smile. "But we should be able to make it to Arizona by noon the day after tomorrow so we'll be far enough away they can't link it to us."

"Actually the place I had in mind was Monument Valley." Joe suggested. "It is a perfect place."

"Yeah," Brian agreed. "I think we went there once already when we were stationed in New Mexico."

"It has been a while and that place had some excellent rock formations." Nick said in approval.

"Monument valley it is." Joe concluded.

With that, they bedded down for the night as Nick took first watch. Although the other two were not far behind him in their personalities, he still was more implosive in his actions. He also took greater risks, but most of them turned out fine.

Nick looked up at the stars. _How had it come to be that we would spend our lives together? What is the purpose? What will be left behind when we are gone?_ It was human nature to want his works and labors in life to be remembered. _What about that thing that had been seen near a neighboring galaxy? Was it possible for there to be life on another planet? Science said it was impossible, but recently there had been strange objects spotted by Satellites._ Even though he could tell you every scientific thing about the stars, Nick still felt as if he knew very little.

Information was endless, and the universe immeasurably vast. He would never have the time to discover the deep regions of this world he lived in. Even the sea! It was said to have been completely mapped out, but there were still things, and even creatures, that baffled all the experts, himself included. For now, he would enjoy what he could get out of life and not worry about what would be remembered. The night passed quickly as his thoughts traveled from one thing to the next.

His prediction of reaching their destination by noon two days later turned out to be true. Once there they quickly set up camp, and ate lunch before getting the gear ready. By three O'clock, they started scouting out a way up one of the gigantic formations that thrust themselves out of the red earth. It was going to be tricky because most of the surface was smooth from years of rainwater that would run down the side of the soft red hued sandstone; however, there were clefts and edges that could be used.

It would be finger holds all the way up, but they looked forward to the challenge. Luckily the sandstone was soft enough that it was easy to hammer in their pegs, but that meant a greater chance of them falling back out. They had cheated death enough to know that this was more than likely on the dumb list of things they had done, but that was what made it fun; after all, where would the thrill be if there were no risks? It was five O'clock by the time they found and chose the best path to the top, but they would wait to start the climb in the morning so as not to get stuck halfway up the butte when the sun went down.

As the day expired, the sun began to dip its bottom edge under the horizon casting a brilliant orange glow across the landscape as the stars poked out from their hiding places to play in the night sky. The shadows grew deep and long while the sand released the heat of the day as the sky turned gold around the setting sun until it was gone, leaving their fire the only light in the dark landscape. None of them knew that this time… they would never make the climb.

* * *

**The stage is set, but only time will tell what awaits our adventerus heroes. What could possibly keep them from making the climb? And what will it set in moition? Find out in my next posting which is comming very soon.**

**(Stands on stage with tails whiping through the air) Still not the best I've seen but pretty good right? I can't wait to share this adventure with you so please stick around because if you liked this... you're gonna love what I have in store for you. See you next time and happy writing. (bounds off stage)**

**9TailedFox.**


	2. The Visitor

**Hey there, welcome back. Glad you decided to continue reading. This one is much shorter than the last, mainly due to to the fact that it lacks all the title stuff, and most of the following chapters will be the same. I really have nothing more to say and I know you just want to read the story so I'll let you to it.

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**The Visitor.**

Brian took the first watch this time. It was just a camping trip, but in their line of work you always had to be ready which required a night guard. He was looking forward to the climb the next day, but something distracted him. _How am I supposed to make that time machine work?_ _The teleport had been a break through, but it did not do quite do what I hoped. It had been funny when I disappeared in the lab and ended up in Ohio. I had done countless tests on everything from bolts to apples to chairs to make sure that it would replace the separated atoms back in there proper places before I tried it of course._

_When I first started things came back mutated, but now that aspect of the machine works fine. Still, I need to find a way to break through time, if it is even possible._ _How does someone rip the fabric of time, step through, and appear in another time period. Where do black holes lead? Do they suck you in, and then spit you out the other side? Could they be a passage to another dimension?_ Suddenly he heard a whining screech behind him that broke his concentration. It was faint and he looked around but saw nothing, then as the sound grew it seemed as if it was coming from above. Brian's eyes went wide as he looked to the sky to see a burning something coming crashing out of the night air. Without bothering to identify it at the moment he shouted for the others.

"Nick! Joe! Get out here!"

Joe and Nick emerged from the tent to see a capsule of some sort as it came roaring with a squeal hurtling down in flames leaving a smoke trial behind it. They watched as it got closer and closer until it became apparent that it would land near them, very near.

"Hit the dirt!" Nick shouted as he started running for the rocks at the base of the butte that they had planned to climb. Brian started to follow, but Joe headed for the truck.

"What are you doing!?" Brian screamed.

"Get out of here!" Joe ordered as he jumped into the truck.

Brian could not leave his friend behind, but there was nothing he could do as he turned and ran looking over his shoulder to see the mass of flame only two hundred yards from the ground. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, as had many moments in his life. He stopped and turned when the truck roared to life spitting dust as Joe slammed the accelerator. Then Brian felt Nick ram him to the ground as the thing smashed into the earth leaving a five foot round crater and sending a shockwave that sent both men flying through the air. _Had Joe survived?_ Brian wondered.

Suddenly there was a massive cracking sound behind them, and Brian's eyes went wide again as he realized the cliff was coming down. Before he could react a strong hand picked him up by the caller, and tossed him what seemed like twenty feet. Like a cat he rolled over and saw the smoldering capsule as a chunk of the butte crashed like thunder after the shockwave hade jolted it lose. Then he looked over to see Nick lying next to him.

"Thanks for the lift." Nick said.

"What?" Brian said confused. "I thought you threw _me_."

"No." Nick said shaking his head in wonderment.

Then they heard something give out a loud high pitched screech and both men looked up to see a small black aircraft of some sort that looked like a bat. Then came a hissing sound and they looked back towards the capsule wondering what would happen next to see Joe spraying it down with the truck's fire extinguisher.

"Joe!" They said in unison.

"Yeah, what about it?" He said smiling.

"Not that we're ungrateful, but shouldn't you be dead?" Brian said returning the smile as he stood to his feet dusting himself off.

"Sure, lots of times."

"Did you see the guy that tossed me and Brian out of the way when the cliff fell over?"

"What guy?" Joe asked confused.

Nick and Brian looked at each other. _Who, or what, had that thing been?_ By now the small spacecraft was covered in foam and the fire soundly extinguished.

"Now let's investigate this thing." Joe said, putting down the fire extinguisher.

They cleared the foam off the strange egg shaped capsule and started searching for a door. The window was fogged over so they could not see anything inside and there did not appear to be any door until Nick found a small dent in the frame and put his finger in. The latch popped open to reveal an unconscious, but still alive pilot. His hair was black and his face looked strong, but he wore strange cloths. They looked like regular cloth, but they were some sort of a light armor. His pants were normal, but the shirt was blue with white patches over the shoulders and a green vest with a high collar was worn over it.

"How is it possible for him to be alive?" Nick asked astonished.

"Look at the pod." Joe said looking himself. "It is burnt only on the outside, and other then the part that actually hit it is still in good condition."

"Let's get him out of there." Brian told them as he started unstrapping the man from the harness before Joe and Nick helped lift him gently from the seat.

The instruments in the cockpit were strange and despite the fact that the three were baffled as to how it worked, the controls seemed simple in design while the craft was no more than five feet long and three feet wide. _Where had it come from? Who is the pilot?_ Next Joe searched the pod for clues to help them answer some of these questions, but all he found was a piece of paper with strange writings and some sort of diagram. What shocked him more was that he could not read the words because all three of them could read, write, and speak every language fluently. He showed the others, but they could not decipher it ether. Then Brian took the paper starring at it deep in thought as Nick and Joe laid the man down next to the fire. He stood there staring at it for a while as his brain tried to make sense of it. _It is useless to try and read the words, but this picture seems to have a pattern, or maybe a… destination._

Brian's eyes went wide as facts raced through his head. His eyes darted from one point to the next as fact gave light to realization. _This is a map spanning from the Milky Way to earth! How could that be? Is this life form another planet? _His mind swirled._ How could something this small make such a long journey? Had a ship dropped him off?_ His mind flashed back to the small bat like object he had seen in the sky. _What is going on? Is he a spy?_ All these things raced through his mind in seconds when Joe looked up to see his amazed and confused face.

"What!?" He asked excited.

"Look!" Brian said walking briskly towards them. "It is a map. It seems to start at the far end of the Milky Way and end here on earth!"

His tone revealed his overwhelmed excitement. _What does this discovery mean?_ Nick came over, and the three studied the pattern closely.

"Whoever made this map is brilliant beyond any intelligence I have ever heard of. It makes sense now." Joe said in disbelief. "He only needed enough fuel to reach the first planet."

"What do you mean?" Brian asked

"Look at the angles that he approaches each planet, or star, and then the angles at which he leaves them."

"I see it." Nick said as his eyes darted across the page.

"What?" Brian asked getting frustrated.

"He is using each planet's gravity and rotation to slingshot himself to the next." Joe explained.

"Who would think of such a thing?" Nick asked. "If planets were close enough there would be no end to how far you could go. And using that method of travel, you would be moving at warp speeds until you came to wherever you wanted to be."

"No wonder he is unconscious." Brian said amazed. "The trip would only last a week, but a week of warp speed."

"I still want to know how he survived the crash." Joe said shaking his head as they turned back to the fire and sat down.

With the cliff fallen there would be no climb the next day, but for the first time ever they did not care. Each of them had their own questions going through their minds. Joe had a hard time taking it all in. It was by far the greatest discovery ever, but he did not know it got better. There was more to this man then they knew, more than even the man knew himself.

The three sat thinking around the fire, no longer able to sleep from all the excitement. _Why had he come? Would there be more? Were they already here? What about that thing that was picked up on Satellite a week ago? What was his home planet like? Would he have super powers? Could he control minds like so many believed aliens could do? Was he in fact an extra terrestrial? He did not look like one, but the intelligence was remarkable._

Suddenly the man sprung to his feet, his eyes wide with terror. Nick, Brian, and Joe leaped away and drew their weapons, but did not fire. The man seemed to realize he was in no danger and then looked at Joe.

"Is it over? Is it gone?"

"Is what gone?" Joe asked confused.

"The Death Saurer."

"The what?" Brian said lowering his gun.

"You mean you don't know what the Death Saurer is? It is the Zoid that brought destruction to this planet."

"What are you talking about? What is a Zoid? And who is the Death Saurer?" Joe asked

"This planet was never threatened by anything by that name." Nick added

The man seemed to be thinking, and then his eyes brightened.

"The Zabit!" He exclaimed.

"The what?" Brian asked.

"Now I understand." The man replied as he seemed to stand up straighter. "My name is Zackary of the Ironsmiths clan. I am an escapee due to the help of an unknown Zabit pilot. I am assuming he set me on this course to get help and return to vanquish the opposing up rise of rebel resistance to the Royal Family of Planet Zi. My planet is under attack by a rebel organization that has used a Zoid known as the Death Saurer to launch their attack. It is a highly lethal animatronic beast with a Plasma Particle Beam capable of annihilating an entire city in mere seconds. The group is lead by a wise counsel member named Lord Prozin. His intentions are clear, to destroy Planet Zi and other such worlds. Motives are unknown. The men we have left are hardly enough to combat this monster. Any and all assistance is needed immediately."

For the first time since fourth grade, the three stood dumbfounded. _What was a Zoid? What was a Death Saurer? What about the rebels? Who was the Royal Family? Where was Planet Zi? Who was Lord Prozin? And what could they do about it?_ They stood there looking childishly stumped for a solid minute before Joe spoke.

"We would like to help, but I'm afraid there is nothing we can do. We do not know what Zoids are. We know nothing about what you told us."

"Then my planet is doomed." The man replied, dropping his head and slumping his shoulders before looking around with a heavy sigh. "Than it would seem this will be my new home."

They could see the anger in his eyes. It burned deep inside, so much that his hatred showed on the outside. _What had happened?_ That did not matter. The fact was people were in trouble, with no one to help them. If there was anything they hated the most it was the torture and murder of innocent helpless people. There was no justice in the slaughter of people for any reason. _There has to be something we can do._

"How can we get there?" Joe asked firmly.

Nick and Brian stood up next to him in agreement and the man's face lit up as another fire burned in his eyes, a fire of hope.

"We need a ship capable of traveling to your moon. From there I can pilot us back to my home planet."

"Consider it done." Nick said.

"Excellent. What type of Zoids do you have?"

"We do not know the meaning of the word." Joe answered weakly.

"You do not have Zoids!?" The man asked said shocked.

"No, but would an F-13 work?" Nick asked.

"F-13?" He asked puzzled.

"They should do just fine." Joe said with a smile.

"We must act quickly if we hope to arrive in time." Zackary told them. "It may already be too late."

"We have ways of getting things fast." Brian said with a smirk.

In an hour they had used their level one passes to get a ship which closely matched the requirements Zackary specified, laden with three F-13's and a little over a week later they landed on a baron planet striped of life. There seemed to be a cloud that shadowed the land as far as the eye could see, and the Zoidean's face sunk and grew sadder as they traveled in the jets. Cities were gone, wiped out by who knows what, except he knew perfectly well what had done it.

"No!" He whispered.

_What had happened? Who would think of such evil?_ The ground looked scorched in the cities while some still burning, and there was no sign of life anywhere. Then the Zoidean spoke.

"There it is." He said, gritting his teeth. "The destroyer of my people."

Up ahead stood a monumental iron beast.

"Godzilla." Brian said breathlessly.

"It does look like Godzilla." Nick agreed.

It was beyond words; hideous, horrific, and monstrous. These words seemed to describe the beast best, but still fell short. It stood in the center of a flattened city that now burnt all around it. The flames glowed off of its armor as the colossal iron beast roared, seeming to shake all of Zi.

* * *

**What have our heroes stumbled into? What is this strange beast of destruction? Where did it come from? Can they stop it, or will it be their doom? Find the answrers to these questions as the mystery begins in the next posting.**

**See you next time.**

**9TailedFox.**


	3. Battling the Beast

**Welcome back! The battle is about to begin so grab some popcorn and get ready for some action. See ya at the end.

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**Battling the Beast.**

"Move in." Joe ordered.

As they got close they saw a single aircraft flying around the Death Saurer. Joe did not know what it was, but Nick and Brian knew exactly what it was, the Zabit.

Apparently the Death Saurer had only one attack. Joe, Brian, and Nick watched in amazed horror as the thing opened its mouth and particles started getting sucked out of the air, forming a huge glowing white ball of energy which was then shot out at the Zabit in a beam thirty feet wide. The Zabit dodged it by inches then turned and fired, but his weapons were too weak to penetrate the beast's armor.

_What did he think he was doing? _They wondered._ If he knows his weapons are too small why does he keep trying?_ It was for one reason only. He would not stop until one of them was dead, and by the way he maneuvered, that could take some time.

"Break now!" Joe ordered.

Joe continued to fly strait as Nick and Brian banked off to the sides.

"Let's get in there and hit him hard." Nick said.

The jets came in screaming as they got within three miles.

"We can set him off balance if we break the sound barrier next to him." Brian suggested.

"Good." Joe agreed. "You two take the sides you're on, and I will cross over the head."

"Roger that." Nick acknowledged.

"Hold on tight. Here we go." Joe told the Zoidean.

The Death Saurer heard them coming and started to turn as its mouth began to open.

"He's charging the cannon!" Brian shouted as the particles started to gather.

"Stay steady." Joe ordered. "And give him a hit with the armor rounds before you break the barrier at a mile out."

"Roger." The other two replied.

The tree kept their engines at a steady increase until they were just below the sound barrier and then leveled off their throttle to hold at that air speed. Going so fast, the distance was quickly closed and the armor rounds were fired. Joe and the others watched in disbelief as the rounds exploded with no effect.

"We didn't even dent it!" Brian shouted.

"Let's see how he handles the Sound barrier." Joe replied.

An instant later they were crossing over the giant iron monster as they jammed their throttles to full power. The white funnel blast could be seen on their tails as they punched through the invisible barrier, but other than a slight pull the Death Sourer was unaffected due to its massive unmovable weight. The giant beam fired, completely missing as it crackled with terrifying power shooting out for miles, and then it died out and the Giant beast turned its attention once more onto the small black Zabit.

"How are we supposed to take this thing down?" Nick asked, getting frustrated.

"You must take out its core." Zackary told them. "The easiest way to reach it is through the fan in its back, but it won't do us any good if we cannot penetrate its armor."

"All I want to do is take out that cannon." Joe told him. "We are going to make a second pass, but this time I want everything focused on the cannon in the mouth."

Pulling out the throttle they returned to maneuvering speed and then banked to the right to come in again from tree miles out.

"Let's keep it slow." Joe continued giving orders. "The barrier won't do anything so we are switching to tactical flying. Stay on your toes and keep your shot steady. We are going in."

"We're on your wings." Nick answered as the three went once more screaming towards their target cruising at a hundred and fifty knots.

Once more, the Death Sourer turned to face his new enemy as the strange and decidedly dangerous weapon began to charge. Particles glowed as it seemed to pull light from the air and focus it into a brilliantly bright ball of energy, but the three stayed steady holding their positions and speed. Brian took a moment to glance over at the strange bat like flying machine that seemed to be positioning himself for a strike of his own as it looped around and then quickly moved to the side of the giant iron beast's head. _Is he trying for the same thing?_ Brian wondered.

"He's about to fire!" Joe shouted snapping him back to his task.

The next instant the giant beam burst from the monster's mouth forcing the three to break up formation. Joe climbed as Nick and Brian split rolling to the sides. Flying sideways with his canopy facing the beam, Brian could hear its crackling power as its energy sent his instruments out of control. Brian was breathless seeing it so close with its brilliant light filling his cockpit.

"Fire now!" Joe shouted the order, slamming his thumb down on the stick as the beam died out leaving the cannon exposed.

The other two did the same as the Zabit suddenly seemed to explode with ten missiles shot out from its belly leaving tendrils of smoke in their wake. The mass of projectiles, including those fired by the jets, entered the mouth just as it closed and then exploded lighting up the dark cavity with flames that shot out between its teeth. Joe and the others looked on in wonderment as the beast raised its head and roared as if in pain shaking their aircrafts with the sound waves. _Is it alive? Did it feel that? How is that possible? What are we dealing with here?_ Then they saw the broken cannon in its open mouth.

"We got it!" Brian shouted triumphantly.

"Yeah but it's not dead. How are we supposed to take it down?" Nick asked.

"We will do what we can." Joe told them as they started to bank back around.

When they were facing the Death Sourer again, they saw the Zabit seeming to be leading it somewhere. Getting in close they fired a few more missiles, but to no avail. Then Nick had to roll quickly to his left to dodge the massive claws that swung through the air as the beast swiped at him. A few minutes later it became apparent that they could do nothing that had any effect on the giant iron monster, and yet the Zabit seemed to have a plan and be as determined as ever. _What is he up to? _Joe wondered._ He seems to be leading the beast somewhere, but where? Who was he? He shows piloting in the finest form I've ever seen. What type of aircraft was that? It must be one of those Zoids Zackary told us about._ Joe turned his head halfway around and started asking questions to the Zoidean.

"What is that thing?"

"A Zabit. It is like a bat, although I have ever only seen one like that a few times."

"Do you know who the pilot is?"

"No. Nobody knows. He comes and goes, but is never seen. He is everywhere and yet nowhere."

"Do you have any idea what he is trying to do?"

"Your guess would be as good as mine."

"You said something about a guy named Lord Prozin?"

"Yes. He is the one responsible for all of this."

"Ok, Nick, Brian, break off pursuit." Joe gave the command. "We are going to investigate this Prozin guy and leave this monstrosity to the Zabit."

"Roger that." Brian complied.

"Roger that," Nick echoed. "But where will we find witnesses?"

"We have one person here with us, and maybe we can find that other pilot later."

"Copy that. Breaking off."

The three started out using the Zoidean as a guide. They searched for a town, city, or village for an hour, but found nothing but destroyed cities until the hour stretched into two, and still nothing was found except for crushed remains of the civilization.

"I hear that there is another country on the other side of the planet." Said the Zoidean.

"We better get there fast then." Brian said. "Our tanks are almost on empty."

"Head east then." The Zoidean told them. "It will be the fastest way from here. That is if the legends are true. No one knows if it actually exists."

"Well it's all we got so move out." Joe ordered banking of to the right.

They kept flying for another hour and a half before coming across a huge city. It was magnificent, a completely modern civilization, and at least the size of the entire state of Connecticut. Zoids seemed to be everywhere as Joe and the others watched amazed by the technology of the planet.

The Death Saurer had been amazing, but its actions seemed to make it less of an accomplishment. They were instantly filled with questions. _What is the way of life here? It seemed like a utopia. Do they speak a strange language? What exactly are Zoids? What are they capable of? Who are the people of power? Where can we look for clues? Where should we start? How will we get home? Do these people have the advanced traveling system of the other side of the planet?_ Their minds raced at the thought of so many possibilities.

Getting clearance they fell into the flight pattern around one of the many airports. They found it interesting that the people were just as intrigued about this new strange plane as Joe and the others were about the entire city. Making their way through the terminal, the four headed for the nearest restaurant and after losing the crowd that followed them they found a diner. Sitting at a small booth in a corner they started interrogating the Zoidean.

"Where did this Prozin Guy come from?" Nick asked.

"No one knows, or at least where he came from this time. He just showed up and started a rebellion."

"Do you know where any of his operating locations are?" Joe asked

"He had a place in the imperial city, but then he disappeared for two years, and then came back with the Death Saurer."

"So he waged war against the government." Nick asked.

"Yes. No one knows where he got the Death Saurer."

"Do you have a description?" Brian asked.

"Tall, and thin. He is always wearing a white suite. He has white hair with a blue tint to it. Like the ancestors."

"What do you mean _like_ the ancestors?" Joe asked.

"The people who were first on this planet. The old men say they had white hair. It was a sign of royalty."

"Royalty?" Nick asked. "So your government had communist rulers?"

"What is communist?" The Zoidean asked with a puzzled expression.

"It is when the people do what one person says without question. Like a tyrant."

"Yes we were ruled by one man, but he was not a tyrant. He was a good king."

_Could it be that Prozin was some sort of radical that wanted change in the government? Why would he destroy the people then?_ Joe thought to himself. _Most people like that, do it because they care for the rest of a nation. This did not appear to be the case. The other reason was that they just wanted power and that seemed to mach up a little better with the circumstances._

"What could be a possible motive for his actions?" Brian asked.

"Evil." The Zoidean said coldly. "Our ruler was strict, but he treated everyone the same, and what did the people do to Lord Prozin? Maybe he wanted to be king, but what is a king without people to rule."

"Do you have anything else about who he is?" Brian asked.

"He is dangerous. He is a mad man that thinks strait and calm. I never saw him even get angry. He is always casual looking, but he is a snake."

"It sounds as if you have spent a good bit of time with him?" Joe asked.

"Yes all the people knew him well, but apparently not well enough."

"So he was commonly seen?" Nick asked.

"Yes, and everyone looked up to him. He was a council member in the palace. That is why no one knows why he turned. He left the city one day, and when he came back he started the rebellion. Then he disappeared again and came back with the Death Saurer. That is all I can tell you about him."

"Can you tell us anything the government was doing when he started the rebellion?" Brian asked.

"No, I can tell nothing."

Joe did not know what to think of the answer. _Did the Zoidean mean that he did not know, or that he would not tell? Why could he not tell what could be vital to the investigation? What are we getting into here? __These people seem to live in a modern world with an old world life style. Prozin had been a council member, but who was he really? Where had he disappeared too? Why had he left the city? There seems to be a greater mystery in this case. Some long kept secret. But what? _They could get nothing more out of the Zoidean_. Why would he not tell us what we need to solve this? Or would the information not really help at all?_

They stayed in the city for another week searching for clues, but they couldn't resist the urge to discover more about these people as well, and more importantly, there Zoids finding themselves in a wonderland of new information.

Zoids were robotic creatures fashioned after animals and piloted by Humans, or whatever they were, and robots. It was not that the people looked any different, but they just had a much different lifestyle. It was compassed around Zoids, which was something the three of them could understand and relate to, and the government was actually known as the Zoid Battle Federation.

Every day there were competition battles with the Zoids. Brian, Joe, and Nick loved to watch the battles and they found the skill of the pilots to be fascinating, but even more fascinating was the technology. The Zoids response time was instant, and there were robots that could make decisions on their own as fast as a real person could, although still had no free will. Nevertheless they learned all they could about them.

What puzzled and confused them the most was the Zoid Core. It was the main drive of the Zoid, but was only a ball of pure energy that was contained in a honeycomb pattern electric shield that supplied for all the Zoids fuel needs. That meant that none of these creatures required fuel to function and were completely electric. Furthermore it seemed to act like a heart or soul giving the Zoid somewhat of a free will in that it would respond to its pilots emotions in a way that effected its combat abilities, but still the Zoids did not have a completely free will and could not act without a pilot, or at least not most of them. The day before they left they learned about a Zoid that blew their minds called an Organoid. No one had ever been able to pilot it since its first pilot. Not because they did not know how, but because it would not let them. Every time someone got in the cockpit it went crazy, and then threw him or her out of the cockpit. Its name was Liger Zero.

There was also a legendary Zoid that had the same ability called the Red Blade Liger. It came and went on its own roaming the land. Many had attempted to capture it but it always got away. They said that Liger Zero was once the same, but now its spirit had been broken because there was no one worthy to pilot him. Joe did not know what to think. _What could it want? What drove it? How is it able to determine who is worthy or not? Was it possible that it had a free will?!_ He would have found it hard to believe if he had not seen it himself, and Nick experienced it. Being tossed out once and roared at was convincing enough for Nick not to question it a second time. It did not have any weapons and no guns or shields. _What is so great about it?_

Disappointingly they found no clues for their case because the people on this side were oblivious to the situation on the other side of their planet, but they did have a problem of their own that they called the Back Draft. They were an organization that would occasionally interrupt battles or even stole Zoids, and seemed to be trying to overrun the Federation, but they were left alone because they were not seen as a threat. All too soon it was time to go home, but they would be bringing back a gift that would change the world forever. They would bring the Zoid and only time could tell what that would bring and whether the people of the world could endure their darkest hour.

* * *

**What will this discovery bring? Have they made a terrible mistake? What are the secrects that Zackary seems to withold? And can the world infact endure its darkest hour, or will it be crushed by and unimaginable horror? Stick around to find out because the stage is now set and this wild adventure is just about to start.**

**Well, I'm trying to update quickly, and the next one should be out tomorrow. I hope you are all enjoying it, but even if you're not, please leave a review letting me know what you think. Thank you and Happy Writing to you all.**

**9TailedFox.**


	4. Revolution Begins

**Well, as you might have guessed, in this chapter our trio of adventerous heroes heads back home, but what will happen when they get there? Also, Zachary revieles a secret that will change things forever. Now that I've got you riled up, I'll let you to it, enjoy. _(Sits wagging tails happily as friends start reading)_

* * *

**

Chapter 4

**Revolution Begins.**

Finally, the day of their departure had arrived as Joe and his two friends prepared to leave. It had been arranged that they would take one of the Federation's ships and thirty locals would accompany them as ambassadors along with the giant ship's two hundred man crew. Joe wondered what the locals would think of his planet, as they seemed as interested in him and his friends as they were in them. Although it would not be too much of a change, there were some major differences between the two planets.

Earth used cars and planes, Planet Zi used Zoids and only a few cars. Earth currency was made of paper, metals, and of course plastic cards. Planet Zi ran off of gem like crystals that could be made by mixing chemicals called Zeny. Earth was torn by separate governments trying to rise above the others while Planet Zi seemed to be a loose government fueled by Zoid competition. In a way, Joe thought it was better that way, but he could not forget that there seemed to be a dark secret hidden deep within the new planet. What that was could be any ones guess.

The federation ship was a massive space ship similar to a small city, dwarfing even the massive Death Saurer in size, and Brian roughly calculated that ten Death Saurers could fit comfortably inside if it were hollowed out. They were also called Judge Satellites because they were the transporter for judges that would regulate each battle to proclaim the winner, and make sure there was no unfair play. The ships were three hundred yards high, five hundred yards long, and another three hundred yards wide. The under belly was covered in large laser cannons and judge capsule launching ports. Out of the back of the ship was a massive rod that was equaled the ship in length. Attached to the rod were gigantic strips of solar panels, ten feet wide and each again matching the length of the ship's main body. Each ten foot wide panel strip swiveled at the joint that connected it to the center rod that also rotated allowing them to catch every speck of energy no matter where the ship was in relation to the planet's sun.

Joe, Brian, And Nick stood flabbergasted at the thought of such an invention as their heads swam and they almost passed out just looking at it. There it was, they couldn't deny it, and they still did not know whether it was real or not. All that they could think was, _wow!_ Over and over again.

"How in the world?" Nick said limply.

But the other two had nothing to say in response other than a shrug and a shake of the head. The people laughed at their dumbfounded faces, and they could not help laughing at themselves.

Once everyone was on board Nick, Brian, and Joe ran around like children in a toy store that was having a blowout sale. The trip would take two weeks, unlike the normal time of only one week because of the ships great size, but it was still enough time for them to sneak into the control room, engine room, and every other restricted area discovering the operations of the craft. It was not that they were mischievous, just that they wanted to find out as much about the new planet's way of life as possible. However if you had asked them they would have told you that fun had nothing to do with it, but that would be false information.

The ship was four hundred miles out of the earth's atmosphere when Nick, Brian, and Joe saw one of the control room operators running toward them.

"Looks like we got busted." Nick said.

"You there!" The man called to them, almost panicking.

"What?" Joe answered, quickly realizing there was a situation.

"Your planet is warning us that they will open fire if we do not identify ourselves and we do not know Earths air wave signals."

"So then how can you hear them if you don't have the frequency?" Nike asked.

"We have a wide receiving range, but we can only communicate with one channel at a time. Without knowing the specific wave to tap into we can't do anything. There is no time to lose!"

Joe and the others had been so lost in wonderment they had not thought of the reaction the world would have seeing a ship of this magnitude popping up on the radar. They smiled at the thought of how much confusion was going on back home. Aliens would be the first conclusion, but what else were they supposed to make of it. Governments would be scrambling, pilots sprinting for their jets, bombs being readied to fire, people getting the news, no doubt a warning broadcast had overridden every channel, and people scrambled to shelters. It would all be rather funny to see because they were in no real danger, though the people of earth probably wouldn't see it that way. Finally, they reached the control room to hear voices of every nation squawking over the radio

"Turn it to FM 276.350!" Joe ordered.

"Ready sir." The radio operator replied moments later.

"This is a friendly vessel. Hold fire, repeat hold fire!"

Joe repeated the message in every language that he knew telling them that it was an American air ship.

"Ok turn it to AM 107.45!" Nick ordered

"Ready sir."

"This is a friendly vessel. This is agent 574. Please respond."

The radio went dead for four minutes and the Federation crew started getting nervous.

"Are they going to fire?" The captain asked.

"I don't think so." Joe said. "You just need to forget what you have heard. Our identities must be kept secret at all costs. All of you in this room should be killed for the information you have just heard, but you were not forcing us, so we will let it slide. You understand."

The crew nodded with pail faces, realizing the sincerity with witch the words had been spoken.

Then the Radio came back to life.

"Agent 574, is your location secure."

"Yes." Nick said looking around the room at the crew to remind them to forget what they were about to hear.

"Agents 573, and 575 are here as well." Joe said.

"It is good to hear from you three again. We thought you might have actually checked out."

"No sir. I am sure we will have a lot to explain, but it can be." Joe told him. "We will be coming in for a landing in ten minutes."

"But we don't have a field that size!" Came the voice.

"Don't wary, we can find a place. I don't think you want us to bring this thing down in a city anyway,"

"Good thinking. Check back in here when you get back to you station. I want answers." The man said frustrated.

"Copy that. Over." Joe said shutting down the radio. "If that was recorded I will need the tape."

"Roger that sir." One of the men said leaving the room.

"Brian, follow him." Nick said. "Make sure we get it."

Joe turned to the captain.

"I am sorry you have been very hospital to us, but it is just regulation. You understand."

"Yes sir"

"Nothing ever happened." Nick said as they walked out the door.

"That could cost us." Joe said

"I think the captain is strait." Nick replied

"Let's get ready to file a report. They are not going to like this."

"That's the fun part," Nick said smiling.

"I know. I can't wait to see the presidents face."

Brian came running back to them.

"I watched him burn the tape."

"Good. Let's get ready to land." Joe said smiling. "This is going to change everything."

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"The Zoids. The world will welcome instantly. This could open a new way of life for the planet."

"What will we do about the lord Prozin case?" Brian asked

"We will continue to investigate as much as possible." Joe said. "I don't think we should report it in the file. If we do they will say it does not concern us, and stamp a big X on it."

"They _would_ do that wouldn't they." Brian said. "Ya know some times I think we should be free lancing our work so we aren't stuck with politicians that are only concerned with what affects them."

"They would not understand no matter how much we told them." Nick said. "They did not see that planet, or the Death Saurer. There are not words to describe that mess back there."

"Then it is our little secret." Joe said with a smirk.

Five minutes later the ship landed surrounded by horrified, and yet entranced people. _What was it? Where had it come from? Who or what owned it? What did it look like on the inside?_ Star Trek was good and fine, but this was the real thing. Some of them still doubted it was safe but curiosity had compelled them to come. Of course the news had broadcasted where it would be landing and so those who could get there fast enough didn't hesitate, but now some were having their doubts. The news was also with the crowd because any editor or anchor would be monumentally stupid not to cover this one.

The crowd seemed to flinch and step back when one of the three story high doors opened before them. Then they were stricken with fear as a Zoid emerged from the darkness. _What is it? Is this an attack? It has weapons on it!_ But at the same time they found themselves intrigued by this new strange creation. They stood still as thirty two more came out the door. Magnificent was a small word and epic seemed to capture the moment better but still seemed to fall short.

Suddenly a small boy burst from the crowd with his parents calling after him. It was a good distance to the ship, about two hundred yards, but the little ambassador gladly ran the distance smiling to give his message as the Zoids advanced to meet him half way.

"Hello." He said bravely as he came to a stop. "Welcome to earth."

The cockpit of the first Zoid hissed open, and Joe came down the side of the small raptor like machine. The boy's eyes lit up as he was picked up off the ground and placed on Joe's shoulders. Joe thought about a way to break the ice, and the words sounded cheap compared to the moment but it was all he had at the time.

"Earth! I am one of yours! Me and my friends have traveled to the far end of the Milky Way to discover Planet Zi. These are Zoids," He said gesturing to those behind him. "They are robotic animals used on Planet Zi. Those with me are Zoideans. They have come to give us Zoids!"

The crowd remained silent for a minute soaking in what had just been told to them, and wondering if this was really happening. They asked themselves the same questions Joe, Nick, and Brian had on the night the Zoidean had given his speech. _What were they supposed to say?_ "Thanks, Wow, Cool, or Ok". They were stumped beyond words.

"That's what we said." Brian told them as he jumped down from his smaller Zoid.

That caused a few smiles, but they still stared blankly as the boy was let down and he ran back to his parents.

"It's safe mommy." He said. "They won't hurt us."

The woman could not help but laugh at her son's sincerity. Then the voice of an older man broke the silence.

"_Now _I've seen it all."

Slowly the crowd gathered closer to the Zoids until they felt comfortable around them, but they were still not sure any of this was truly happening, but one thing was sure. The world would never be the same.

Two years later everything had changed. Governments had stayed the same, but the military embraced the Zoids instantly. Iron Kong, a gorilla like Zoid. Lightning Saix, a cheetah like Zoid. Raynos, a pterodactyl type Zoid. Sinker, a sand ray type Zoid. Command Wolf, Cannon Tortoise, Rev Raptor, Stealth Viper, Shield Liger, Zabit, and Gun Snipers, which were another Raptor like Zoid. These were the few types that had been brought to earth from the countless types back on planet Zi, but there were variations in makes and models in each type to give people plenty of choices.

Nick, Joe, and Brian had been investigating the Prozin case with help from the Zoidean, but were no farther than they were when they began two years ago. They had gone to Zi again hacking every system and data base they could find on the planet, but found nothing. For all they had to show Prozin never existed.

"He had to get parts for the Death Saurer somewhere. All we have to do is follow the money trail."

"What would that do?" Brian asked. "Without a name who do we trace the money to?"

"It could possibly tell us where he disappeared to."

"You mean you think he came here?" Nick asked critically

"We can't put anything out of question at this point."

"We don't have any other leads." Brian said agreeing.

"It sounds logical to me." Zackary added. "I don't know why they don't have record of him on my planet, but he could have dealings here on earth."

"I wish I could get the time machine working." Brian said. "Then we could go back in time and stop the rebellion before it started."

"You have a time Machine!" Zackary asked excitedly.

"Sort of, but it won't work. I got it to teleport, but I can't figure out how to break the time barrier to reach time space continual."

"That is easy." Zackary replied causing them all to look at him in astonishment. "All you have to do is wait for the portal to open."

"Portal?" Joe Asked.

"Yes, it is the best way my people could define it. In reality nobody really knows what to call it. The gaps in the air that appear every ten years. They open letting time start over again."

"You mean that every ten years history starts all over again."

"Exactly. Then once it opens you set a course and then you teleport, but because the gap is open in the air you get sucked into it."

"Are you sure that is all there is to it." Brian asked.

"I have never done it myself, but that is how my ancestors did it, but the portal is only open for one week so if you stay longer than a week in the past you will have to wait another ten years before you can return."

"Any other things we should know?" Nick asked.

"Yes, you can only pass through the portal twice while it is open. That is all I know."

"Do you know when the portal will be open again?" Brian asked.

"On my home planet it would be two days from now, but I do not know when it will open on this planet. It would make since that time changes everywhere at the same time. Otherwise time would be inconsistent because whether your nights and days are different from those on my planet, time itself is universal. Plus our planets seem to have similar cycles that match so it should work"

"We will test it then." Brian said excitedly. "Maybe we can go back and stop Prozin before he starts."

The other two were still not sure about it, but Zackary did have superior knowledge. _Why not?_ There were lots of reasons for them not to go, but that had been the case many a time before.

Brian and the others worked on setting the time in history they wanted to go to after Zackary helped modify the time modulator. After some debate the group decided to travel back to the old west. This new discovery could lead to a huge change in history. They would land in an uninhabited area, and then do a little snooping around before coming back.

On the day they were to leave they waited, but the Zoidean never showed so they waited two more days. Now they would only have five days to explore the past. _Where was he? _Joe wondered. _Nothing has ever kept him from arriving on time before._

On the third day they heard a weak knock on the door to their lab in the apartment and Joe opened the door to find Zackary swaying. Then he pitched forward as Joe caught him.

"Nick, Brian! Get over here!"

They rushed to him as he dragged the Zoidean inside and closed the door.

"Lo…Pro…he is…here."

"What?" Nick asked.

"Prozin…was here…when…disappeared…cyber…" But he never finished.

"Look." Brian said pointing at a dart in his back.

"Poisson." Joe whispered.

"Now what?" Brian asked.

"Without Zackary we don't know when or where to go to stop Prozin." Nick said coldly. "Now the time machine is useless in solving the case."

They took their fallen comrade to the hospital to see if there was anything they could do, and then headed back home. _What had he said?_ Brian thought to himself. _He was obviously trying to deliver a message. Prozin had been here on earth, and then something called Cyber._ _What did it mean?_ There were still many things they wanted to learn about the Zoidean way of life. _What are we missing? There is something bigger then what appears to be on Planet Zi. But what? _That was a question that would be answered in time. For now they were going west, about one thousand years west, but they did not know that it would be the most important thing they would ever do.

"Minnesota." Brian said as they gathered around the strange contraption the day after Zackary had showed up.

"We only have three days before we have to come back." Joe said. "It is not long enough to do any research, but we can see if this thing works and if we have to wait ten years we can stop Prozin then."

"Here goes." Brian announced.

"Bring it on." Nick said confidently. "If I have to go, it might as well be for science."

"Hold on tight" Brian said as they defragmented into the air.

* * *

**What awaits our heroes on the other side of the portal? What will they discover on this adventer and how will it again change everything? And what was Zachary trying to tell them about Prozen? Will they find out before it is to late? Find the answers for yourself in my next posting on Wednsday.**

**So? _(looks up hopefully with tails twitching nerviously)_ What did ya think? Even if you didn't like it, please let me know what you thought and see you all next time. Happy writing.**

**9TailedFox.**


	5. Mistakes in Time

**Are you surprised? Me too, lol. I changed my mind and decided to post the next one today because I got to get back to where I was with my faithful friends who I hope don't hate me for starting over. Speaking of you loved reviewers, this chapter does mark the end for the updated virsion so from here on out its pretty much the same, but please stop by and at least check these preliminary messages because i will anounce if somthing is new in later chapters. Anyway, back to any new and already loved reveiwers, things take a twist here as the results of a single action will change the world forever. Enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter 5

**Mistakes in Time.**

Jack Talon was six foot three with brown hair, a strong face showing hard yet loving eyes, a deep chest, and wide shoulders which bulged under his red flannel shirt as he loaded the last few logs into his small wagon. He had worked all afternoon chopping wood for the coming winter, and worked up an appetite doing it. He climbed into the small wagon's seat and slapped the rains starting the horse trotting out of the wooded area at a good clip. Stopping on the edge of the valley, Jack looked out over his ranch as the setting sun bathed it in golden sunshine. Five hundred head of cattle on a thousand acres wasn't too bad for a man his age, and he would be making his second drive to the railroad in a few days.

Jack was raised in the hills of Tennessee. He had trapped, and hunted all up and down those hills. At the age of thirteen he had headed out for Kansas where he had tried his luck at farming, but the bugs drove him out so he tried panning in Colorado. There he found a nice place to build a ranch, but had insufficient funds. To try and get the money for his dream ranch he went mining in California at the age of seventeen and by the time he had worked up enough money for his dream ranch, Jack was twenty one. He then made the trip back to the spot in Colorado where he had planned to settle down, but was disappointed to find that someone had already claimed it. He hired on as a ranch hand, but not because he liked the area, because Alice was there. They were married the next spring and headed for Minnesota to start their lives together. Now seven years, one child, and five hundred head of cattle latter, he was a respected man amongst both whites and the red man alike.

Taking a deep breath of satisfaction Jack slapped the rains again and drove down into the ranch yard. The house faced the north. Next to it was the barn, and the Corral stood next to the bunkhouse facing west thirty feet off the northeastern corner of the house forming a backwards L shape. When the wagon stopped in front of the house, a young boy came running off the porch.

"Look what I found pa!" He said excitedly as he pulled a gardener snake from his pocket.

"That's very good Joshua." Jack laughed as he replaced the snake with a small log. "Now take this on into the house."

Joshua was a strong eight years old, but had a mind like a steel trap that never ceased to amaze his parents, seeming to be blessed with the gift of intelligence. Even the Chief of the local tribe was astounded with how quickly the young white boy learned. Joshua loved to learn and work with his hands and the local Indian boys liked to play games with him, as well as teach him how to use the bow and arrows. His best friend was a young native named Running Wolf. Alice came out on the porch wiping her hands on her apron.

"Supper's ready." She said smiling.

Jack smiled back as he picked up a stack of logs and headed for the door kissing Alice on the way in. With Joshua's help the two men made trips in and out of the house brining in the wood and the wagon was almost empty when Jack heard a ripping sound out in the middle of the yard. He looked over and jumped back as the sky seemed to twist into a funnel with a crackling swirl.

"Get inside." He told Joshua as he grabbed his Winchester out of the wagon.

Joshua ran back inside, but went to the window to watch. The funnel had turned dark and had grown when Alice came to stand pale faced with another riffle at the door backing up her husband who remained by the wagon. Joshua watched wide eyed through the window as Nick, Joe, and Brian burst from the funnel in fragments and then came together.

"Uh, oh." Brian said as he saw their welcoming comity.

"I thought you said no one lived here?" Nick asked.

"It was not a confirmed hypothesis. I was just guessing."

"Well we have some explaining to do now." Joe said taking a step towards Jack.

"Stop right there." Jack ordered.

"It's ok, I mean no harm. We did not even know you were here."

"What do you want?" Jack asked with his head still spinning_. Where did they come from? They ware strange cloths, and that funny contraption? They had appeared out of the air._

"We don't want anything. You are in no danger." Nick said stepping next to Joe. "We are unarmed."

Jack lowered his muzzle, but was ready to bring it back up at the drop of a hat.

"Where did you come from?"

"Umm, we came from the future." Brian said stepping up with the other two.

At that, Joshua ran past his mother, down off the porch and past Jack.

"Joshua!" Alice shouted fearfully, but he was already gone.

The boy's mind swam as he stopped two feet from the strange people from the sky, and they noticed his bright, excited eyes while he spoke with a wide smile.

"How did you get here?"

Joe was stumped. _How do I explain time space continual to the small boy?_

"We flew in." He said weakly.

"How can you fly?" Joshua said in disbelief. "You don't have any wings."

All three burst out laughing.

"We have our ways."

"_You_ didn't fly though." Joshua said matter of factually. "_It_ flew didn't it." He said pointing at the time machine

"Yes, you're a smart little fella." Joe told him smiling

"Thank you." Joshua replied as he seemed to be thinking, and then looked back up at them. "How does it work?"

"That is a long story." Brian said kneeling down in front of him.

"Ma has supper ready. You could tell me about it while we eat."

"I think that's up to your parents." Joe said Looking up at Alice

Alice suddenly felt that they were not a threat and put down the gun looking at Jack for conformation. Jack sensed her peace and lowered his riffle all the way down.

"Come on in." He invited. "I haven't turned down a traveler yet and don't want to start now."

"Thank you." Joe said.

"Yippee! You guys can tell me about the future right?"

"That would take many years to do." Nick said imagining all the questions a curious little boy could ask.

"Is it really that different?" He asked as they walked toward the house.

"Let them rest." Alice said. "Come on in and wash up."

"Thank you." Joe replied.

Jack followed them into the house as Joshua turned back and snatched his snake out of the wagon to show the new visitors his prize.

The night passed quickly as they went under Joshua's interrogation and it became evident that the boy was abnormally smart as he soaked up every word they told him. Although he knew little of what they said, most of it going straight over his head, Joshua listened intently just the same as they told him of cars, plains, and buildings that touched the sky, but he was most interested in three things the strange people had mentioned. They called them robotics, electricity, and giant metal creatures they called Zoids. Alice and Jack could not help but be enchanted by the fantastic stories and probably would not have believed them if they had not seen them come out of the sky. Plus they seemed to know exactly what they were talking about, but no matter how much they explained it was still baffling.

Joshua sat with his food untouched, wide eyed, bubbling over as question after question popped out until Alice finally told him to stop and eat. After dinner Brian, Nick, and Joe were put up in the bunkhouse for the night, and while everyone else slept Joshua lay in his bed not able to sleep, running all the information through his mind trying to make sense of it all. When he finally did fall asleep he dreamed of the things he had learned about. In the morning Joshua put them under questioning again until Jack came and told him he had to do his chores.

"Ok." He said reluctantly as he dragged his feet towards the door of the bunkhouse, but then turned around with an idea. "Do you want to come see what I made to help me with my chores?"

"Sure." Joe said surprised and intrigued.

"I made a thing for the chicken coop." Joshua told him as they walked to the barn in the early morning light. "But I don't know what to call it."

Once there Joshua glowed as he showed off his invention. At first it seemed like a big mess, but made sense after Joshua explained.

"The eggs go down their shoots when they are laid. Then when they get to this part where all the shoots come together they are weighed. If they have a double yoke then they fall through this hatch. If they are just normal then they keep going, and right before they go into the basket all the bad eggs go down this hatch. My pa helped me build it, but it was all my idea."

Joe took a good look at the system of shoots, levers, counter weights, and trap hatches. It was very impressive for an eight year old. _Not even myself had shown this much intelligence at his age._ He thought. _What are the chances that we would end up here? Why have we been able to meet the Talons? I_ _believe there is a reason for everything in life, but how does this fit in with what we are doing? _He would have to wait and see. Walking back to the bunkhouse Joshua started to ask more questions, but was interrupted before he got to far.

"Breakfast is ready." Alice called from the porch.

"I'll be there in a minute." Joe said sending Joshua on ahead.

"I'm curious." Nick said when Joe walked back into the bunkhouse. "What was it?"

"It was an egg sorting system of shoots with counterweights and everything." Joe replied.

"Sounds impressive."

"It was. I don't know how such a young kid could be so smart."

"Either way." Brian said. "We have to get back today. We can't do anything about Prozin from here."

"I know." Joe said. "We can't let this case slip through."

"We can wait until after breakfast right?" Nick asked.

"I hear you." Brian agreed. "Alice can cook."

"Fine by me." Joe said as they headed for the door.

After breakfast, Brian prepared the Time machine for another go around. He was excited to have finally learned what the secret was, but the loss of Zackary lessened his joy. He was suddenly aware that the boy was watching his every move intently.

"What are you doing?" Joshua asked.

"I am setting a course to take us back home."

"Will you come back some time?"

"No." Brian said with a sigh. "We have to go back and fix a problem in our world."

"So I guess this is goodbye then huh." The boy said looking sad.

"Yes it is, but you can always remember the things you have learned, and use them to make the world a better place."

"I'm not sure if I actually learned anything." Joshua said with a twisted thinking expression.

"Maybe you will understand some of it later." Brian told him with a smile as he ruffled Joshua's hair

"I hope so." He answered smiling up at Brian.

Brian smiled as the other two walked out with Jack and Alice behind them heading for the time machine. Jack had come to trust them in the short visit, measuring them up to be upstanding men, or in his language, they would ride for the brand. He had also noticed that they were always ready for anything. He did not know what, but it was obvious that they had seen hard days and ridden a rough trail. It was obvious in their keen eyes, sharp minds, and even the way they carried themselves, as if ready to jump into action at a moment's notice.

"It was nice to have you." Alice said kindly.

"Thank you." Joe replied, patting his stomach. "The pleasure was ours."

"So this thing will take you back to where you came from." Jack asked pondering without comprehension.

"That's what we're hoping." Nick answered. "It got us here so our chances are good."

"I am sure it will work." Brian commented. "If it doesn't then we will either be stuck here, or we will disintegrate into time with particles of us ending up in different time arras."

"That sounds like quite a risk." Alice said worried but clearly uncomprehending the concept.

"We have taken bigger risks then this before." Nick said with a smile.

"Oh wait!" Joshua said turning and running into the house before coming back out a moment later with Nick's hat. "You almost forgot this."

"Thanks." Nick said. "I rarely take this thing off. I would have missed it."

"You're welcome Nick."

"Well we better be going." Joe said. "I think finding you was just what we needed. There is no telling what will come of this, and remember Joshua, do not forget anything you learned from us. You will need it someday."

With that they stood next to the time traveler while Jack, Alice, and Joshua backed away to watch as the three disintegrated into the portal that opened behind them, but Joshua had one last question and reached forward not thinking. At the last second before the portal closed, he started defragmenting as fear and wonderment filled him swirling his emotions while he was sucked into the portal before Jack or Alice knew what happened.

* * *

On the other side Nick, Joe, and Brian came out of the portal and were materialized again, but then were shocked to see little Joshua come through a few moments after them as they turned to see him materialize behind them_. What is he doing here? What had gone wrong? What about Jack and Alice? Are they on their way? _Then the portal closed. _If they were then they are lost in time now._ _What are we supposed to do?_ _We can't take him back because you can only go through the portal twice during one cycle so we have to wait ten years now, and even if there is a way, Zackary is dead now so there is no one who can help or would know what to do._ _There was so much more we could have learned from him, but there was always something Zachary seemed to keep from us. Some deep secret he would not, or could not, tell._ Meanwhile, while the three men stood shocked trying to figure out what to do, Joshua ran around their lab. _What are these things?_ He wonderd There were so many buttons, levers, switches, screens, wires, and a zillion other interesting new objects to discover and entertain Joshua's young mind with.

"What does this do? What do the words on the screen mean? What is that thing?" Joshua questioned as all three of them could hardly answer before another question spouted from the child's mouth.

_We can't care for him, but we can't abandon him even more. After all, it is our mistake that he is here so we are clearly responsible for his wellbeing. Even an orphanage won't work here because he has to remain a secret from the world, to a certain extent._ For now they would settle him down and then decide what to do with him because at this point they were so bombarded by questions that none of them could think strait. _This is a big slip up. How are we going to explain this to headquarters?_ They wondered.

"Joshua." Joe said. "We need to settle down. It is almost bed time."

"No it isn't." Joshua said with a smile. "We just finished breakfast."

"Yes, but when we time travel we lose fifteen hours." Brian said. "See that over there." He said pointing at a clock. "It tells us what time it is. And it says it is nine o'clock at night."

"Oh," Josh said thoughtfully. "Then it is past my bed time, but when we go back it will be morning again."

"Joshua." Joe said softly. "You can't go back."

Joshua's face fell, and was overshadowed as the words resounded in his head.

"So… I'm… stuck… hear?" The boy asked hesitantly as if not wanting to hear himself say it.

"Yes, the portal will not open for another ten years." Nick told him calmly.

"Ten years!" He exploded as tears came gushing from his eyes. "I have to get back. Ma and pa need me. What about the cows, and my chickens?!"

"We do not know why, but you can only time travel during one week every ten years." Brian explained. "And that week is over so now no one can time travel for ten more years."

Joshua fell silent sobbing. _What am I supposed to do? I am stuck here with no way back._ He thought making the tears came thicker. _I will just have to wait._ That night Joshua cried himself to sleep in Joe's apartment while Brian, Nick, and Joe sat down stairs at the restaurant discussing possibilities.

"How did this happen?" Nick asked.

"He must have gotten too close to the portal." Brian suggested.

"This could not have come at a worse time." Nick said shaking his head "What can we do with him?"

"This is a big mess." Brian said in response. "We have a planet in danger, a murder case that is more than likely linked to planet Zi, and now a child from the past who can't go back for ten years."

"Here is my idea." Joe said. "We have to create a false identity for him. Birth records, social security numbers, everything. We will enroll him into school, and adopt him."

"That means he has to be given either dead or abandoning parents, records of his placing in an orphanage, and then legal adoption under our name." Nick added.

"How do we get around headquarters?" Brian asked. "They are sure to catch on to something when a new person is suddenly on their files after eight years of living without existing."

"We will have to tell them the whole story." Joe said with a sigh.

"But that could mean cancellation on the Zi investigation." Nick protested.

"Maybe not." Joe said triumphantly. "Because Zackary was murdered…"

"It now makes it the nations concern because they attacked a U.S. citizen." Brian finished.

"Exactly." Joe concluded. "But now back to Joshua. We will have to give him a rundown on modern life."

"Didn't we already do that?" Nick asked referring to the interrogations.

"Yes, but this will be a crash course in modern social behavior. He has to act, talk, and even think like a modern person. We cannot risk someone other than the government finding out where he came from."

"I see what you mean." Nick said coldly. "If word got out that we had a time machine it would draw attention to our identities."

"Not only that." Brian continued. "But other countries would love to get their hands on it."

"Where are you going with that?" Joe asked.

"Think." Brian said leaning forward. "If they could send people back in time and give their ancient countries the technology that we have now…"

"No one could stand in their way." Nick finished.

Then the bell above the door jingled. Joe looked, and then looked again staring.

"What?" Nick asked as he turned to look and then froze as Brian did the same.

"What?" Asked the figure with a smile.

"Zackary!" Joe almost shouted. "What are you doing alive?"

"Did you like me better dead?"

"No, that's not what I meant."

"What he meant was, what happened?" Nick asked.

"Turned out it was only a sleeping dose."

"Then what were you going to tell us." Brian asked. "Something about Prozin."

"Prozin?" Zackary asked confused.

"Prozin. The guy that destroyed half of your home planet." Nick said impatiently.

"I have never heard that name before."

"Oh no," Joe whispered. "It wasn't sleeping serum. It was a directed memory loss injection."

"What?" Brian asked in a lost tone.

"It is a special formula that is mixed with undetectable micro chips that target certain areas of your memory. The chips can be programmed to target any thought connected to a certain word or name in your brain's memory sensors."

"And this one took out everything about Prozin." Nick said disgusted.

"Now what do we do with our main lead out?" Brian asked frustrated.

"We find our own answers." Joe said flatly.

"That means another trip to Zi then" Nick added

"Yes," Joe continued. "But first we get Joshua in school."

* * *

**What? Zachary is back? But he has lost all memory of Prozen so how can they discover the secret he was going to tell them? What about poor Joshua? Can he adapt to his new invironment? Will he ever see his parents again? What about the cows?! Stick around to find out because this is only thie first twist of many to come.**

**_(Chuckles with foxy grin)_ Cows... he he, had to put that one in there. I hope you all enjoyed it and I'll try my best to keep them coming. See you all next time, and happy writing to you all. _(Bounds away into the forest with tails flapping behind)_**

**9TailedFox.**


	6. Joshua Goes to School

**WOW!! Sorry about this, but do to my resent updates, my chapter nubering was a bit off, lol, this is the real chapter six. Since I've thrown you back a chapter I'll let you jump right on it, enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter 6

**Joshua goes to school.**

Joshua Woke up excited, springing out of bed and then dressed quickly before running into the next room, which was the kitchen in Joe's small apartment. It had been a week since he had been sucked through the portal. During that time he had been given some of the strange clothes, told how to talk, although he still slipped a few times, and been given a completely new identity. His name was the same, but everything about his past was new. It was hard for a six year old to take in but his steel trap of a mind helped retain the things he learned even if he didn't fully understand them at the time.

He had been separated from his parents and placed in a strange unknown world but his thirst for knowledge pushed him forward through his pain. _I will learn to live in this new world, and then I will go back to see my parents again._ He thought to himself, and that was what drove him on, but for now he was excited about his first day of school. Any schooling he had gotten was ether from his parent or the Indians so he had never been to a school, and even if he had, this would be so different that it wouldn't matter.

"You ready squirt." Joe asked as Joshua came into the room.

"Yes sir."

"Don't forget who you are now."

"I know. My parents died a year ago, I was put in a home, and you are my adopted parent. Right?"

"Good job."

"Will I see Nick and Brian before I leave?"

"Maybe, but we have to get you to the bus."

"How much longer till it comes."

"Only five minutes, so we have to hurry."

"I'm already ready."

"Then we can go now."

"But I'm hungry."

"I suspected you would be, so I made some pop tarts."

"Good. I can eat them on the way."

"Right. Now let's go."

They went down the stairs with Joshua jumping two at a time, through the restaurant and out the door to the bus stop where he stepped up to the curb as the bus pulled up, opening its doors with a hiss. Joshua took a deep breath of uncertainty, but then Tiffany stepped past him and started to climb the steps.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked, turning round to face him at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah." Joshua replied with a smile, and then stepped boldly aboard the yellow bus full of boisterous first graders.

At first, the throng intimidated him, but the laughing, squealing, and activity soon became fun as he enjoyed the company of so many other children. The Indian village had children, but not this many and the Indian children were also fun, but it was a different kind of fun. Here in the future the kids talked, laughed, played jokes, and seemed to have no direction to their conversation while back home they would talk about hunting, fishing, and fighting, things that were useful.

Although Brian, Nick, and Joe had told him many things, there were still things he was in the dark about and some of the things sounded funny or did not make sense. _What is a yo-yo?_ He wondered as the bus rolled down the street filled with the noise of first graders. Although he had been out a few times before, Joshua was still in wonderment of all the sites and sound, and even smells, of the new world with its tall buildings and bustling throngs of people that he watched go by as the bus continued its rout.

* * *

Joe turned and walked back inside the restaurant after the buss had left to find Nick and Brian at one of the tables.

"How did it go?" Brian asked.

"He will do fine. He stepped right on the bus like it was nothing."

"That kid is something else." Nick commented. "He has more brains then an adult, and doesn't scare easy."

"He is definitely smart." Joe agreed. "He seems to soak things up like a sponge."

"So when do we tell HQ?" Brian asked.

"I suppose we could tell them this morning while Joshua is at school, but it won't be fun."

"Maybe, maybe not." Nick said with a wily smile. "I sort of want to see their faces."

"Yeah," Joe added, but with a little less enthusiasm. "We have slipped up before, but this time it is big."

"If you two are ready then I am." Brian told them.

"All right, let's go." Joe said as they got up and walked out the door heading for the Truck.

* * *

After a long drive through the city, the bus stopped outside the school, and the doors hissed open. Joshua waited for the kids in front to get off, then made his way outside where a kind lady with a warm smile gathered them together, much like he remembered seeing one of his hens gather her chicks, and then led them inside.

_What is this going to be like?_ He wondered to himself as he was excited to learn, and was caught up in the play of those around him. For all his brains, he was still only six and dealt with the rambunctious nature of a young child. Soon they were led to a huge classroom, or at least it seemed big to the school's new attendant, where they were instructed to sit as the teacher calmed them down and told them what they would be doing that day. It reminded Joshua of the times he had sat with the elders in the Villages and heard the old Indians tell their stories accept these stories were about math or language, and there were desks. He had a grasp on these things but spelling and grammar were a new challenge, still he liked a challenge to his intellect because he could usually overcome it.

Joshua knew he was different from the rest of them. He had a past that they could not know, or understand and as the days passed it was also brought to attention that he was different in his way of doing things as well as his thought process. He played different in that he seemed to be athletically enhanced because of his strength from helping his father with chores, and he was always trying to get other students to play strange games like stalk the deer. The teachers were also shocked at his rate of learning and pleased with his manners. It seemed that every time they turned around he had accomplished the task given to him. _What is it with this kid?_ They would think to themselves. _He seems normal, but his mind works like an adult's._

* * *

Joe brought their monstrosity of a truck to a stop parking along the curb in down town New York. Climbing out he dropped a few quarters in the meter and then caught up to the others making their way down an alley. They followed it until they reached the back of the building and then turned down the narrow alley between it and the building behind it. Then walking half way down this alleyway they stopped looking both ways to make sure no one was watching and after confirming that the coast was clear Brian reached out his hand placing it on the wall.

Joe watched down one end while Nick looked down the other direction as a small portion of the brick wall slid back and then down revealing a scanner. Brian placed his hand on the scanner as a light passed across it and once the scan was complete, the bricks slid back into place over the scanner only to have a larger portion of the wall split opening the way to a small room. As they walked in Nick turned to his left pressing the down button inside the hidden elevator and then they waited patiently as it descended into a world of secrets to which they had dedicated their lives.

A few minutes later the doors reopened to a hallway lined with doors and lit by small but bright lights positioned in a row following the ceiling. Walking out the three men headed for the second to last door on the left which was their sector's headquarters office. The states had been divided into six sectors to make it easier to monitor what was going on across the nation. Joe, Nick, and Brian were the lead agents for the Northeast sector with headquarters there in New York. Stopping outside the door Joe gave it two quick knocks with the back of his hand.

"Come in." Said the voice on the other side with a little irritation. "Oh, it's you three." The man said as they walked through the doorway. "I've been waiting to see you guys."

"Why is that?" Nick asked closing the door.

The man handed Brian a New York Times with their pictures from the day they had brought the Zoideans to earth in the judge satellite.

"Great." Joe murmured. "Reporters."

"You think!" The man shouted. "You three have broken ranks again. Where did they come from? And where have you been the past two years?"

"Planet Zi." Brian said. "That is common knowledge…"

"But how did we come in contact with them? I know you like to invent. What did you do? How did you make contact with them? They could not have just fallen from the sky!"

"Actually" Nick said with a smirk. "They did. At least one did."

"Explain yourself agent 574." The man said clearly disbelieving and agitated.

"Here is what happened Chief." Joe started. "We had gone west to do a little climbing, but the night before the climb a Zoidean, Zackary, in a pod crashed into camp."

"Zackary?"

"Yes sir." Brian replied. "He is currently an American citizen."

"Go on."

"When he came to he told us his planet was in danger. That is why we needed the Jets."

"Jets?" He asked not liking where it was going.

"Yes sir, you should have access to the purchase in the bank account record." Nick said calmly as the man's face turned red.

"Go on." He growled.

"When we got there we found that the planet had been…annihilated." Joe went on, but could not finish as the scene played again in his head.

"There was an abominable hideous Zoid there sir." Brian continued after Joe fell silent. "There was only one solder left, but we never saw his face. And it is possible that he is responsible for the saving of me and agent 574's lives."

"What do you mean possible?"

"Well you see." Nick started. "When the pod landed in our camp the cliff we were planning to climb broke of the main bulk of the rock formation. It started to fall on us but we were suddenly thrown twenty feet out of the way. When we looked up we saw his Zoid, a Zabit sir."

"Continue with your story."

"This creature had a weapon far surpassing the ones our Zoids have. Plasma particle beam I think he called it." Joe started again.

"Who called it that?" The chief asked becoming lost by the random additions to the story.

"Zackary sir. We were successful in taking out the weapon, but could not get through the Zoid's armor. The pilot of the Zabit seemed to know what to do from there, so we went searching for survivors, but there were none."

"Then where did all these people come from?" The man said confused and still very angry.

"That is the strange thing sir." Nick started. "They came from the other side of the planet. Apparently one half of the planet was governed by one government, and the other, as you know, by the Zoid Battle Federation, with the federation side completely oblivious to the other."

"Is that all?" The man said, shaking his head. "You have told some wild ones before, but this one takes the cake."

"No sir. We have more." Joe said in a flat tone. "We want permission to pursue this case." Joe requested.

"Absolutely not!" the chief shouted enraged. "I am not convinced this is legitimate, and if it is we don't need this abomination on our planet do we!"

"No sir, but Zachary has already been attacked on our soil." Nick added

"Was he killed?" The man said putting a hand on his forehead.

"No sir." Brian answered.

"Then there is no threat."

"No threat!" Joe shouted losing his temper for the first time. "Sir, with all due respect you are wrong. This is a very real threat."

"Then where are your pictures? I need evidence."

"Evidence! You want evidence. Yes we have told wild tales before, but did they or did they not check out? Tell me that. I should think that after thirty years of honesty my word would be good. Do you have a better explanation?"

"You know as well as I do that the government won't allow me to send you out there based on a story like that." The chief told him with genuine disappointment.

"Then I am going out under citizens' arrest." Joe said angrily.

The man's face reddened again as he started sweating.

"You're not going to leave this agency."

"I will if it means being able to solve this case. I will not stand back and watch as a single man brings a planet to its knees, and then destroys it. You didn't see what we saw. An entire civilization gone, wiped into nothing. Think about it man. That thing could have just as easily crushed this planet and what if we are its next target?"

"I'll see what I can do." The man said shaken by the reality in Joe's voice.

"Thank you." Joe said as he turned sharply and walked out.

Nick and Brian shrugged following him out, and when they reached the surface Brian asked the question they were both thinking.

"Why didn't you tell him about Joshua?" Brian asked once they were back out on the street.

"They don't need to know about him yet." Joe replied.

Nick and Brian just smiled as they walked to the truck. _This is going to be fun._

* * *

Over the next few years, Joshua excelled through the grades, amazing the teachers every day, but most of the kids shunned him because of his behavior. In younger grades he still had western mannerisms to himself, along with his intelligence, both of which set him apart from the others, and as he got older he became more reclusive, lost in his work.

Joshua could have cared less, although he did like the few friends that he had, including his most faithful friend Tiffany, but his ultimate goal was to gain knowledge. He loved to sit after class was over to talk with the teachers. Many times he found himself correcting his history teacher in high school about life in the "old west", and the teacher was astounded to find that each time he was corrected by his student, research proved Joshua to be right. In college he would spend his spare time in the library reading on modern science, robotics, and mechanical engineering along with the occasional science fiction novel. All the while he kept in close contact with Joe and the others, but never knew what they really did for a living.

Over the years Nick, Joe, and Brian had moved to Colorado and when he asked them why they were moving they had told him they were getting new Jobs, but the truth was that they had been re stationed to the southwest sector. They had tried and tried to find clues, leads, hints, vague trails, or anything about Prozin, but after Zackary had lost that part of his memory, there was nothing left to investigate. Countless trips to planet Zi turned up empty, and there was no sign of the mysterious Zabit pilot either. _Who had he been? Where is he now? Is he already dead? Was the monster ever truly stopped?_ They had searched for it as well but found nothing so they told themselves that it was a lost cause, and that nothing more was happening. _What if the pilot finished the task years ago and we are just chasing ghosts? _Still, deep down, they never gave up.

In his last year of college Joshua did not leave his apartment if it was not necessary, but instead he worked tirelessly on the design of a Zoid. There were other raptor like Gun Snipers, but they did not perform well in combat unless they were a single cannon type mostly because others with large amounts of arsenals lost their mobility so Joshua labored on designing faster response time, lighter materials, and new joint locks that would allow better range of movement.

He had heard of Organoids, and like everyone else was puzzled. _What makes a Zoid an Organoid? Zoids have no mother chips, memory boards, or any place to store information, let alone to pick and choose their pilots. Maybe that was the key. Maybe I could give it the ability of thought process, but so far that type of technology does not exist. I could give it a motherboard, but it could still do nothing with the information it received outside of programmed responses. It must be the Zoid core, but what about it? It is like the heart pumping life into the Zoid, but it is just an energy ball, what could I change about that?_

He had talked with Zackary, who had stayed to watch him when Joe and the others left for Colorado but even the Zoidean could not help him. At the young age of eighteen, Joshua graduated out of collage with honors in science and engineering, but in his pursuit of knowledge he had lost site of a goal and forgotten something very important. He would soon be reminded.

"Over here!" Nick called to Joshua as he walked out of the auditorium with his diploma in his hand.

"Hey guys!" He replied running over and giving them a hug. "It's been forever. I'm glad you could make it. You three are always so busy I was worried you wouldn't be able to come."

"And miss this." Joe said with a smile. "We aren't your parents but we're still proud."

"Wait." Joshua said as his face went blank and his mind raced, then a light burst into his eyes as a smile raced across his face. "It's been ten years! I can go back!"

"That's right." Brian told him. "Come on and we'll send you off."

"Let's go!" Joshua replied breaking into a sprint as the three older men tried to keep up.

Piling into the truck, Nick jumped into the driver's seat and brought the best to life with a roar.

"Buckle up." He said smiling at his captive passengers.

A moment later the only thing between his foot and the floor was the gas pedal as the truck lunged forward propelling them through the parking lot. With Nick behind the wheel it did not take long for them to reach their apartment building.

"Look at you." Tiffany said to Joshua as he four came through the door. "Haven't seen you in a while. Looks like you're doing really good"

"High Tiffany." Joshua replied with a smile. "I _have_ been doing good. How about you?"

"Business as usual. Especially now that those three are back." She replied pointing her pencil at Joe and the others. "I have to get back to work, but you four can come back later and we will have some pie to celebrate. It will be on the house."

"Thanks." Joshua answered. "But I will probably be busy for a few days so could we do it then."

"Sure." She replied smiling. "Anything for the graduate."

"See you then." Joshua said returning the smile as they started off again.

Tiffany shook her head as she headed back into the kitchen. _Those guys are something else. _She thought to herself. _It will be nice having them back around. I'll have to bake a big pie knowing their appetite… I hope Joshua likes it._

As they ran up the stairs, because the elevator was just too slow, Joshua's mind raced. _What will it be like? Will they recognize me? I wonder how many cows dad has by now? I can't wait to see the look on mom's face. I can't wait to see them again. After all this time I'm finally going back! I wonder what they will think of me now that I've changed. Dad will be so proud to know I got a good education._ Then he smiled. _I never thought I'd be smarter than him back then. This is the best day of my life! At last I get to see them again!_

Finally, they reached the apartment and Joshua changed quickly before going across the hall to the apartment that had been renovated into a computer room where the time machine waited under a sheet. He had asked them why they had turned the place into a lab years back when he was younger, but they had told him it was just for fun. Joshua ripped the sheet off and then Brian showed him how to set it. Once the co ordinances where set Joshua stood on the platform ready to flip the final switch.

"One more thing." Joe said stepping forward taking on a serious expression. "If anything goes wrong you won't see your parents and you will never be able to come back. It is probably a stupid question, but are you sure you want to do this? There is a good chance you will never make it back."

"I know." Joshua replied as his smile faded, but then it quickly came back. "It is a risk I'm willing to take, and you guys have never let me down before."

"Fare enough." Joe said stepping back. "We will see you in a few days."

"Ok." Joshua replied with a light in his eyes. "See you then."

With that Joshua flipped the switch and heard the sound of time ripping as he started to defragment into the air. Joe and the others looked on as he vanished before their eyes and the swirling funnel closed.

"Think he will be ok?" Nick asked.

"I sure hope so." Joe replied with a sigh. "I sure hope so."

**

* * *

**

Now it is Joshua's turn to time travel to the past? What will he find there? What will have changed and what opportunities await? Find out right now if you like because this should have been posted already and the next on is here for your enjoyment.

**Yeah... sory bout that, but at least now you didnt miss anything. Gotta get the old chapter six wich is actually chapter seven up now so I'll be seeing you all.**

**9TailedFox.**


	7. The Lagecy Begins

**Ok, here is the old chapter six which was actually chapter 7. Those of you who have read it before may skip this one if you want, but I did add just a little at the end. For those of you who have just started reading, it would seem you're waiting has proven to be an advantage because you didn't get tossed around. Anyway, in this one, Joshua is faced with a hard choice as reality sinks in. What is the choice he must make you ask? read and find out.

* * *

**

Chapter 7

**The Legacy Begins.**

Jack heard the sound of splitting time, like the ripping of cloth. _I've heard that sound twice before, and know what it means._ He thought as he was suddenly running from the barn, shouting inside to Alice for his gun, and she came to the door with his and one for herself. _It means the three men who took my son are coming back. I don't know why they are coming, but I had trusted them. This time I'm going to shoot them at the first chance. I remember they were dangerous men, or had the personality of hard men, and so I won't give them a chance to try anything._

The sky twisted and swirled, and he saw the fragments coming out, but there was only one person. Alice stood in the doorway as she had before, only this time with a gun at her shoulder, when suddenly a young boy came bursting from the house in wonderment to see what looked like pieces of something coming together. Jack called after him but, like Joshua had done years before, he kept running, and then stopped ten feet away staring at the thing coming out of the air as all three watched the figure gather itself together.

As the face came into view Alice dropped her gun letting it rattle on the porch, and put her hands over her mouth as tears filled her eyes. She went weak at the knees, but caught herself on the door trim while Jack just dropped his gun and ran to the smiling Joshua who waited with arms outstretched.

Questions raced through Jacks mind. _How had he been able to return? Where are the three men? What happened on the other side?_ Alice ran down the steps and across the yard holding up her dress with tears streaming down her face as both of them still wondered if this was really happening. _We had thought him to be dead for all those years._ She cried inside her head. _And now we are holding him in our arms._ The little boy still stood, mouth gaping, and then he clamped it shut only to open it again in a question.

"How did you do that?" He asked wide eyed.

Joshua's mind raced back over the years. _That is close to what my first words had been to Nick, Brian, and Joe._ He just smiled.

"I guess I have a brother."

"Yes," Alice said with tears still in her eyes. "We named him Josh after you because we thought we had lost you. But you're here now."

"What did they do to you?" Jack asked. "You are wearing those strange cloths, and you talk different."

"They raised me Pa, Dad. They didn't do anything. They were as surprised to see me as I was to be there."

"Never mind that." Alice said putting an arm around him again. "Let's get you into the house."

Everything was the same as he had left it. Alice had gotten a few new dishes, and Jack had built a big chair, but that was all. He remembered his old life clearly, but that was behind him now. It saddened him as reality sunk in, but he knew it was true. _I can't stay in the past. My whole life, all my work and labor, is in the future. This has to be a brief stop._

This time Joshua found himself to be the one under interrogation from Josh. The boy was exactly like Joshua had been, only two years older than he had been, bright eyed and curious about everything soaking in every word he said even if it didn't make sense. Most of all Josh asked about the Zoids because he was enchanted by the stories he was told of them, and electricity as well as the different way of life interested him greatly. Suddenly Josh stopped popping out questions and got a puzzled look on his face.

"Who are you anyhow?"

"My name is Joshua. You are my brother."

"I have the perfect brother." He answered as his eyes got even bigger and brighter. "How did you get lost?"

"I was never lost, just went somewhere new."

"Oh, But how did it happen."

"Long ago I got sucked into the sky before that portal I came through closed."

"Could I do that too?"

Jack and Alice stiffened.

"Yes," Joshua said hesitantly. "But I'm not sure if you should."

"Why not? You came back, I could too right?"

"All right," Alice interrupted. "Time for bed."

"But Ma I…"

"Listen to your mother." Jack told him.

Josh slumped out of the chair dragging his feet to his room with a pouty expression and followed Alice to his room. A few minutes later he was in bed and Alice blew out the light as she closed the door, but it would do him little good because his mind was still alive with questions, swirling with all the possibilities. _I want to go and see._ He thought as he lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. _Knowing that such a place exists, and not being able to go is pointless._ _I do not only want to see the future, but to be part of it!_ _Joshua said that the Zoids and their pilots have tournaments. If I get the chance I just know I could be the best Zoid pilot ever._ Finally he could keep his eyes open no longer and slipped off into pleasant slumber.

The next morning he woke early running into the main room to wait for the others, specifically his brother, and when Joshua entered the room he was bombarded with more questions that Josh had thought of the night before.

The days seemed to fly as Joshua helped round up and move the cattle to the southern range. They now had nearly two thousand head of cattle and it had been a while since he had been in a saddle, but he quickly regained the skill, although his bottom didn't adjust quite as well. Four days after his arrival Josh had almost run out of questions, but Joshua kept telling him things he did not even know to ask about. That evening everyone sat by the fire talking when they heard a horse outside, then nearly silent steps on the porch. Joshua stood to answer once the door was knocked, but Jack waved a thick strong hand signaling him to sit back down and then went to get the door.

"Come on in." Jack said happily to the tall dark figure that stood in the doorway.

The Indian walked into the room, then froze staring at Joshua.

"Lone Wolf!" Josh said excitedly as he jumped down from his chair.

The Indian scooped him up but still stared at Joshua who returned the stare as memories filled his mind. Memories of times long past, times spent hunting and running through the forests.

"Running Wolf?" He asked somewhat disbelieving...

"I am Lone Wolf now because I hunt alone." The man said as wide smile raced across his dark face.

Joshua almost cried but then stopped himself remembering that it was a sign of weakness to the Indians and did not want his friend to think he had grown weak, then he laughed at how important that had seemed as a child.

Lone Wolf was lean, but strongly built wearing only pants made of deer hide with no shirt. When he walked across the room to shake hands Joshua saw that his stride was long and easy, like a woodsman. His hair came down in two long braids over his shoulder, and a knife was strapped to his side. When their hands clasped Lone Wolf turned Joshua's palm up.

"White man's hands grow soft."

"Yes," Joshua said with a smile. "But mind is strong like chief."

"Good trade." Lone Wolf answered sarcastically making them both laugh.

Lone Wolf stayed the next day listening intently to Joshua's tales of where he had gone.

That night Joshua stood out on the porch looking up at the stars. _Living in the city for so long I haven't seen much of them in the past years._ He thought to himself. _The air is clearer here as well. Not so stuffed with smog._ He took a deep breath as Lone Wolf stepped up beside him after coming out the front door.

"Will you stay?" The in Indian asked.

"No brother. I must return." Joshua said looking down as he answered.

"It is good," He said looking at Joshua. "That is where you belong. "All this." Lone Wolf made a wide sweep with his hand. "It is no longer yours. What is yours is in the other world. I will let your other brothers know that you came. I will tell them what a brave warrior you are to travel to other worlds. Your name will be great among my people, but_ you_ will have to make it great amongst your own."

"That will be hard. The future is full of great warriors."

"Then take Josh with you. My people call him Strong Eagle because he will soar with them one day."

Then they embraced once more before Lone Wolf walked to the coral and mounted his pony racing away into the night. Joshua turned watching him go for a while before walking inside to sit by the fire and think. _What should I do? I love this land, but my life is not here anymore. What about Josh? I cannot take him from our parents. What about my parents? I cannot ask them to leave their life's work to chase some fantasy. Lone Wolf was right, I do not belong here. _Although he had longed for so many years to return, the land had changed, the people, and the whole place seemed strange. It tore his heart that he could not feel peace here. _What should I do?_

The next few days passed by so fast that Joshua wished he had more time, but all too soon the day came when he had to leave. Jack and Alice stood back as Josh hugged his new found older brother and Joshua squeezed him tight knowing it would be the last time he ever saw him. As they parted and Josh turned to walk slowly away, Joshua could no longer contain his desire to be with them as his mouth spoke unable to hold back what he so desperately wanted to ask.

"Come with me?" Joshua asked them pleadingly making Josh whirl around excitedly, but Jack and Alice looked at each other with worried faces. "I know it is asking so much, but I know you would like it"

Josh wanted to beg, but knew that would only make things worse, still he could not help the pleading expression on his face. Jack lightened up when he had an idea.

"Those men that came first, they said you could only travel twice during one period. Now that we know that you can return we could let you take Josh" Jack suggested causing the young boy to nearly explode with joy, but Josh tried his best to contain it. "And then me and your mother will come next time and decide whether we want to stay or not."

Alice looked concerned, but the fact that they would see each other again eased her sorrow.

"Besides." She said. "Josh has built enough things to make the chores easy enough for a blind man, and I know he wants to go as much as you want to take him with you."

Joshua could not contain his relief and ran to hug them both.

"I will come back, I promise." He told them.

"Just take care of yourself boy." Jack said in his deep voice. "I can't hold on to this place much longer anyway. We've got more settlers commin in and by the time you come back I'll be too old to fight em off." Then he put an arm around Alice. "And I'd like to give your ma a better life then living on a ranch."

"Thank you so much." Joshua repeated. "You will love it."

"Let's go!" Josh screamed not able to hide his excitement anymore.

"Ok, ok." Joshua said ruffling his hair and then turning back to his parents. "I'll see you then."

"Good luck, son."

With that Joshua gave one last big smile before turning to set the course on the old machine, and then he and Josh were defragmented into the air. Jack and Alice watched until the portal had closed completely, then turned and walked inside while an Indian sat bare back on his paint up on the hill behind the ranch house.

"You will be great." Lone Wolf said into the wind. "The future will be given a great gift with Strong Eagle. Go and show them how high the eagle sores"

With that the horseman turned his horse around and trotted into the forest.

* * *

On the other side Josh ran around the room as Joshua had done years before until an hour later he finally settled down and stopped asking questions, but the calm was short lived as Josh leaped from his seat at the computer.

"Where is your Zoid? Can I see him?"

"Settle down." Joshua said exhausted. _Now I feel sorry for Nick Joe and Brian_. He thought as he stood up "Come on. I built him myself."

"Really? You built a Zoid?"

"Yep, but I am trying to figure out how to make him one of those Organoids I told you about."

"You don't know how to do that?"

"No, I don't know _everything_." Joshua said with a smile in his voice. "I finished him during my sat days in college, and it was supposed to be shipped here last week. We will have to go across town to my house first though."

"You mean this place isn't yours?" Josh asked confused.

"No, it belongs to Nick, Joe, and Brian. You remember what I told you. They are the three that raised me after I got stuck here."

"I remember." Josh confirmed. "Can I see them too?"

"Maybe later. They are probably sleeping now."

"Oh, ok." Josh replied smiling. "I want to see the Zoid more anyway."

Joshua smiled as they walked into the elevator. Josh cocked his head to the side in deep thought as Joshua pressed the down button, and then nearly panicked as the small room started to drop.

"What did you do?!" He asked scared.

Joshua only laughed as they descended three flights and then the ride stopped. When the doors opened Josh bolted out to escape the strange falling room, and then waited as his brother walked calmly out smiling at him.

"What was that?" Josh asked watching as the doors closed.

"I will tell you about it in the car." Joshua told him still smiling, and remembering his own first experiences in the new world.

Taking the side exit out of the restaurant they headed into the parking garage. Josh was stunned by all the shiny strange objects with windows and seats inside.

"Are these cars?" He asked pressing his face against another window to see inside.

"Yes." Joshua answered peeling him off the window.

"How do you know which one is yours?"

"It's just like a horse." Joshua explained. "You know what t looks like."

"That makes sense." Josh replied agreeing with the logic.

Soon the two brothers had reached the car and were buckled in as Joshua started it up causing Josh to jump at the sudden roar. As they drove out of the dark parking structure Josh became instantly glued to the window oohing an awing at all the lights and tall buildings. Other cars drove around them and everything seemed so exciting to the modern world's newest member who sat captivated with bright eyes that reflected its image as he passed by each new and unknown attraction. It was overwhelming as Josh was too mesmerized to even ask a question. Twenty minutes later they finally reached a small house in the suburbs that had a barn next to it. The barn was not a very common thing to find in this area, but Joshua had gotten lucky in finding it because he knew he would need a place to keep his Zoid. They pulled into the small gravel driveway while Josh struggled with the buckle for a moment and then turned dumbfounded towards the door until Joshua reached over and opened it for him.

"He is right over here." Joshua told him turning for the barn, but then had to run to catch up as Josh took out in a sprint. "I really think you will like him." Joshua said opening the barn doors. "He was…" Then his words cut short as he saw a man dressed in black sitting in the cockpit."Hey! Get out of there!"

The man's head jerked up in surprise, and then he was gone in a flash as if he had disappeared. Both boys stayed where they were searching, the barn with their eyes, but there was no sign of the man anywhere.

"Where did he go?" Joshua asked out loud.

"What was he doing?" Josh asked.

"I don't know." Joshua said puzzled. "He better not have tampered with the controls. He was probably trying to steal it. Anyway I don't think he is here now. He probably went out the back so it's ok. Well I guess I will start the tour."

Joshua walked up to his Zoid and started to pat it opening his mouth to start explaining things, but clamped it shut looking at it confused when it moved. He took a few steps back as his mind raced. _Had it really moved? How could that be? The only Zoids that move on their own are…_ His eye widened as he reached out again and again it moved away.

"Yes!" He shouted with a leap, and then whirled around making Josh flinch back as he shouted in his face. "Josh, I don't know how, but I did it! He's an Organoid! This is…this…"

"Do you think he would let me touch him?" Josh asked interrupting Joshua's excited stammering.

"I don't think so." Joshua said almost laughing with a tone that said it was impossible for such a thing to happen. "I made him. If I can't pilot him I don't know who could."

"Well I can try." Josh said almost angry at his brother's disbelief.

_I will show him._ Josh thought as he walked closer to the Zoid, but then thoughts started going through his head as he looked up at the giant Iron creature. _What if it does not like me?_ He thought with a gulp. To an eight year old a Zoid was big, and there were a lot of thing he could think of it doing. Finally he mustered up enough courage and hesitantly reached out as he closed his eyes anticipating an attack. His hand moved slowly forward and then one eye popped open as he felt the touch of cold metal when his hand came in contact with the Gun Sniper. Suddenly the other eye shot open as both eyes got bigger and an unmatched thrill raced through him when the Zoid growled deep and soft. His heart pounded and he bounced up and down while keeping his hand on the leg as the Zoid lowered its head to allow him into the Cockpit.

"See!" He said triumphantly as he sprang into the seat. "That wasn't hard at all."

"Yeah, well you're just lucky he chose you." Joshua said with a little jealously showing through his voice. "I suppose he is yours now."

"You mean it!?" Josh asked in disbelief, but still about to explode.

"Yes, he chose you to be his partner in battle."

Josh squirmed, shouted, and jumped with excitement in the seat. _I would have never dreamed such a thing could exist, let alone that it would choose me to be its partner._ The latter part he still did not fully understand, but right now he did not care.

After a full thirty minutes of Josh inspecting his new partner, Joe, Brian, and Nick showed up knowing they would have to get pictures to create a bogus identity for him. Joshua wondered how they knew he had brought someone back with him, but brushed it off because they had done stranger things. Josh had questions for each of them and they were happy to answer, as well as tell him the importance of keeping his true identity a secret. He was drilled over and over on where he, in his new life, came from, what his past was, and where he now lived as they started to create a new identity for the young boy.

His name was Josh Talon, younger brother of Joshua Talon who was now old enough to be a guardian. His parents had died fourteen years ago, and he now lived in New York. He was an official citizen of the United States, and attended Harbor Elementary which he would start next week. That was who he was now and it felt strange, but the fact that he was a secret made him feel special somehow.

For the time being, before he started school, Josh spent every day with his Zoid that he had decided to call Gunner because of all the guns. Gunner was equipped with two sniper cannons mounted on either side of the cockpit and farther out on the shoulders were mounted 100 caliber Gatling guns. He had a total of twenty-two missile pods, twelve on the shoulders, twelve on a back mounted missile pack, and ten on the legs, five on the outside of both legs at the shin. Under the shoulder pods, on both sides, were mounted two light artillery guns, and connected to the inside of the arms where two heavy armor-piercing cannons with one on each arm. That is why he called him Gunner.

With his sharp mind Josh had grown quite fluent in the modern tongue, but still had many of his old mannerisms about him. He spent the last two days before school doing battle drills outside of town, but most of all he tried not to miss a single Zoid battle. Whether he was there to see it himself, or watching it on TV, he studied each team's tactics searching for weak points in their defenses, and with Joshua's help, broke each Zoid down on its pros and cons. He told himself, as he had before, he would be the greatest Zoid pilot ever. It was a big bite to chew, but he was determined to succeed. There was no limit to what one could achieve if he tried hard enough, and he would.

* * *

A dark figure watched Josh practice outside of town the day before he would go to school as the setting sun cast its rays across the land forming long shadows.

"Perhaps there is hope for us." Came the voice of a man standing on a cliff hidden in the deep shadows as he had always been. "This is an unexpected change, but perhaps it is better this way. The time of the prophecy _must_ be soon."

**

* * *

**

Who is this man of the shadows, and what is this prophecy of which he speaks? How did Gunner become an Organoid? How will Josh fare in the new world? Will he achieve his dream of being the best Zoid pilot on earth, or will this strange new place prove to be his mach? Find out soon when I post chapter eight in a few minuets.

**I have to say, Josh meeting Gunner for the first time is one of my favorite moments in the whole book. That first touch, the forming of an unbreakable bond. You guys are in for a treat so stick around as the plot thickens and the adventure begins.**

**9TailedFox.**


	8. New Friends

**There, _(sighs)_ all straightened out so now we can continue the adventure. As the title suggests, Josh gets some friend here that will help him in the trials to come, but... not all his friends are ordinary. Infact, you could call them quite strange. Read on to find out what I mean.

* * *

**

Chapter 8

**New Friends.**

The next day Josh waited on the corner for the bus with Joshua holding his hand. _What will it be like?_ He wondered_. I know my brother is a little concerned about me being put into third grade, but I like a challenge._ At seven O'clock the bus came down the street and he climbed aboard. Josh stared at the tall buildings all around him as the bus traveled through the crowded streets. _Everything is so different, far more than I thought it would be when I lived on the other side. Still, I love it just the same._

After a few more stops the bus finally came to a halt outside Harbor Elementary School, and Josh followed the kids in front of him as they filed out. His first class would be math, and then science. After that was lunch, followed by language with history being the last class of the day. Math and science were a thrill to the school's new student, and the teachers were pleased with how interested this new pupil was in the knowledge they had to give, but they did not know he would want it all.

At lunch, Josh looked for a place to sit finding that most of the seats were taken because he had stayed late talking with his teacher in science. Then he saw a fourth grader waving his arm for him to come over so Josh walked up to the table where the boy sat alone and set down his tray. The boy had unruly red hair that was contrasted by his almost emerald green eyes. He wore a whit T shirt that advertised a local Pizza parlor and somewhat baggy dark blue jeans. It wasn't that he wore them that way, but the pants were just a bit big which was evidenced by the bunched up waistline under his belt.

"My name's Pepper Fareino." He said introducing himself. "Who are you? You look new."

"My name is Josh, Josh Talon."

"That's a cool name. Hey, you want any of my pizza? It's really good."

"No thank you, I brought something already."

"Ok, but you're really missing out."

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Fine with me. I bring pizza every day." Pepper said proudly, "What grade are you in?"

"Third."

"Really? You look older. Well I guess you don't look older, but you're stronger than most third graders."

"Thank you."

"Chill out man. You don't have to act all proper."

"I can't help it."

"That's cool. Where do you live?"

"Josh's mind raced to remember what he was told. "New York."

"Oh man" Pepper said doubling over. "You're good. Really where do you live?"

"I live on the south side of town, with my brother, my parents died fourteen years ago."

"Man, that's ruff." Pepper commented losing some of his enthusiasm. "My parents left me so I live with my Grandparents. They own the parlor on my shirt. So how old is your brother?"

"Eighteen." He lied, Joshua was only seventeen three days ago, but it had to be that way or Joshua wouldn't be of guardian age.

"That is ruff. So you must be alone a lot with him still in school and all."

"Nope, he graduated last year."

"Yeah but he is still in college."

"No, he graduated from college last year."

"What? He would have to be Einstein to do that. There's no way."

"He did to." Josh said defensively. "Who is Einstein?"

"Sure, whatever. Do you have any pets?" Pepper said ignoring his question.

"Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Well there is Gunner."

"Who's Gunner?"

"He is my Zoid."

"What?!" Pepper erupted. "You're in third grade! You can't have a Zoid."

"My brother made him in collage. He is a Gun Sniper. Actually he is an Organoid."

"Let me get this straight. You live with your eighteen year old brother who has already been to collage. He built a Zoid that was an Organoid, and then gave it to you."

"Yes, except he did not give him to me. Gunner chose me. You know how Organoids work. They choose their own pilot."

"You tell the craziest stories, but I like you." Pepper said as the first bell rang.

Soon the teachers came and gathered up their kids walking them single file to their next class. The rest of his day passed quickly, as did the next month. Day after Day Josh went to school, and met with Pepper over lunch. At home, he practiced drills in Gunner, but Joshua made sure he did his homework first.

Although Josh had just as deep, if not a deeper, passion for knowledge, as did Joshua, one thing excited him more. That was his dream to be top Zoid pilot of the world. For the time being he did not understand all that his goal involved, but he would keep pushing just the same.

After two months of school Joe came over late one evening. Josh and Joe had formed a bond. Mostly because Joe had so much to offer him in his quest for information, but there was a strong friendship there too and Josh would even call him Grandpa at times.

"I have some exciting news for you both." Joe told them as he walked through the door.

"What?" Josh asked quickly.

"Zachary told us that once someone passes through the portal it is kept open for a month, but one person can go through only twice."

"You mean," Joshua started. "When I went through it prolonged the time period, but since I already went twice I can't go again."

"Precisely, and because you went twice it is kept open two months, but when you brought Josh back it opened it up to three."

"This means the portal can be open indefinitely as long as people pass through it then right." Joshua asked getting excited about the subject.

"Yes." Joe answered. "Also I want to tell Josh that I will have a surprise for him in about a month or so. All I will tell you is that you're going to love it."

That night Josh lay in bed, but could only imagine what the surprise would be. _Nick, Joe, and Brian usually do not buy things if they can make them, and that is everything, so what could they give me? Is it a new type of gun for Gunner? If any more guns are put on him he won't be able to move. Maybe it will be an upgrade? But what on Gunner needs upgrading? What if it isn't for Gunner at all?_ He could think of nothing and at last was able to sleep.

Joe had spent the night, but was gone before Josh woke up the next morning. That day at school Pepper waited out front for him, and they walked in together.

"How was your weekend?" Pepper asked as they walked in the doors.

Before he could answer, Josh bumped into another one of the students that had been standing in the doorway.

"Watch it runt."

"Sorry."

"You better be. Now get lost before I smear you."

"Yes sir."

"Oh, a mama's boy."

"Cut it out Chad." Pepper interrupted.

"Oh yeah, what you gona do?"

"Come on." Pepper said pulling Josh away.

"Who was that?" Josh asked a little angry at how he had been treated.

"That was Chad. He is the schools bully. He is old enough to be in fifth grade, but not smart enough. He flunked last year."

"Somebody should knock of some of his bark." Josh said remembering words his father had spoken.

"Man nobody messes with him. The last guy that did got his clock cleaned."

Josh was not completely familiar with the term, but guessed it meant something bad. Still he wanted to see Chad put in his right place. He had always been taught to do what was right, and to fight against those who did wrong. For the next two classes he seemed distracted, but it was almost natural for him to absorb what he was taught and at lunch he and Pepper sat at their usual place near the back. They were almost done with their meals when a shadow fell over the table behind Josh.

"Well looks like I found my next target." Chad's voice came from behind.

Josh felt a hand on his shoulder that tossed him out of his seat. Then Chad reached out grabbing the nickel that sat by Josh's plate. He started to turn but Josh sprung to his feet and threw a hard fist to Chad's shoulder causing him to turn back around. Then he swung with his left fist to Chad's gut followed by a jumping uppercut that set Chad upright again.

Josh had spent time with his dad sparing back in the old world, and although it had never been anything serious, it was more than enough learning to whip Chad. Jack had been a boxer, grappler, and a good enough fair fighter during his mining years and much of this skill had been passed to Josh because he had learned it as fast as anything he was taught. Added to that was what he had learned from the Indian boys, and Lone Wolf. After two years of helping with the cattle and horses and splitting wood Josh had muscles that easily matched Chad's hidden under his shirt.

Chad was dazed for a moment, and then kicked out enraged. Josh jumped to the side and planted his left fist into the ribs. Chad kicked again, but this time Josh grabbed his leg and spun around sending Chad sliding into one of the other tables.

"What is going on here?" The principal's voice boomed over the crowd.

"Chad tried to take Josh's money." Pepper told him.

"Come with me. We are going to call you parents." Said the principal as he picked Chad up by the arm.

Josh walked over and picked up his nickel that had fallen from Chad's hand with the first punch, and then quietly sat back down to finish his lunch as the cafeteria slowly settled down and everyone went back to their tables.

"That was crazy!" Pepper told him after the crowd slowly dispersed. "Where did you learn to fight like that? He couldn't touch you!"

"My dad was a boxer." Was his first response.

"He must have been good."

Josh smiled. He would have felt bad under any other situation, but he was happy about what he had done.

The next month passed quickly, but Chad was nowhere in sight. Rumor was that he was expelled.

Finally the long awaited day came. Josh heard the big truck come rumbling down the street, and ran to the door with Joshua fallowing casually behind. Brian, Joe, and Nick parked the land rover next to the curb, and then jumped down from the twelve inch lifted monster.

"You know you could putt running rails on that thing." Joshua told Nick as he walked towards the house.

"Yeah, but then you lose all your clearance for rock crawling." Nick returned. "Besides those are for old people who can't do anything."

Joe and Brian went to the back of the truck and pulled out two boxes heading for the apartment. One was a regular cardboard box, but the other was made of plastic, and made a strange hissing sound.

"What is that?" Josh asked puzzled.

"Your surprise." Joe said smiling.

"Really!?"

"Yep. Just let us get it inside and you can open it up." Brian told him. "I think you will like it."

"It's a one of a kind." Nick added.

"Isn't everything you guys have one of a kind." Joshua said sarcastically as they set the boxes down on the floor.

"True." Brian answered. "But this is a first even for us."

Josh sat on the floor scooting closer to the boxes. He was not ready for what was within, and neither was Joshua. Josh opened the cardboard box first to find a small dinosaur nestled in a blue towel. It was light brown on the belly that darkened to a gray on his sides, and then to a black stripe that started at the back of his head and followed his spine to the tip of his tail. It had large yellow eyes, and a snout like a was instantly in love with the small creature, but Joshua did not like the thought of a prehistoric beast in the house. Joe caught the concern on his face and spoke up to help ease Joshua's mind.

"It is a vegetarian, and will only grow to be six feet tall and eight feet long."

"You're sure it only eats plants." Joshua asked still questioning whether it should stay or not. "And that is still big."

"Are you questioning my research?" Joe returned with a surprised look, "I should think that by now you would…"

"Ok, it's a vegetarian." Joshua said cutting him off. "But it must eat a salad bar a day."

"Can I keep it?" Josh asked pleadingly as he scooped the little creature into his arms.

"I don't think so." Joshua said. "What kind of effect do you think this would have on the modern world?"

"It was a genetic experiment." Brian said shrugging.

"Really?" Joshua asked with sudden interest.

"No." Nick told him with a smile. "But other people might buy it. We used the month extension from your trip to get it."

"It is of a sort." Joe told them. "You see when the egg was still in embryo form we injected a formula that would change its DNA allowing it to think like a human. Who knows, it may be able to talk some day."

"Are you serious?" Joshua asked again with greater interest.

"Yes!" Josh said triumphantly. "Then we have to see if the experiment works, and the subject will have to stay in an environment where its chances of normal human development would be the greatest."

The others looked at him blankly. _Where had all that come from? What are they teaching third graders these days? Then again he is a very bright child, but he is still only eight._ Nonetheless, he had said what needed to be said. It would still be hard to introduce him to the public, but for Joshua, he would welcome the task in the name of science.

"Ok, it stays, but it better not eat the couch." Joshua finally agreed.

"Look in the other box." Brian said encouragingly.

Josh pulled the hissing box towards himself and peered inside.

"A egg!"

"Yep." Nick answered

"Wait." Joshua said, now doubting his former compliance. "There's _two_ of them?"

"Yes, But this one should only grow to about five and a half feet tall, and only seven feet long." Joe informed him.

"What do you mean by _should_?"

"Well it could be a full six foot, but it is highly improbable."

"Great." Joshua said exasperated. "Well they are here now so I guess they can stay, but I'm going to need a bigger house."

"Thank you." Josh said happily. "You won't regret it."

"We'll see." Joshua said doubtingly.

"Now you have to take care of that egg." Joe told Josh sternly. "The incubator will do most of the work, but you have to keep an eye on it."

"Yes sir. I am going to call this one Chomper." Josh told them as he rocked his new little pet in his arms. "Like on that Dinosaur show."

Josh looked into Chomper's eyes smiling as the large yellow eyes stared back at him. _What adventures will we share together?_ He wondered hopefully. No one knew the surprise that Chomper had for them, but for now he was a new addition to the strange family named Talon.

**

* * *

**

Josh has made friends, even if they are a bit strange, and now the whole world waits before him. What will become of our young hero? What surprise do his new pets hold for the Talons? Find out next week when I post chapter nine on Monday.

**AWWWEE!!!! Lol, I love Chomper, and I hope you like him too. I know it is a stretch, and doesnt follow any Zoid rules, but I promised you I'de be breaking them. Anyway, stick around for more fun because these two little monsters are going to make you laugh.**

**9TailedFox.**


	9. Josh's First Battle

**Ok, this ones a little late, but its big so I' wont say much. Hope you like it cause this is the first of many Zoid battles to come.

* * *

**

Chapter 9

**Josh's First Battle.**

A week later Josh sat in class listening to his teacher talk about things he already knew. School had almost grown boring because his mind worked much faster than the other students, but then suddenly his attention was grabbed by the teacher's words.

"Tomorrow there will be a school wide show and tell so I want you to bring something you would like to share with the rest of the other kids. We will meet the other classes during the last class time of the day and you can share something that you think is special with the other classes."

Josh instantly thought of Chomper and his egg. _They have to be introduced to the world some day, why not a day when they could be somewhat excepted?_ He hoped. _How will I get them past Joshua? Chomper still fits in my bag, but what about the egg? Would it hurt to take it out of its box? It can not hurt too much. If I rapped it in a blanket, or something, it would be safe. I have to do something to prove to Pepper that I am not lying. When I told him about Chomper he got mad, but I could show him I was not, and hopefully he will not be mad anymore._

The next morning Josh picked up his now one foot long pet placing him gently on a pad of cloth on top of his few books. Then he carefully took the egg out of the incubator, wrapped it in a towel and put it next to Chomper. Putting a finger to his lips, Josh zipped up the bag leaving it a little open at the top to let air in.

Josh trusted Chomper with the egg because he had begun to treat it like his own, protecting it from any intruders like mice. Although he never ate them, the mice were more than ready to run when he would come charging at them letting out his small squeaking roar. Josh had also found that Chomper was indeed learning making logical decisions based on his discoveries.

Chomper knew when it was time to eat, and he quickly learned that Joshua's study was out of bounds and that he had to be careful when on the furniture because of his claws. A few times Josh even thought he heard him speak, but when he asked, Chomper just tilted his head and looked at him. On top of that, Chomper was also familiar with commands and recognized objects by linking them to words or sounds that were spoken when mentioning certain object. This quality made him a good errand runner for tools, drinks, and various other items.

On the ride to school Josh got a few funny looks when Chomper let out a small cry, and the bag seemed to move. During lunch, when Pepper wasn't looking, he dropped a piece of lettuce into his bag and Chomper crackled.

"What was that?" Pepper asked suddenly on guard.

"It was just my chair." Josh replied Zipping up his bag.

"So what did you bring for the assembly?" Pepper asked curiously.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Is it one of you crazy lies?"

"There not lies!" Josh defended himself. "You will see."

"Sure. See you later."

Josh knew that he would believe him in a while, but he was still a little agitated as he waited patiently through his next period until finally the time came. Everyone was led into the gym and seated in a large circle three rows deep. After they were quieted down the principal gave brief instructions on how things would be done and then the presentations began. They went from the lowest grade to the highest grades and everything from dolls to remote controls were presented.

Some of the kids had cool new toys like robotic pets, and a few had cats or dogs. One kid even had a snake until finally it was Josh's turn. He walked to the center of the students starting to doubt whether this was a good idea or not. He didn't really know much to say for the telling part of his presentation, still, the world had to know about his pet some day. Part of him wanted to back out, but the other part wanted to show the world what a special friend he had.

Josh looked around taking a deep breath as he placed the bag on the ground while Pepper watched intently. _Could the stories be true? What is in that bag?_ Josh unzipped his bag and called for Chomper to come out.

The crowd fell silent as the strange creature leaped from the bag, and then ran to hide beside Josh as he noticed all the people. Children stared wide eyed not knowing what to say or do and Josh smiled sheepishly as his voice cracked.

"This is my…my pet." He stuttered. "I named him Cho…Chomper. He is an experiment, and I was… was given the… job of taking care…Umm…taking care of him."

Teachers stood knowing they should do something, but what? _Was this even real? Dinosaurs went extinct thousands of years ago, but hear it is standing in front of us staring back at us. It seemed harmless, but it also looked like a carnivore. _As if sensing their question, Josh calmed their fears a little by telling them it was an herbivore. _There was no rule that said he could not bring it, but that was because it was not a possibility, was it?_ The teachers asked still trying to get their brains to catch up on what was happening.

Josh then reached into his bag for the egg, but his face suddenly changed to one of horror when he did not feel it. The next instant he was tearing through his books and papers flinging them out of the bag to find the egg. Most of the students only laughed at the scene as Chomper squealed and dodged the falling books, but then everyone was amazed as he went around the clearing gathering up the books and papers placing them down beside Josh.

"I can't find it Chomper." Josh said in despair. "I knew I shouldn't have brought it. I'm so sorry."

Chomper cackled and hung his head as Pepper came running over.

"What did you lose?"

"The egg. I had another dinosaur, but it had not hatched yet and now I have lost it. If it gets to cold it will die and it is all my fault."

"Don't give up yet man! I'll help you find it."

"We will too." The principal told him. _The last thing I need is a dinosaur running around here if it hatches. This is ludicrous_. "I'll have your teachers search their classrooms and you go check the playground."

"Thank you." Josh replied with beaming eyes. "I just have to find it."

"Let's go then!" Pepper said as half the student body rushed out of the gym followed by the other half and the administrative staff.

Everyone spread out in the playground. With a task force of fifty the area was quickly inspected, but no egg. Josh and Pepper led the charge back into the school to search there, but were met by the principal and two of Josh's teachers.

"Did you find it?" Josh shouted.

"We are sorry, but we couldn't find anything." Said the Principal.

"I'm so sorry." Josh said looking down at Chomper as tears formed in his eyes. "I should have never brought it. Joe told me to take care of it and now I lost it. I'm sorry."

"Hey dude! Check it out!" Pepper shouted pointing off to his right.

Josh looked to see the janitor soaking wet walking over holding the egg.

"Where did you find it?!" Josh almost cried as he ran towards the man.

"I found it in the playground after your break." The man said handing it to Josh who cradled it in his arms. "I thought one of you kids had brought another rock up from the coast so I went to throw it back, but when it didn't sink I knew something was wrong so I swam out and got it."

"Thank you." Josh said happily, but then his face sunk. "It's cold" He cried. "We have to get it worm or it will die!"

Just then the egg rolled, and the crowd gasped as it almost fell from Josh's arms. Josh knelt down next to Chomper, who seemed excited. The kids moved in to watch the new miracle crack through its shell to the open sun.

"It looks like Godzilla!" One of the other kids said.

"Only without the spikes on the back!" Another child added.

Josh did not know what or who the word was connected to but it sounded funny, so Godzilla it was. Then the teachers, including the principal, finally acted telling the kids to stand back, but everyone was too interested in the new arrival to hear them. Eventually the group headed back for the gym and returned to their seats for the rest of the presentations as Josh walked proudly back to his own with his new Godzilla and Chomper Close behind.

Josh had to catch them a few times later because it was the first time Chomper had ever been outside and he wanted to explore this new world, but he soon realized that he was to stay with Josh and so impressed the teachers by correcting Godzilla when she tried to wonder off.

When it was Pepper's turn his presentation was quite predictable. Pizza, and his new skateboard. When he was done he walked to Josh to wait out the rest of the gathering with his friend.

"Sorry about calling you a lire."

"That's Ok. I guess they _were_ a bit wild."

"So I guess you do have an Organoid then?"

"Yeah, I could not bring him to school, but maybe you can come over some time."

"That would be cool!"

"Or maybe you will see me in the Zoid Battles this summer. I've been practicing, and I will be nine by then so I will be old enough."

"That would be really cool! I hope you do get to. That would be awesome man."

"I hope so. Someday I will be the best Pilot ever."

* * *

Six months later Josh was nine years old, rearing to get started in the Zoid competitions, and Pepper had not changed much except for being a little older and stronger. Chomper and Godzilla were talking fluently and it was clear that they would continue to learn like a regular human, except for the fact that their growth rate was a little faster so their learning rate was also increased. Joshua had taken a job working as chief designer at one of the shipyards, but still did a little inventing on the side.

Nick, Joe, and Brian had disappeared again and they still had not told Joshua, or Josh, what they really did, but they had long given up on planet Zi. There were just no clues, not even a shred of information could be found. They would wait for Prozin to strike again, if he was still alive.

Josh was in Gunners cockpit practicing outside of town_. I wonder what it will be like to be in the battles._ He thought to himself. _I have done drills, but have never actually fired my weapons, let alone being fired upon. I will just have to get used to it I Guess. After all, I can not be the best if I get scared easy._

It was only a week away until the battles would begin and he still needed to be registered, but it was too late to do it that day. Instead, he stayed out late working hard and talking to Gunner about what he thought would be the best thing to do in different situations and all they would accomplish in the tournaments. Gunner let out a roar in reply as Josh laughed. Theirs was a special friendship with one almost knowing what the other was thinking. Suddenly Chomper came running up to them with his ever present companion Godzilla close behind.

"Joshua said it is time to come inside," Chomper told him.

"Ok, come on boy. We will get you registered tomorrow."

Gunner roared as he turned to head home, but then Gunner suddenly jumped to the side. Josh had no time to react as he saw the missile scream past narrowly missing him on the right. His first instanced was to turn on his attacker, but then he saw that the Missile was heading towards town.

"Quick Gunner, get a lock!" He shouted. "Ready…Fire!"

Josh was thrilled to hear the sound of his sniper cannons blast followed by the explosion of the missile. Then he turned, but there was no one there. _What was that all about? Who shot at me?_

"Let's get home." He said as he slowly turned Gunner around and started him running for town.

_I will have to tell Joshua about this. Why would anyone shoot at me? In a way I am happy that me and Gunner reacted quick enough to prevent anything from happening, but it was still scary._

* * *

On a cliff stood a dark figure overlooking the place where Josh usually practiced as he had done many times before. A strange Zoid rested at his side. Both were hidden in the shadows of the surrounding forest as the last rays of light faded over the horizon causing night to take over the job of giving its dim light to the world.

"He will do fine."

* * *

Josh woke the next morning to find that he was the only one up. Slightly disappointed he went to the kitchen, and climbed the shelf for a bowl, then over to the pantry for cereal. The rattle of it pouring into the bowl must have woken Chomper because he soon came curiously into the room.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Just eating and waiting for my brother to wake up."

"Oh yeah, you are going to be registered today. When will you start fighting?"

"Some time this week I guess. I do not know. Because it will be my first time I have to wait for another team to pick me as a challenge."

"Do you think anyone will want to fight you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well me and Godzilla saw you practicing a few times, and you looked like you were doing good. I think the other people would be scared if they saw you practicing"

"Thanks." Josh replied with a smile. "I think somebody will pick me, but if no one picks me for two weeks, then I get to choose one."

"But then you miss out on a lot of battle time."

"I know."

Just then, Godzilla came wondering into the room.

"Hey guys. I was wondering where Chomper went."

"Well you found me."

"I can see that Chomper. I was wondering if we could go with you to get registered?" She asked Josh.

"I think it would be ok, but we have to ask my brother, and even then I don't think you could go inside."

"That's ok." Chomper said. "We will be body guards."

They sat talking for another hour until Joshua came into the kitchen.

"Finally." Josh said. "What took so long sleepy head?"

"I was up late last night working on one of my new inventions."

"Well get something to eat, and then we can go get Josh ready for his battles." Chomper ordered.

"We?" Joshua asked. "And who put you in charge?"

"Well I was hoping we could go." Godzilla said discouraged.

"I guess it will be fine since the nation already knows about you two."

"That was scary when all those people showed up with cameras, and recorder things." Godzilla said referring to the reporters that had shown up at their door the day after the show and tell incident.

"I'm sure it was." Josh said. "You guys clung to me like fly paper."

"Yeah, well…" Chomper started, not wanting to admit his cowardly reaction. "Let's just get you registered."

After Joshua was finished with his meal, they piled into their car and headed for the Federation's building down town. In a way the Federation had taken over control on earth as it had on Planet Zi. All Zoid activity was closely watched by the Federation including battles, purchases, and military production, everything was monitored. The Federation regulated all Zoid involved activity for every nation, and since nearly everything on earth now centered around Zoids the Federation had a large part of the control.

When they reached their destination the side back doors on the red cavalier burst open allowing Chomper and Godzilla to stretch. The glass panels of the Federation building glared under the bright morning sun as Josh glowed with excitement. _I have waited almost two years for this, and now it is finally happening._

Inside the building was like a palace. Marble floors that shinned and a high ceiling that had pictures of Zoid battles painted on them. On the walls were pictures of Zoids that Josh had never seen before. One was purple and had a gun coming from its mouth. Another was red with what looked like blades attached to its back. _What are these things?_ _They look strong, but I have never heard of or seen any of them. _This new mystery only served to excite him more.

There was a long line at the registration center, but Josh was willing to wait, and a he did, he talked with some of the other young boys that were there. Most of them just wanted to battle, but had no real goal while others shared his dream of becoming the best.

Suddenly Josh got an uneasy feeling, as if a dark power had entered the room. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end and he had to force himself to look at whatever it was that gripped him with fear. The man wore a white suite and pants standing strait and tall with white hair down to his shoulders. When the man walked into the next room Josh was about to ask Joshua if he had felt the same thing, but his name was called and he forgot about the stranger as his excitement was rekindled. Josh accepted his new registration pad with joy as the man behind the desk told him how it worked.

"I am sure you know where your pad insert is on your Zoid." The clerk started. "At the start of every battle, after the Judge tells you what battle mode you will be fighting in, you input your pilot code and then insert it into the registration port."

"Thanks!"

"You bet. You going to enter this year."

"Yeah!"

"They tell me this will be the best bunch of new comers yet."

"That's good. I want a good fight!"

"Good luck then."

With that Joshua turned walking out the door with Josh close behind to where Chomper and Godzilla waited and then it was back in the car for the ride home. When they got back Josh, and his pets, ran to Gunner to show him his latest piece of equipment. Now he would wait for the federation to contact him with a challenger, but he would not wait long as two days later the phone rang.

"Hello?" Josh asked as he put the phone to his head.

"_This is the Intergalactic Zoid Battle Federation." The voice started. "Your first battle will be against the Defender Team. You have two days to prepare and reach your counties battle zone."_

"Thanks! Thanks a lot! Bye!"

"_Good luck warrior"_

"Joshua!" He called after hanging up. "Guess what!"

"What?" Joshua asked knowing the answer, but not wanting to spoil the moment.

"I have a Zoid match outside of town in two days!"

"Great. You ready?"

"You bet I am. I can not wait! I better start researching the team. It is important to know what Zoid I will be up against." Josh said matter of factually.

"Sure. I will be busy though. The General needs me to finish my project by next Friday."

"What are you making?"

"I am developing an armor suite that would stop bullets, but not restrict the wearer."

"That's neat. Well I better get going."

Joshua shook his head as he watched Josh scamper down the hall. _I'm still not sure if I like the idea of Josh going out and getting shot at, but it is a controlled battle. _Joshua thought to himself. _Listen to me. I've become less a brother and more a parent in the past year._ He worked as a government developer and had a laid back attitude, but beneath his subtle appearance there was a mind that worked endlessly. _I could take up that offer from the government as an undercover inventor from the government, but my situation with Josh makes that impossible. He liked things the way they are anyway._

_If I joined I could never live a normal life afterwards, and there are still things that I want to look into that I would not be able to while working undercover because they would dictate what I do. The truth is I can hack the government's files if I wanted to and find out what they are doing anyway. As long as it is in a computer somewhere, there is nothing I can't get to. Josh is becoming the same way too, and in some areas he might even be smarter than me. He will do fine in the competition._ Joshua thought with a smile and then walked back to his make shift lab to continue his project.

* * *

Two days later Josh sat in Gunners cockpit looking out over a battleground spotted with trees. The field had once been a dense forested area, but the Federation had cleared most of the foliage to build the battle zone keeping jut enough to give players some coverage here and there.

Today a light mist hung in the air shortening Josh's line of sight as he sat thinking in the cockpit trying to form a strategy. _I know my opponent is a Shield Liger so that means I have to keep my distance because the Liger will be deadly in close combat. Also the shield can be used as a ramming weapon so I would have to be careful. The trees will also limit Gunner's range of fire so I have to let him get close but not to close._

Suddenly the judge capsule streaked down from the sky clearing the fog momentarily upon impact, and then the capsule opened revealing the robotic judge.

"Danger! Danger!" The judge said as he began his ceremonious preliminary instructions. "The area within a five mile radius is now a designated battlefield. All unauthorized personnel must evacuate the area immediately. Warriors, please enter your Zoid registration now."

Josh inserted the pad he had gotten at the Federation's registration center and punched in his pilot code.

"Warrior information received. Deliberating, deliberating. Warrior information accepted. This is a one on one Battle. Battle mode 0987. Defender team vs. the Raptor team. Ready… Fight!" The judge shouted as he crossed his arms.

Josh stood still waiting because the Shield Liger had not yet appeared on his radar screen. While he watched and waited, he thought. _If it uses its shield my guns will be useless but maybe I can weaken it. Because the core has a limited amount of output I might be able to overload it. Whatever happens I cannot let it get to close?_

Finally, he got a signal on his radar as his screen flashed alerting him to the incoming object. The Liger was weaving through the sparse trees moving fast. _Maybe the trees can give me an advantage._ Josh thought as an idea struck him. The Liger has to weave, and it would make sense that he will take the fastest rout so I can predict his next move. He watched his radar closely searching for the most expedient way to himself from the Liger's position, and then looking for the best place on that route to fire. _Got ya!_

"Ready boy?" He asked Gunner.

Gunner gave a growling reply.

"Ok then, let's do this. Ready… get a lock…. Fire!"

Gunner roared letting loose with twenty missiles. Josh watched as many of them blasted against trees sending them flying away from the Shield Liger, but the majority of them made it through the trees. Tendrils of smoke ripped through the fog leaving their trails in warning of what left them behind. Josh stared at the radar as the small dots descended upon the Shield Liger, but it kept coming.

"Get ready boy" Josh told Gunner. "I think we hit him but he is still coming."

Gunner spread his legs and locked his joints getting ready to fire again when Josh thought he saw a faint shadow moving towards him, and it was confirmed as the Liger came into view with the shield deployed. Suddenly something appeared on his monitor.

"Weasel unit? What is that?" He asked Gunner. "Ok boy. Have at it. Go weasel unit!"

All of Gunner's guns blasted at once along with all the Missile pods ripping trees to shreds with the Gatling guns and exploding rocks in the line of fire, but the Shield Liger came running through the smoke untouched with its shield still deployed. Then the shield went down and the Liger's belly gun fired.

The first shot fell short and the second hit a tree off to Josh's right, but the third hit him in the shoulder taking out Gunner's left shoulder missile pods. Usually a hit like that would have taken out all the guns on a regular Gun Sniper, but when Joshua built Gunner he had not connect the weapons in a circuit. Instead, each weapon had its own wiring system allowing the other guns to fire if one, or more, of them was knocked out.

Josh retaliated with the heavy armor cannons. The first shot went off to the right, but the second nicked the Shield Ligers left hind leg causing it to stumble for a moment before the shield was deployed once more.

Josh looked at the shield. _Had it dimmed? It had!_ _It makes sense. A shield takes a lot of energy and when it is attacked more energy is required to block the attack. Since Zoids have a certain limit as to how much energy they can use during a certain time before they have to recharge themselves, so If I can force the pilot to keep its shield up then it will slowly drain his Zoid's energy, but the trick is to survive long enough._

The Liger came in fast, but the ramming attempt was easy enough to dodge. Josh jumped to the side and then he saw another weakness. _The shield only covers half the body leaving the rear exposed._ He fired, but the Shield Liger turned blocking the blast with its shield.

_What if I jumped over it next time it charged?_ Josh thought as the Liger completed its turn around and came in again for another shield ram. Josh waited, but then before he could jump the Liger leaped into the air. Josh panicked as the Shield Liger was coming through the air with shield up ready to bash him down from above

Suddenly Gunner moved on his own dodging the attack and turning to fire. The charge hit the Liger in the back, but did not take it out of commission as it started to turn around to face him again. As it did Josh noticed the shield had dimmed a little more.

"Go weasel unit!" He shouted, "Let's take out that shield!"

Gunner roared in reply.

Again, the Liger rushed out of the smoke screen for another ram attack and Josh poured everything into the shield, but it did not give. _I could try to jump again. After all it had not been a bad idea. It was just that the Liger's jump had surprised me._ Josh stood his ground firing steadily following the Liger as it circled around him. Then he let out a quick Gatling burst as it turned and came in. His muscles tensed as he waited until the last moment and then he jammed the controls down before jerking them back up in a flash making Gunner leap into the air. As he left the ground, Josh ignited only the left booster causing him to spin around in the air.

"Fire!"

Gunner fell to the grown from the blast then quickly got to his feet standing ready. He did not hear the shots, but felt the impact as his right side missile pods, left armor cannon, and left light artillery were taken out. Then the Liger came bursting through the Screen of smoke and Josh continued to fire what weapons he had left.

_How much more will it take?_ He tried to sidestep, but a tree blocked his path and the Liger was almost upon him. Then Josh felt himself go, acting out of pure instanced he leaped into the air again and turned bringing Gunners claws down on the Ligers hindquarters. It crumpled beneath him, but was quickly on its feet and running away. Then it wiped around to face a roaring Gunner with guns hammering away. The shield took the blast as the Liger charged in again.

Josh shook his head. _Did I black out? What just happened?_ It was all a blur. This was it; the Liger was bearing down on him. He let go with everything as he charged forward with guns hammering away. _This is a crazy plan. What am I thinking?_ He thought to himself half panicking. _There is no turning back now._ Josh closed his eyes as he let out one last burst of fire and kicked the boosters on full blast.

The two Zoids collided with a crashing zap sending Gunner fling back through the air. After a moment of laying still Josh and then opened his eyes as he felt Gunner rising to see that he was not out of commission yet. Gunner was on his feet in an instant as he stood ready for the Shield Liger to come through the thick cloud of dust, but it never came.

"The winner is…the Raptor team!" The judge proclaimed.

Josh could not believe his ears, but then he saw the Liger down on its side immobilized as the dust cleared.

"We did it boy! We won! Nobody can stop us!" He shouted to his partner.

Gunner roared triumphantly. It was his first win too. Josh did not know the gift that Gunner had been given, but soon the world would need their help and they would be called to the greatest challenge in history.

**

* * *

**

Again, the man of the shadows lerks near by. What are his intentions? Josh is off to a great start, but is this first victory nothing more than begginers luck? Find out as the story continues soon.

**There you have it. It was big, I know, but was hard to split without getting two small chaps. Next one should be up soon so stick around, and please let me know what you think.**

**9TailedFox.**


	10. Familiar Stranger

**WOW!!! Its been FOREVER since I updated, but my mind was lost in my book three writings and so I had to write there while the insperatin was with me. Anyway, to make up for it I'm doing my diggest, fates, monster posting ever and giving you 5! you heard me 5! chapters today. So without further ado, here is he first of them in which some of the mystery is solved, and other parts fall farther out of reach, enjoy. Oh! and for you veterins of my story, this chap does have new content so please do read it, now please continue with your reading. :)

* * *

**

Chapter 10

**Familiar Stranger.**

_Sixth grade!_ Josh thought as he woke and sat up in bed to look out the window. _They said I get to jump grades this year because I did so well last year. I'm going to miss seeing Pepper in class, but at least I can still see him at lunch. Summer went so fast, but it is probably because I was so busy battling._ Then he smiled as he swung his legs down and walked to the closet to start getting dressed. _And what a battle season it was! I can't take all the credit because my brother helped me plan tactics and Gunner is amazing, but a perfect season wasn't easy to get. There were other kids who did the same, but still, ten straight wins is a good way to start my carrier as the world's best Zoid pilot._

"Look!" Came an exclamation from his bedroom doorway as he was finishing getting dressed by slipping his shirt over his head. "The sleepy head is up." Chomper commented as he and Godzilla lumbered into the room

"I am up on time." Josh replied sarcastically, turning to face his two now full grown two hundred pound pet. "It is just that you two do not need as much sleep."

"Excuses, excuses." Chomper teased. "Joshua has breakfast getting cold downstairs."

"Pancakes." Godzilla added with a smile.

"Did you two already eat?" Josh asked as they headed out of the room.

"Yeah." Chopper told him. "Your brother makes great salads."

"You guys eat anything with leaves." Josh laughed. "It is not very hard to do."

"I like Pepper's vegetable pizza." Godzilla commented. "It's real good."

"He is getting really good at pizza making." Josh praised in response. "He told me last week he took fourth in a city wide contest."

"He took first in a few X games too." Chomper noted. "I think it would be cool to learn how to skateboard but I'm too heavy, and my feet are too big."

"Fatso." Godzilla teased with a snicker, to which Chomper growled and she let out a squeaking yelp as the chase was on.

Josh followed close behind, watching as Godzilla raced down the hall with Chomper nipping at her heals until they reached the staircase and went tumbling down.

"Careful!" Came Joshua's voice from the other room as Josh burst into laughter and stepped over the heap of dinosaur at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good morning." Josh said as he walked into the dining room to see Joshua's face obscured behind another aviation book. "How are the lessons going?"

"Fine, it isn't as hard as I thought it would be. Just simple math and physics, but the actual flying part is quite exciting."

"When do you get your license?" He asked, sitting down where his plate of pancakes awaited him.

"Well that is hard to say, but if I can keep going like I am I could have it by next month. I'll probably need another project to come in to pay for it though so that could slow me down."

"You are known well enough now, even the federation noticed you at that convention, so getting a project shouldn't be hard." Josh encouraged, and then stuffed a bite in his mouth.

"I hope so, we are running a little tight this month, I may have to cancel a few flight lessons."

"I am sure something will turn up." Josh said, shoving another bite into his mouth, and then a thought came to his mind. "Oh! Speaking of turning up, have you heard any word from Joe and the others?"

"No." Joshua said sadly, placing the book down. "It's been three months since I heard anything from them. They have a nack for disappearing for a while, but this is the longest time yet."

"I hope they are ok, they are getting old though."

"Yeah." Joshua laughed. "But those three don't seem like they are going anywhere anytime soon. Knowing them they will show up with same crazy invention or something."

"Yeah." Josh smiled, taking another bite. "I bet they are up to something big this time."

"Probably, but you better hurry and eat or you'll miss your bus."

"Right." Josh replied, and then went to work on his food as Joshua returned to his reading, little did they know that something big _was_ happening, at the far side of the Milky Way.

* * *

Joe crouched low to the ground, having done this many times before because infiltration was what he and his two partners did best. Long ago, they had given up hope on finding Prozin until Nick had unexpectedly found a strange chain of commerce.

Nick had come across hundreds of purchased parts ranging from armor plates to Giant gears and other strange part orders. At the time that they were ordered, they would have meant nothing, but now that Zoids were a common thing on earth, it was obvious what they could be used for. There were seventy five different people that had placed the Zoid part orders, but on further research, they found that none of them ever existed. Those identities sold what they had bought to twenty six more fake identities who sold it to eight others. At that point, all the five hundred and thirty two orders were narrowed down to eight non-existent persons. From there the entire order was sent to a single ship on the West Coast, but the ship never reached its destination at New York. Instead, it was recorded as missing and the wreck was never found.

_Their government has done the same for us countless times before during production of some of the experimental crafts in our past jobs, but this has to be another country or planet._ Brian thought, trying to make sense of everything. _What country would have enough money to make such an extravagant purchase? And then why not make it in their own country? It could be that their country did not have the facilities to produce such an order, but then it fell back to the money. Then again, any merchant on earth would do somersaults for a zeny gem and that makes Prozin the prime suspect. Plus the world did not know about Zoids then so it would be impossible for one of our own to have done it. It would also answer a lot of questions about how Prozin did what he did, but not why or where he is now._

The cargo ship had traveled from a California harbor down around South America, and back up towards the southern coast of Florida where it had vanished. A search of the area in a sub had turned up nothing. One explanation is a teleport, and who other than a Zoidean would have known how to build one. It was a vague connection and would have been more of a hunch than fact had it not been what type of Zoid parts they were seeing as the ship had been laden with parts to build the Death Saurer.

What puzzled Nick the most was that all this was done more than twenty years ago. For all they knew Prozin could be dead, but then, with their flame rekindled, they looked into the Back Draft on the other side of planet Zi to see if any answers could be found there. What they found was horrifyingly real, and in a way, they regretted finding it because it meant the realization of their fears.

What had been thought to be a harmless resistance to the Federation was much more. The Back Draft was experimenting with the construction of Zoids to develop stronger, faster, and more deadly machines by fusing Zoid Cores. It was all masked by rebels and smalltime inventors, but as they looked over all the tests, it became apparent to them that there was indeed a mastermind behind the tests. Each one tested a certain aspect of a Zoid in battle then the data from what seemed to be a series of unrelated tests was combined into a new deadly Zoid.

In their search, they found two ending projects, one called a Triple S, and the other the Iron Hound. One flew, and the other was a ground unit. The Triple S was actually now used by the federation after they captured one and reverse engineered it into mass production, but no sign of the Iron Hound was found anywhere. Also, there was an extensive search for a Zoid that was said to be the final legendary Organoid, the Ultimate X. They couldn't really find anything more on the Ultimate X other than it had something to do with the Liger Zero they had met years ago during their first visit.

And then, at last, they had found a possible suspect for the identity of Prozin. It was a man shrouded in secrecy who headed the Back Draft Organization and went by the simple title of The Count. With this new information they had headed out to do a little on site investigation in hopes of finally getting some answers, and better yet, maybe bring this whole case to a close.

Now the three of them crouched down in the shadows next to a building in the middle of a vast desert that they had found to be the Back Draft's ground base, but were disappointed to find only one guard standing at the door. _Even if this is not where Prozin is._ Joe thought to himself. _It will undoubtedly give clues as to where he really is. For now though, we have to worry about this guard._ Then he smiled. _Then again, how long has it been since we worried about a single guard? _Joe poked his head around the corner for one last look and then turned back to the others.

"All right. It's show time." He whispered.

"So we use the usual plan?" Brian asked.

"No." Nick said. "I say we do something different."

"Like what?" Brian asked.

"Just watch and play along." Nick answered with a flash in his eyes.

Now Nick thought differently than the others, and so took greater chances. Beyond that, he loved to have fun, but his idea of fun required near death experiences. He lived for the thrill of danger, but unfortunately, he often dragged his comrades into his outrageous concepts, although; they did go all too willingly.

"Hey, can I get some help?" Nick shouted to the guard as he casually stepped around the corner.

"Who goes there?" The guard asked as he spun around leveling the gun at Nick, obviously startled by the sudden outburst.

"Whoa buddy! We just need help with our car." Nick said throwing his arms up.

"Who is _we_?" The man asked looking at him suspiciously.

Joe and Brian stepped out from around the corner with hands raised.

"We told him it was a bad idea." Joe said with a shrug. "So we thought we would let him get shot before we gave it a try."

The guard smiled at the humorous remark and lowered his gun walking towards them still a little leery, then stopped short and seemed to think.

"I heard no car." He said bringing the gun back up to his shoulder.

"It runs quiet." Nick offered.

"Yeah." Brian said with a laugh. "Because we pushed it over here."

The guard lightened up again and started walking towards them once more lowering his gun.

"Where is it?"

As Joe started to point Nick subtly moved behind the Guard jabbing his finger under his jaw below the ear knocking him out.

"Nice." Brian said.

"Let's get moving." Joe said, "We have only twenty minutes before he wakes up, and there is no telling how long we have before someone discovers he is missing."

"Put him around the corner and give him an hour long nap." Nick told them.

"Works for me." Brian said as he picked the man up under the arms.

"Now let's go." Joe said after giving the injection of sleeper fluids.

The three adventurers were again disappointed by the lack of security when they found the door unlocked, but once inside it became evident that it would be hard to find their target as they wondered through the base. Joe led the way as the three worked their way through the halls. They had done this many times before, but that did not keep their pulse from racing as they ventured out around every corner knowing it could be the last thing they did.

"There are so many different halls and doors." Nick commented. "Anybody know the way out?"

"It seems to be empty." Joe said.

"We should be careful just the same." Brian suggested.

"So how do we find Prozin, or anything helpful for that matter?" Nick asked.

"Same way you find anything." Joe answered with a smile. "Check out anything that says keep out."

"Right. Should we split up?" Brian asked.

"No. We will stay together this time." Joe ordered.

Turning corner after corner they moved with guns drawn using SWAT tactics, but found no security or personnel at all, and judging by the size of the building from the outside they must have searched half the building already. Moving with as much stealth as possible down the hauntingly empty halls, they turned each corner with caution, treating them like bombs that would explode at any second. All the rooms they searched were empty as well which only added to the bases eerie emptiness. _What is this place?_ Nick wondered. _No wonder there was only one guard. But this doesn't add up. There should be something here. Something's not right. Is it a trap?!_

Then suddenly, hearing movement up ahead, Joe raised his hand signaling them to freeze a moment before preceded quickly, but cautiously, as they ran to the door at the end of the hall where the noise was coming from. Pulling a small device from his pocket Nick slid a camera under the door and they watched on a small screen as people in uniforms or lab coats walked in and out of doorways lining the walls_. It looks like the maze of halls we are already in, but maybe this is the other side._ Brian thought to himself. _This side must just be a decoy._

"Bingo." Nick whispered with satisfaction.

"But we can't just walk into a bee hive." Brian said. "What do we do?"

"We could not if we did not have cloaking devises in our clothing." Joe reminded.

"Right. Let's go." Brian said reaching for a button on his top shirt button.

As he disappeared into the surroundings, a black clothed figure dropped from the roof and the lights went out. Then Joe, Nick, and the cloaked Brian felt themselves pushed through a door, before a familiar voice spoke into the dark.

"Leave." Ordered the strangers voice.

"Who are you?" Joe asked trying to get him talking so he could locate the man.

"That I cannot tell you, but you must leave. He will kill you."

"Who?" Brian asked.

"You know who. Now leave."

Joe had heard enough to locate his target and stepped in thrusting out his right fist, but then felt a strong hand grab his fist before twisting his arm up being his back pinning him against the wall.

"Leave. It is too dangerous for you. Only I can do this. Now go!"

Joe felt himself shoved to the side. _Who is this? Why is he helping us? Is he helping us?_ _This is the first time in over thirty years we have ever been caught, but that time we at least knew who our captors were and had easily escaped._ _How had he snuck up on us?_ _That does not matter. I have to get away._

"We can help." Brian offered.

"No! I can wait no longer."

With that, Joe felt something penetrate his shoulder, and then he slumped to the ground as he felt nothing and drifted out of consciousness. Nick and Brian soon followed unable to defend against the unseen attacker falling to the ground as a needle was thrust into their arms. When the three finally woke, they were sitting in Nick's truck with a note on the steering wheel.

"_Leave, and do not return_."

Looking at each other they wondered. _Had it really happened?_ _It must have because there sat the note._ They looked out over the dark landscape to see the base two miles away as the sun started to roll its curtain of light over the horizon when suddenly the Back Draft building exploded in a mushroom cloud.

"Look!" Brian shouted pointing.

A small black Zoid flew out of the flames. _The Zabit pilot._ They all thought at once.

"He saved us again." Nick said grateful, but with a hint of bitterness.

"I would sure like to meet him." Joe commented. "He seems to be the key to this mystery."

"Problem is." Brian said flatly. "He always seems to find us."

"Let's get back home." Joe offered as he started inputting earth's location data into the truck's computer.

After their successful time traveling experiments, they had installed a modified teleportation device in the truck so they no longer had to endure a week of warp speed to travel between the two planets. The next instant the sky was swirling as the truck, and its passengers, defragmented and were sucked into the wormhole.

**

* * *

**

Who is this man of the shadows? Is he friend or foe? What is his goal and why won't he let Joe and the others help? What about Josh, what is there role in all of this? how long do they have before things start going wrong? Find out in the exciting adventure to come as this story twists and turnes its way to a shocking surprise.

I'm so glad I finally posted again, and I can't wait to get you all to the exciting things I have to come. No time to waste, must post more! (Races off using speed of nine tailed fox to rush back to document manager)

9TailedFox.


	11. Season Two

**Ok, there is a massive time gap here. We lost Josh's school year because its just hard to write about so I didn't... Anyway, this chapter doesnt necisarily have new content but I think a few things are diferent. In any case, please do read and leave a review. This one is a bit of a filler chapter, but there is a battle scene i think you wil enjoy so have at it.

* * *

**

Chapter 11

**Season Two.**

With only a week of school left, Josh sat in class listening to the teacher in geography class. Along with science and robotics, he loved to learn about how the earth worked, but with school almost over, whatever the teacher was saying didn't really matter to him. _I already read this chapter._ Josh thought to himself. _School is almost over and then I get to battle again._ Josh squirmed in his seat just thinking about it. _Me and Gunner are going to be the best again. _

At last, the bell range and the teacher dismissed the class as he stuffed his books back in his bag before heading to the buses. When Josh got home, Chomper met him in the front yard, and then followed his master as he walked around the side of the house to Gunner's barn that had been transported from the old house. They could have just got a new metal hanger when they moved, but Joshua liked the little piece of his old world and it fit Gunner perfectly so they brought it along.

"How much longer till you start fighting again?" Chomper asked, trotting up to him.

"Three weeks, and after my second battle, if I win, I can start choosing my own opponents."

"That is good. Then you won't have to wait for someone else, you can fight as many times as you want."

"Right, and that means more prize money. Not that I like money all that much, but it would be nice to not have to be broke at the end of each month. Last year's winnings ran out two months ago and ever since then we have been scrounging to pay bills. My brother tries really hard, but the occasional orders are not enough. He is thinking on dropping his flight lessons, but I know how much he loves to fly so I do not want that to happen. If I can make it to B class the prize money will increase and so it should last through till the next season."

"That's great." Chomper replied happily.

"I have to make sure Gunner is in top condition for battle too. We won't get anything without him." Josh said as they walked into the hanger. "Isn't that right boy?" He shouted up at Gunner who replied with a growl that shook the old timbers.

The next few days Josh spent his spare time tweaking Gunner. Although he did not know everything about robotics, he knew all there was to know about Gunner and the way he worked, except for the Organoid aspect. He had found a way to quicken response time by half a second. To some that might not seem like much, but it could make all the difference between victory and defeat in battle, and he would need it for his next challenge.

* * *

Two weeks later Josh sat in Gunner's cockpit staring across a barren land whose golden sands shimmered under the sun that stood high at its noon post. He had been challenged the first day that the battles were to begin due to his reputation from the past year, and then was flown to Africa, or more specifically, the Western Sahara Desert, for his first battle of the season. With its vast open terrain and massive bunker like dunes, the Sahara was a very popular battle zone that required advanced piloting skills as well as a good strategy.

The Judge had landed sending a wave of the golden grains into the air and then started the fight as it drifted to the ground, but Josh did not see his opponent yet so he just thought while he waited. _I am fighting the Lightning Team who have two Lighting Saix's. Cheetah Zoids. I have to be alert because, like in the real world, they are the fastest land Zoid on the market, and are very agile too._ _It is just like the Shield Liger, I can not let them get close because they are cat Zoids and will be formidable in a wrestling match. The other problem is that the Lightning Saix also has a long range back mounted cannon that matches everything I have except the sniper canons, and on top of that it is two on one. That will be a first for Gunner and me. I will have to use my sniping cannons to their fullest, but with their long range weapons I only have a five hundred yard advantage and they can make that up in less than a minute. Still it is my best shot to end it quick and keep them at bay so it is worth a try._

Planning to use his sniping to its full advantage in this fight, Josh set himself and just waited for them to get within range while scanning the horizon for a target. Finally, they appeared on his radar and he started to get a lock, but try as he might Josh could not get a lock on the random pattern that they ran. Weaving in and out, slowing down and speeding up in intervals made it nearly impossible to get a lock.

"Ok boy, let's just cover the area."

Disarming the sniper cannons, Josh armed the missile pods and fired off one round of all pods in a blanket of explosion, but to no avail. Then arming the sniper cannons again, he tried to predict their line of travel as they bobbed in and out of sight behind the dunes. Josh fired two shots, both missing, and then had to duck behind his dune as the Saix's opened fire. The terrain was a double edged sword because it allowed protection for both sides, but also became traps at times if you were pinned down in one of its shallow valleys, and that was exactly what had happened to Josh. He thought fast as the bullets nicked the dune throwing sand onto Gunner, and then he saw something that gave him an idea.

"Come on Gunner." He said giving the controls the command to turn.

Ducking as low as possible, Josh ran along the bottom of the dune for three hundred yards where he had seen a fork in the trench where it was divided by a third dune. Taking the left path towards his opponents, Josh circled around getting out of sight just as the Saixes topped the ridge he had just been hiding behind. An instant later, they saw his shallow tracks leading off to the side, but Josh had already lined up a clean shot. Gunners right sniper cannon boomed recoiling to hold the aim for a solid hit to one of the Saixes sides, rocking it over out of commission. Then Josh fired the left, but the other Saix was already gone. _Change of plans._ Josh thought as he pushed Gunner forward towards his opponent, but on the opposite side of the dune. _At this range it is pointless to try and get away so I have to just go for it. It sounds crazy, but with that long range weapon of his, I am actually better off up close in this kind of terrain, or at least I think so. Hope this works._

Then suddenly, the Saix came over the top of the dune with its paw raised for the strike, but at the last second, Josh was able to get out of the way. Now he had the Lightning Saix's agility to deal with as it quickly spun around and fired two shots. The first narrowly missed, kicking up dust behind him, but the second hit taking out Gunner's right shoulder missile pods. A moment later Josh had the Gatling guns hammering away forcing the Saix to leap out of the way and back over the dune. _That was close. I have to remember to watch my radar. I was lucky to have surprised them earlier, but these guys are good so I can not hope for another chance like that. At this point, all I can do is go in blasting and hope I do not get shot first._ Josh turned Gunner up the dune following the Saix, and then checked his radar once more to make sure it wasn't waiting for him to pop over the top so it could blast him before he had a chance. The radar screen showed that the coast was clear and he topped the ridge to see the Saix turning around for another charge.

"Alright boy, weasel unit fire!" Josh gave the command as he jammed the button.

Josh watched as the tendrils of smoke squirmed through the air before getting the lock signal and racing towards the Saix. Just before they impacted, the Saix pilot pushed the controls all the way forward, in a display of the Lightning's incredible speed, braking the sound barrier as the white cone like burst of air boomed blasting dust into the air behind the Saix. The missiles were thrown off by the sound burst and exploded into the dunes. The Saix came blurring out of the plumes of smoke and sand heading like a pin missile towards his opponent. Josh panicked because there was no time to react as his thumb started to jam down on his heavy armor cannons, but his shot would have come too late if Gunner had not kept a level head.

Moving on his own, Gunner ignited his right side boosters, turning himself sideways as he leaped backwards out of line. At the same time, the Saix had leaped into the air for the finishing strike, but now there was no escape as he landed where the blue sniper zoid had been to find himself directly in front of Gunners impressive array of arsenals just as Josh's thumb reached the fire button blasting two nice round holes into the side of the Saix's light armor. The cheetah like Zoid was blasted away as it slid limply through the sea of gold carried on by its momentum.

"Battle over, battle over!" Announced the Judge. "The winner is… the Raptor team!"

"Yeah! We did it!" Josh exclaimed, and then patted the controls. "Thanks for staying calm back there boy. Now we get to pick our own battles and no one will stop us!"

Gunner roared magnificently, as he often did after his battles, proclaiming his victory while Josh laughed in his cockpit before turning him back to the pick up sight where they would be taken back home. Two days later, when he arrived back home, Joshua waited with more good news. You have to understand that, although he lived a rather normal life, Joshua's mind had given him a great position of influence amongst the government officials, including the Federation. Not that he took advantage of his privilege, just that it would be a wasted opportunity if he did not use it once in a great while.

"Josh, good news." Joshua told him as he climbed down from Gunner. "I sent a letter of recommendation to the Federation to promote you to B class. They accepted it on the condition that you won this battle. I did not want to tell you so there wasn't any added pressure, but that match counted for B class so your pay will be three hundred thousand this time."

"You're not joking are you?" Josh asked excited.

"No, it's true."

"Did you hear that boy!?" Josh asked looking up at Gunner, but then turned back to Joshua with a thoughtful expression. "Wait, that means I can take on a partner."

"That's good." Joshua said doubtfully. "But who will you find."

"I don't know yet, but I'm sure I can find someone who wants to join me."

Josh did not know what a strange person he would find and figured he would be special, but he did not know how special.

Two days later, Josh came in from his latest victory, tossing his helmet on the couch as he headed for the hallway to his room. There seemed to be no stopping him and Gunner in battle. _I have always known Gunner is special. _He wondered as he thought about the past few battles_. But he has really pulled me through sometimes. I wonder what he can really do?_ He would have to wait to see, but see he would.

"Who was it this time?" Godzilla asked, coming from behind and falling in alongside Josh as he walked to his room.

"He was called the Cyber Team. It was just one Stealth Viper. He must be a good pilot to get as far as he has with it, but his Zoid was not fast enough for Gunner's lock on missile attack."

"Yeah, Vipers aren't that fast." She agreed with a nod. "Have you found a partner yet?"

"No." Josh answered sadly.

Just then, Chomper came running from the hall with a helmet jammed on his head, and his snout sticking out the front with holes cut in the sides so he could see where he was going.

"How about me?" He asked. "Joshua made me a special helmet."

"I don't think so." Josh said laughing hysterically. "I don't think the federation would give you clearance."

"I had to try." Chomper said frustrated as Godzilla laughed at him.

"You look so funny." She told him, holding a hand over her stomach.

Chomper growled before charging as she turned to run with a squeaking roar. Josh watched them run around the corner, and then heard the crash from the other room.

"Sorry." Came Chomper's voice.

"Settle down!" Came Joshua's shouting reply from the other side of the house.

Josh continued down the hall to his room shaking his head as he tried to stop laughing, but eventually was able to return his thoughts to his tasks. _Things have been great since I got into B class. I have been able to keep Gunner in peak condition and even got my own computer. That let me put an ad out for a partner on the web, but I still do not have any takers. If I do not get someone soon I might have to wait until next year to get a partner._

Josh sighed as he opened the door to his room, but then stood shocked to see Pepper sitting in the center of his room admiring his Zoid model collection. He was a little disturbed that his space had been invaded, but happy nonetheless to see his friend.

"Yeh, your back! Another victory right bro?" Pepper exclaimed as he sprang up off the floor.

"Yes, and a great one at that. He didn't even scratch me." Josh answered enthusiastically.

"What kind of Zoid was it?"

"Just an old Viper." He said a little dryly.

"No joke. I Guess it wasn't all that then."

"Yeah, but what is better is that I get to pick my own battles now." He replied, crossing the room to his desk, which sat in the corner.

"Sweet, got any prospects?"

"Not yet." Josh said as he sat down at his computer.

"Cool." Pepper said walking over and standing behind Josh. "Do you have any games on this thing?"

"Yeah, who wants to be a millionaire, and a few detective puzzles, the seduko is fun too."

"I meant like car crashes, and sports."

"No, none of those. Just the fun mental challengers."

"Right. Your cool, but sometimes you go a little overboard on the whole learning thing. You got to broaden your mind a little."

"You mean my scope. My mind is very…"

"See what I mean!" Pepper cut him off with a smile on his face. "Loosen up man."

"I can't help it. This stuff is fun."

Just then, Joshua came into the room.

"Josh you got a letter. It's from…" He paused to check the address again. "Australia. The handwriting is a little sloppy. This a pen pal or something?" He asked quizzically

"I bet it's a partner." Pepper chimed in.

At that, Josh sprung from his chair snatching the letter from his brother.

"That's funny." Josh said puzzled. "There is no return address."

"Open it man." Pepper urged.

"Ok, ok, I'm working on it." Josh retorted sticking his finger under one side of the envelope and running it across, tearing it open.

Reaching inside he pulled out a piece of paper that was a little ruffled and had misspelled word written in broken English.

"_Hello, My Uncle who lives in Sydny told me you where looking for a partener in you Zoid battles. I have a modifyd Sinker that would be of a help. I am a good pilot. I am sorry for my spellin but that is what I get for growin up in the bush. Hope you choose me as your mate. Good luck,"_

"_Jake Talon."_

"He is a Talon!" Josh exclaimed surprised.

"What?" Joshua asked , taking the letter. "He must be from Dad's side of the family then. You remember uncle Judd right."

"Yeah. He has to be the one." Josh said confidently, referring to the letter sender. "We Talons have to stay together."

"But how will you find him?" Pepper asked. "There is no return address or phone number."

"I can find him." Joshua said with a smile. "All I need is a name and I can get whatever information I want."

"Scary" Pepper said. "You could get anything just from a name."

"Sure. As long as he has birth, and medical records I can track him down. Plus I know he has an uncle in Sydney. I can find him in a phone book."

"Man you two are so smart it scares me."

"You'll get used to it." Josh said with a grin, and then turned to his brother. "Let's find him."

**

* * *

**

Josh is once again chaseing his dream, but can he reach it? It seems that things are in his favore, but how long will that last? What new challange awaites and can he rise to it? Just click the next tabe and find out.

**No time to talk, you read it, you know what it said, so I'm off to post again! (Whisks away)**

**9TailedFox.**


	12. Blood Partner

**YAY!! New charactor introduced here. Nothing much more to say, hope ya like it.

* * *

**

Chapter 12

**Blood Partner.**

Three days later, Josh stood waiting outside of the federation building after another victory. Normally he would have just went straight home, but it was the end of the week so he had to report in to claim his earnings, and because of regulations he had to send Gunner home on his own while he took the train downtown. _A lot has changed._ He thought, taking a moment to look around himself at the shimmering skyscrapers and busy city streets. I almost take it for granted now. I guess I have just gotten used to living here, but it still feels strange at times. There is just so much to do and learn that I guess every once in a while you feel like you are starting all over, and everything is new, but that just makes it more fun. Then his thoughts were broken as Joshua pulled up to the curb in their old red cavalier.

"Sorry I'm late, but I got a hold of Jake's uncle." Joshua started as he climbed into the passenger seat, causing Josh to perk up. " He said he would call us when he found Jake."

"What do you mean _find_?" Josh asked, his excited expression turning to confusion.

"That I don't know, but it shouldn't take too long."

"I hope not." Josh replied a little discouraged as he buckled himself in. "Battle season ends in twelve days and I would like to get one more battle in still, but I want to have a partner so I can take on a higher rank team."

"You may have to do that last battle alone" Joshua replied sympathetically. "But we will see what happens."

Josh sat quietly on the ride home thinking. _Who is this Jake anyway? He is a Talon, but he does not seem very smart, or at least uneducated. His Zoid sounded good, but it was a Sinker. Sinkers are not exactly known for their performance in battle, and yet he had said it was modified._ _Then again it does not matter what the Zoid is like, to an extent, but what the pilot is capable of doing with the Zoid._ He would have to wait and see, but he would not have to wait long.

Four days later Joshua had contacted Bill, Jake's uncle, and Josh had set up a battle for the upcoming Saturday, which would be the last day of the battle season. _I want a good fight for the last one of the season._ Josh thought as he whipped his forehead and put his rag down from cleaning Gunner. _But maybe a team of three was a little over board. They have two Command Wolves and a Raynos. The command wolves should be no problem, but I have never fought a flying Zoid before. _Then he looked up at Gunner with a smile_. But I bet Gunner and me can beat it, still I will need Jake, but we have not gotten any word back from Bill about finding him. I wonder if he will make it in time. Either way I am in for a good challenge._

"What do you think?" He asked up to Gunner who growled his reply. "Me too." He laughed "I will see you tomorrow boy." Josh said patting the dark blue Zoid's black foot claws.

With that, Josh gave Gunner one last smile, as the Zoid growled softly, before turning and heading out of the barn. _Tomorrow I will go over Gunner and make sure everything is in peak condition for the battle._ He thought as he came around the corner of the house, but suddenly something caught his eye and he froze.

A dark mass low and black rested in the middle of the road. It was huge, but flat, and its color made it hard to define in the black night because the sun had set hours ago. Then a hatch opened on the top with a hiss as a figure climbed out. _It is a Zoid then? _Josh wondered, still trying to make sense of the obscured object._ Yes, and a Sinker at that! Is it…? Could it be?_

"Hello mate. Took me a while to get here. Sorry about the wait. Me uncle's phone ran out of minutes so we couldn't call."

"Jake?"

"Thyts me name. So when is our first battle?"

Then he saw a small figure drop down off the top of the Sand Ray. _Come to think of it, the voice had sounded young._ Josh thought to himself as he watched the person come into view. _He looks my age, but there is something different about him somehow._

Jake's was what would have been considered a hard life, but to him the woods and badlands were home as life had tempered him with strength that was toned like a rock beneath golden brown skin from years under the sun. He wore a simple blue shirt with light brown pants, and a flat brimmed felt hat complete with a snakeskin band above the brim rested on top of his scraggly blond hair.

"How old are you?" Josh asked.

"Ten. How bout you?" Jake replied

"The same." Josh answered a little surprised, and then got back to business. "So that is your Sinker huh?"

"Yeah." Jake said as he stopped next to Josh and turned to face his Zoid, swelling with pride. "She's a real beauty. I don't know too much about the modern world, but I know everything bout her."

"That's good. Do you think it will perform well in B class?"

"_Perform_ is a small word mate." Jake said waving off the question. "Her armor is so thick heavy armor cannons have a hard tyme gettin through. It's more like _excel_."

"Doesn't that lower its mobility?" Josh asked referring to the heavy armor.

"Not a bit. Especially because of the boosters I put on it. She will beat a Saix any day of the week."

"Wow!" Josh said stunned thinking back to his first battle of the season. "That's fast."

"You're tellin me. You should of seen the faces of those crooks I brought in last month when I let those rockets loose."

"Crooks?" Josh asked puzzled.

"Yeah I've done a little bounty hunting out in the bush. Great fun mate."

"How did you catch them?" Josh asked confused and doubting. "I mean you look strong but how did you catch adults?"

"Well if you stop their Zoids they don't usually try to run if you shoot the cockpits every time they try to open them. I use small rounds so they aren't in any danger unless they get out."

"I guess that would work." Josh replied scratching his head. "Well let's get you inside. You have to meet my brother." Then a thought crossed Josh's mind. "Where are _your_ parents?"

"My dad left us before I was two, and me mother is an Aborigine." Jake said taking off his hat. "She told me not to take my father's name, but I liked the sound of it and thought I would make something good of it, but then I got kicked out of the village for my name and this." He said, pointing to his bleach blond hair. "So I grew up with my uncle, but it's all good. I will prove to them that Talon is a good name, and that the pale haired people are strong."

Josh was speechless. _He does not seem bitter about his past._ Josh wondered. _But definitely determined to prove his worth and so should be a good partner because of his drive to succeed._ Josh opened the door letting Jake go first and it was then he saw the handle sticking up out of the back of Jake's shirt.

"What is that?" Josh asked.

"What? Oh thyt. Thyt's my Bowie knife. I keep its sheath attached to a strap. Makes for a quick draw ya know. Never know when you might need to get into action fast."

"I guess." Josh answered, not fully understanding.

Jake was in for a surprise, because Josh had forgotten to mention the other two inhabited of the house, as Chomper sprung from inside followed by Godzilla. Jake was instantly horrified, and it took a lot to even make him jump. Acting out of pure instinct, he drew his knife and pounced on Godzilla.

Chomper went into defense mode, jumping on top of him knocking the Knife from his hand, but Jake whirled around and grabbed Chomper tossing him beneath himself on top of Godzilla.

"Man!" Chomper said causing Jake to spring off of them and stand ready crouching in panic. "He fights good. He will do just fine on the battlefield."

"Yeah." Godzilla said. "But he could be a little gentler."

"What is going on?" Jake asked Josh, confused and still ready for an attack.

"These are my pets." Josh answered glaring at Chomper and Godzilla.

"No joke." Jake replied with interest, but did not let his guard down.

"No." Josh said sarcastically. "I just have two monsters in my house."

"Hey! We're not monsters." Chomper protested.

"I know. I was joking."

Jake was quite disturbed, and yet intrigued by the strange pets. It would take some getting used to but he liked them, that is, after he found out they were vegetarians. Soon the greetings were over and the household settled down for the night with Jake staying in Josh's room, but the next morning Josh and Jake were up before dawn and outside inspecting the Sand Ray, or as Jake called it, Sinker.

"Let's take it out to my training place outside of town." Josh suggested. "Then I can see what it can really do."

"Sounds good to me." Jake agreed. "But can we eat first. I have missed my last three meals getting here."

"Sorry." Josh apologized. "Sure, we can eat first. My brother is a good cook."

"I'd eat anything right now." Jake replied dryly, but with a smile.

They walked back inside laughing to wait for Joshua to wake and fix breakfast, talking about each other's battle strategies to try and get to know each other better. Jake was more of a strait forward fighter, while Josh used his sniper guns to their full advantage and together they would make a strong team. They did not know they would be stronger than even they could think of.

After a hearty meal, they headed out to Josh's favorite place, and once there, Jake started his presentation proving that Sinker was indeed a magnificent Zoid despite its plain appearance. The underside of its fins were loaded with small artillery guns, and on each tip were slightly larger guns that would do nothing against heavy armor, but Sinker had another trick up its sleeve.

Jake thrust the boosters to full power and pulled back on the controls sending Sinker up into the sky at tremendous speeds. Next, he killed the boosters and fell backwards rotating the front downward until the Zoid pointed towards the ground. Josh watched horrified as Sinker fell to within forty feet from the ground. Then at the last second, Jake jerked the controls leveling it out, but instead of belly flopping into the ground, the Sinker hovered uninjured a foot off the ground.

"Shouldn't you be dead?" Josh asked over the com link inside Gunner.

"No mate." Jake answered with a laugh. "Sinker has anti gravity plates on her belly. I told you it was modified. Watch this."

Jake put the boosters on again, but only at half power, heading straight for a large boulder, and Josh looked on in amazement as Sinker rammed the stone, pulverizing it into chunks that flew out from the dust.

"No Zoid has stood up to that attack yet." Jake said proudly. "So what do you think? Am I in?"

"Yes, although I guess I should have told you. Because your last name was Talon, you were guaranteed the spot. I can not be leaving family out to dry."

"Thanks mate. I knew it was a good name." Jake smiled.

"Let's get back to the house." Josh told him as he turned Gunner for home. "We can finish getting our Zoids ready for battle in the barn."

"Ryght." Jake answered, falling in beside him, but as they started, off Josh picked up five small objects coming in fast on his radar.

"Missiles!" He shouted to Jake.

"No worries mate." Jake said calmly as he turned and started firing into the bundle of projectiles, but one sill got through, striking Sinkers cockpit.

"Jake!" Josh yelled in fearful desperation.

"What? I told you she was strong." Jake replied over the link somewhere beneath the smoke cloud

As the dust and black smoke cleared, Josh was astounded to see not even a scratch on the Zoid's armor.

"I think we will do fine tomorrow." Josh said flatly.

"You can bet on it mate." Jake replied, still smiling.

"Let's just get out of here before whoever it was decides to take another shot." Josh said, turning Gunner towards home again and looking around cautiously

"Ryght behind ya."

As they ran, Josh thought back to the time he had been fired at. _Who was it? Why did they not finish the job? Why did they not come out and fight openly? Was it __**they**__? Or was it a single person? Why do they, or whoever, fire at us in the first place? Is it some punk getting kicks?_ Whatever the case Josh was sure of one thing. _If he ever tries that again, I will track him down and bring him in._ Josh was a patient person, but he had his limits above that he hated to see people attack or assault anyone for petty reasons. Even at his young age, he had a strong hatred for those that took advantage of their abilities to bring harm to others.

That afternoon, he and Jake put the finishing touches to their Zoids, and then ran drills until the sun set. They wanted to be ready for the battle ahead, and ready they would be. For this battle they would have to make the trip to slept that night dreaming of the day ahead. _Will we win?_ Josh wondered. _The team is a high ranking B class._ Then he smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

At four o'clock Saturday afternoon, Josh and Jake waited for the Judge to arrive, but after only a few minutes the capsule came streaking down, smashing into the ground, creating a crater, and then rose up to ground level before opening to start his announcement.

"Danger! Danger! This area within a five mile radius is now a designated battlefield! only warriors and designated personnel are allowed with in the battle zone! Area scanned, battle field set up! This is a two on three Battle. Battle mode 0989. Input Zoid registration now... data cleared!" He announced after the information was entered. "Ready… fight!"

Jake charged forward into the open valley while Josh stayed back to cover him from the rear. Josh did not know just who he had partnered up with, but Jake was a strong pilot. He was used to fighting three or even four Zoids by himself, so this would pose not a single threat. Because he did not enter any tournaments, but had started piloting at a younger age, Jake had been piloting Sinker in combat for two years longer than Josh giving him experience that most pilots his age never had.

The battlefield was an open valley about four miles wide meaning that everything in the area was within Josh's range of fire. Josh got a lock on one of the Command Wolves, but it broke the Lock with a radical pattern of movement as it crossed behind the other. Then he saw the Raynos coming in fast and started running to the left dodging the oncoming missiles from the air born unit before turning his attention back down into the valley to see Jake doing circles around the two Command Wolves.

Finally, Josh got a lock and fired at one of the Wolves taking it down as Jake charged in on the other. The Wolf tried to shoot, but Jake's Sinker was so low to the ground that the gun on the Command Wolf's back could not reach him at that close a range. In vain, the Wolf pilot tried to get to a farther range, but Sinker easily caught up to the slower moving Zoid as Jake let go with all his guns and then rammed the Wolf knocking him out. Josh allowed himself to be distracted as he watched Jake take down the Command Wolf and then Gunner shook violently taking fire from the rear before falling over immobilized as the Raynos came into view flying overhead.

"It's up to you now." Josh said

"Ryght. He won't be a problem." Jake replied putting his boosters on full blast climbing into the sky while Josh watched the two engage in a dogfight.

They circled exchanging a few shots, and then Jake had to return to the ground and the Raynos swooped down, unleashing its Vulcan cannons, but Sinkers armor was too thick for them to be of any affect. Reigniting the boosters to full power Jake took to the skies once more as the Raynos came around on his tail and started to get a lock.

"Now it's all over." Jake said as he suddenly jerked up and left on the controls causing his nose to point upward with his right side facing the Raynos.

The Raynos pilot had no time to react because it had been so close behind Jake in a fast pursuit and the right wing of the Raynos was ripped off as it collided with Sinkers tail. A few seconds later, the pilot ejected before his Raynos smashed into the ground, ending the battle in less than five minutes. Josh had thought they would have been a harder team, but with Jake, they were no harder than any other B class team.

Josh knew from that day on that he and Jake would do great things together. If only he knew just how great, but that was impossible. Neither Josh nor Jake could imagine the course that they were setting for themselves as the federation's Whale King started to land to take them back home. Their group was not yet complete, but they would be called upon in one of the world's darkest hours, and theirs would be an unforgettable journey of untold struggle. Time would tell if they were up to the task, but for now they laughed, staring out the window and talking about the battle as the Whale King lifted off the ground.

**

* * *

**

Josh is no longer alone in his quest, but are they enough? Jake is strong, but is there a stronger challange yet to come? What of the shots fired? Was it the same man, or someone new? What in fact is their purpose? Continue to read to find out as the plot thickens.

**hope you like the new adition to the story, please review and let me know what you think wether it be good or bad, but please no flames.**

**9TailedFox.**


	13. Lunchroom Adventures

**Hehe, hoho, haha! Lol, this one is short, and most sertainly nothing but filler; however, it is one of my favorite chapters, and you'll find out why if you keep reading. There is yet another big time gap here though so bare with my lack in ability to write. See you at the end.

* * *

**

Chapter 13

**Lunchroom Adventures. **

A lot had change in the past two years. Joshua had completed his flight lessons, and was now looking into aircraft engineering. Josh had been promoted to Junior at the age of twelve as he continued to astound the teachers and had reached five foot six inches with the probability to take after his father in a height of six two. His hair was a light brown; although it was getting darker, slowly changing with age to the brown color of his older brother's. Jake had not change much, except for where he lived, and his writing had improved significantly after being introduced to the school system. He struggled with math but Josh helped him and the other things were easy enough to learn. Pepper had gotten even more involved in extreme sports, and pizza, going to the skate parks and showing up some of the older teens. Pepper himself had finally made the jump from child to teen having reached thirteen, more by luck than anything else due to his sporting accidents. Chomper and Godzilla had not changed much either, yet what had changed was big, but they kept it to themselves not knowing what would happen to them if anyone found out.

One thing that had not changed was that Josh and his friends had stayed close spending every spare second together. Josh had been worried when he got the promotion that he would be separated from his friends, but he and Pepper tutored Jake allowing him to jump a grade so that he would join Pepper in his freshman year. Now in their fall semester, the school year was almost over and Josh was looking forward to his fourth battle season that would mark the third year he had known his friends.

Josh sat waiting for his two friends at their normal table when Jake was the first to arrive. He was having a little trouble getting acquainted with his new lifestyle after living on his own for so long. It was strange for him to be suddenly tossed into a highly populated world, still he did well enough with Josh and Pepper as guides, although he did not like having to leave his Knife at home when he went to school. It wasn't that he felt unsafe but it was just part of him and leaving it behind made him feel like he wasn't dressed properly. It had become almost an extension of his body, and he felt strange without it.

"Hey, Josh. Where's Pepper?" Jake asked Josh as he sat down.

"He must still be in the lunch line. I can't wait to tell him the news."

"Yeah, it'll be fun to see his face lyght up when he hears about the event this summer."

"You bet he will, but we do have to reach A Class before we will be accepted to enter."

"Enter what?" Pepper asked coming up behind Josh.

"Me and Jake have some good news."

"What?" Pepper asked with sudden interest.

"Well, mate. We just found out yesterday that if we can get to A class this summer…"

"That the Federation would see us fit to be eligible for the honor of participating in the universal festivities of the Intergalactic Zoid Battle Tournaments." Josh interrupted as Jake sat back smiling at Josh's incapability to hold it in. "A victory there would locate us amongst those legendary Super class contestants."

"Huh?" Pepper asked.

"He means that we will have a chance at S class."

"Oh, that rocks!" Peeper told Jake, and then turned to face Josh as he sat down. "Why didn't _you_ say that Josh?"

"That _is_ what I said." Josh answered as they started to laugh at him. "What?"

"Never mind mate, we understand your condition."

"What?" Josh asked frustrated.

"Don't worry about it dude. You just have more brains then the average person."

"Oh, thanks." Josh replied exasperated.

As they laughed something flew through the air next to them, and then someone shouted the words that every lunch official and school faculty member hates to hear.

"Food Fight!" A boy shouted as the room erupted in shouts, screams, and most of all, food.

"Run!" Yelled Pepper.

"Ryght behind you."

The three ducked and dodged as they made their way to the door, but then Jake was overwhelmed and unable to help himself. _I've never been in one of these before._ He thought to himself._ It_ _looks like a lot of fun._ Jake stopped and Josh bumped into him falling back on Pepper as the blond haired bushman picked some of the food from his tray and slung it across the room.

"Come on mates, this is great fun." Jake shouted excitedly.

"Josh look out!" Pepper called out.

Josh turned in time to duck the incoming glob of potatoes. To him all of this was a little childish, and yet it was a little fun too. Scooping a mess of his own potatoes, he chucked them across the room.

Suddenly all control was lost as tables were turned over on their sides forming forts, then alliances made and the war began. The lunchroom was on the far side of the campus from the administrative offices so it would take a minute or two to get the message to the principal after the faculty worked its way through the war zone, and then a few more minutes for him to gather his posy and get to the cafeteria.

Pepper was the first to be hit, but the blow would not go unreturned as an open juice bottle slammed into the front of his shirt, staining his beloved pizza in a dark red. Pepper grabbed some of his pizza and started out in a line for the boy that had thrown the bottle.

"Come on mate!" Jake called to Josh as they ducked behind a table. "We have to cover him!"

"Fallow me!" Josh called back.

The two boys took up their trays sprinted to catch up with Pepper where they held them up like shields protecting the red head as he charged valiantly forward through the middle ground before hurling his projectile for a direct hit. Turning, they headed for the door again to escape the madness as the cafeteria was packed with food slinging kids from seventh grade to twelfth graders, and their front line provided cover fire greeting them with cheers as they raced for the exit. They were almost at the door when josh raised his tray to block more incoming food items and did not see the person cross in front of him. He plowed into the girl at a sprint knocking her to the ground and tumbled over her before regaining his feet and apologizing.

"I'm sorry I…" Josh started, extending a hand, but he was cut short by a bowl of soup in the face.

"Jerk!" She shouted as she got to her feet and ran away.

"You're welcome!" Josh shouted back as he started for the door for the third time.

Jake and Pepper met him at the doorway, blocking a few more items with their trays on the way out before dropping them in the doorway and heading for the bathroom to clean up.

"Crikey, we should do that more often." Jake said still full of excitement. "I'm lykin this part of school."

"No thank you." Josh said splashing water on his face to wash off the soup. "It was fun, but not something I would like to do again."

"That was the worst food fight I have ever been in." Pepper said. "They just went wild in there."

"I liked it." Jake persisted.

"I'm just glad we got out of there before the principal came. I bet a lot of detention is being handed out right now." Pepper commented.

"Yeah," Josh agreed. "But I sort of feel guilty."

"We only defended ourselves man. We did make that one charge, but that was justice. Look what they did to my shirt."

"It isn't lyke you don't have another like it." Jake said almost disgusted.

He could not understand why someone would be so wrapped up in a certain food.

"Yeah, but it's still special." Pepper said defensively. "Do you think I can get it out?"

"It will be fine." Josh said.

"So what was the news about this S class thing?" Pepper asked.

"Well." Jake started. "At the end of this summer there is going to be a tournament of champions, and the winner gets to go to S class."

"But first we have to get to A class by the end of the summer to be accepted." Josh continued. "If we get to S class it will be two million for every victory."

Pepper's mouth dropped open.

"Even if we don't win the tournament." Jake continued to explain. "A class will be one Million."

"You got to be kidding." Pepper responded weakly.

"No," Josh said. "Then my brother won't have to worry so much about getting more projects lined up."

"That would be cool." Pepper said. "He always seems stressed."

Then the bell range and they parted for their separate classes. After school the three met up again outside to wait for the buss as they talked about the last half of their day, Zoids, and the upcoming Zoid battle season. Then Josh had an idea.

"Hey! Pepper, when my brother gets here do you want to see if you can spend the night at my place?"

"I have to check with my grandparents, but that would be awesome. I haven't really ever seen Gunner in person."

"We will ask him then." Jake said.

"And then I can ask my Grandparents tonight." Pepper told them. "We could set it up for tomorrow."

"That sounds good." Josh agreed.

They talked a while longer before the busses came and Pepper climbed aboard, leaving Jake and Josh to wait for Joshua.

"Josh." Jake started. "How are we going to get to A class in a month?"

"Well if we challenge the three top teams then we can get promoted by skill instead of by the number of victories."

"That is nearly a battle every week though. We have to take time for repairs on the Zoids."

"Yeah, I know. That will be our biggest threat."

"What about getting a new pilot?" Jake asked.

"You mean another partner?"

"Yeah, I know we are a little tight on cash, but that myght be what gets us to A class. Then we won't have to worry about supporting him anymore cause we'd be rich."

"That is true, but where would we get someone in time?" Josh agreed

"I'm not sure, but it wouldn't hurt to put out another add."

"I guess we could give it a try. It could work. The problem is that we would have to nearly deplete our finances to by him a Zoid if he did not already have one."

"That would make us have to win our next battle if we wanted to finish out the season."

"It is a risk, but it _would_ be best if it works."

"Still we might not even be able to find someone." Then a light seemed to turn on inside Jake. "What about Pepper? Sure he doesn't have a Zoid, but I bet he would be good."

"He does have quick reflexes. He might would work."

"Yeah," Jake added laughing. "And if he is not good he can at least be a decoy."

"That might work. Let's not tell him until we are ready to hire him though."

"Ryght."

They laughed as Joshua pulled up in their car.

"Sorry I'm late, I was working and lost track of time."

"Thyts fine mate. We needed to have a meeting anyway."

"A what?" Joshua asked confused, but then thought better of it. "Never mind."

"Do you think Pepper could come over tomorrow night for a sleep over?" Josh asked expectantly.

"Fine by me, but what do his grandpar…"

"He is asking them tonight." Jake interrupted.

"As long as it is fine with them, I'm ok with it."

"Thanks." Josh said gratefully. "I will call him when we get home."

"Sounds good." Joshua said as he started the car rolling for home

On the way home, Josh and Jake talked about the upcoming season knowing they would have to train hard to be ready for the challenges ahead. Then Josh brought up an interesting point.

"If we wait until the season starts to hire Pepper we won't get the Zoid until the next week, and then he would have no practice time."

"What are you getting at?" Jake asked.

"We have to hire him now if we want him to be effective in battle. Not to mention if we order the Zoid mid season we probably won't get it until the season is over anyway."

"We will take him on tomorrow then."

"That would be great. If he can stay the night we will tell him then."

"Ryght. He is goin to love _this_ surprise."

**

* * *

**

Looks like things have gone well for the past few years, but now they face their toughest challenge yet, can they continue to succeed? How will Pepper react to the news? Will he be a good enough pilot to help cary the team forward? What of Chomper and Godzilla's secret? What could they be hideing? Find the answers to some of these and clues to others in the next chapter.

**See! Told you it was cool, lol, or at least I hope you thought so. Sorry about all the talking with so little action, but it just needed to be done. See you all in a bit, just two more to go. (bounds away to post next chapter)**

**9TailedFox.**


	14. The Sleepover

**Another short one here, but again, a good one with a little humor and even some mystery. Enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter 14

**The Sleepover.**

That night Josh called Ma and Pop's Pizza Parlor, and all systems were go for the sleepover so the next night Joshua pulled into the driveway with a loaded vehicle. Pepper was excited to finally get the chance to meet Gunner in person and after all this time it was only his second time at Josh's house because he lived on the other side of town. The concept of the Organoid was still beyond his grasp but he was excited to finally meet Gunner just the same.

He was also a little disturbed at the size of Josh's strange pets. It had been two years since he had seen them and Josh had told him they were big, but not six foot tall and eight feet long. Chomper and Godzilla slept in the barn with Gunner because they were too big for the house, but on this occasion they all, except Joshua, would sleep in the barn. Once inside, he boys ran to get sleeping bags, and then back out to the barn to set up camp.

"Don't stay up to late!" Joshua called after them.

"Sure thing mate!" Jake called back.

"To late indeed." Joshua said to himself as they disappeared around the corner of the house.

"Come on!" Pepper said taking out in a sprint. "I'll race you."

Josh kept pace with him, but Jake flew past them both to the Barn.

"How did you learn to run like that?" Pepper asked panting when they caught up.

"There's lots of things to run from in the bush mate."

"Can we start a fire?" Pepper asked.

"I don't think so." Josh said. "People around here might think there is a real fire and start making calls."

"I guess we can use our flashlights then." Pepper said.

"What for?" Asked Josh.

"For telling scary stories man, what else."

"Yeah," Chomper said, then changing his voice to a lower tone, he continued. "We can tell stories about _shadows_ that mooove in the daaark."

"Like what?" Godzilla asked.

"I don't know." Chomper said defeated dropping the dark voice. "I was hoping one of you would have a story."

"I have one." Pepper said. "That is if you guys think you can handle it."

"Try me mate. After your done I've got one that'll scare your pants wet."

"Ok, it goes like this," Pepper started as he raised his light in front of his face. "One night, long ago, when the moon was full, a young man was on a journey through the forest. He had been warned not to go through it at night, but he did not listen. Well, all of a sudden he hears something behind him so he turns around real fast, but nothing is there. So he starts walking a little faster and then he hears something running through the trees behind him, so he starts running. Then he could hear it breathing deep and raspy as it started to close in on him. He glances back to see this big monster running ten feet behind him covered in hair with glowing green eyes snarling at him, but when he looked back he tripped. He rolled over and looked back expecting _it_ to jump on him, but nothing was there so he gets up and ran out of the woods as fast as he could. For the rest of his life no one believed him, but sometimes when he walks through the woods, he can still hear it breathing and he can see its eyes looking at him from the shadows, waiting for him to let his guard down."

"You're getting there." Jake said. "But my story is true."

"Really?" Godzilla asked.

"Yep, happened to me back home in Australia. See there in Australia there is a dog that survived from the dinosaur days. Some people say it is not of this world. Some say it does not exist at all, but deep in Australia's heart the Aborigines know it lives. It has the face of a Jyckal, and the body of a hyena, with its back half colored lyke a zebra. Its mouth opens like a saber tiger and I saw it with me own eyes. I was looking for a place to camp one night and the lights on top of Ayers Rock were glowing. Whenever thyt happens, you know something is going to happen. Some times its good, and sometimes…it's _bad_. Right after I saw the glow off the top of Ayers, I heard a twig snap off in the brush to me right. Then something blurred from one bush to the next so I pulled out me knife, but it didn't come in. I watched the bush that I had last seen it go behind for a minute, but saw nothing. Then I heard something move behind me and I turned like a cat. There it was in front of me crouched down and snarling. My heart was racing a million beats a second. Then…"

Chomper had been feeling the tension rising in the group as Jake told his story and could not help himself from letting out a short ferocious roar that sounded something like a roaring bark. Flashlights went flying as everyone jumped to their feet and ran scared in every direction screaming. Even Jake stood to his feet and ran as he pulled his knife from its sheath. Then they heard laughter and looked back to see Chomper doubled over on the ground.

"Get him!" Josh shouted.

There was no escape as they came from all sides and tackled him down, but he was ten times as strong as them, except Godzilla, and stood to his feet roaring as they hung on. Then they froze as a bright light appeared in the doorway.

"Ok, time for bed." Joshua said shaking his head, and then whispered to himself as he walked away. "To late indeed."

"Good night Mr. Talon!" Pepper called out.

"Good night!" Came the reply.

"Can you guys let go now." Chomper said.

"Hey, you guys smell smoke?" Jake asked, suddenly alert.

"No." Godzilla said quickly.

"Not me." Chomper added.

"Huh, I don't smell it anymore."

"All right, let's get to bed." Josh told them.

Getting out their bedrolls they laid them out on the ground before Josh built a mattress of hay from the loft for Chomper and Godzilla. Usually they would just sleep in the loft, but since it was a special occasion, they would sleep on the ground with the others.

As Josh crawled into his bag, he looked around. He had a strange bunch of friends, a sports junky, two dinosaurs, and a bushman. It seemed like the others, for one reason or another, looked to him for leadership. _But Why?_ He wondered to himself. _Pepper is the oldest, and Jake seems to be the wiser one of the bunch. Why me?_ As he continued looking around the barn, he saw Godzilla cuddle up to Chomper on their hay pile. _It makes sense with them being the only two like themselves on earth that they would fall in love._ He thought with a smile. _For that reason I am glad the injections gave them the ability to feel love like humans._ _What about me? What does life hold for me? Where will I be in ten, twenty, or thirty years from now? Someday I would like to see planet Zi for myself._ Josh had big dreams, and was not afraid to try every one of them, even if he failed. Slowly he drifted off into another world with pleasant thoughts of the future drifting through his mind.

* * *

The next morning, Josh woke to the sound of Jake rolling up his bag as slivers of morning sunshine poked between the slats of the barn's sidewalls, then rolling over on his stomach he looked over to see pepper still sleeping soundly, but Chomper and Godzilla where gone.

"Do you know where they went?" Josh asked as he crawled out of his bag and started rolling it up.

"They probably went inside. The smell your brother has coming from that house would attract anything."

"Yeah." Josh laughed. "Anything but sleepy head over there."

The two boys laughed and then turned to look as the barn door creaked open.

"Breakfast is ready." Joshua told them.

"Food." Pepper said suddenly sitting upright. "Sounds good. I'm starving."

Josh and Jake only laughed as Pepper looked at them confused and Joshua shrugged before turning back to the house. A few minutes later the boys left their bags behind and filed in before walking over to the table, then after Joshua said grace everyone dug in.

"Hey, who is that?" Pepper asked with a mouthful, pointing at a picture of Joshua with a tall robot on the counter.

"Oh, that's my first attempt at robotics in collage. It was not a big accomplishment, but you could say he was Gunner's prototype because I used a lot of the same technologies when I built Gunner."

"Like what technologies." Josh asked, eager to learn more about Gunner.

"Well the technology is actually old, but I just used it for a new purpose. Way back in about 2006 a Japanese inventor named Takado Someya developed an artificial nervous system by placing microscopic filaments in a bendable plastic that would respond to temperature and pressure. I just put the same sensors in Gunner's armor plates so that's why his armor is special order only. The good news is that because it is an older advancement I can get it mixed for hardly any extra cost."

"That would also give him a type of artificial emotions right?" Josh asked.

"Yes, it would, and…" Joshua continued, meanwhile the others stood mouths open as information was given that they could not understand.

After breakfast, the three went back to the barn to get their bags and Josh remembered their message for Pepper. Looking at Jake, and catching his eye, he pointed at Pepper making movements like he was piloting a Zoid and Jake smiled in return as his face brightened. Pepper was in for the biggest surprise of his life. Josh wanted to tell him, but first he would put Pepper through a test. Josh knew that if your heart was in something you would perform at a higher level than if you really did not care about it. Josh would test him to see if Zoid battling was something he would want to do. However, it did seem rather needless considering Pepper's love for the extreme. Still, he would ask just the same.

"Hey Pepper, have you ever thought of joining a Zoid team?" Josh asked casually

"Have I! You bet man, but no one wants me. I put an ad out on the Internet, but I haven't got anybody to call"

"Thyts good mate, because _we_ want you." Jake told him straight out.

Pepper glanced back and forth between Josh and Jake's smiling faces in disbelief.

"No joking? You guys mean it?" He asked as a smile of his own worked its way across his face.

"Yes we do." Josh answered. "We have enough money to buy you a Command Wolf, Zaber Fang, or a Stealth Viper.

"Oh man, I can't ask you to do that. I know you guys are tight on cash, and, dud, that's like buying me my first car or something. I couldn't ask a friend to…"

"Then don't think of it as a friend, but a business transaction." Josh told him.

"It would have to be the Zaber Fang, but I…"

"What color?" Jake asked smiling."

"Guys this is too much." Pepper replied overwhelmed by excitement.

"What color?" Jake asked again.

"Duds, this rocks. No joke you're really going to get me a Zoid?"

"And let you join the team." Josh reminded. "So what color?"

"Man, you know it would have to be red."

"Done." Josh said. "We would have waited until the next season started, but we needed to give you some practice time."

"We will put you through a few drills." Jake told him.

"This is gona be sick man. We are going to _totally_ dominate."

"It won't be easy." Josh warned. "We earned our way to B class, but you will be tossed up in with us."

"I will get the hang of it. I promise to practice every night after school before the season starts."

"That's a good idea mate, but save some of yourself for the actual fighting."

"Got it."

"Your Zoid will be here next week." Josh told him as they walked to the house.

"Man, I can't wait to get in there with you two. Nobody will stand a chance!"

"We can only hope." Josh said solemnly.

**

* * *

**

Josh has expanded his team to three now and it would seem they are ready for any challange, but are they? Only time will tell.

**Sorry about all the inactive chatter again, but I hope you liked it. Now for the last one.**

**9TailedFox.**


	15. Pepper's First Battle

**

* * *

**

Haha! Back to the battlefield with this one in an exciting thriller of action! Well... I hope you think so...lol. Only one way to find out, please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 15

**Pepper's First Battle.**

Four months later they were ready, or at least they hoped, for the season to begin as Pepper had proven to be an exceptional pilot in practice, but still lacked actual battle experience. Their first team was the lowest of the three top B class contenders consisting of a Command Wolf, and two Lightning Saixes.

The Judge landed ordering the battle to begin as the three spread apart waiting for their opponents to appear across the snow filled valley in the northern reaches of Russia where Snow covered evergreens speckled the open ground offering little cover. They stood their ground waiting for a good bit of time, but no one ever came.

"What is going on?" Pepper asked. "Do they delete all the boring things on TV or what?"

"No," Josh said. "They just don't want to be the first to advance because it would leave them open for a while down there."

"Let me go scout them out." Jake offered.

"Go ahead, but stay alert no matter how unthreatening it might seem."

"Ryght, got it mate."

"Can I go?" Pepper asked anxiously.

"No, you stay here in case anything happens to Jake we don't need to lose you both."

"What! You don't think I can handle it."

"That's not what I said, but I have no idea what these guys are capable of, and your Zoid does not have heavy armor."

"Fine." Pepper said stubbornly, eager to prove himself.

"Be back in a second blokes." Jake said over the intercom as he headed down the hill.

Jake moved quickly searching for a signal, but his radar was not very strong due to the overcast weather. Off to his right was a clump of trees where the woods got thicker so he decided to check it out seeing as it would make a good hiding spot, but when he entered something moved off to his right followed by another blur on his left.

"I think I found them Josh." Came his voice over their radios.

"Now we move." Josh told Pepper.

"Finally some action."

"Just try to stay calm."

"Whatever."

"Pepper I'm serious. We have to win this battle or we are out for the rest of the season, and we will have no funds for next school year. Me and Jake put everything on hoping another team member could help us get to the Tournament."

"Dude, like thanks for the pressure."

"Just follow orders."

"Fine."

"Let's move. Jake might need us."

Jake watched closely as the two Saix's circled him, but could find no pattern in their movements. _These guys are good. Added with their speed I'm in a tight spot, but where is the Command Wolf? Am I bate? It is a possibility._

"Josh don't come to close, they could be using me as bate." Jake said over the intercom.

"What makes you think that?"

"I haven't been able to locate the Wolf."

"Roger that."

"Cool." Pepper said. "We get to talk like military people too."

"I will keep an eye on my scanners, but…" Josh started, but then Gunner shifted.

Snow and dirt burst into the air as the bullet struck the ground.

"Thanks boy!" He told Gunner. "Pepper let's move, now!"

"Roger that." Pepper replied laughing.

"What happened?" Jake asked.

"We found the Wolf. He must have a sniper cannon because he is on the outside edge of my scanner."

"Careful Josh."

"You try and keep the Saix's busy while me and Pepper go after the Command Wolf."

"Ryght. Good luck."

"Ready?" Josh asked, turning Gunner to face Pepper.

"That's a dumb question."

"Let's go then. We have to reach him fast."

"I will go alone then, and you cover me."

"I think I should…"

"Trust me. I can do this."

Josh knew he had to let Pepper try his wings some time.

"Go then, but be careful. Don't let your guard down for an instant."

"Got it Josh."

Josh watched Pepper as he started running towards the Wolf. _We have to win this one._ _Did I make a mistake by letting Pepper go on his own? If we lose him we still might have a chance, but that Command Wolf's pilot knows what he is doing. It is only because of Gunner that I am not out of commission._

* * *

Jake waited patiently. Unless they had upgraded weapons he was in no danger, still he could not sit forever.

"All right." He told himself. "Let's see what these Dingoes are made of."

Turning one buster to half power he spun Sinker around while firing all guns. The Saix's widened the circle, and increased their speed but did not break formation.

"This is gona be good fun Sinker." Jake told his Zoid.

* * *

Pepper started running a pattern of evasive maneuvers wondering if the Wolf was even in this direction, but all doubts were blotted out by three quick shots landing to close for comfort making peppers blood race.

Pepper had watched Zoid battles, run drills, and dreamed, but had never actually been fired at until that moment, and he loved the thrill. He began weaving this way and that way as two more shots hit the ground at his sides, and another directly in front of him. _I can do this._ He thought to himself. _They'll see._

Suddenly his target came into view standing up on a small cliff more than three hundred yards away. Pepper knew it would not be easy to cross the open ground between them, but at least he had something to fire at now. He fired a few quick shots not really trying to hit the Command Wolf, but hoped it would keep himself from being fired on. Then taking aim Pepper fired a fifth time, but the Wolf dodged and returned fire. Pepper waved to the right, stopped abruptly, and then jumped to the left to break the lock. He had his work cut out for him, but Josh and Jake were counting on him so he couldn't let his friends down.

* * *

Josh Stood ready for another shot from the Wolf but also knew that he could not forget the Saix's. _What about Pepper? Was he ready for what he was doing?_ Josh of all people knew that charging a sniper was not easy. Suddenly Jake's voice broke the silence.

"Josh the Saixes are breaking off. I think they're headed for Pepper."

"Stop them, or maybe one and I will intercept the other."

"Ryght."

Josh knew that if even one of them got through Pepper was done for but all he could do was wait. Finally three Zoids appeared on his radar, and as Jake predicted they were making a line for Pepper. Josh smiled.

"Come on boy. Let's get some action."

* * *

Jake put his boosters on half power slowly gaining on the Lightning Saixes when suddenly one of them whirled around to face him firing a few shots.

"Wrong choice mate." Jake said smiling as he put his boosters to full power.

Sinker went streaking towards the helpless Saix, but just as he was about to ram it, the Saix leaped into the air dodging the blow and a voice came over his intercom.

"Your preschool trick won't work here."

"Oh yeah," Jake responded. "If I judged you by your first attack you wouldn't rate to high yourself."

Then the Saix fired hitting Jake's left wing, but to no effect. Jake could tell he was shaken at the fact that his guns were useless and he watched as it came towards him hoping he would try a tackle assault like so many other misinformed unfortunates had tried before, then a smile went across his face as the prey leaped into the air. Jake boosted his anti gravity plates lifting Sinker into the air, then turned on one booster causing himself to spin hitting the Lightening Saix like a bat.

Not wasting an instant Jake lower his height, pointed his nose down, and blasted both boosters sending him pile driving into the fallen Saix.

"Go back to preschool before you try that again mate." Jake said triumphantly and then shut off the connection as shouts came over his radio. _Now to go help Pepper._

* * *

Josh got a lock on his Saix, but before he fired he would have some fun.

"Keep the lock boy. We're going in close."

Gunner roared as he charged forward. Josh knew this could get him in trouble, but he had not done anything in the whole match yet. _Was it foolish to play with a high-ranking team?_ _Besides, we are up one now, and Jake is right on the things tail and I can not let him and Pepper take all the glory. I am the leader after all._

Finally, Josh got a visual and saw Jake fly past the Saix who stopped to steady his shots as he fired at Sinker, but did not make contact with any of his shots as the smaller Zoid rocketed away.

"Gunner, take out his back cannon and then we will get a little close combat practice." Josh commanded and Gunner responded with a roar as the screen showed a zoomed lock on the gun. "Fire!"

* * *

Pepper had crouched his Zaber Fang behind a jumbled up pile of rocks where the wolf had pinned him down. _Where are the others? Am I the only one left?_ _If so, I will have to act fast before the two Saixes get here, and that means I have to do something now. Hopefully there is only one left cause that would make things a little easier. How am I supposed to leave my spot here without getting shot?_ _Guess I will just have to go for it._ Raising his Zoid just far enough for the barrel to peak over the rim, Pepper fired twice before leaping forward over the top of the rocks into the open.

Taking three quick steps, he fired again with each fall of the Sabers foot, then stopped, did a juke to the right, and started sprinting for the Command Wolf. The Wolf returned fire, but Pepper managed to move in time to avoid the blow by inches.

The Command Wolf fired again this time hitting Peppers Zaber Fang on the left shoulder, but it kept coming. Pepper was happy to know the blow had only been a glance as he continued his valiant charge firing four more times, but the Wolf was too agile and dodged the shots with ease. That meant one thing. _I will have to wrestle him down._

* * *

The Lightening Saix came to an abrupt halt when Gunner appeared directly in his path. Josh smiled knowing what the man must be thinking, but disappointed that he had not taken out its gun with that last shot.

"Be ready boy, he is going to fire."

Gunner jumped to the right, and then fired one of his sniper cannons intercepting the Saixes second shot as it charged at full speed leaving Josh with only seconds to react because of the Zoid's speed. The distance was a hundred yards, but that would be made in only four strides for a Lightening Saix.

"Weasel unit fire!" Was all he could think of.

Missiles erupted from Gunner, and then made a line for the Saix but it fired into the mass causing a chain reaction that destroyed the attack. Gunner stepped to the side as the Saix came bursting through the smoke and Josh jumped into the air dodging a second shot.

Bringing Gunners foot down on the Saixes right rear hip joint the claws raked down its leg making the Saix cry out as Gunner roared firing his four light artillery cannons to finish the job.

"Good fight." Josh said to the Saix pilot, and then looked to the west.

_No word from Pepper yet._ Josh thought to himself as Jake pulled up alongside him.

"Jake, let's go see how Pepper is doing."

"If he isn't out yet. Let's just hope the damage isn't too bad. If we don't get hit then we won't have to make any repairs."

"That would be a big help, but let's hope Pepper is ok."

"Ryght."

* * *

Pepper was doing his best but that nick on the shoulder had lessened his mobility a little and still he had not scored a hit on the Wolf. _If I can just take out that gun it would be a lot easier._ Pepper thought as he dodged another shot before returning three of his own. The advantage that he had was that the sniper cannon on the Command Wolf was not capable of rapid fire. Now the Wolf stepped back and crouched down causing only its gun to be visible.

"Great." Pepper told himself. "All I need is a smaller target."

_But maybe it will work to my advantage. _He thought as an idea struck him._ Not being able to see his target will make it harder for the wolf to aim, and more importantly, harder to dodge._

Pepper charged forward again weaving slightly just encase the Command Wolf did decide to take a shot. He had only a hundred yards to go, seventy five, fifty. Then came the shot hitting his Zaber Fang in the lower right leg causing him to stumble. Pepper knew he had time to aim now while the Wolf reloaded and tried to get another lock. Pepper continued walking slowly as he aimed to maintain a steadier shot.

At twenty five yards he stopped and fired taking out the big gun before charging forward again, but the Wolf rose from its crouch to reveal an unexpected surprise. As it stood on top of the ten foot cliff, Pepper saw the belly guns rotate downward at him. He was only ten yards away, and there was no missing as he took the blow that knocked him to the ground.

"Come on hold out. Hold out!" He shouted to his Zoid as he shook the controls to no response.

"You never stood a chance." Came a mocking voice as the Command Wolf leaped down and stood looking down at the Zaber Fang. "All though, you have a lot of nerve charging me with this bucket."

Pepper did not know what to think or do but then he noticed that the lights had not gone out in his cockpit.

"What?" He asked himself. "Am I still…he he." Pepper chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Asked the Wolf's pilot

"This!" Pepper answered.

Without even taking aim he fired his big gun strait into the Command Wolfs chest at point blank range knocking him back unquestionably out of commission.

"Yeah! Take that you over stuffed sissy! Ha ha! Don't count your chickens before they hatch baby! Oh yeah! Who's your daddy?"

"Pepper! You're all right." Josh's voice came as his face appeared on Peppers screen. "We were worried about you."

"Thanks guys, but I got it all under control."

"Great. All we need is for him to start bragging." Jake added as he pulled alongside them. "And last time I checked a Zoid stuck on the ground isn't so good."

"I beat him didn't I?" Pepper replied defensively.

"The winner is the Raptor Team!" The Judge said proclaiming their victory.

"We did good you two." Josh said gratefully, "But we still have two more to go."

"Bring them on man!" Pepper boasted. "We have this thing put away."

"I sure hope so." Jake added.

Josh listened to the other two state their claims, and remembered his own dream. He had never really forgotten about it, but the light had grown a little dim for a while. Now he knew that he had picked the right people to help him in his quest, and yet there seemed to be a higher calling of sorts. _Joe always taught me that nothing happened without purpose, so what is the purpose of my struggle to be the best? Where will it lead me? And how can I use my talents to help others? Why?_ It was the simplest, and yet in some cases, most profound question to be answered. For Josh and his friends the answer was a long, and hard journey, but take it they must to save much more then themselves from destruction, indeed the entire universe would hang in the balance.

**

* * *

**

Things are bright as the team's newest member shows promise of great thinngs to come, but no one knows what challange they will face next. Find out what happens, and if they can make it to A class in time in the next chapter coming hopfully sometime next week.

**(pants with toung hanging out) I'm exsausted. I hope you all enjoyed this monster posting, but unfortunately I cant promise a post date for the next one because i have a lot going on right now and my mind could get lost in another boook so there's just no telling. I'll do my best to get to it sooon, but for now I need a break. See you all next time and thank you so much for staying faithful and giving reviews. You guys rock!**

**9TailedFox.**


	16. The First Stepping Stone

**Hey, I finally got around to posting again, and this one has some of what we love Zoids for... BATTLES!! Before we start though I'd like to say thanks to Mishee for all the great reviews because doesn't have membership so I cant message her back. As for any other none membership readers that may be interested, please do review so i know your there and can thank you too. For my veterans readers there is a little new content here for ya as the group faces its first match on their road to the champions tournament.  


* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

**The First Stepping Stone.**

The next three days went by in a blur as time was spent fixing and mending the Zoids, but they did not care this time whether the armor shined or not, or even if it was the wrong color, as long as it got them back into action for the next fight. They would have plenty of time to do touch ups before the tournament, but if they were not ready to battle fast enough they may never get that chance because the last battle's winning had only gotten them out of the red from the Zaber fang purchase so the next battle would be just as important.

"Ok," Josh told the others as they sat at the table. "These are the two teams we have to fight next, and their credentials." He added, spreading papers across the table.

"Crikey, this Shaker team looks like a bunch of hard cases." Jake commented.

"Yeah, but the other team isn't a push over ether." Pepper added looking at the sheets. "They have only lost five battles."

"Well we have not lost any." Josh encouraged.

"Sure mate, but we have fought forty battles, and they've got sixty under their belt."

"The other team has fifty battles, but only two losses." Pepper pointed out.

"That makes them about even." Josh said. "What one lacks in experience, it makes up for in victory count, and the experienced one levels out with losses."

"So it doesn't matter which one we pick?" Pepper asked.

"To a certain extent, yes." Josh replied. "But I still can't say for certain."

"I say we take a lucky guess and go with the one with less battle time." Jake suggested. "After all, time on the field adds up after so long."

"But if we choose the harder team and win, then the last battle won't be so hard." Pepper commented.

"Yeah," Josh said. "But if we lose than we have farther to go next year."

"I vote for the Frontal Assault team then." Jake told them.

"I second that motion." Pepper added.

"Then Frontal Assault it is." Josh agreed. "We will battle them this weekend, but we will have to fight the last team before the end of next week or we are out of the tournament."

"Let's do it." Pepper said optimistically.

* * *

Two days past, and the day of battle had arrived. This time they were back home just outside New York where Josh had fought his first battle. A few more trees were knocked down, but not much else had changed. Their opponents were two Shield Ligers, a Stealth Viper, and a new Zoid called a Hell Cat.

"Be careful." Josh warned. "That Hell Cat has a cloaking device."

"A what?" Asked Pepper.

"It is a special upgrade to the zoid core that allows it to become invisible." Jake informed him.

"How are we supposed to fight _that_?" Pepper asked. "I guess we have our radar but..."

"Sorry mate." Jake stopped him. "They don't show up on radar even when the unit is turned off."

"So what can we do?" Pepper asked blankly.

"Be very careful, and hope we get a lucky break." Josh said as the judge landed.

"Danger! Danger! The area within a fifteen mile radius is now a designated battle zone. All unauthorized personnel must evacuate immediately." The Judged announced. "Scanning… scanning. Area clear. Raptor Team vs. the Frontal Assault Team, battle mode 0986. Ready… fight!

Pepper stood thirty feet to Josh's right with Jake waiting thirty feet beyond him in the sparsely covered battlefield, but they would have to deal with it. Knowing how to use the battlefield to your advantage was an important part of Zoid combat, or any combat for that matter. Josh waited with the others for a minute or two, and then decided that they might as well plan while they wait.

"You two have any ideas on what to do when they get here?" He asked calmly.

"I thought you were the one in charge of battle strategies." Jake replied concerned.

"Well," Josh returned with a blank mind. "I thought we would just wing it."

"What?" Pepper asked almost panicking. "You mean you don't have any idea what to do against these guys"

"Well I have some ideas, but I haven't really thought them through yet. Honestly I didn't have time."

"Great, we're doomed." Pepper commented.

"Maybe we could start with a simple rushing drill." Jake suggested.

"That might work." Pepper said seeming to agree, but then shouted. "_If _we knew where to charge!"

"I was just giving an idea, you don't have to..."

"Well next time..."

"Look out!" Josh shouted, interrupting the feud.

Both looked to see missiles coming straight for them, but managed to dodge to the side avoiding the blow at the last second.

"Now what?" Pepper asked.

"Let's go with Jake's idea and rush them."

The three charged clumsily out of their formation as they advanced the enemy's position where the Viper stood behind the Shield Ligers using them as a bunker, but the Hell Cat was nowhere in sight.

"We have to get someone behind them." Josh ordered.

"How? We haven't located the Hell Cat yet." Jake protested.

"Split up. We don't stand a chance if we can't break them up."

"What about the Hell..." Pepper started.

"Keep your eyes open." Jake interrupted.

"Who made you leader?" Pepper snapped.

"Whoa! Both of you stop. We aren't going to do anything if we keep fighting." Josh told them. "Now get out there and be careful."

"Ryght."

"Roger that." Pepper said as he broke off from the others

Jake headed out in the opposite direction leaving Josh in the middle.

_What just happened?_ Josh thought to himself. _If I can not get those two to work together then we do not stand a chance. I have to do something, and fast._

* * *

Jake had headed to the right trying to get around the group, but one of the Ligers turned to face him blocking any shots. _There has to be a way to separate them_. _If I could just get in close I might be able to ram one out of the way and get to the Viper, but even Sinker can't get through the shields._

Then, without warning, he was suddenly jolted by a blow. _Where had that come from? The Hell Cat! Where is it? The shot came from my left side so it is somewhere near the group._ Locating it was top priority as he took another hit. _Where are my teammates?_ He had gone too far when he left them and they did not show on the radar so he tried the radio, but got nothing. _I must be the only one left. It doesn't make sense that they would go down so fast, but if they aren't responding and I can't pick up their signal they have to be down._

* * *

Pepper tried to stay hidden, but it was hard to do in a Zoid. He had the same problem Jake did as the Shield Liger on his side turned to face him preventing him from obtaining a clear shot. _How are we supposed to beat four Zoids anyway? And there is still no sign of the Hell Cat._ Taking cover in a few scattered trees Pepper scoped out the enemy looking for a week spot. _How am I going to get through those shields?_

"Maybe Josh can help." He told himself, but when he tried to get a signal over the radio he got nothing. "What?" He asked himself aloud, and then thought of the possibilities.

_Am I the only one left? _He wondered to himself. _If not, then why wouldn't the signal get through? _Then a bullet slipped past his shelter of trees grazing his front right shoulder and jolting his Zaber Fang from the blast but he managed to dodge the second shot. _It must have come from the Hell Cat_. _I have to get rid of that thing, and find out what happened to the others._ Another report from a gun forced him to hunker down lower. _Now I'm pinned. Where are those guys?!_

* * *

Josh tried again and again, but was unable to get a signal.

"They must have a jamming device boy." He said to Gunner. "We have to find the others, and stay together."

Gunner roared in reply as they headed for Pepper, but then Josh jerked his head to the right. _Had something moved? I must be seeing things._ Giving more power to his boosters he quickened his pace, but something seemed to shift to his left. _What is going on? The Hell Cat!_ Josh knew he had to act fast. _The other team has been successful in splitting us up, and more than likely does not want us to reunite._ Giving the boosters full power he lifted a short distance off the ground and jetted in Pepper's direction.

Then without warning, or apparent cause, one of the Shield Ligers broke out after him. Josh did not know where Pepper was, but only knew his general location and with the Liger only four hundred yards away there was no way to get around him if he was to continue in the direction he was going.

Josh fired pointlessly into the Ligers shield when Gunner suddenly overrode his command turning off the boosters as a bullet whistled in front of them, then Gunner put them back to full power as another shot traveled far too close for comfort behind them.

"Thanks boy, I almost forgot about that Hell Cat. Now let's find Pepper."

* * *

Pepper stayed crouched in the trees as he saw Josh coming. He did not want to expose himself to the Hell Cat, but he had to find a way to let Josh know where he was. Then he saw his chance. When the Liger left to chase Josh it had left the Stealth Viper open. Now was the time to strike, and in doing so he would alert Josh of his whereabouts. Taking careful aim, he locked on to the main body, but then noticed something on the Viper's head that looked like a Satellite dish.

"A radio jammer!" He said out loud.

Breaking his own lock, he started trying to get a new one on the Jammer. This was a delicate procedure because you were not allowed to fire at the cockpit, and if he missed and hit the cockpit they would be disqualified.

A little sweat formed on his face and his hands turned clammy. _This is an eight hundred yard shot, only sniper type Zoids are reported to make this shot, and that is hitting a Zoid not just one small part._ Pepper thought, laying his Zaber Fang as flat as he could on the ground so there would be no movement and was about to fire when he remembered his gun had no recoil mechanism. Aiming slightly lower to compensate, he took one last look before taking a breath and letting it out slowly as he squeezed off the shot. Pepper watched as everything went into slow motion and he saw his own bullet through his sights as the Viper turned its head seeming to look strait at him, but did not change the jammer's position. Pepper could hardly hold himself down when it shattered sending its pieces glinting in the mid day sun as his aim struck true.

"Josh! Josh! Can you hear me?" Pepper shouted over the Unicom.

"Loud and clear! That was some shot!" Came the reply.

"You're telling me. Where's Jake?"

"I'm four hundred yards and closing on the opposite side." Came Jake's Voice. "I thought you two were goners."

"Well I could use some help with this Shield Liger!" Josh told them.

Pepper lunged from his position firing a few taunting shots at the Viper, then rotated his gun to the Shield Liger and continued firing. Jake had said he was charging the Viper, but it still had one guard so his work was cut out for him. Josh stopped and waited for Pepper, but Gunner jumped into the air as the ground seemed to shift beneath him in a shimmer.

"So we _can_ see the Hell Cat." He said out loud. "Guys, look out for anything that seems to shift. The Hell Cat's cloaking unit can not keep up with its speed when it runs, so it looks like a blur."

"Ryght, thanks Josh."

Josh fired again into the Ligers shield, but to the same results as last time. The Liger was now two hundred yards off, but Pepper was still at four hundred. _This is going to be tight._ Josh thought as he braced himself.

Jake dodged fire from the Viper, still unable to find a way past the Shield Liger, but then he saw a blur to his right as a crashing force came down on top of his Sinker. Turning one booster on he spun the Hell Cat off firing at the dust cloud made when it hit the ground. The unit flickered revealing the Hell Cat's true figure for an instant, but then it disappeared again. It had looked like a smaller Liger, and he could tell its armor was weak.

"I could use some help over here!" He called to the others.

"We are a little busy ourselves if you haven't noticed." Pepper snapped back.

Josh fired on last time then Jumped attempting to duplicate the tactic he had used to win his first battle. Turning mid air he started to fire, but something hit him from behind.

_We have to get rid of that Hell Cat._ _We have each taken hits now, and our mobility will wear down after too many more hits_. _I have to get to the others and regroup._

"Jake, get over here! We can fight better if we stick together." Josh ordered.

"On my way." Jake relied as he spun Sinker around and headed for Josh with both boosters blazing.

"What do you have in mind?" Pepper asked.

"First I need you and Jake to work together, and then I'm not sure, but I know we will fight better if we work together."

"Fine. Here he comes now." Pepper said sarcastically.

"That is what I am talking about." Josh told him irritated.

"What's the plan?" Jake asked.

"Stick together and fight them off." Josh replied. "I will keep an eye out for the Hell Cat, and you two keep the Ligers at bay."

"How do we do that?" Pepper shouted. "They have shields man!"

"Well we can get rid of the Stealth Viper now." Jake commented lightly, and then realized that their opponents had left it wide open.

"Fire!" Josh yelled.

A mass of bullets and Missiles swarmed towards the Serpent, and sent the small Zoid flying on impact. Then Pepper was hit in the side and Josh spun around firing a wide blanket of missiles in the general direction of the blur as his mind raced to come up with something. _I have to get my friends to get along. I need to get a plan. We are a team, and must fight like one._

"Ok, listen." Josh ordered with authority. "This is what we are going to do. Pepper, you start circling around to the back of these Ligers. Jake you try to keep them distracted. I will cover you both and keep a look out for the Hell Cat. Now go!"

Josh watched them take out as he saw a blur to his right, but when he started to turn, a shot missed him by inches, then the Hell Cat jumped into the air for a strike. Gunner jumped boosting himself higher and turned raking his claws across the unseen enemy. Again, it flickered, but vanished once more. _If only I knew where the unit's generator is I might be able to get rid of it, but I have never seen a Hell Cat before._ It seemed like every day new Zoid types were coming from planet Zi, unfortunately this was one of them. Raising his tail gun Josh fired behind himself with a blind shot hoping to hit something, but got nothing. When he came down he saw the blur heading for Pepper, who was quite distracted by the Shield Liger.

"Pepper, the Hell Cat is coming your way!"

"Thanks! I can't get anywhere with this Liger."

"Hold on. I'm coming."

As he went, Josh saw Jake boosting towards the other Liger, and then bouncing off the Shield. _How are we going to take these things down?_ _And if that is not hard enough we have to fight off an invisible enemy._ Josh came charging toward the Shield Liger nearest to Pepper with guns blazing, but nothing got through the shields.

In a confused whirlwind of events, the conflict was settled in seconds that seemed like hours. When Josh approached the ongoing fight, the Liger whirled around putting down its shield and firing its belly guns before putting up the shield again as his shots took out Gunner's light artillery. Then Pepper fired, but it had already turned and leaped into the air for a strike. Pepper got rattled and his second shot missed, but before the Liger could strike, Gunner fired the heavy armor cannons knocking it out of line for the attack.

The Liger landed, turned, and came rushing for Josh who fired all guns into the Shield before lunging to the side to dodge the attack. Both he and Pepper unloaded into the Shield Ligers side and it started to turn, but finally fell immobilized.

"That was close." Josh said breathing hard.

"Yeah, but look!" Pepper said excitedly, still energized by the quick action. "Jake is in deep."

Josh looked to see the blur of the Hell Cat around Jake as shots from both of the remaining Zoids rocked him with shells, and then Jake was rammed by the shield of the Liger.

"Come on!" Josh shouted to Pepper.

"Right behind you."

"Jake get out of there!" Josh yelled.

"I'm trying mate, but I can't move!"

"How much more can Sinker take?"

"Lots, but it would be nice to get out!"

"Good, I am going to blanket the area."

"What?!" Jake screamed.

"Weasel unit fire! Double shot!"  
The air was suddenly filled with missiles making their way to a fifty yard area.

"Are you crazy?" Pepper asked in horror.

"Watch. I aimed for everything but Jake."

"Oh, that works."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing mate?" Jake asked worried as the mass of missiles screamed towards him.

"Just don't move."

"Ryght." Jake replied still very unsure. "If you say so."

The charge wounded the Liger, but as far as they could tell the Hell Cat was still unharmed as Jake boosted to the others.

"Thanks Mate. I don't know how much longer she would have held out."

"Save that for later." Josh said sternly. "We haven't won yet."

"Ryght."

"Now what?" Pepper asked.

"Let's get rid of the one we can see. Jake get between me and Pepper." Josh started as they began to charge. "Jake, we need you to use your belly guns to create a dust cloud. Pepper, you and I will go through the screen flanking the Liger on both sides. There is a chance of cross fire, but we will have to shoot him before he gets a chance to dodge. Now let's go!"

"Ryght."

"He is so dead." Pepper boasted.

As they charged, Jake stopped just short of the Liger filling the ground with lead as Josh and Pepper flanked the Shield Liger bringing him down with solid hits from both sides. In doing so Pepper made an unexpected mistake. When he fired he had shot twice, but only one had struck the Liger as the second one zipped past Josh narrowly missing Gunner. Then all eyes turned on the exposed Hell Cat without its cloaking device as it jolted from Pepper's random shot.

"Fire!" Josh screamed.

Every able gun suddenly blasted in a huge concussion sending the Hell Cat flying without a chance.

"The Winner is, the Raptor team!" Announced the judge holding up his blue paddle hand.

"That was totally sick!" Pepper shouted.

"I have to agree." Jake said in support.

"We did do good," Josh said with a less excited tone. "And it _was_ a great victory, but we can't fight like that against the next team. We have to fight like we did when we actually started winning."

"Like a Team." Pepper agreed

"Cause that's what we are." Jake added.

"Now." Josh said smiling. "We have a tournament to get to."

**

* * *

The first hurtle has been cleared, and it looks like they are finally fighting like a team, but do they have what it takes to take on the next challenge? What new challenges will they face, or does an unexpected surprise await them in the road ahead? What will change, and what will be discovered? Find out now if you like, just click the next button.**

**Woohoo! Battle one is over! now it's time to turn up the heat. see you in a sec. (Turns and starts bounding away, but stops and turns around concerned) You are... clicking the next button... right? Oh well, see ya when I see ya. (Returns to bounding)**

**9TailedFox.**


	17. Visions of Glory

**Welcome back Zoids fans. This one has some new stuff for you guys who have been here longer than others, and for you new comers it should be fun. This time Josh and his friends are presented with gifts to help them, but can they use them wisely, or is disaster waiting ahead.  


* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

**Visions of Glory.**

Josh, Pepper, and Jake sat in Josh's room two days after their victory against the Frontal Assault team where Josh sat at his computer while the other two sat in chairs next to him.

"We need to research our team." Josh told them.

"Shaker team." Jake said. "I haven't heard a lot about them."

"Dude!" Pepper exclaimed. "They are the top B class."

"You can't blame him." Josh said referring to Jake. "First he hasn't been around TV as long as we have, and secondly, although they may be at the top of their class, it is still B class. Most of the well known teams are in A class."

"Don't worry mate. I'll catch up soon."

"Anyway." Josh started. "They have a Zabit and two new Zoids called a Spino Sappier, and a Cannon Tortoise."

"What do they have for weapons?" Asked Pepper.

"The Spino Sappier has two light artillery canons, one on each arm, and then two big chain saws connected to its back by robotic arms that allow it to swing them around itself. It also has very thick armor."

"What about the Cannon Tortoise." Jake questioned.

"It is pretty much like a gun ship. I won't mention all the guns, but it has forty in all not counting its ten missile pods."

"How are we going to get close to that?" Pepper asked astounded at the statistics on the screen.

"Not too hard." Josh said with a cocky expression. "I researched the battle location too. It is in a canyon that is more like a maze because of its rock formations."

"That means we won't have an open field." Jake commented, starting to catch on to Josh's point.

"Yes, which also means that most of the fighting will be close combat?" Josh informed them. "But I have made preparations for that." Josh said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Pepper asked.

"Let's go see you're Zoids, and then I think you will understand."

Jake and Pepper looked at each other and then jumped up running for the barn as Josh got up slowly grining from ear to ear before he started after the others. When they reached the barn Pepper flung the doors open and ran inside to see what Josh had done with Jake on his heels as Chomper jumped down from the loft.

"Boy are you guys in for a surprise." Chomper said as Godzilla jumped down to meet them.

Josh came in and turned on the lights making mouths drop as they saw their new upgrades. Resting atop Peppers Zaber Fang was a new black pearl colored fully automatic long rang cannon with recoil action that looked like the barrel had been modified to accommodate a fifteen-inch round.

Jake's Sinker had two new Jet turbo engines in place of his old boosters, and each gun had been modified to fit rounds that were an inch wider than before. As they looked on in shock, Nick, Joe, and Brian stepped out from behind Gunner.

"We hope you three like our surprise." Joe said with a knowing smile.

"More like _love_!" Pepper said still a little shocked.

"Not only are they top of the line." Brian started, "But they have been tweaked, modified, and improved by yours truly."

"You boys couldn't find better equipment if you searched the entire world, and that is a guaranty." Nick added

"No way." Pepper said in disbelief. "Is that a..." He said pointing at Gunner.

Josh looked at Gunner with a confused expression but then his eyes widened as he saw what Pepper was staring at. Each gun barrel had been widened like the others and a twin cannon had been added to the top of the tail in place of the old single barrel, but what held their attention was Gunners claws.

"You guys did not have to do that." Josh said thankfully. "I thought you were only going to work on their Zoids."

"That was the plan." Nick said. "But when we found out he would let us touch him we could not help ourselves."

"You know how we are about being able to tinker with things." Joe said sheepishly.

"Yeah, I know. But this is too much."

Gunner's feet now had Silver claws instead of black. In the realm of Zoids it was a weapon only selected Zoids were give. The Strike Laser Claw Unit was an almost unstoppable weapon when used correctly and only the legendary Liger Zero and Shadow Fox were said to have them, although their's were gold.

"Now," Joe said sternly, getting this kids ataintion. "We have given you these gifts, but it is up to you how you will use them. All of these weapons are superior to any other like them, but they must be used wisely. Just because you have good weapons does not mean you are a good pilot. Time will tell if you are capable of using them to their full potential." Then he turned to Josh. "You have Gunner to help you in your battles, but do not rely on him at all otherwise your skill will not improve. It does not matter what kind of equipment you have if you are too weak to use it."

Josh stood listening soaking up every word. These were his mentors, and he loved to learn from them whenever possible. His thirst for knowledge had dwindled over the past year beneath the demanding responsibilities in Zoid battling, but he was reminded once again that the two were closely connected. With more knowledge comes greater skill. He would prove himself worthy.

Finally the day came, and they would be traveling to Jake's home turf in Australia for the battle. As Josh had told them, up thrusted stone walls created a maze like pattern that divided the battleground. Everyone was ready and waiting when the Judge landed and announced the battle to begun.

"We have to watch our radar closely, because we do not want to turn any corners that might have a surprise." Josh warned.

"But won't they be just as surprised?" Pepper asked.

"Not if they are watching _their_ radar." Josh returned.

"So then how do we fight?"

"We stay close together and take them as they come."

"Doesn't sound very flashy," Pepper protested. "But it does sound effective."

"Then let's go already mates." Jake said a little impatiently.

"Move out." Josh ordered.

The Raptor Team wove their way through the maze of stone until they picked up a reading on their radar. Once they had located the enemy they then started making the needed turns to reach their opponents but Josh stopped short of the last turn to instruct his troops.

"Look at your radar. We have only one dot. That means one of two things. Ether they split up or some of them are hiding next to the cliff where their signal blends with the wall. We have to be careful in making this last turn."

"Ryght."

"What we need then is a rush." Pepper said as he started for the corner.

"No, Pepper wait!" Josh yelled, but Pepper kept going.

Pepper took his eyes of his radar just before the corner and did not see what stepped out from the wall on the other side, luckily Jake had seen it and shouted out the warning

"Pepper, it's the Spino!" Jake yelled.

Pepper heard the warning and ducked as he turned dodging what would have been a deathblow, but the giant saw caught his gun hacking it off at the mounting joint as it tore through the metal sending sparks flying.

Lunging farther to the right he dodged the second arm before turning and in one bound was back around the corner as missiles flew behind him exploding into the far wall. However his attack would not be in vain as the Spino Sappier came unwittingly around the corner after him.

"Pepper, Jump right!" Josh screamed. "Weasel unit fire!"

Pepper moved quickly to avoid the oncoming rain of explosives as Jake, with both of his new boosters blazing, followed close behind the missiles. The Spino Sappier was not as agile as Pepper's Zaber Fang and could not dodge the attack. After being blasted, he was suddenly impacted from the front, and then pile driven until he smashed into the far side of the turn. Jake quickly turned heading back around the corner as another blast from the Tortoise thundered into the stone walls.

"Man!" Pepper said angrily. "Now what am I good for?"

"You should have..." Jake started, but Josh cut him off knowing it might cause tempers to flare.

"Now that the Spino Sappier is out we do need a rush, but we can't forget about the Zabit."

"Sorry guys." Pepper said, hanging his head. "I should have been more careful."

"That is ok." Josh told him. "We all do stupid things, but you still have your belly guns."

"Oh, yeah. You'd think I wouldn't forget about _any_ gun."

"Now let's blast that Tortoise." Jake said.

"Charge!" Josh yelled humorously as the three whirl winded around the corner with guns blazing.

"Jake," Josh started. "Give us a screen so he can't get a lock, and then everyone against the walls."

As Jake putt lead in the ground, Pepper and Josh broke off to separate sides while still continuing to fire. No doubt the Cannon Tortoise was taking hits, but suddenly missiles came twisting through the screen.

Pepper took a hit, but Jake was blasted with most of the charge as he continued down the middle of the path. For an instant he faltered, but quickly regained his speed. Judging by radar signal they were only two hundred yards off when Jake stopped short but continued to put up the screen.

"Ready Pepper?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, but..."

He was cut off as he was rocked by a small bomb that landed to close for comfort.

"The Zabit!" Josh cried.

"I have an idea." Pepper said as he turned and started back to the corner. "Keep these guys busy!"

"Where are you going?" Josh asked in confusion, and just a bit angry.

"Just wait, they could be hacking our signal!" Came the reply.

_Hacking a signal?_ Josh had never thought of that, but liked the idea. _It could be easily done too, with a few modifications of course._ _But what did Pepper have in mind?_ Another charge from the Cannon Tortoise snapped him back to reality as Gunner leaped into the air to dodge the blow. _How am I supposed to take this thing down?_ He thought. _I don't have time to line up my heavy cannons and anything else is to weak for his armor. What can I… oh right!_

"Ready boy?" He asked, Gunner jerking the controls to dodge another blast. "Keep the screen up! He shouted to Jake as he started Gunner running forward. "Strike...!" Josh started as Gunner's leg joints and claws began to glow with a silvery blue light. "Laser...!" He continued as the distance closed and his heart raced when he leaped into the air, igniting Gunner's boosters to close the last few yards. "Claaaaaw!" He screamed at last as he burst through the the dust clouds, stunning the Tortoise pilot with the glowing aerial assault.

When his claws came in contact with the Tortoise, the laser was released cutting through the thick armor as if it were nothing sending parts falling like shattered glass as the Cannon Tortoise dropped the short distance to the ground.

Josh looked back to see Jake taking heavy damage from the Zabit and knew time was running short because Jake's Sinker had already taken three blasts from the Tortoise. _Where is Pepper?_ Try as he might Josh could not get a lock on the Zabit to hold long enough to fire when he suddenly lost signal from Jake. It was the first time he had ever been immobilized since they had started battling together.

Then the Zabit turned his attention to Josh as it started to swoop down over him. He was able to dodge the first missile, but the second took out his pods and without missiles against a flying Zoid he was a sitting duck. _Where is Pepper?_

* * *

Pepper remembered that back around the corner there had seemed to be a questionable, if not non existent, path up to the top of the ridge. His memory proved him right, and he had started the climb. Now he crawled along the top to keep as low a profile as possible.

If he attracted the Zabit's attention it would all be over. For this reason he was glad he had chosen red because it blended well with the red sandstone, although the fact that it was bright red was a little discomforting. Finally he reached his destination.

What he was about to attempt would be best classified as suicidal, but if it worked he would never be underestimated again. It was a clever plan, but still decidedly unwise. He watched the Zabit closely, trying to find a pattern in its swoop attacks, and then found the best place to launch his own attack. It was then that he remembered what Joe had told Josh about proving themselves worthy. _Well, this will be one of those things._ He thought to himself. Sweat started to form on his face as he readied himself. Once he started he would have to commit himself and hold nothing back or it would not work. This stunt would require all his extreme sports skill and if he failed there would be no second chance.

* * *

Josh and Jake watched in defeat as the Zabit patiently and confidently turned around again for what could be the last wave, but suddenly Pepper's voice came over the intercom.

"Check this out dudes!"

The Zabit pilot was focused on his target, but then a movement caught his eye, as something glinted in the light on his right. He turned his head to look, and then his mind raced as he tried to make sense of what he saw. This had never happened before, and he made the mistake of losing his cool, letting go of the controls in fear.

Mouths dropped as they saw the red Zaber Fang leap through the air. In Jake and Josh's eyes the whole thing took no more than five-second, but through Pepper's eyes it seemed like hours as he hung weightless in the air. He felt every breath he took and every motion his Zaber made as the legs reached out for the Zabit. Next he could feel his front paws land on the Zabit, crunching its body as his hind legs came up further pounding the small Zoid. Pouncing off the already falling Zoid, Pepper extended the front paws again reaching for the other side as he once more seemed to hang in the air over the gaping canyon below. Then he felt the impact of the ridge as his front paws landed before skidding around to see the Zabit smash in a plum of dust with a crunch at the bottom of the gorge. _I did it! It actually worked!_ Suddenly his Zaber Fang let out a breathy gurgling roar, similar to the kind a mountain lion would emit, that echoed through the maze.

Although his Zoid was not an Organoid, every Zoid core senses its pilot's adrenaline and reacts to it. It was the first time Pepper had ever heard his Zoid roar, and he liked the feeling as he sat for a moment taking in everything that had just happened, trying to calm his heart rate. _I took out the Zabit, and now we are going to compete in the Intergalactic Tournament!_

"That was unbelievable." Josh said limply.

"You can say that again." Jake added as he walked over to Josh.

"I mean who would have...how...what...? That was good." Josh said astonished.

"Whohoo!" Pepper screamed as he climbed down his Zoid and stood on the edge of the more then hundred-foot cliff. "How do ya like that baby?! Booya!" But then he seemed to stop and think as a blank expression came over his face. "Can somebody get me down please!?"

Josh and Jake started laughing as they realized he was quite stranded after his heroic victory.

"We'll call in a Whale King!" Jake yelled. "It should be here in a few hours. See you back home."

Peppers face went blank again.

"You're not gona...? Hey wait! You can't leave me here!"

"Just joking!" Josh called out through gasps of laughter.

"Well it wasn't funny!" Pepper shouted back, but then started to laugh at himself

* * *

Three ridges behind Pepper stood a man clothed in black next to an unusual Zabit.

"He is good no? I think our friend is in good hands yes?"

The Zabit screeched a whispering reply while the stranger climbed in and the sun hung low in the sky as they silently lifted off the ground before heading west into the golden orb.

* * *

The sun turned the sky red as its light reflected off the stone walls while the Whale King approached its stranded target. This was truly a great victory, but even greater skill was required on the road ahead for Josh and his friends at the Federations Intergalactic Tournament of Champions.

**

* * *

**

**The team has endured through their trials, but now the real battles begin. Are they up to the challenge? What hope do they have in an all new class of fighters? Can they stand tall amongst the worlds finest, or will they find themselves in over their heads? What about Pepper's gun? With little time before the tournament, can they be ready in time? Find out when I post the next ones next week.**

**That's right, I'm making you wait a week to find out what happens because I'm evil, mean, and nasty. (Grins mischievous fox smile with tails whipping around behind me) Ok, so I went with the whole intimidation thing, but I don't think its working. Honestly I just have a full week and they wont be ready till then, but I'm working hard so thanks for your patience. Oh! before I go though, with next weeks posting my avatar will be changing so please stop by and let me know what you think. See you then and happy writing.**

**9TailedFox.**


	18. Intergalactic Tournament of Champions

**Yay!! I made this weeks posting as well, thats two weeks in a row, and its gonna be another monster posting. Just to catch up, Josh and his friends have cleared their passage into the tournament of Champions and now its about to begin. Hold on tight, and grabe a snack and a drink to prepare yourself for some more exciting battles.

* * *

**

Chapter 18

**Intergalactic Tournament of Champions.**

Josh, Pepper, and Jake worked tirelessly on their Zoids preparing them for the tournament over the next few weeks. Pepper had made sure that his special back cannon had been brought back when the Whale King had picked him up and Joshua spent two days trying to fix it, but the saw had done too much damage.

"You're just going to have to get a new one." Joshua told him, whipping the grease from his hands.

"But it was one of a kind." Pepper replied desperately.

"If you could get me the materials I might be able to make a new one. It's just that the metal is so twisted from that saw it would take a month to fully restore, and even then it might not work right."

"I'll try anything to get that thing back man. I mean I didn't even get to fire it, you know?" Pepper replied as his shoulders sunk.

"I'll see what I can do." Joshua told him. "For now you can work on the rest of your Zoid."

"Sure." Pepper replied nearly pouting.

"Don't worry." Josh said after his brother left the barn. "He can fix anything, and if he can't, then I can give it a try. We will have that thing working in time."

"Thanks Josh." Pepper said dimly.

The three worked long into the night with Chomper and Godzilla helping run tools to them, and offering their muscles when needed. With only one more day before they would have to head out to reach the battlegrounds, everyone pitched in because there was no time to waste. They went to sleep at one O'clock, and were up and hard at it again by eight O'clock.

Gunners' damage was not as severe as the others were and was finished quickly allowing Josh to help Jake repair his Sinker. By noon, Pepper's Zaber Fang was ready and waiting for its back cannon, but the Sand Ray had taken a great deal of damage from the Cannon Tortoise and was still in need of repairs. While Pepper continued helping Jake, Josh headed for the Shop in the house to help with the gun to where Joshua sat tinkering in the basement.

"How is it coming doctor?" Josh asked as he came down the stairs.

"I got it to fire, well I didn't actually fire it down here, but it could be, but the mount, the part that attaches to the Zoid, it took most of the blow. That saw just ripped it to ribbons. If I could find a way to bend the thing back in place I might be able to finish it."

"I have an idea." Josh said running back upstairs and out to the barn. "Chomper, Godzilla!" He called. "We need you down stairs."

"On our way!" Chomper called back as they started after Josh.

Once back in the basement Josh instructed them on what needed to be done.

"So you just need us to bend things back in place?" Chomper asked confirming what had been told to him.

"Yes, if you can."

"Can we!" Chomper said boasting and sticking out his chest. "Watch this. Come on Zilla."

"Right behind you." His faithful companion replied.

They pushed, pulled, and tugged until it was as good as it would ever be but still a few cracks remained and it was still a little out of shape, but Joshua might be able to weld and patch it so it would be functional. They could only hope it would work.

That evening Jake's Sinker was finished, but Joshua had done all he could on the back cannon and it still was not ready.

"You might have to order a new one up north and pick it up on your way." Joshua told them sadly. "But this gun won't be any good until we get someone with the right equipment to mend it."

"Ok, thanks anyway." Pepper told him sadly.

"I would be able to fix it if I could heat it, but that is a strong metal and would take a lot of heat to make it moldable again."

Chomper and Godzilla looked at each other concerned knowing what the other was thinking as their minds silently communicated the thought. Long ago, they had discovered something about themselves, but had kept it a secret fearing the rejection it might bring, but with a nod it was agreed to work late that night. The gift had almost been discovered the night they had all stayed in the barn when Jake smelt smoke. Chomper had sniffed it back in, but they had been gifted with fire.

Sneaking down stairs at twelve O'clock, they began torching the still somewhat disfigured mount of the gun. After living with two geniuses, they had a good idea of how to shape it as both emitted thin small, and very hot, blue flames molding the mount back in shape. Then Chomper had another idea. Using hand motions he told his partner the plan.

Gently they lifted it off the floor carrying it out through the side entrance, the only door in the shop big enough, and up the ramp to the surface before turning for the barn.

"Now we can weld it on." Chomper said quietly.

"Pepper is going to be so happy." Godzilla added as they hoisted it up with the pulley.

"Hold it steady." Chomper said as he jumped down to position the gun. "Steady... steady...now down."

With the gun in place, Godzilla jumped down from the loft to help him with the final weld. Tomorrow their team would go to the tournament. They didn't fight any battles but they would stand outside the battle zone of every fight they could to cheer on their friends and so everyone considered them just as big a part of the team as anyone.

The next morning Pepper was ecstatic to have his gun back while the others scratched their heads and tried to figure out how it had got there, but Pepper was just happy to see that it was.

"Come on guys!" He said climbing into is Zaber Fang. "We have a tournament to win!"

Shrugging, Jake and Josh boarded their Zoids and the three headed north for the frozen tundra of the North Pole. One hundred square miles were designated for the battlegrounds and after five days of long night traveling, including a boat ride, they reached their destination.

The northern winds blew bitter cold lifting powder like snow into the air as they drifted across a timeless land that seemed to stretch forever unbroken, but unseen chasms with untold depths lurked behind the innocent mask. The perfect match of untold beauty and desolate barrenness. After departing the ship their radios came alive.

"Welcome to the Federation's Intergalactic Tournament of Champions! Please enter your registration cards now." Came an announcer's voice. "Processing...welcome new A class members. The battleground will be sectioned off on your GPS so you do not leave the battle area. If you do leave you will be disqualified. The judges will be landing momentarily in various locations throughout the battlefield, and set up perimeters for separate battles zones. Once you enter one of these battle zones you may continue looking for another team, or you may wait for another team to arrive. Once two teams are in the same zone the match is locked, and a battle will begin. There is a hidden location somewhere in the battlefield. You must obtain five clues to discover its location. If you figure out the clues before getting them all you must still win at least five battles before claiming the location. After claiming the location you must hold it for five minutes before you can be proclaimed victor. Good luck warriors."

As the announcer finished his speech judge capsules streaked down filling the sky.

"That was a long speech." Pepper commented almost board.

"Well know we can get started." Josh replied.

"Ryght." Jake said excited.

They did not have to go far before they were stopped, and assigned an opponent. These would not be easy battles. They had no time to research, or to even know what kind of Zoids they would be fighting, but they would soon find out. Luckily they had time during the season to practice a few effective formations that would come in handy.

"Ready...Fight!" Ordered the judge.

"Let's go on the attack first this time." Josh told them. "Block formation."

"Ryght." Jake agreed as they moved into position.

The radar showed that there were three Zoids to their right. Pepper flanked Josh's right side by twenty yards, and Jake took a center lead position by ten yards from the end of his tail. They slowly started a diagonal inward spiraling circle until they could see what they were up against.

"What is that?" Pepper asked referring to a very large Zoid.

"I'm not sure." Josh said confused.

"Great! If he doesn't know what it is, then how do we know what it can do?" Pepper complained.

"And what about that one?" Jake asked.

"I think that is a...no..." Josh started. "That must be a Bison. There are only ten of them on earth."

"Only ten!" Pepper said astounded, "Then they must be pretty good to get one."

"Thyts what I was thinkin." Jake added. "I was just wondering because it has a lot of guns."

"Twenty in all if I'm right on my stats." Josh said. "Who thinks we should take it out first."

"I do!" Pepper replied quickly. "Anything with that many guns can't be good."

"Count me in on thyt mate."

"Let's move in. Counter strike formation."

Josh fell back as Pepper fell in behind Jake, and began firing. The opposing team quickly returned with heavy fire as Josh stopped staying back by six hundred yards and took aim while Pepper and Jake charged on. They stayed in a straight line with Pepper firing over the back of Sinker who acted like a shield with his thick armor.

"Weasel unit fire!" Josh shouted as Gunner's pods shot out their deadly projectiles.

None of them made contact, but they were successful in splitting up the opposing team.

"Guys, change of plans!" Josh said quickly. "Pepper you go after that Command Wolf. Jake you give him a cover screen and then keep going for that Bison."

"Got it mate!" Jake said firing into the snow.

"Good luck Jake." Pepper replied as the screen went up.

"Same to you."

Josh kept the giant unidentified Zoid busy with his heavy armor cannons, but he did not know how long he could keep it up. Although a Zoid took care of all its mechanical needs, they did have limited ammunition and e would need to save some for later. Firing another weasel unit he decided to get a little closer to make his shots really count.

* * *

Pepper was new to the world of battle, but his sporting reflexes proved more than ready for the challenge. After charging that first Command Wolf with the sniper cannon this one was child's play; however the fact that this gun could fire rapidly did make it a bit harder. This time though he would not let his fully automatic cannon go to waste. Nick, Joe, and Brian had put their best into these toys with no expense spared. Pepper took a sloppy aim just to get a little more time while he charged, but when he pulled the trigger the reaction of the gun was so fast that it fired three shots as fast as his old gun would fire once.

The thunderous concussion caught everyone's attention as Pepper sat still for a moment smiling, and then went to town on the Command Wolf. The Gun proved to be more of a machine gun then cannon, but he wasn't going to complain as the Wolf pilot franticly tried to dodge his fire.

* * *

Jake saw his chance when the Bison was distracted by Pepper's shots. Kicking up another screen he moved to the side, and then came bursting through the cloud ramming it off its feet. To his amazement the beast lumbered back to its feet, and started to aim. Jake thought fast and headed for the massive unknown Zoid, but the blast came earlier than he expected. He had been hoping to direct the charge at the Gorilla like Zoid, but he took the blast instead.

Evidently the Bison's guns were not as strong as he had thought because Sinker kept moving. _How are we going to take that unknown Zoid down anyway?_ Jake thought to himself as he looked up at the giant Zoid. _It is three times the size of any of our Zoids._

* * *

Josh saw Jake's situation and opened fire on the Bison finding it to be not so mobile and its armor insufficient for his modified guns.

"That's two down." Pepper's voice came over the radio.

"I guess you got the Wolf then?" Josh said questioningly.

"Yep, now let's get rid of King Kong over there."

"Kong?" Josh said thinking. "That's what it is! A Iron Kong! No wonder my missiles didn't do anything. The Iron Kongs have armor that is seven inches thick."

"Seven inches!" Pepper shouted.

"Here is what we are going to do." Josh started. "Jake we need another screen. Pepper I need you to keep it distracted while I sneak up with a strike laser claw. Ready...let's go!"

Pepper began firing at the Kong while Jake put up the screen as Josh ignited Gunners boosters and raced for the Iron Kong.

"Jake, Look out he's coming for you!" Pepper shouted.

Jake backed up.

"That's good!" Josh told them. "Lead him to me!"

Jake continued to back away as Pepper kept a steady flow of lead. Josh put his boosters to full power and made his way to the side of the screen preparing himself for the attack.

"Ready boy? Let's go." Josh said leaping into the air, and then returned his boosters to full power.

Just before he made contact a huge fist came down on Jake from behind the snow cloud knocking his Sinker out.

"Strike laser claw!" Josh shouted as Gunner's feet started to glow.

The laser released on impact cutting through the Iron Kong's thick armor at the hips sending the giant Zoid crashing to the ground with a tremendous amount of creaking Iron ending in a deafening crunch when it smashed against the icy ground. They had won the first battle but it was only the beginning of the Intergalactic Tournament of Champions, and the price of a lost warrior would prove a great loss to the team as Jake was out of the game.

**

* * *

**

Our heroes are showing promise in their first match, but this is only the beggining. Are they really up for the challange of class A pilots. Can they pull it off? Find out as the tournament continues right now!

Well, can they? Tell me what you think, but know, I make no promises... BWAHAHAHA!! If theres one thing for certain about my writings, its that nothing is for certain. Lastly, please do check out my profile and tell me what ya think about the avatar. I got tired of Naruto's old one and wanted one that captured more of the creatures regal side. See ya soon.

9TailedFox.


	19. Victory or Defeat

**Welcome back Zoids lovers. More exciting battles here as Josh and his friends face some of their toughest challanges yet. Enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter 19

**Victory or Defeat.**

Josh waited while the first clue popped onto his screen.

"Look for the place that is always 75 degrees flat." He read aloud.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Pepper asked.

"I'm not sure. Let's get the next clew. Maybe it will help."

"What about Jake?"

"There should be a recovery unit coming." Josh told him. "They wouldn't leave people out here with no way home. It would be murder."

"I guess, but shouldn't we at least get out and check on him."

"It sounds harsh, but no. If we were to go out there dressed like this we would be frozen in a few seconds."

"It does make sense that they would send someone, but still I feel kind of bad."

"I just picked up a whale King heading this way. We need to keep moving if we want to stay in the competition."

"Yeah, that sounds like what Jake might say" Pepper replied as he turned his Zaber away from Sinker. "See ya later Jake."

They headed out with the Whale King coming over the horizon as the wind grew in strength kicking up a heavy fog, but this would only prove to be an advantage. They did not have to go far before they were stopped by a Judge.

"This is a two on three locked battle. Battle mode 0987. Ready...Fight!"

"Where are they?" Pepper asked.

"Just hold tight this time." Josh started. "If they don't have snipers, then all three of them are sitting ducks."

"You mean you have them on your radar?" Pepper asked.

"Ready boy? Do you have a lock?"

Gunner growled.

"Ready... fire!"

The tendrils of smoke disappeared in the thick mist like snow as Josh tracked them on the screen and watched one of the opponent Zoids return fire.

"Pepper! Look out!"

Pepper crouched down, and then leaped into the air successfully avoiding the first missile, but caught the second in the leg. Two dots dropped off the screen as they were immobilized by Josh's missile attack. Pepper had lost a little agility with that last shot he had taken, but was still able to avoid a third shot.

"Get rid of him." Pepper told Josh. "I can't dodge forever."

"Why don't you go entertain him while I get a lock? Right now he is free to move, so I can not get a lock."

"Oh well. You got the last two, so I get this one." Pepper offered.

"If you're up to it. Be careful not to get to close. With that bum leg you can not do any wrestling."

"I know." Pepper said as Josh watched him disappear into the mist.

"Let's follow him boy." Josh told Gunner as he pushed the controles forward.

Pepper found it hard to run and dodge missiles at the same time when you could only see fifty yards in front of you as they came streaking through the snow kicking up the white poder and powder leaving behind their trail of smoke that made the air even thicker. Pepper watched his radar closely this time, and started returning wild fire at two hundred yards. He heard an explosion ahead as a faint red glow appeared. _Did I get him?_ He thought to himself, but then continued for a short distance. _The explosion was to small. I must have hit a missile or something._ Stopping at a hundred yards, Pepper lined himself up on the radar and then pulled the trigger. For the first time he saw the dot move, and then flicker as he scored a hit.

"That's for what you gave me." He said playfully.

Pulling on the trigger again he charged in closer. He could not see a thing, and by the radar it was supposed to be about twenty feet in front of him. That was suddenly confirmed when he saw the glow of a fired gun through the snow. His eyes went wide anticipating the impact but then the missile exploded right in front of him as Gunner shot it down.

"Don't just stand there, get him!" Josh yelled over the radio.

"Cool thanks man. He is dead now." Pepper boasted as he charged then leaped into the air for a strike.

As the Zoid came into view, Pepper saw that it was nothing more than a Viper with a sniper's weasel unit on its back. Then he saw the barrel rotate upwards at him. He was dead to rights, but then he remembered his belly gun. Peper fired two quick shots knocking the Viper's shot out of line as the bullet whizzed past him just missing, then came down hard on the small Zoid with a swiping blow flopping over the smaller Zoid like a rag doll immobilized.

"All right what does the next clue say?" Pepper asked coolly as if there was never any threat.

"Ok hot shot, figure this out."

"But you're the one with the brains, so why don't I read it and you solve the puzzle."

"If you want. I could figure it out if I read it, but if you want to I think you have earned it."

"That's right." Pepper said proudly. "It says; A vessel whose soul resident is its ghosts."

"The only vessel that could make it up here would be a ship, but what place in the North Pole would always be Seventy five degrees flat?"

"What about the Latitude!" Pepper said excited. "You know, the seventy fifth Latitude."

"That has to be it because the clew said seventy five _flat_. You're showing signs of intelligence." Josh said laughing.

"Well did I figure it out or not huh?"

"I was just playing. Now let's get headed that way and we can fight any team we meet along the way."

"Sounds good to me dude." Pepper agreed as they headed south.

They walked for an hour before getting stopped by another Judge, but this time they would not have the advantage of snow cover. The wind had calmed leaving clear blue above briliant white for miles as the sun stood high and bright in the crystal clear air shedding a crisp light on the snow and ice and Pepper found himself distracted by the spectacular landscape surrounding them.

"Dud Josh, look at those mountains. It would be sick to have a board right now!"

"Stay focused, but I do suppose it would be a little entertaining."

"A _little_! Man, you don't know the half of it."

"All right it looks like we have a heavy battle ahead." Josh said changing the subject. "Look what we are up against."

Three Zaber Fangs faced them only five hundred yards off.

"Ready...Fight!" Ordered the Judge.

As soon as the Judges arms crossed the three Zaber Fangs charged. Josh and Pepper knew they were in for a real battle as the team executed their battle strategy with expert precision weaving in and out while switching front middle and rear position as if they did not know how to do it wrong.

"We will see how they deal with heavy fire." Pepper said. "Are you with me?" He asked.

"Why not. It seems a little pointless, but it might shake them up a little anyway."

Josh let go with an indirect weasel unit while Pepper held his trigger down. The Zaber Fangs split avoiding the attack without any rush, but then Pepper followed one that broke off to the right with a trail of lead that finally caught up to it. The Saber jolted, but did not go down.

Josh watched taking careful aim as two split to the left firing his sniper cannons followed by his heavy armor cannons, butis target jumped into the air and came down firing. Suddenly the Zaber Fang to the Right opened fire. Pepper dodged and returned fire to no effect, but Josh took the hit from the rear. Two of them stayed at a distance as the third came in close.

"I got him!" Pepper said running past Josh.

"Be careful with that leg!"

"I hear ya!"

Pepper charged the oncoming Zaber Fang waiting for the perfect moment to fire. He took a few hits from the other Zoid's belly gun, but not much damage was done. He fired his own belly guns as the distance closed and then Pepper saw it crouch to its right.

"Got ya." He said confidently.

Josh watched, but took another blow to the rear.

"Come on boy why don't you..." He cut himself short as he remembered what Joe had told him. "Sorry boy." Josh said. "We are a team, and I need to start pulling my own wait."

Josh whirled around and fired as he charged the Zaber Fang that had hit him knowing that it would never expect a close combat match with a Sniper. Firing is he went, Josh closed the distance quickly using his boosters.

The Zaber Fang welcomed the attack as it dodged Josh's bullets. Then Josh had another idea. Turning back around he started to run slowly away and another hit took out his shoulder pods. As the Zaber Fang closed in Josh wondered if his idea was good or not, but he was committed now. He waited until the Saber lunged after him.

"Now!" He shouted "Tail Cannon fire!"

The air born Zoid had no chance to move when the twin cannons erupted into its stomach stopping it mid air knocking it to the ground in a heap out cold.

"Let's go help Pepper." Josh said as he continued to run.

Pepper was on the ground clawing at the Zaber Fang that had tackled him down. Finally his hind legs caught hold and threw the Zoid off. It landed on its feet and slid back before coming in again.

Pepper was on his feet in a flash, and swiped at the other Zaber Fang knocking its charge out of line causing their shoulders to collided sending both Zoids to the ground. Again they were up in a blur, and standing wide legged ready for a pounce.

Both Zoids roared in a face off sensing the adrenaline from their pilots. The Zaber Fang faked to the right then jumped to the left and Pepper fell for the trick finding himself pinned again as his opponent pounced onto his exposed side rolling him to the ground.

As Josh approached the wrestling match the third Zaber Fang suddenly appeared before him, but Josh simply pushed all the fire buttons he could at once clearing his path. The Zaber Fang fell without a hope.

Pepper managed to get out from under his attacker again, but panicked when it was once more in the air above him. He and Josh both fired as it came down on him. The impact of the Zaber Fang knocked Pepper's out, but there was no chance for the other Saber ether, as both fell immobilized. Josh hung his head having lost another teammate, tuning slowly away from the battlefield as he read the next clue.

"_1942."_

"That must be the date it got land locked." Josh said thinking out loud. "Well boy, it does not help much with a location, but we still have a general area. Let's keep moving."

Josh felt a little lonely without his two friends, but he decided that he would not let their efforts go unwarranted. He would win the Tournament of Champions. Yet in that moment something pricked him. _Why should I care so much about Zoid battles, and glory, and prestige? What were those things really? Was there something that I need these skills for?_ Again he asked the question in his mind. _Why? Maybe I will find out some day, but for now I will continue in the path I have chosen, and I will not let my friends down._

Marching south once more Josh headed for what he thought to be the area of the hidden location, and again he did not have to wait long for a battle, but his opponent was not what he wanted to see. The last thing Josh wanted to see was the two Lightening Saixes that faced him. He would have to do his best. But how good was he. For the first time Joe's words sank in deep. _How much skill do I really have?_ Josh wondered. He was about to find out.

They came in fast and hard. The entire battle took less than two minutes, but each second passed like an hour in Josh's mind. The two Saixes weaved using draft and each other's G force as a propellant to gain speed. Then they split as Josh fired what would have been a direct hit. He knew that he did not have a chance, but he would take one of them down anyway. Taking aim he followed the one that had gone left and firing everything he had Josh let go with a swarm of projectiles. The Saix went down, and Josh turned quickly around to face the other.

His mind raced as he saw the gun of the Saix jump when it fired. He leaped into the air avoiding the blow, and the rush that followed. _I might have a chance after all! If I can land safely and fire the Saix won't have time to move._ Then dread filled him as he saw the back cannon rotate and fire. Josh came down in a heap. For only the third time in three seasons Gunner was immobilized, but more importantly, he had lost. It was over. Josh hung his head and waited for the Whale King. He had wanted so badly to win. _What did I do wrong?_ He knew there was nothing he could have done, but was still frustrated. He had let his friends, Gunner, Joe, and even himself down.

Then he realized that they had done all they could, but their skill was not great enough. _I am was only thirteen, what will it be like when the next five years comes around. We will be older, and have much more experience._

The Whale King appeared over the horizon as the sun started its decent at dusk. The landscape turned to deep blues and purples, as light became more and more scarce. Josh boarded his ride home as night fell with the battles still going on. He would be leaving for collage that autumn, so this would be his last battle for a while. He sighed as he watched a recovery crew load Gunner when suddenly Pepper and Jake were at his side.

"Thyt was great mate." Jake said enthusiastically. "Oh, sure we didn't win, but we gave those blokes a scare for sure."

"And me and Jake met the pilots of that first team we beat with the Kong." Pepper said excited. "They were second rank in A class."

"No?" Josh said in disbelief.

"It's true man. They said we had real potential."

Josh smiled.

"I all ready knew that."

They all laughed as they discussed the battles from their own standing points but another surprise waited for them at home as they would find that their efforts were not entirely in vein.

* * *

**Josh and his friends have tasted failure, but what was gained? Discover why all is not lost in the next chapter now.**

**Well, if your wondering where the story could possibly go from here, stick around cause things are about to explode.**


	20. Josh goes to College

**Sorry if this chapter is a little bit of a let down after all my hype at the end of the last chapter. Its mostly just filler, but has some intresting surprises as well along with information you need to know so things make more sense later. Hope you like it.

* * *

**

Chapter 20

**Josh Goes to Collage.**

The Whale King landed on the outskirts of New York to drop off passengers that had competed in the championship and Josh led the others off, as their Zoids were off loaded. Joshua had arranged for a Gustave, which was a snail like Zoid that towed a flat bed trailer for Zoids, to transport them back home. Upon arrival, they were met with good news and it turned out that their loss had not been a complete failure.

"How did it go?" Joshua asked them once all the Zoids were put up in the hanger.

"We didn't make it." Josh replied. "We were only two battles away from being able to claim the location, but I couldn't hold out."

"You did last the longest." Pepper encouraged.

"I know, but it is still a little disappointing."

"You did your best." Joshua told him as they walked up the steps. "But I have been waiting for you three to get home. I got some news from the Federation. Come on inside and I will tell you."

As they walked through the door the three were met by Brian, Nick, Joe, Chomper, Godzilla, and even Pepper's grandparents, and on the table sat a cake beside a rather large bronze cup.

"What is going on?" Josh asked.

"The federation did not know it would work out the way it did," Joe started.

"But as the teams got knocked out." Nick continued. "It became evident that only one team would be left standing. So those last two battles that you had to win would have left you as the last team standing."

Josh and his friend's mouths dropped open, and continued to widen with each new fact.

"That's not all." Joshua said with a smile. "Each battle you won was counted as an A class battle. That means that the three battles you won each earned you one million."

"On top of that you got a million dollar award for coming in third," Joe continued. "And then another two hundred thousand bonus for style and technique."

"You guys aren't kidding right?" Pepper asked excitedly.

"No." Answered his grandfather. "You have made mama and me very proud.

The three young teens looked at each other for a moment with stupid smiles on their faces, then jumped and shouted in celebration. They would have more than enough to repair their Zoids, and then hire _two_ new partners, if they wanted. They were not sure about the partners, but their Zoids would be the finest, they were sure.

Finally, they calmed down as the cake was cut as everyone gathered around the table to listen to their stories of the competition. The Celebration went late into the night and it was arranged that Pepper would spend the night again because the three wanted to spend as much time as possible together before Josh would leave for collage in a week. The group did not know what they would do while he was away, but they would try to stay in contact, and maybe he could come back once in a while for Zoid battles. Still he would be missed.

Josh found it hard to think of also leaving Gunner along with his friends for so long, but the flame of knowledge had been rekindled and the prospect of studying with some of the world's most educated minds was thrilling to him. For now though, he would focus on spending as much time with his friends as possible trusting that they would be reunited again in a few years.

As the conversation went on that night, they discovered that NASA had accepted Joshua for a project that would make intergalactic travel a common thing. At the time, the most advanced ship could only travel through one galaxy, but the one NASA proposed would travel easily across three. The project was to take ten years, but Joshua knew he could shorten that time considerably. His mind was always considering, solving, on one thing or another. He knew nearly as much as Joe and the other two did. The only difference was that they worked undercover, but Joshua's mind was open to the masses, and soon they would realize just what he could do. He did not boast, but simply accomplished every mental task set before him. Josh was the same way except he did not have the complete teachings; still, given enough time, here was nothing he couldn't figure out.

That night, after the other visitors had left, the three heroes of the day headed out for the barn like they had done the time before. This time it was too late to start telling stories so they went directly to bed, but as Jake and Pepper drifted off Josh remained awake unable to stop thinking about the days ahead. _My time with friends is so short before I have to leave. The next time I see them I will be an adult, or at least close to one._ The thought brought pain to his heart, but it was something he had to do and slowly he drifted off into another world where lived strange creatures of his imagination.

Bright and early the next morning, the group went to work ordering parts and repairing their Zoids. They were able to outfit each one with completely new armor, but kept their improved weapons from Nick, Joe, and Brian who also helped with the work, which meant Pepper got their original gun back. They bought top of the line equipment that enlarged the scope of their radar and Josh also put more time into improving the Sinker, and Zaber Fang's response time. Then he and Joshua completely rewired both Zoids to give them the ability that Gunner had that if one component was taken out the others could still operate, and in four days each Zoid had gone through a major overhaul. During that time, Joshua did a scan on Gunner, and the other Zoids, and found a small black box located in the center of the Zoid core.

"Josh!" He called into the other room. "Take a look at this!"

Josh came over to the computer, and puckered his brow in confusion.

"What about it?"

"I never put that there." Joshua answered. "I don't know where it came from."

"Can you zoom in closer?"

Both of them looked on in wonderment as the others gathered around the screen to see an object that was a small black box resting in the center of the Zoid core. Engraved on the side was a head of a strange type of T-Rex Zoid. On the other side was the head of a strong looking Liger, with another Liger head on the opposite side of the first. The top was engraved with a picture of Gunners head and on the bottom end was a picture of what looked to be a Zabit's head. The Last side was carved with the picture of a monstrous Zoids head that had a cannon on top.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"I'm not sure." Joshua answered. "It could be something to do with the Organoid unit."

"Do you think that it could be the unit itself?" Josh asked.

"That would seem plausible." Joshua replied, still focused intensely on the box. "But then what are the other five pictures for?"

"Wait!" Josh said excited. "That Liger! Remember the legendary Liger Zero from planet Zi! It is supposed to be an Organoid."

"Yes and the other must be the Red Blade Liger!" Joshua said excitedly. "But then what is the other with the big gun?"

"They must be very rare because I have never heard of such a Zoid." Josh answered. "And I study every new thing I can get my hands on. There must be untold new Zoids on planet Zi!"

"Maybe we can go there someday." Pepper said wishfully.

"I know I want to." Josh agreed. "But it will take a while before we are ready. If we cannot beat teams here on earth, then how can we stand a chance against people who spent their whole lives with them? I mean the person with the most time in a Zoid here on earth is only twenty-one years. Imagine one that has had a Zoid for his whole life."

"That _would_ make them a little harder." Jake said sarcastically.

"This is really cool and all." Pepper said. "But if we're ever going to be good enough, we better get practicing while we can."

"I agree." Josh said as they headed out for the barn.

Climbing into their cockpits, they headed out for the usual practice area and continued practicing there everyday until the last day with Josh had passed. In the morning they would say good-bye.

Again Josh found it hard to sleep. Crawling out of his bag, Josh walked out of the barn, but then for one reason or another he felt like going for a walk. Heading for the training grounds, two miles away, he had gone only a mile when he looked back to see Gunner running towards him. They walked side by side the last mile, and then Josh sat down and leaned against Gunner as he gazed into the stars.

_What was out there? What kind of Zoids could be found?_ The moon shone bright casting its blue light on the open field. He would miss his friends in the coming years. _What will it be like when I return? What will have changed?_ Josh knew well that things changed, and that it was this time in life that many friends were left and often forgotten. _Would they forget me? Would Gunner go looking for a new Partner? What about Chomper and Godzilla?_ So many questions that tugged at his heart that he was unable to answer.

"Gunner." Josh said. "You understand that I will come back right?"

Gunner growled softly.

"It will be hard to leave you. I just hope the rest of the group is here too. I wonder what they will do while I am gone? Do you think they will be able to keep battling without us now that we are in A class?"

Another soft roar.

"Me too."

Josh sat there thinking of all that lay before him. _What will I do with my talents?_ Somewhere deep inside was a desire to help those in need, but how could he do that? _I could make medicine, but that would only heal the body._ _People need more than just their sickness to be healed. There are too many out there who seem to have forgotten how to hope or dream, but how can I fix that?_

For all its advancements the world was a gloomy place to live for most off its residents. What he did not know was that soon the world would be covered in hopeless despair, and that he would be called to mend what was broken. For now he would focus on the task at hand. He would go to college and learn, and then return to whatever had transpired while he was gone.

While he thought on these things, the box in Gunners core was still in the back of his mind, and eventually found its way to the front. _What did it mean? If Joshua had not put it there then where did it come from? How did it get there?_ Suddenly Josh's mind raced back to the night he had first met Gunner. _There had been a man in black closing up a panel. Who was he? Why would he have given the gift of being an Organoid to Gunner? Was the box the Organoid cell? Or was it something else?_ _But what else could it be?_ Again, Josh had asked himself questions he could not answer.

He sat there for a while longer gazing deep into the night sky. He did not know why but he felt the urge to keep his conclusion about the box to himself. Finally, he rose to his feet and started back home, with Gunner walking by his side taking one step for his every ten. Josh smiled. _This is how it must always be. Me and Gunner, side by side, until the end of time._

The bond between them was an unspoken bond of the soul through love. Josh new Gunner did not have a real soul, but there was undoubtedly something that called to his soul. It was the same with his other friends, but soon time would call on them to prove that bond, and that nothing could ever break it. Their journey was not complete, and the circle of friends not yet full, but stand together they must.

The next morning the band woke to bid their friend far well for now. Brian, Joe and Nick showed up later that morning to send him off, as well as to see the box on Joshua's scanner, but first they all went together to the airport. Chomper and Godzilla went as well, but had to wait outside the terminal as the others went in.

"I will see you guys later." Josh told his pets giving them each hugs.

"We will be waiting for you." Chomper answered.

"Please hurry." Zilla requested.

"I will see what I can do." Josh told her with a smile as he walked inside with the others.

"You should reach London by two." Joshua told him as they stood at the gate. "Now you take care of yourself and stay out of trouble."

"Same to you." Josh replied with a witty smile.

Then there was a group huge before they watched as he stepped into the walkway to board the plane, and then headed home after the plane took off. Pepper was dropped off at his house, and then Joshua and the other six headed back to his place.

Setting down at the computer Joshua brought up the pictures he had saved from the scan as Joe, Brian, and Nick looked on in deep thought, but could not hold back a gasp of shock when Joshua showed them the picture of the monstrous Zoid's head.

"What?" He asked. "You know something about it?"

"No." Joe answered quickly as his mind raced. "It just seems that it is strange to have certain Zoid heads carved into a box. It does not make sense to have pictures in such an obscured location."

"Right." Joshua said wondering about their strange behavior. "Well I just thought you might like to see it."

"Yes, it was quite interesting." Brian told him.

"Thanks anyway." Nick said. "But we wanted to get a little climbing in today."

"Ok then, see you later!" Joshua called as they walked hurriedly out of the room. "What was that all about?" He asked himself aloud, and then shrugged it off knowing they had done stranger things.

Joshua worked on getting his things together to head down to NASA. He would only be there for orientation and then come back to work at home so Chomper and Zilla were given the task of watching the house until he got back. Jake would be sent back to Australia until his project with NASA was complete while Pepper would stay there in New York with his grandparents.

Much would change in the following Years, but for now, everyone went their own ways until they would meet again. For Nick, Joe and Brian though it would be a different story. Much lay waiting in the road ahead for them.

* * *

**Why were Joe and the others so shocked about the box? What does it mean? How will things change? Find out now if you like, just click the next button below.**

**Nothing much to say.... please leave a review and the next one will be alot more intresting.**

**9TailedFox.**


	21. New Leads

**The mystery continues as we reunite with our first heores for more crime busting action. You know... as much as I love posting on time, it really does become troublesome to think up new and captivating things to say here without being able to ramble on about why my postings are late. Cuarse I'm rambling now and I shouldn't so just enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**

Chapter 21

**New Leads.**

Nick climbed behind the wheel of their truck as the other two piled in.

"Did you two see what I saw?" Joe asked, knowing the answer.

"I can't believe it." Nick replied. "We gave that case up nearly five years ago."

"Do we pick it up again?" Brian asked.

"For me it is not _do_ we, but _when_." Joe said coldly. "That was the head of the Death Saurer. That means Lord Prozin is back on the surface somewhere."

"We still have no leads." Nick said frustrated as images of the destruction they had seen so many years ago filled their minds.

"We should have never stopped looking the last time, and we won't this time around." Joe replied determined. "We do not have any leads, but if he is back in action we will find something. We have to."

Once more, the truck bumped across the open landscape traveling cross country until they reached their destination. After weaving through a maze like canyon, Nick brought the truck to a stop in front of the side of the canyon, and with the press of a button, a portion of the stone canyon wall opened like a garage rotating up and sliding back, and they drove in.

Two years ago they had given up all civilian life and went completely under cover, or more specifically, underground. No expense was too big for their lab and computer room. Here they would spend the next twenty four hours monitoring purchases, trades, alliances, and countless other activities around the world to try and find a pattern that would lead them to Prozin.

In addition, Zachary had been sent back to planet Zi to monitor things there under the alias of an ambassador, but when he arrived he discovered that his home side of the planet was starting to be rebuilt, and a government being founded under a democracy. Unfortunately, there was no sign of Prozin's hand in any of it.

"It is somewhat disappointing." Zackary reported over a video link. "They are saying that the civilization that once lived here was ancient. They are still clueless to the fact that it was alive and thriving only twenty five years ago."

"Zackary." Joe began. "How is it that both civilizations developed on the same planet without any knowledge of the other?"

"I am not sure. We were just never told about them, and nobody ever explored beyond what was known because all we saw from the border was barren land. No one seemed interested in finding new land because what we had was perfect. I imagine that if we had continued to grow in number then we would have spread out more, but we never got that chance."

"You did not have history classes that might would have given light to the reason the sides stayed separate?" Nick asked.

"We had many classes, but we were only taught a thousand years back, from there it is a mystery as to what happened. Although that is a long time, it is short in comparison to the life span of my people. The Chronicles in the palace could have told us many things."

"What's that?" Brian asked, suddenly alert. "The Chronicles I mean?"

"It is a record of all my people's history from whenever our clan was formed, to present day, but they were most assuredly destroyed by the Death Saurer. We were forbidden to read them because it was only for royalty, and then only for the King. That is if you even believe it exists. It is just an old story that has been passed down with all the other traditional fables"

"Thanks for the report." Joe said. "Call us if you find anything."

"You know I will." Zachary replied as they cut the connection.

"Forbidden?" Brian said questioningly.

"There is something deeper here." Joe replied. "I can't get past the fact that Zackary is holding something out. Not against Prozin, but the way of life, something about their past. There are so many _forbidden_ things in his culture that it would seem that the few things we need are the ones he is sworn not to tell or that he himself never learned"

"If there were a way to find those Chronicles." Brian suggested. "Something like that would definitely be well protected and so might have survived."

"Are you suggesting that we dig through the rubble of the capital city looking for a fairy tale artifact?" Joe asked in doubt.

"It may be our only chance." Brian persisted. "In all likelihood it _is_ just a fable, but every tale has some truth to it and we really have no other leads."

"I'm with Brian" Nick said. "We need to get the full story, and the Chronicles would give that to us if it does exist. Plus this is boring."

"But we need to keep monitoring things here no matter how boring it might be." Joe told them, shaking his head. "And we don't even know if these Chronicles still exist."

"Let the computer monitor this stuff. That thing could find a link a hundred times faster than us." Brian offered. "Just hook it up to the global data base, and boot up its hacking device, and then set it to warn us through our beacons if it finds anything suspicious."

"I trained you well." Joe told him with a smile.

"Thank you master." Brian said sarcastically. "Now let's get going."

After packing, they used the truck again and teleported to a remote, but not to remote, location that was near the capitol and drove in from there. They had an idea of where the Chronicles could be, but they were not sure. In reality, it could be hidden anywhere on that side of the Planet, and even then the boundaries were unclear between the two. Finding the Chronicles would be no small task, but they had been known to do the impossible before.

By nightfall they had reached the outskirts of the once great city, and what they found was a little disturbing. As Zackary had told them, much of the city was being inhabited again so they would have to work fast to reach the fallen government building before too much had been done to rebuild it. After a little snooping, they decided to camp inside the remains of a room in the capitol building that still had three of its four stone walls standing.

"If we had a map it would make things a little less difficult." Nick told the others.

"It would help to have construction details." Joe added. "Then we could locate where the most likely place would be, and not have to go through everything else."

"That thing just wiped out everything in its path." Brian said in disgust referring to the Death Saurer. "There was no reason to destroy all of this."

"It seems strange that Zackary has such a strong loyalty to his people, and Prozin seems to hate them." Joe commented. "What would make a man turn so completely against his own people, and even his own family?"

"Maybe we will find out tomorrow." Nick said as he beaded down.

The next day the sun rose casting its bright yellow light down on the ruined city as Joe and the others began their work. It was slow and hard, but they made progress, slowly digging through what they could, trying to reach down into the rubble for open cavities below the surface. One thing that made it easier was that they had purchased Demantis Zoids and used them for the excavating so they had to be careful as they dug, but it was still much faster than trying to do the work by hand.

After a few hours some of the excavators that had been in the surrounding area came in to help, but were strictly told to disturb structures as little as possible. Joe told them they were archeologists trying to find the origin of the ancient civilization so that every artifact was needed.

The extra help was much needed as the group of no more than thirty dug into the rubble with a variety of small Zoids. As their discoveries increased, it became apparent to Joe and the others that for all the advancements in technology these people had lived in rather un modern houses.

Most of the building was made of stone with very little wood here and there. However, the advancements in the stone itself were remarkable. Apparently, the stone walls were made from more of a mixture like cement that had been poured into slabs with pluming molded into the sides of the walls. Brian, Joe, and Nick were starting to get a feel for what life was for these people, and understood why the other people were calling them ancient masterminds.

What they would find next though would change a few minds. As the work went on, another group of nearly a hundred Demantises joined in led by a true archeologist. Not to say that Brian or the other two did not know what they were doing. In truth, they were far more qualified, but would not turn away more help as every artifact was personally logged and studied by Joe and the other archeologist.

Then finally, after two days and three nights of excavation, a cavern was found, and Nick, Joe, and Brian were shown its location on the site. By this time most of the top rubble had been removed, and it was discovered that a network of halls, tunnels, and rooms was hidden below ground. If they were to find anything of the Chronicles it would probably be hear, still that was only speculation. It was one of these tunnels that they now walked down with the yellow light of their torches flickering against the stone walls as it turned this way and that way, following wherever it led.

They could see off to the sides here and there where other halls had branched off, but now their entry was blocked by fallen rubble. The possibilities were endless as to where you could hide something like the Chronicles. _What did they look like? Was it a book? Or did these people have another method of recording information? It makes our task all the harder not knowing what we are looking for._ These thoughts went through their mind when suddenly the guide broke the silence.

"This is where it becomes most interesting." He said. "Look at the walls."

They looked as it changed from the cement mixture to blocked stone, and then to solid stone all the way around as if the tunnel had been carved strait out of a rock bed. Joe had noticed that they were descending and it was hard to tell how far they had gone down, but this rock bed meant that they had to be at least forty feet down. They walked for another twenty yards, and Joe pointed out to the others that there had been no branching tunnels after the slid stone tunnel had begun.

Then the hall opened to a massive room only thirty feet long. At the end was a larger than life doorway. It had two doors that were each five feet across, and twenty feet high.

"The workers said that you should be the first to open it." Said the guide.

"As soon as someone tells me how." Joe replied, shaking his head.

"If it is anywhere it is here." Nick whispered.

"I have gotten a little attached to this place." Joe said. "I don't want to just blow it down. There has to be a way to open it."

"Look." Brian said pointing. "Above the door."

Joe, Nick, the Archeologist, and the guide looked to see a message pattern engraved into the stone, but it was in that strange language that had been on Zackary's capsule when he first crash-landed on earth.

"Oh my." Said the archeologist. "I have only seen this twice before. The inscription is ancient, and always in riddle form. Apparently, there is a puzzle that must be solved to open the door. It reads, translated of course... _to enter one must…" Then Joe cut him off._

"_You can read this?!" He asked astonished._

"_Of course." The man replied. "If you like I can give you a few courses later._

"_Sounds good to me." Brian answered. "Go ahead and tell us what it says."_

"_Right." The man said as he turned his attention back to the inscription. _"To enter one must be able to solve what only the royal know. What is hotter than the day, swifter then sifted sand, and as precious as air? Atop all rests a king's symbol on the star that turns like a hand of time."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Brian asked.

"Be careful." Nick said chuckling.

Brian's face turned red.

"I got that part, but what do the royal know?"

"More than likely the puzzle was known only to royalty." Nick suggested.

"Let me put it this way." Brian said as the others laughed at his redundant questions. "Any ideas?"

"Wait!" Said the guide. "I think the puzzle is the door. If you don't mind me saying."

"Very good." Joe said. "Don't worry about speaking up boy. You did most of the digging. It's only fair you get say in what we do."

"Thank you master."

"Master?" Nick asked.

"Yes." Said the guide. "I was hired to work so he is my master."

"I see." Said Joe. "Well not in my camp. Everyone is equal here."

"Thank you mast... sir."

"Now you've got it. But what about this door?"

"It looks like a jumbled up picture on the center of the door." Brian suggested referring to a stone panel that was five feet square and had a seam down the middle suggesting it acted as a lock for the door.

"We will need a ladder to reach it." Joe said. "We should probably wait until morning to start work, and we will need more light in here so we can see what we're doing."

With that the small group turned back down the hall and headed for the surface as the sun began to set signaling the end of their third day on Zi.

* * *

**Yet another piece to the puzzle has been found, but can they reach it? Is what they seek behind the ridle, or does something more puzzling wait ahead? Find out in the next chapter which is coming soon.**

**Thats about it for today folks. I might mannage to get another chapter up later, but (yawns) my brian is tired and can't keep posting. I'll see you all soon. Thanks for sticking with me, and for all the wonderful reviews.**

**9TailedFox.**


	22. Discoveries

**Hay! Well I decided to do a mid week posting because I can, so here ya go. Yet again, one peice of the puzzle is found and more pieces lost as our first heroes delve deeper into the mystery in search of answers. Hope you like it, and thanks for staying with me, enjoy. (bounds down the pages to wait at end)

* * *

**

Chapter 22

**Discoveries.**

That night Joe, Nick, and Brian discussed what clues they had trying to come up with answers.

"Here is what we have." Joe Started. "Lord Prozin, for unknown reasons, destroyed his own civilization. We have the idea that this book, or whatever it is, of Chronicles could hold a few answers, but we do not know where to find it. Prozin could be on the move again, but that is not confirmed. He has a hiding place somewhere, but that location is obviously unknown. We have a shadow man with a black Zabit whose name is unknown, and his standings are questionable."

"What do you mean by that?" Nick asked.

"We do not know whether he is for, or against us."

"I would say he is for us." Brian stated. "After saving us twice I think he should get some good impute."

"Still," Joe said. "We know better than to trust anyone in our line of work. He is more than likely an agent and so is not to be trusted."

"And a good one at that." Nick commented. "We are the world's finest, and we don't even know what he looks like."

"Everything leads to a dead end." Brian said a little frustrated. "What few leads we had all petered out as far as solving the case. All we know is that there is a mass murderer on the loose, and that's about it. The contacts that we know of we can't talk to, or they seem to hide something."

"Like the old code of silence." Nick said. "The town clams up under the thought of being attacked next."

"If we could get our hands on this shadow man we might be able to get some answers." Brian suggested.

"With the way he acts I doubt we would be able to get anything out of him." Joe said. "And even then how would we catch him?"

"Tranquilizer." Nick said. "That's what he used on us that night at the Back Draft base. Which reminds me, the Back Draft is also tangled up in this."

"Maybe," Joe said discouraged. "It would seem convincing, but that was only circumstantial evidence. We have nothing solid that links them."

"That itself could be the link." Brian said

"What?" Nick said not catching the drift.

"None of it seems connected, but neither did the purchasing of the parts for the Death Saurer until we went deep." Brian explained.

"It would be a good idea to look farther into the Back Draft." Joe said. "Whether they are connected with this case or not, they are still involved in criminal activities."

"We have to read those Chronicles." Brian told them. "They could give us insight to what caused Prozin's rampage."

"We need rest then." Joe replied. "Our old minds can't think if we are tired."

"Who you calling old, gramps." Nick said teasingly.

"Don't even start it." Brian told them.

The night passed quickly, but that is not to say nothing happened as something lurked through the camp like a ghost, and descended into the tunnels. Soon the rising sun took its rule over the land as the next day began and the group headed down, with a few more workers this time, to unravel the encrypted doorway. Once in the room they read the riddle again, but still could not make any sense of it.

"I guess we just start moving blocks." Nick said.

Instead of a later, materials were brought down and a shaky scaffolding was assembled. Minutes passed like hours as they worked pushing and pulling the different blocks into what they hoped was the right position.

There were nine blocks. Four of them had colored V shapes, and one block had black lines that looked as if they would match up with the open ends of the V shaped blocks. The other four blocks were blank. As they worked they found that when the V blocks were placed in one of four spaces surrounding the middle space, that they rotated to point outwards.

"Let's get that one with the black lines in the middle." Joe ordered.

"That's it!" Brian shouted. "A star! Like the riddle said. See how the black lines match up with the open V's. If you put one of the V's on each side it makes a four point star."

"That could be it." Nick said. "At least it is something to work with."

"All we have to do is get the arrows around the middle black one." Brian said excited at his discovery. "One pointing right, then left, then up, and one down."

"What do you think the colors mean?" Asked the archeologist.

"You mean the arrows?" Joe asked. "I suppose there could be a pattern, but that would not seem likely. Still we will keep that in mind."

"There is yellow, red, white, and purple." Brian said, thinking out loud. "I don't think that such specific colors would be chosen for nothing."

"Good point." Nick noted.

One by one, the Arrows fell in place leaving the four blank blocks in the corners of the puzzle, but the effect was unwanted. As the last colored block rotated into position, the newly formed star seemed to set into place. The white arrow was pointing up at the top of the star, as the group stood not knowing what to do, then suddenly a stone plate slid down at the entrance to the room from the tunnel. Slowly the torches began to dim, and the group found it strangely harder to breathe.

"What... is... happening?" The archeologist asked.

"More precious... then air!" Joe shouted.

"The blocks... won't...move!" Shouted one of the workers through gasps.

Time slipped away as panic started to fill the room, but Joe remained calm along with his two friends. They had cheated death before, and knew that a steady mind was of most impotence as they reviewed the riddle over and over in their minds. Time was running short as some passed out gasping for air and the three could feel their chests tightening. Finally, Nick had a thought and shouted out.

"Turns... like... a hand... hand of... time...! Clock... wise!"

The few workers raised their weary arms and hung their wait on the right star point. To their relief the star rotated until the next arrow reached the top. The stone slab that had blocked the entrance slid back up flooding the room with air and blowing out the torches, as everyone breathed life in deep. With the lights out, the Yellow arrow rested on the top. Suddenly the floor began to sink.

"Turn it again!" Came an almost unanimous cry, as the workers on the scaffolding jumped up to hang on the white arrow.

Once more the star turned, this time with the Purple arrow pointing up. The room fell silent as a grinding sound could be heard against the walls.

"What is happening?" Someone asked into the darkness.

"Are the walls moving in!?" Another shouted.

"We are going to be crushed!" Came a third voice.

"Stay calm!" Brian yelled silencing the cries. "Rotate the star!" He ordered.

"It is inset and won't budge!" Came a reply.

Suddenly the grinding stopped, and flaming arrows shot along the walls lighting torches that had slid out from their hiding spots. A hiss came from the stone door sounding like an air lock, but that could not be. _How could stone be airtight? _Brian wondered.

When the doors opened mouths dropped to the floor as eyes went wide, and drool formed on the lips of a few men. There sitting in a heap was the royal treasury with piles of zeny standing ten feet tall. Nick, Joe, and Brian were distracted for an instant from their task, but quickly regained their composer and started searching the room. They walked through leaving the others behind at the door with instructions to touch nothing until they returned.

The room had three passageways that lead to three other rooms. One held even more zeny while another lead to an armory room where ancient weapons lined the walls next to suits of armor.

"Look." Joe said calling the others over to him as he stood by a portion of wall that had nothing in front of it. "There used to be three suits of armor here, but they were taken. You can tell because the sand on the walls is considerably thinner than the other areas. And there are markings on the ground where the armor racks once stood"

"Why would they be taken, and not any of the others?" Brian asked.

"Look around where they were." Nick said. "By the architecture they were probably royal suits."

"Do you think Prozin has been here?" Brian asked.

"We cannot say for sure, but that does give me an idea." Joe said as his expression changed to a lighter face of hope.

Joe took a small bag out of his pocket, and then a metal spoon. First, he scooped up some of the dirt off the ground and placed it in the bag, then sealed it tight and stuffed it back into his coat.

"Good thinking." Nick said pulling out his own crime scene bag.

He took a sample from the wall where the largest suit had once rested, and then Brian did the same from where the smallest had once been.

"This could be helpful." Joe said with a smile.

"Next room." Brian said enthusiastically.

They walked back through the main room, and then through the last entryway into the third room off of the main treasury room. In that room, they found more Zeny, but the right side wall only had a rack of spears covering about a quarter of the middle of the wall.

As they approached the suspicious wall, Joe looked down at the base of one of the zeny piles when something had caught his eye. All zeny were gem like stones, but this was a golden coin.

Some would not believe that you could find a single coin amongst so many jewels, but Joe and his friends had eyes that noted every detail. Every whole, crack, notch, and out of order item was noticed with a quick glance. He started to pick it up, but then stopped, pulled out another bag, and then picked it off the pile with a pair of tweezers.

"What was that for?" Nick asked.

"Don't you find it strange that we only spotted one gold coin in all this treasure?" Joe asked for his answer.

"I guess, but it probably won't do us much good." Nick said.

"If not." Brian said with a smile. "I'm sure it is worth quite a sum."

"Now," Joe said with confidence. "I doubt this wall is here for nothing."

"Start pulling on the spears." Brian said. "There might be a lever."

"Good idea." Nick said as he grabbed hold of one of the spears.

The twenty-foot wall was lined with them, but Brian's guess was golden.

As he pulled one it came off the wall at the top, but the bottom of the staff stayed connected to the wall by a hinge. Suddenly a grinding sound came from behind them. They turned to see a portion of the floor shift down, and then over revealing a passage that would take them farther down.

Jumping down into the hole, they followed a tunnel at the bottom. The Tunnel was only twenty feet long, and three inch holes had been dug into the sides of the walls nearly covering them. Red, yellow, white, and purple colored blocks where randomly worked into the floor. This time they knew not to take things to lightly. Stepping only on the purple blocks they made their way down the tunnel. At the end was a simple wooden door. Carefully they pushed it open, but nothing happened. What they found inside blew their minds.

It was a small room, but lining the walls Where slotted shelves containing scroll after scroll of papers and there were three tables cluttered with papers. Some of it was maps, while others displayed diagrams of Zoid advancements or other machinery that boggled their minds. _Who where these people? How much was kept hidden in the shadows? How many of them actually knew what their past was? Where the scrolls the Chronicles themselves?_ Under each shelf was the date of a year.

"That must be the year it was finished." Brian suggested.

"Look at this." Joe said in an amazed tone.

On one of the tables was a single sheet of paper that covered the entire desk. On it was sketched out the building instructions for a massive ship. A hundred canons a side, a main mast reaching nearly a quarter mile into the sky, and its size would easily match one of our most modern ships. To their wonderment, it was designed to be made of wood.

"This is amazing." Nick said. "By the looks of the rigging, this entire ship could be manned by a crew of only ten. Everything is interlocking, and connected allowing one man to do the work of three."

"I see." Brian said. "The cannons have an auto loading system, and they are all linked to one lever that will set of the whole row. A hundred guns a side, split to rows of fifty, and each fifty attached to a single lever. Only four men would be required to fire all the cannons."

"Let's take a look at those scrolls." Joe said excited at what was to be found.

"What is this?" Brian asked stopping in the center of the room. "There is a pattern here."

"What?" Nick asked, walking over to take a look.

"Look at the blocks on the floor." Brian told them. "There are engravings."

"Hold on just a second." Joe said as he ran for one of the corners of the room. "That's what I thought."

"What is it?"

"Talismans." Joe said raising a strangely shaped Zeny. "I saw these earlier and knew they had to be for something."

"It's shaped like the engraved spots in the floor!" Brian said excited.

"There is one in each corner." Joe told them. "Shale we see what happens when we place them in the slots?" Joe asked quizzically.

Joe grabbed another while the other two grabbed the remaining two talismans, and then ran back to the center of the room. One by one, they placed the zeny into their slots. Once the last talisman was placed, the center block that the four talisman holding blocks surrounded dropped down and then slid to the side. What happened next would bring more questions than answers.

* * *

**What have they stumbled upon? Will it help or only make things worse? Can they overcome this next challange, or will they find themselves emersed in waters to deep to tred. Find out Monday, or sooner if I get another urge.**

**Good cliffhanger right? So sad you have to wait, but I promise it wont be long. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, but wether you did or not, please leave a review letting me know what you think. I can hardly wait to post the next one. It's gonna be great! See you all then.**

**9TailedFox.**


	23. Friend or Foe

**Sorry it has taken me so long to post, but I thought I had posted more last time. Anyway, I'm posting now so I'll catch up with another monster posting. Now, back to the topic, this chapter has a little mystery and some agent vs agent action so I think you'll like it. I also belive it has some new goodies for you former readers. One last thing before I let you go. I want to send out another thanks to Heartlessneoshadow and Mishee for faithfully reviewing, and thanks again for all my other vets who have stayed with me through this stories many updates. You guys make my day and keep the fire going. See ya at the bottom.

* * *

**

Chapter 23

**Friend or Foe?**

The three men watched on in heavy anticipation as a bright pale blue light came bursting from the hole casting its light into the dimly torch lit room. The light glowed on their faces as a small pillar rose to the surface, and then stopped when it was three feet high.

There on the pedestal rested an intensely bright spherical Zoid shield. Hovering in the center was a small ball like object that appeared to be constructed of metal. The shield was a foot round, and the ball only four inches in diameter. They stood in wonderment for a few minutes not knowing how to respond to this obviously unimaginable discover of what could hold the answers to all their questions.

"This must be the Chronicles!" Brian said finally breaking the silence.

"How do we get through the shield?" Nick asked.

"We could try and break it down." Joe suggested. "But it looks like it would take a lot to do that."

"How will we transport it?" Brian asked. "If we touch it we will get tossed across the room by its repelling device."

"But it is not pushing the stone beneath it away?" Nick said questioningly.

"Because it is not a stone." Joe said astounded. "It is a magnet."

"Wouldn't that neutralize the shield and shut it down?" Brian asked.

"I'm not sure what is going on." Joe said. "But let's slice off the top of this thing and carry it like a plate."

Joe reached into his pocket retrieving his laser cutter slowly burning through the pillar before they picked up the slate and started back to the main door where the rest of the group waited. The archeologist's eyes went wide as he saw the glowing orb.

"Oh my!" He said. "This...this is phenomenal. This could be the greatest find yet! It changes everything. These people where highly advanced for their age. That shield is the same shield that is used on our Zoids! Could they be responsible for the building of the first Zoids? It would seem unlikely, but this is undeniable proof."

"Hold it doctor." Nick said calmly. "Don't get all excited. First of all, just because they built a shield doesn't mean they built Zoids."

"Well yes, but they are obviously more advanced then we previously thought."

"Me and my colleagues will study this thing tonight." Joe told him. "Now let's get back to the surface."

"What about the Zeny?" Asked one of the workers.

Nick smiled.

"Stuff as much as you can in your pockets, and the rest can go towards founding our government."

Cheers filled the room as the soot-covered workers ran into the treasury room.

"_Our_ government?" Brian whispered.

"We don't want them to think that we are not from planet Zi. Besides, it used to belong to the government. Shouldn't it go back to them?"

"Good thinking." Brian said smiling.

The band made its way back to the surface and then into camp as many of the workers went back to their families with their fortunes. The camp was excited with the new discovery, and already the rumors of the ancient civilization had begun to spread.

It was six O'clock in the evening when they arrived in camp, and by eight O'clock, the Archeologist made an announcement that put a final statement as to what the day's findings concluded. Earlier Joe had taken him aside and told him to take all credit for the find, but for obvious reasons could not explain why his identity must remain unknown. He had also paid the workers handsomely to remain silent.

The archeologist climbed up on a rock to make his speech that would be broadcast across the planet by news personnel that had been doing a story on the newfound city since the day the migrations had begun.

"My friends and fellow colleagues, and people of planet Zi." He started. "It is with utmost joy that I tell you this wonderful news that many of us have been waiting for. Today I made a discovery that will rewrite our past. For the past two years, we have wondered where the people of this broken land had come from. Who they were to be more specific. But today this was found!" He shouted as he let a small curtain fall revealing the Shielded orb. "For me this is proof that we are direct descendants of these people. They are responsible for being the first to develop the fighting machines we now call the Zoid! I propose a new name for these people. They will from this day forward be known as, the Ancient Zoideans! A separate government is being established here by a group of landholders that where first to settle this exciting new land. Good luck to our new neighbors as they set their feet on the ground of our ancestors."

With that he climbed down as cheers spread once more through the camp, and once the ceremony was over, Nick, Joe, and Brian moved the orb into their campsite. They knew better than to leave it exposed for any would be thief. No doubt there would be a few who would like to claim it.

As an extra precaution hey moved their camp a mile from the rest of the growing settlement in a clearing, where there were no obstructions of sight for a hundred yards giving them a distant view of any intruders that might try to sneak up. Then they built a makeshift laser detection zone around the orb that would sound an alarm on their pagers. Finally, they used an age old trick, but with a new twist.

Taking gravel, they spread it in a two foot radius around the slate that carried the shielded orb and then carefully sprinkled dirt over the top to make the formation look natural. Now if anyone would step within the two foot range it would grind the stones warning the protectors of an intruder. Finally, their traps were set, and they bedded down for the night. They knew it was risky, but chose not to have a guard that night trusting that their alarms would be good enough. It would be a long night.

* * *

The night was cool in the desert with the full moons glowing their reflection of the sun onto the barren land as a man clad in black slipped through the main camp obscured by the shadows. _Where had they gone?_ _I know I am not dealing with amateurs, but no one can disappear._ He thought to himself as he moved like a ghost drifting unseen through the deepest of the shadows, but then he smiled a white even toothed smile. _No one but me. Still_ _I cannot allow them to discover the secrets of my people._ Then he found what he was looking for, tire tracks. Stealthily he slipped back out of the camp, and then circled around to pick up the tracks again.

He had tracked down men on foot before so following the tracks would be one of the easiest things he had ever done, and that was saying a lot because many things thought impossible were easy for this man. He jogged the mile to Nick, Brian, and Joe's campsite, then slowed his pace and controlled his breathing before approaching the camp. Preparing to go in closer he reached into his small backpack and pulled out a cloak that would further hide his appearance. Donning it he moved in silently and cautiously, allowing his eyes to catch everything with one glance.

All three men lay ten feet away from the orb that rested near the fire. The truck was four feet away from one of them. He then he saw the small laser deplorers that produced the security system. He knew well how to deal with them.

Taking another cloth out of his sack, he rapped it around his head in the fashion of a ninja because the fires light would reveal his face. Not that they could do much even then, but it was still important to remain as covert as possible. As he got closer he started walking with a different stride.

As he put one foot forward he would placed all his weight on the back foot, and then eased the wait to the front foot making his steps soundless. He then lay flat on his stomach just out of the fire's range of light. Pulling out a small laser he carefully took aim, and then fired the silent weapon. The first laser in Joe's defense hissed as its side was penetrated making it useless. The sound was similar to the sound of a braking log on the fire but Joe and the others had grown accustom to such sounds so it did not wake them. This is what he had been counting on.

Now the path was open because with one gone he had enough room to remove the orb without tripping the other two. He had wanted to find the Chronicles before anyone else so that its secrets would _remain_ secrets, but he did not have the physical strength required to go digging through the rubble to reach it. Moving again with all the noise of a feather falling to the ground he stepped silently across the gravel trap planning his next move that would have to be done quick and precise to be successful.

Looking down on the top of the shield, he prepared himself to enter the sequence of the honey combed panels that must be pressed in order for the Shield to disengage. Spreading his hand over the top he pointed three fingers down, and then tapped the top and the shield made an electric wine as it shut down.

He quickly grabbed the small metal ball and began to run as Nick, Joe, and Brian jumped to their feet. For once none of them had their guns strapped on.

"Get him!" Joe shouted.

Brian, being the youngest, took out in a sprint after the fleeing black figure.

"Come on!" Joe shouted again as he headed for the truck.

Nick jumped in as Joe slammed the accelerator to the floor.

"We have to catch him!" Joe said over the radio. "That must be the Chronicles, and I'm sure he could tell us a few things too."

"I'm not so sure." Nick said. "If this guy is as good as this I doubt he will talk."

"There is always truth serum." Joe said as he switched on the floodlights.

"Where did he go?" Nick said confused. "Brian where are you? Do you have a visual?"

They waited ten seconds.

"No reply." Nick said flatly. "This doesn't look good."

"Wait!" Joe shouted starting forward again, then turning sharply to the left. "There's Brian!" He said pointing.

"He doesn't look to good." Nick said as they pulled up alongside him.

Brian lay on the ground holding his leg.

"Dart!" He said weakly. "That boy can run. I would have never caught him, but he turned and fired a dart at me. Quick as a flash, I don't think he even aimed."

"Hold still." Joe said as he squatted down next to him. "What is this?"

"What?" Brian asked. "It's not poison is it?"

"A note on the dart." Nick said.

"What does it say?" Brian asked.

Joe unwrapped the small piece of paper to reveal the same handwriting that had been on one of the previous notes they had received from their shadow man.

"_Sorry my fiends but I could not allow you to discover these secrets. The leg cramp should ware off in a few minutes."_

"Who is this guy?" Joe said frustrated.

"Everyone leaves track." Brian said. "You two go on ahead, I will catch up when I can."

"You sure?" Nick asked.

"Yes, he went that way now go!" He ordered pointing to his right.

Joe and Nick jumped back into the truck. Because the man was going for distance and not stealth it was easy to pick up his trial in the sand and in a few minutes they had him in sight.

Joe slammed the pedal down hard to the floor as the truck lunged forward. It was only about a minute before they spotted him as they raced over the hard packed dirt. Catching up to him, they raced father ahead to block his route and then slammed on the breaks. Nick jumped out first, but Joe saw the Zabit up ahead and went on a few more yards before jumping from the vehicle.

"Freeze!" Nick shouted, raising the gun he had taken from the truck, but the man did not even slow down.

Nick knew he could not shoot to kill because what information this man might carry would be vital to the investigation. At ten paces the man drew the cape like cloak around to his front as Nick fired, but the round bounced off the cloak rattling Nick for a moment. _He had not even tried to dodge. Why did the bullet bounce off?_ Before he could fire another shot, the man leaped into the air like a pin missile traveling five feet through the air with legs together, and arms down close at his side. He rammed into Nick knocking him down, then spread his arms out and down doing a forward headstand and launching himself back up into the air and over Nick. Landing back on his feet the man continued to run.

After seeing what had happened with Nick, Joe knew that his gun was no good. He would have to rely on his combat training. It looked like Nick was out cold as the blow had gone straight to the chest, and there would probably be a broken rib or two. The man must have perceived that he was ready because he stopped running at fifteen paces. Joe took a fighting stance as the man came forward at a brisk walk and Joe caught a Mexican accent as the man talked.

"Please my friend, do not make me do unpleasant dings."

"What do you want me to do? Just let you go!"

"Eet would be helpful." He said with humor.

"Not gona happen."

"Ok," He said with a shrug, then stopped ten feet away. "But you might find your way a bit more painful."

"I've dealt with that before."

"Very well my friend, but you started eet."

The man stepped in, and Joe struck out, but the man turned sideways dodging the punch. With his arm closest to Joe, he grabbed his wrist and yanked him forward.

Joe could not help himself from falling as he swung his feet around in a tripping motion knocking the man off balance but not down. The man crouched as Joe stood with a roundhouse kick followed by a punch. The man caught his fist and pulling slightly forward, again getting Joe unbalanced. Spinning around the man squared his back against Joe's outstretched arm, then while still holding Joe's wrist he jerked his other elbow to the back of Joes head causing him to stumble forward.

Joe rotated on his toes and turned half way around, and then side kicked the man in the ribs. The man did not even seem fazed as he grabbed Joe's leg pushing up and back before turning to run for the Zabit. Joe quickly regained his balance and lunged forward but the man whirled around like a blur bringing up a kick that landed in Joe's face. Joe felt himself losing consciousness.

"I am sorry my friend, but I warned you, yes, no? It might help to know you and your friends are the first to ever catch me, and you are the first to count a blow on me in a very long time. Maybe we meet again, yes? Good night senior."

Joe blacked out as he saw the man climb into the cockpit. _Where are Nick and Brian?_ He asked in his mind just before he faded out.

**

* * *

**

Did they infact find the Chonicles? Who was the man in black who stole the discovery from them? What is his motive? What about our agents? Are they ok? Will they ever get the chance to recover the artifact? What greater mysteries awate them? Discover another peice to the puzzle right now as the tale continues in chapter 24.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It had a little espionage for ya, and there's more to come so stick around for the next one because you might just find that it sends chills down your spine... (grins wild fox smile) Go ahead, click next... I dare you. (Panicks) OH WAIT!! please do leave a review, thank you and see you soon.

9TailedFox.


	24. Vanishings

**Welcome back, this one took a good bit of editing and it flows much better. Anyway, I'm sure you'll find this one to hold an intresting twist and maybe even get a chill or two. As for you vets, keep reading, the creepy part is even worse... this is without doubt my eeriest chapter yet, hope you like it.

* * *

**

Chapter 24

**Vanishings.**

Joe suddenly woke with a start taking a few seconds to realize he was in the back seat of their truck. Feeling motion, he looked out the window. _We are moving!_ Panicking he sat up quickly, but then lights flashed in his brain as pain shot through his head sending him back down on his back.

"Slow down Joe." Came Brian's voice. "I know Nick is driving but it's nothing to get worked up over."

"What is going on?" Joe asked, and then looked concerned. "And I'm not sure i agree with your comment."

"He must have hurt you bad." Brian answered. "We are heading for a spot to teleport back to earth without getting noticed. Almost there."

"What! We have to go back! We can't lose those Chronicles." Joe said sternly.

"It is hopeless." Nick spoke up. "The man is gone, and there is no way of tracking him. We don't have a photo or anything."

"I know." Joe replied frustrated. "After forty years in the service you would think we could crack this one, but we have lost every clew, failed every infiltration, and after thirty years of investigation we still have nothing to show that anything ever happened."

"Except our bruises." Brian noted. "Headquarters called..."

"Great." Joe interrupted, rolling his eyes.

"They said they had a strange case they wanted us to investigate." Brian continued. "FBI and CIA have _both_ been rejected to investigate, and headquarters could not get me facts over the phone, but it sounds like it could be a clue."

"CIA was denied? Wait!" Joe said confused. "Why couldn't he give you the facts? Aren't our lines secure?"

"He said he was starting to doubt a lot of things after seeing this crime scene."

"Sounds like Prozin all right." Joe replied, raising an eyebrow

"Do you think Zackary was right?" Nick asked.

"What do you mean?" Joe responded

"That he might come after earth."

"Let's hope not." Joe said shaking his head with a sour expression. "That's the last thing we need."

Four days later, they stood outside a government bank in Los Angeles California that had been closed for the past week. Yellow tape blocked off the building and the streets were even blocked off by a hundred feet in every direction quarantining the area.

"What happened?" Joe asked as they ducked under the tape.

"Here's the deal." Sergeant Shnyder told them. "Five days ago, at two O'clock in the afternoon, a man walks into this bank. He did not care about security cameras so we have a description. Tall, black cloths, and..."

"White hair?" Brian said.

"No, Black" Shnyder said with a puzzled expression. "Someone you know?"

"You know we can't give that information sergeant." Joe said.

"Right. Anyway, he comes in like any other man, but then he turns at the door and locks it. That is where it gets creepy."

"Why don't you let us see the tape?" Nick said. "We will get what clues we can and see what we can do."

"Fine. There's just one thing you should know. There were thirty eight people in the bank including staff and security, but not one of them ever made it out of the building."

"You mean the bodies have been left in there this whole time!" Brian erupted as he started to run.

"There were no bodies!" Shnyder called after him.

Brian stopped dead, and turned slowly as the other two looked at the Sergeant with pale faces.

"No bodies?" Joe asked.

"Not a single one. Here's the recording, you might find it more disturbing then helpful." He said pulling out a disc.

"Thank you." Joe said as he took the disc.

The sergeant walked away as the three went on inside the bank. They searched it over with everything they had. Not a print, thread, or any clue was left, but most hauntingly, no bodies.

"The place is spotless." Nick said disgusted.

"There is nothing to go on." Joe added. "Like nothing ever happened."

"Except that there is nothing." Brian noted. "Once again Prozin has left his traceless mark."

"The problem with Prozin is that because he is spotless there is no way of locating him." Joe commented disappointedly. "And why would such a seemingly high status person resort to bank robbery?"

"Wait!" Nick replied. "Sergeant Shnyder, he said that the man did not seem too worried about the cameras..."

"So maybe we can get a face!" Brian finished the thought with a new hope.

"Only one way to find out." Joe remarked flatly. "Let's get back to our lab. Besides there is nothing here to look into."

"We still need to see what we get from those samples we took from that wall." Brian reminded.

"If this lead runs dry." Joe told them. "There is nothing else to go on. We may have to close the case again until we get more activity."

"Let's just get home and see what we find." Nick told them as they climbed into the truck.

The trip took only two days, mainly because they did not follow the roads as usual. Back in their underground lab, they inserted the disc into their player, and sat down for what would be the most horrifically baffling videos they had ever seen.

They watched closely as the day began with the opening of the doors. Fast forwarding they tried to get to the place they wanted. Finally, they saw a man dressed in a black business suit walk through the doors.

"Stop." Joe said as the man turned locking the doors behind him. "That's him."

Nick realed it back a few seconds and then they watched as the man calmly walked up to the back of one of the lines. Something came over them as they watched him, a feeling of darkness. There was something about the man, they way he walked and carried himself with confidance, seeming as if nothing could harm him. They had seen that before in other rulers or drug lords they had taken down on past missions, but this time there was just something off. Maybe it was the smile that curled at the edges of his mouth, or the slightly wild glare to his eyes, but there was sertainly something diffrent about this man that could be felt even by only watching him. Just the sight of the man made their hair prick up and those in the bank displayed the same feeling as many people stared, or moved as far away as possible. A few people in line even gave up their positions in line so they could stand farther away.

Then everything seemed to explode as a customer tried to leave but found the doors to be locked. Suddenly, without warning, the man drew a gun and calmly ordered everyone to the floor. Joe, Nick, and Brian watched in disgust at how sure and confident he was. Next, he blurred moving with incredible speed as he brutally beat down the guards disarming them before looking straight into the camera's lens and smiling. The look on his face eminated a cruelty, like some rabid animal anjoying the suffering of its pray, that made the three want to curl up in a ball and hide.

_He is like a monster! Something within the man is sickly twisted._ They thought as they watched him walk to the door and unlocked it, letting a young woman in. She was dressed somewhat like their shadow man, in a kind of body armor and cloak, but seemed a little reluctant. He sent her to the volt with orders to place all the contents on the floor, and then moved all the people into the corner where the camera could not see them. Moments later, cries broke out from the helpless hostages.

"He has a sword!" Yelled a man.

"Someone help!" Came a women's voice, followed by a blood curtling screem that was cut eerily short.

"What did you do to her!?" Another man shouted angrily as the video feed became a jumled confusion of terrified screams.

"Stop...No!" Some one cried.

The screams of terrror continued for another minute, slowly dwindling down as person after person suddenly stopped screaming. Brian, Nick, and Joe's faces paled as the man came back into view with a disgusting look of saticfaction on his face. He looked once more into the camora, his face holding a twisted smile, and his cold snake like black eyes glinted with wild relish as he threw his haed back in a maniacal laugh. He then turned, walking into the safe where he had sent the girl, and Brian, Joe, and Nick watched until SWAT arrived on the scene, but as Sargent Shnyder had said, no one was ever found.

"We checked that volt." Joe said shakily. "There were no traces. Not a single thing."

"Where could he have gone?" Nick said.

"Could he have a hand held teleporter?" Nick asked.

"That might explain it, but then where did he teleport those people?" Joe said. "And what is he doing with them now?"

"Did any of you see a sword?" Nick asked.

"No." They both answered at the same time.

"We cannot close this case." Joe told them. "Never must we let this go without consequence."

"Let's see what those samples have to offer." Brian suggested.

"You two work on that." Nick said. "I am going to see what I can get with this face."

Nick booted up the computer while the others went to retrieve their samples of dirt, and the coin, from the truck. Nick then paused the camera at the moment the robber had turned and smiled. Taking a picture he then copied it onto the computer and began the hunt as Joe and Brian brought the bags back in and headed to the laboratory room. They used carbon dating, molecular decoding, and countless acid tests to find anything and everything and found that the dirt did in fact have DNA composites. They then set the computer on the hunt and went back into the other room where Nick worked on getting a mach of the face.

What they got was something they could have never expected. The screen showed a face clear as day along with background information, but the face was not the man from the robbery. It was Prozin's, or at least it matched Zachary's description of him.

"It says he served in the council for ten years starting at the age of fourteen." Nick said. "But then it says he is twenty four years old."

"Zackary said he served the council for ten years, but then he left for ten years." Joe started.

"When he came back he stayed for a year, then disappeared for five years and came back with the Death Saurer. We don't know how long he was there with the Death Saurer, but it could not have taken long. Two years tops. So at that time he would have been twenty-eight, and that was twenty years ago.

"The information could be outdated." Brian suggested.

"It says that this information was given this year from an unknown location." Nick informed.

"He is taunting us." Joe said frustrated.

"That, or giving false information to throw us off."

"No." Joe said. "This is too obvious for Prozin. He would not make such drastic changes."

"Do you think he could have hidden a clue in the list of things?" Brian said.

"Possibly." Nick agreed. "He does seem to like games."

"Oh, hey!" Joe said as his pager buzzed. "The computer must have a mach for the DNA samples."

"Let's check it out." Brian said.

"This clew is not helping anything anyway." Nick said referring to his find of Prozin.

"Look!" Brian said. "It found a mach for all three samples."

"Nothing on the Coin yet though." Joe said a little disappointed.

Suddenly mouths dropped as three photos came onto the screen. This was what they had thought it would be, the royal family, but somehow still shocked them. They could see from shoulders up, and two were in the missing suits of armor.

The king, queen, and a princess all had white hair. The Father and mother were listed as dead, but the daughter was listed as only missing. Her picture had been registered earlier that year.

"We have to find her." Joe said with a flat tone.

"She holds everything we need." Brian added.

"Let's print the face and go." Nick told them. "We have to act fast before she has a chance to hide."

"Or before Prozin finds her." Brian said coldly. "She is the one who could tell his secrets. I'm sure he would do anything to get rid of her."

"Pictures done." Nick told them. "Looks like it's back to planet Zi."

"Let's move." Joe ordered.

Finding the Chronicles had been easy because they had a general location, but this time it was a live person whose location would be changing constantly, and all they had was the picture of a face. _Could she have died her hair or gotten contacts to change her eye color._ They wondered, not wanting to leave out any possibility. _Her hair could be cut short. Or she could have let it grow out. Even a measure as drastic as Plastic surgery can't be counted out because secrecy more than likely means life for this woman._ All the while the thought of her already being found by Prozin was tugging at their minds. _And what of our shadow man? Whose side is he on? He does not seem like he is eager to kill us, but he wasn't helping any either. On top of that, the woman from the video had worn the same cloths._

Never before had they found so many questions in one case that seemed to have no answers. They might would have enjoyed the challenge if the stakes were not so high but to fail here could mean pain for their planet, so it was not an option. They would search the world over until they found the answers to their countless questions. As long as Prozin lurked in the Shadows no place could be called safe.

**

* * *

**

Can they find the answers they seek? Will They ever find Prozin and bring him to justic? What of these shadow men? What is their role in the story? Continue reading to find these questiones answered as the struggle to save earth begins.

**Boy that sounds menacing doesn't it. Truth is... its much worse than it sounds. See you soon.**

**9TailedFox.**


	25. The Big Reunion

**Hi there, the monster posting continues as we take a small break from the action and return to the civil living members of the story. A few things have changes in the lives of our young hero's-to-be that need to be caught up on, but don't worry... we are climing the final hill before this rollercoaster's big plunge which will take you on an adventure like non other. So, without further adue, enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter 25

**The Big Reunion.**

Josh Sat looking out the window of the Boeing 2000. He was seventeen now and in the four years he had spent in collage he had earned a masters degree in every scientifically related area including engineering and industrial technologies. He also had a sound understanding of ancient civilization as far back as 200 B.C, and in his modern day that was considered extraordinary because it was knowledge that was more than four thousand years old. Something about the way of life interested him along with ancient warfare.

Although so many years had passed the way of combat had not changed much in the last thousand years. Guns just got bigger and stronger, but they were still guns. Until the Zoid, combat had not really developed much. He had traveled the world on expeditions and was somewhat of a woodsman. Although he did not live the life, he knew the plants and methods of survival well. Still there is a great difference between knowing what to do in certain situations, and actually encountering them every day.

He was excited about seeing Pepper, Jake, and his pets again, but most of all he wanted to see Gunner. He had never lost the dream of becoming a champion and he knew he had a lot of work to do to get aquatinted with the Zoid battles again, but it was a task he was looking forward to. _What about my teammates? How have they changed, if any at all?_ There was one more thing he wondered about.

four years ago, when he even left for college, Nick, Joe, and Brian had seemed to drop off the face of the earth and there was still no trace of them anywhere. He worried because he knew they were old, but they had seemed like they would never die. _Surly Joshua would have called me if anything serious had happened._ He thought to himself, remembering all the times they had seemed to vanish before. _But never all three and not for four years. Then again, Joshua did tell me that there had been some big changes and never said what they were. Still, I am sure they are fine._ Josh thought, watching as the clouds went by with the sun glinting off their white tops and then the scene went white as the plane began its decent towards earth's surface. In his new found world Josh had forgotten a very impotent event that was to take place soon, but he would be reminded when he arrived home. The giant plane touched down and taxied to its bay to let off its passengers where Joshua waited for him in the terminal building. Josh remembered reading an article talking about how the NASA project had been a success placing Joshua on a worldwide level of genius, and on the top of the list for huge corporations, and the military.

"How did you like collage?" He asked.

"It was a thrill to learn, but I miss home and am ready to return to life as usual."

"Well you remember I told you a few things had changed, so don't get settled in yet."

"What do you mean?"

"You will have to wait."

Suddenly a voice came from farther down the hall.

"Dude, like sick! Is that you Josh!" Said a young man with crimson colored hair as he ran towards them. "Dude you're like all educated looking."

"Thank you, Pepper." Josh said with a smile as they hugged.

"Awe man, wait till you see Jake. He looks like a Dun Dee."  
"Good to see you mate. Crikey it's been a long tyme." Came a familiar voice from his side.

"Jake?" Josh asked, turning to face him. "You two both got big."

"Look at yourself man." Pepper pointed out.

They would have many stories to tell as the group went laughing and talking through the terminal heading for the parking garage. As they walked towards a car Josh stopped.

"That thing is _ours_?" He asked.

"Yep." Joshua said. "Bought and paid for."

"But it isn't even in production yet." Josh said.

"Yeah I know," Joshua answered. "But you know how it is for us master minds. Why buy it when you can build it."

"Then it's modified for certain." Josh said smiling.

"What? You think I've forgotten the best part of a build it yourself project. Besides I had to alter it a little to avoid copy write infringements."

"I guess my question was more of a statement then a question."

"Yep it's Josh. He still takes things literally." Pepper said making everyone laugh as they packed into the SUV where the four swapped stories as they traveled home.

Pepper was eighteen now and his hair had changed from red to a deep crimson. He wore a black beanie and a loose cream colored T-shirt that still displayed a pizza. Shorts and skater's shoes finished him off. Over the past few years he had perfected the art of extreme sports and even won a few X games championships.

Jake was on the complete other side of the spectrum. His blond hair was scraggly split down the middle and hung down to his ears, but you could see little of it coming from beneath his felt flat brimmed hat complete with a snake skin ban that was obviously not store bought. He still carried a bowie knife, although a little larger than the one he had as a child, and a pocket less high collared leather jacket covered a blue T-shirt. Resting at the nap of his neck was a crocodile tooth necklace, also not store bought. Cowboy Wranglers and a pair of Kangaroo moccasins along with a belt made from the skins of a snake known as the black mamba completed his mercenary slash bounty hunter lifestyle. Jake had spent the last four years tracking down criminals who thought it safe to take refuge in the outback that he called home.

Josh himself wore a tan shirt that had pockets for holding his many small items such as wires, nuts, and other such items including hard ware units. His pants were custom design white with deep front pockets, two side thigh pockets and an ankle pouch for each leg. With the things he carried he was ready to fix nearly any mechanical problem.

Joshua had not changed much. His face appeared a little older, but other than that he was as he had been when Josh left. Then, Josh was suddenly confused when they passed the exit that should have taken them home.

"That was our exit." He told Joshua.

"Ahh, it _was_ our exit." Joshua replied.

"What do you mean w_as_?" Josh asked half knowing the answer.

"You're gonna love it mate." Jake said happily.

Another ten minutes passed before they got off the freeway.

"Where are we?" Josh asked. "We left town three miles back."

"We're home." Joshua answered smiling. "In five minutes actually."

Sure enough, five minutes later the northeastern tree line gave way to a massive clearing of twenty acres. Josh's mouth dropped as smiles spread from ear to ear on the other's faces. It was a ten by ten-acre clearing. Two acres back from the road sat a large Victorian styled two story house. Turning in through the giant iron gate Joshua took them up the drive parking the car in front of the door in the circle driveway.

As Josh climbed out Chomper and Godzilla came running from the side of the house. Josh ran to them now matching their height of six feet. Neither of them had changed a bit outwardly, but massive things had happened on the inside. Their minds were sharp and cunning and their ability to breathe fire had increased to a tremendous blaze capable to shooting fifty yards, but they still kept it a secret. Aside from that Chomper had gone under Pepper's tutorship and learned a few boarding tricks while Godzilla typically stood back and laughed at the two making fools of themselves.

Chomper and Godzilla had also grown restless and needed to be freer roaming. For now though they would be happy to see Josh again. He was more of a parent then a friend to them, so seeing him again was a most exciting ordeal as Josh was knocked to the ground when they jumped on him.

"Did you miss us!?" Chomper blurted out.

"If I say yes will you get off!?" Josh said playfully.

"Maybe." Godzilla answered.

"All right, really, you two are going to crush me."

They stood to their feet and allowed Josh to stand.

"Come on!" Pepper called after him. "Wait till you see what is on the inside."

"This is amazing." Josh said shaking his head. "How did you afford this place?"

"Well as you know the NASA project was a success, so that was one of the main contributors, but I took legal custody of Jake two years ago. He is really the one responsible for making this happen. Because he could live off the land he sent his bounty money to us. Combined with my other projects and inventions we are averaging a million a year."

"And wait until I start our Zoid battles again." Josh said thinking.

"Speaking of Zoid battles." Joshua said as they walked up the steps. "I have been thinking of opening my own line of components for Zoids."

"Really!" Josh said excited. "That would be quite a help to the team too."

"That's what I thought." Pepper added. "With him designing our stuff we would be unstoppable."

Josh suddenly got serious.

"Remember Pepper, it is not the Zoid, but the pilot that is important."

"I know dude, but it wouldn't hurt anything."

They walked through the door and Josh could not believe his eyes. The living room was the first room to enter. Its roof extended up through both stories and forty feet square.

On the back wall was a double staircase that lead up to the second floor from both directions in a curving sweep that followed the room's strangely curved back wall. In the middle of the two staircases on ground level were two big wooden doors that lead to the library where Joshua kept his uncountable collection of books along with a few displays of some of his inventions.

In the center of the library was a small ball on a pedestal. Josh was curious, but decided to wait until he had seen the entire house before farther investigation.

Going back out through the wooden doors they turned right to get into the kitchen that would have made a world renowned chef jealous. The room was twenty feet square as was the dining room behind it. Going farther to the back of the house led them to Chomper and Godzilla's room that went all the way to the back wall of the house bordering the left wall of the library. Going back through the kitchen and into the living room, they crossed the living room to the other side.

Going through the double doors to the left lead them through to the twenty foot square den. Against the far wall sat the fireplace made of stone and more books sat on a shelf that ran the entire wall on either side of the fireplace. They turned to go back into the living room, but Josh new there was another door at the back of the den.

"What about that room?" He asked.

"We will come back to that." Joshua said. "I wanted to save it for last."

Josh shrugged and followed them back into the living room, and then up the stairs. In the middle of the balcony at the top was the master bedroom and off to the right were Josh and Jake's rooms, and on the other side were two guest rooms. All five rooms came with built in bathrooms.

Finally they went back down stairs, through the den, and into that last room. It was a computer lab. Josh could barely hold in his excitement. Top of the line computer equipment and designing software all around the room complete with a construction area and graphing table. It was an inventor's dream shop, but Josh noticed that there were screens but no monitors to give them life. _How are they working? It is like a body without a brain._

"That's not all." Joshua said with a twinkle in his eye.

"There's more?" Josh asked in disbelief.

"You better believe it mate." Jake said. "I'm not in to all this stuff, but this is nothing compared to what's next."

Joshua led the group to the back left corner of the room. Josh noticed that there was a five-foot square marked off by a red line on the floor. Suddenly the floor started to drop slowly, and Josh stood stupefied as a massive super computer came into view. It was another lab.

The lower lab was in the basement that extended under the entire house. One hundred and sixty feet long, and eighty feet wide it was the biggest lab he had ever seen.

"Wow." Was all he could manage.

So much had changed, and then something caught his eye. It was the time machine. His mind raced and before he could stop himself he blurted out.

"It's been ten years! We can go get mom and dad!" He shouted as his face light up, then it darkened as he thought about what he had just said, or rather, who he had said it around. "Oh no." Josh whispered with despair.

* * *

**Will Josh get to see his parents? What has his blurt reveiled, and what will be its concequences? Stick aroung to find out.**

**Yes, I know, its a little dry, or perhaps stale... but you needed to get the setting of things before I can move on. Anyway, it might be best if you just moved on to the next one, it's better. See you there, and I don't mind if you dont review this one, but if you spotted any spelling errors (because I'm sure they are there) than please do let me know, thanks.**

**9TailedFox.**


	26. Past and Present

**Yay!! Zoids are back in this one so if you've been missing Gunner its time to get reuninted, and learn a little more about time traveling. it is however still a bit of a filler chapter. Anyway, there it is so have at it and decide what you think about it for yourself.

* * *

**

Chapter 26

**Past and Present.**

The air in the room seemed to hang stagnant for a moment as Josh and his older brother sat unsure of what to do and the other occupants looked at them confused until Jake finally spoke up, confirming their fears that Josh's words had been heard.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked, deeply confused. "I thought your parents died."

"It is ok." Joshua said, reassuring Josh after the two exchanged questioning glances. "I think we can trust them."

Josh gave a weak flashing smile and then took a deep breath.

"Our parents are alive. They have been this whole time, but you might not believe me when I tell you where they are."

"They aren't spies are they?" Pepper asked. "Cause that would totally rock. And it would explain your super brains."

"No, they are from the past, and so are we."

"That would explain why you had that western talk in first grade." Pepper said scratching his head. "But I don't get how that works."

"You understand why it must remain a secret though right." Joshua questioned sternly.

"Not really." Jake answered. "But haven't Chomper and Godzilla already got you enough publicity."

"You wouldn't believe how many people call for us at Holly Wood." Chomper replied smiling. "But I don't think they would give me a role that did not involve lots of gore."

"Anyway." Josh interrupted. "You cannot tell anyone because if word got out we had a time machine, governments would stop at nothing to get their hands on it. Nick, Joe, and Brian gave us fake identities when we came so we would not be noticed." Then his thoughts shifted and he turned to face his brother "Where are they anyway?"

"I haven't heard from them in three or four years now." Joshua replied.

"I hope those three are ok." Pepper said.

"So do we." Joshua added. "But if they can't make it then I can make the identities for them."

"For who?" Pepper asked.

"Our parents." Joshua replied.

"Let's go get them." Josh said happily.

"It is important that we get the time right." Joshua told them.

"What do you mean?" Pepper asked.

"Because, time repeats itself every ten years." Joshua began to explain. "If we go back to when we agreed to leave them they will never come here in their time line. Instead we would get their repeated past and not the present."

"That doesn't really help." Pepper said confused.

"What he means is that time has split our parents into two different time periods, and if we get the one in the repeated past our real parents will be left in the present not knowing where we are." Josh tried to explain.

"That makes a little more sense." Pepper said still deep in thought on the matter.

"Ok," Joshua said. "We left them ten years ago yesterday at eight O'clock in the morning, so we should be able to set it for two thousand and sixty three years back and arrive a day late."

"But I thought you said you left them ten years ago?"

"Ten years ago in present, but they are still back in western days in our present past." Josh explained.

"I still don't get it." Pepper said confused.

"That is why we can only go back in time." Josh started to explain. "Because our present has no future to go to. Even if we are living in a repeated past, the future does not exist."

"Never mind." Pepper said. "You guys are starting to hurt my head."

"It is quite simple..." Josh started.

"Ok we are set. I hope I figured my numbers right." Joshua said coming to Peppers rescue

"Why's that?" Pepper asked. "Wait, forget I asked that."

"Josh." Joshua said a little more seriously. "You should stay here."

"What?!" Josh shouted.

"Calm down. Look if I got the time wrong then you can still give it another try. Besides there is someone waiting for you in the barn, and you're going to love what is in the back yard."

Josh's eyes lit up as he remembered Gunner.

"Sounds good to me." He said as he started to run.

"Josh!" Joshua called out. "This is no Joke. If these coordinances are wrong it could be a tremendous mistake."

"What do you mean?"

"There is something about precision time traveling that you should know. Because we have entered such a precise location in time, it would be easy to slip between the periods in such a narrow path through time. If that happens we could be lost in time with no way to get back. Where we fell out of line would determine where in time we are trapped."

"Be careful." Josh said.

"I have done everything in my power to assure a safe ride, now it is up to the warp hole."

They watched as Joshua flipped the switch and disintegrated into the air as he was sucked into the worm hole.

"You want to see Gunner now?" Pepper asked.

"You bet!" Josh answered as he turned to run.

Once outside he ran out the front door and turned right to go to the barn, but then he remembered that this was a new house. The barn was not in the same place. He ran to the right side of the house, then turned the corner and ran along the right end with Pepper and Jake close behind. When he reached the back yard he froze rubbing his eyes, he could not believe what he was seeing.

Cattle, fifty head of cattle, and a water hole on the far left corner. There was also a bench shaded by two large maple trees sitting on the bank of the pond and in the far right corner sat the barn.

"Come on guys!" He shouted. "Only seven more acres to go!" Josh said jokingly.

"Dude." Pepper said winded. "You guys go on ahead. I can catch up later."

"Soot yourself." Jake said as he started out jogging.

"You just keep running bush boy!" Pepper shouted out.

Soon Josh had to stop as well, but Jake kept going, but finally they all reached the barn where Jake stood leaning on the sidewall as they arrived.

Taking up a full two acres, the barn was huge. And so it had to be to fit their Zoids. Josh could hardly contain himself as he pulled the doors open.

"Did you miss me boy!" He shouted as Gunner turned to see who was entering his barn.

Gunner instantly began to bellow out roars that shook the barn as he ran forward and scooped Josh off the ground with his mouth then flung him into the air. Josh laughed as he came down with a thud into the open cockpit that closed as soon as he landed.

Pepper ran to the side and pushed a button that made the front of the barn lift like a garage door. In a flash Gunner was out and running as he continued to roar and Josh watched with a little humor as the cattle darted out of his way in wide eyed horror of the giant iron beast. Gunner kept running out of the property and did not show signs of stopping.

"Let's go mate!" Jake told Pepper as he climbed into his Sinker.

"Right behind you!" Pepper shouted as he climber into his Zaber fang.

They took out after Josh scattering the cattle even more. It took a while to catch the wild and excited Gun Sniper and when they did the first training for the reunited team began. It would not be easy to rejoin the battles because there would be many teams tugging at the bit to get the status of beating them along with new teams that had joined the competition, but for now Josh felt invincible in Gunner. Never again should they part.

They waited two days before Joshua returned with Jack and Alice. Jack was built like an ox standing six foot even with un toned muscles bulging at the seams of his shirt. His black hair now starting to gray at the temples, and a little gray showing in his woodsman's beard. He wore a simple red flannel shirt with brown pants and black suspenders. He had brought with him his Colt pistol and Winchester rifle. In his face were lines of a hard life lived, but his eyes still showed softness.

Alice was a small but strong woman of four foot eleven inches with thin hands strong from the life she lived. She still wore the white apron over a faded light blue dress and her blond hair now streaked with white was tied back in a bun as usual. Josh held them tight for a moment without saying a word. It had been so long, and then he smiled. Jack still smelt like cattle and wet pine trees, and his mother still smelt like perfume and like she had been in the kitchen. It was amazing how such small things could bring back such grand memories. Finally Jack broke the silence.

"So who are these two?" He asked looking at Pepper and Jake.

"This is Pepper, and that is Jake." Josh told them. "Jake is a Talon."

"A Talon!" Jack boomed. "Looks like my brother got Mattie after all."

"Nyce to meet ya Jack." Jake said stepping forward.

Jack instantly liked Jake. Judging by the way the youngster dressed and carried himself Jack could tell they would get along quite well. He was not too sure about the other boy but figured that if Josh had picked him he could not be all bad, still he wondered. There were a few more surprises left for them. Jack and Alice were proud to see the cattle out back, but still did not know what to think about the Zoids.

As they entered the lab, Jack could hardly believe his eyes. Everything was a mystery to them. It was a different lifestyle, but they had decided to stay long ago. They joked about how easy life had become for their sons, but were still proud of them none the less. Jack knew nobody could have ever done anything like this in the old world.

A few hours after their arrival they were in for the biggest shock yet. Chomper and Godzilla came bursting into the room with a cake.

"Surprise!" They shouted.

"Welcome home." Godzilla said kindly.

The smiles on their faces disappeared as they saw Jack and Alice frozen in fear.

"Guys." Josh said a little frustrated as his shoulders slumped. "You could have used a more subtle entrance."

"Sorry." Chomper said lowering his head. "Should we go out and try again."

"That would not do any good." Josh told them. "We might as well try to fix it."

"Mom, Dad," Joshua started. "These are our pets. They are completely harmless."

"I had another word in mind after seeing those claws." Jack stated.

"Dude, they only eat plants. They're like totally chilled out." Pepper said trying to help.

"What is he saying?" Alice asked as Pepper slouched in defeat.

"They won't hurt you." Josh said. "We have lived with them for nine years, and they have never shown a single sign of hostility."

"It will take a while for this one." Jack said referring to all the new things they had seen so far. "But I guess they could be useful."

"Yes, I can cook." Godzilla told them. "And he can be a watch dog."

"I asked you not to use the D word." Chomper said coldly.

"Sorry. It was just an expression."

"Never mind." Chomper said as he walked farther into the room. "Cake anyone?"

Jack and Alice were leery of them still, but felt safe at the same time. Finally the family was back together, but how long could it last.

Joshua had built a Pitts aircraft for stunt flying, and started putting in place the steps to start his own brand of components, and maybe even Zoids. Jack and Alice tried the best they could to adapt, but they had a lot to learn while Jake, Pepper, and Josh waited anxiously for the battles to start again. There had been a unity and fellowship amongst the three when in battle. Chomper and Godzilla on the other hand felt an urge to follow their instincts and live in the wild. The new home was big, but a Dinosaur needed miles of endless open land to roam, and they did not know how long they could keep their secret. What would happen if Josh found out they could breathe fire? They decided it was best he never knew.

* * *

**The family, all of it, is finally back together, both new and old, but how long will it last? How long can the strangest members stay? What secret do they hide and fear to tell? What could happen if it was found out? Find out what happens for yourself be clicking the next button.**

**I don't know... something just seems weird with this chapter, missing something, but please let me know what you think and I'll keep em coming. Just one more chapter before things get crazy so if you're thinking of stopping, please don't. You're gonna miss out on an unforgetable adventure.**

**9TailedFox.**


	27. A Painful Parting

**As the title suggests, this one is going to be the first sad chapter in the book, kinda bitter sweet as we say farewell to some loveable friends. Nothing new here for you vets, but you might like to read it again anyway cause its been a while and it is kinda touching, and it has a good battle. Enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter 27

**A Painful Parting.**

Josh came down the stairs to the dining room for breakfast where Joshua, Jack and Alice were already sitting at the table talking. Books were scares in the old west, so jack was thrilled about the library and Alice was getting used to the new kitchen, but knew already that she loved its seemingly endless possibilities.

Nearly a week had passed since their arrival and things were starting to settle into a pattern of living. Josh had spent most of his time with Gunner, Jake, and Pepper rehearsing their old drills and developing new ones because they would be having their first Zoid battle in four years the next day. It would be no small task to fight some of the planet's best after four years with no action but they had drilled and drilled until they collapsed from weariness and now they had one day to recover before the battle. Josh sat down at the table to eat the meal Alice had made when he remembered that strange little ball in the library.

"Joshua." He said. "What was that little ball about in the Library?"

"It is one of the side projects that I worked on during the NASA project. I will show it to you after you eat. I think you will like it."

"What does it do?" Josh asked.

"You will see."

"Just give me a hint." Josh pleaded, a little annoyed by his older brother's love to keep him guessing.

"Ok, I had to finish it while at NASA so I would have access to the Satellite recovery information."

"Thanks." Josh said rolling his eyes.

Josh quickly finished eating before following Joshua to the library and then walked over to the small round abject that rested on a thin pedestal.

"Pick it up and twist it open." Joshua told him.

"Ok," Josh answered taking it in his hands and giving it a twist.

The ball sprung open as each half pushed away from the other by an extending rode in the center. Josh saw a lens resting on top of a small cube in the middle as the entire thing fit in the palm of his hand. Suddenly the lens put out a light but nothing seemed to happen.

"Now what?" Josh asked. "Is it some kind of flash light?"

"Put it on the floor with the light pointing up." Joshua told him as he walked towards the light switch.

"Ok?" Josh asked, placing the contraption on the floor.

"Watch." Joshua said as he turned out the lights.

Josh was instantly in awe as his mouth dropped to the floor seeing the roof, walls, floor, and even the open air covered in a projected image of the universe. Different colored stars, countless in number, filled the room.

There he stood in the center of it all in speechless enchantment as his eyes brightly reflected the image before them. _What am I supposed to say? How can I express this amazement? How is it possible?_ Josh's eyes went cross eyed as he focused on a glowing blue star that rested two inches from his face and then he reached out to touch it. When he did he drew his hand back quickly as the projection swirled and seemed to shoot out at him from the star he had touched.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"Nothing. Watch." Joshua replied smiling.

The projection zoomed in on the star he had touched, and revealed it to be a galaxy.

"No way." Josh whispered in disbelief. "From an overall perspective they all looked like stars. So all those stars from the first place were actually galaxies?"

"Correct you are." Joshua said smiling. "It is linked directly to the Satellite transmitter. Anything the Satellites or telescopes find is sent to this device giving it the most accurate and up to date replica of the known universe."

Josh continued to touch different stars, Planets, and enter new galaxies for another hour completely entranced by the mystery of the vastness that had no end. Then he saw something strange and massive moving through one of the galaxies, but when he went to touch it for a closer look, his hand accidentally touched another star and he could never get back to that location. With so many spots it was impossible to remember one.

"Did you see what I saw?" He asked Joshua.

"I think so. That thing was the size of a planet."

"If that thing ever hit something it would vaporize it."

"There were other large objects that moved too."

"Yeah, but none of them were that big." Josh persisted.

"Anyway." Joshua started. "We have a few things to do still today. After purchasing that warehouse I need to start on getting some merchandise."

"I need to get with Jake and Pepper about tomorrow's battle." Josh said closing the ball and leaving them in the dark. "We still have a few things to work out in our strategy department."

As Josh walked back up the stairs to his room Chomper and Godzilla met him at the top.

"Morning you two." Josh greeted, but then his smile vanished as he saw the looks on their faces. "What's wrong?"

"Well." Chomper stated hesitantly. "Me and Zilla have been talking and well..."

"We feel like we need more space." Godzilla finished.

Josh felt his heart sink. _I knew this day would more than likely come. I had known that one day they would need to leave the house and begin living the lives that their instincts would push them to. They need freedom. Like any human would branch out on their own, so they would also need to. Still it hurts more than I expected._

"I understand." Josh said with a moaning sigh. "Where would you go?"

"We aren't sure." Chomper said. "But we will know when we see it."

"You mean you want to leave now." Josh said a little surprised.

"No, but soon." Godilla told him.

Josh let out another sigh.

"Just let me get through this battle and then we can work on finding you a home."

Josh struggled through the day with the burden of his friends leaving. It was a sorrowful burden that he had never dealt with before. The next day he met the others out in the barn. He had spent the night thinking and talking with Gunner. He knew it would not be good, but had not been able to sleep.

They climbed aboard and headed out for the battlefield outside of town finding the field to have even less coverage from so many battles. When they had registered their names into this year's competition, countless teams had instantly challenged them for the title of third place on the planet. They had chosen a team that had risen up through the ranks nearly as fast as they had that was a Japanese team called the Rising Sun after the ancient republic title that had boosted moral during the world wars. The team consisted of a DiBison, Command Wolf, Raynos, and a new Zoid on the market called a Rev Raptor.

Josh struggled to stay awake knowing he could not fight long or hard. Contrary to what some believe, Zoid battling was extremely physically demanding, and Josh did not know if he had the strength and energy to accomplish this task after the long night.

"Ready...Fight!" The Judge said beginning the battle.

"Let's try the triangle!" Josh told the others.

As they moved into position the other team went on the attack. The Command Wolf broke off to the left and the Rev Raptor to the right while the DiBison stood its ground and prepared to open fire. The Raynos took out strait for Josh, but that would be their first mistake. Josh Quickly locked on to the flying Zoid and let go with a weasel unit filling the sky with missiles. The Raynos took damage, but stayed air born. At the same time the Bison fired a full charge at Gunner. Josh countered with a weasel unit and then charged remembering that last time it took a strike laser clew to penetrate their thick armor. Gunner took a hit from the Raynos but Josh kept charging.

Jake headed for the Command Wolf, and as usual, his armor left the Wolf stunned while Pepper charged the Rev Raptor confidently. The Zoid was only half his size, and appeared to have only small guns, but as he got close sickle like blades sprung out from the small Zoids back. Pepper was to close and could not avoid the hook like weapon that raked his leg. It was a terrible mistake, but not one he would make again. Pepper knew not to get close to the Raptor any more, but was finding it a little hard to hit because of its size and mobility.

The Command Wolf easily dodged Jake's ramming attack, but that was only the beginning of Jake's abilities. Jake came around again at the Wolf firing all guns to put up a screen then quickly he moved to the left fifty yards and fired up his boosters, but the Command Wolf saw him coming and leaped into the air once more. What he was not expecting was for Jake to stop suddenly beneath him and point his nose down bringing up the Sinkers tail like a bat. The Command Wolf tumbled through the air and came down with a crash as Jake opened the boosters all the way and rocketed towards the fallen Zoid. With a horrific slam the Command Wolf was out of commission, but the Raynos swung around unexpectedly and unloaded a deadly payload onto Sinkers back knocking him out.

Pepper, finally tired of the Raptors evasion abilities, stopped aiming and sprayed the area with his rapid fire giving the Rev Raptor no place to hide as it took the blow full on.

"We need to regroup!" Josh told him. "I think we lost Jake, and we still have to get rid of that DiBison."

"Don't forget the Raynos!" Pepper answered. "How are you holding out?"

"Not so good. I can barely keep my eyes open."

"I will try to keep the Bison busy if you can work on the Raynos!"

"Sounds Good. Be careful that thing has more ammunition then we want to know!"

"I hear ya dude."

Josh focused on the Raynos but his head was swimming. _I can not think strait._

"Come on, come on!" He told himself. "I'm going to need you Gunner!" He shouted.

Gunner roared as he jumped to the side dodging a missile. Josh knew his mind was not able to react with the speed required as he slouched in the seat using every ounce of energy to avoid the incoming projectiles. He glanced to his side to see Pepper running circles around the slower moving Bison.

"Josh!" Came Peppers voice. "I think I can take out its guns!"

"It is worth a try. I do not know how much longer I can last!"

"Hang in there man. If you go down I don't stand a chance!"

Josh took another hit from the Raynos that jerked his mind back to his own problems.

Suddenly he saw something small move off to his right. He turned his head to see Godzilla and Chomper standing on the border of the field. His mind raced back to that very first battle when he did not want them to see him loose. This would more than likely be the last time they saw him battle and Josh did not want to let them see him loose.

Josh dug down deep and tried to push past his fatigue. In that instant he decided that he would not lose this battle. He focused everything into the next few seconds as he saw the Raynos swoop down again for another attack. This time he charged forward towards the Raynos and igniting the boosters he flew into the air with a leap.

"Go weasel unit!" He shouted.

The air was instantly filled with Gunners pods, but the Raynos evaded the attack not knowing that Josh had anticipated his maneuver. When Gunner landed Josh quickly sprung back and to the left, then, using his own fire as a smoke screen, Josh leaped once more into the air.

"Gunnnerrr! Strike Laser Caw!"

Josh saw the silvery blue glow come from beneath him, and then the Rayon's cockpit cleared the smoke. Striking down with his right leg the laser discharged into the left wing. As he came back down Josh saw the Bison go down under Pepper heavy fire.

"How did he do that?" Josh asked himself, but then his mind stopped working and he slouched deeper into the char.

"Whoohoo!" Pepper screamed. "Did you see that? This Cannon is amazing! Josh? Josh! Do you read me?!"

Pepper listened close to hear breathing.

"Dude are you Ok!?" Pepper shouted to no reply, and then started laughing as the breathing turned to a snore.

"Looks lyke he fell asleep on the job." Came Jake's voice.

"Gunner can bring him home." Pepper said still laughing as the Wale King came to pick up Sinker and the other downed Zoids.

When Josh opened his eyes he found himself lying on his bed. Getting up he sat on the edge of his bed for a moment, and then went downstairs to see what was going on. Everyone sat in the den talking about the battle, but as he entered the room the topic changed to where Chomper and Godzilla would be relocated. Josh stopped and sighed before opening the door.

"There he is!" Jack said with his bellowing voice. "The man who battled in his sleep."

"It was mostly Gunner." Josh protested.

"Dude Josh," Pepper told him. "You had me worried for a while when you didn't respond."

"Sorry, I was busy at the moment."

"Hey!" Chomper shouted. "What about the Amazon?"

Blank faces fell across the room.

"Oh, you mean for a relocation spot." Alice said catching on.

"Yeah." Chomper continued. "It'll have all the plants we could ever need."

"It sounds good." Josh told them. "But it is also home to some of the world's most deadly predators."

"What would want to come after us?" Godzilla asked.

"Tigers, jaguars, crocodiles, anacondas, or even piranhas."

"Ok fine. So there are threats, but we have twice the strength of any of those, except the anaconda."

"What about poachers?" Jake asked. "It's hard to out muscle a gun from twenty yards mates."

"That is a risk we would have anywhere we went." Chomper protested. "And there are only two of us in a million acres. We could hide."

"I guess it would work." Josh said sadly. "It is just that I do not like to see you go, but it has to happen someday and the Amazon is the obvious choice. We can leave in the morning."

The Group silently went to their rooms and bedded down for the night except Chomper and Godzilla who stayed in the den for the night.

"Do you think we are doing the right thing?" Godzilla asked once every one had left.

"I'm not sure, but even Josh said it had to happen sometime. And how much longer can we keep our secret."

"I know." Godzilla said nestling next to Chomper. "It will be hard without him and the others."

"We can come and visit any time we want." Chomper told her. "But you know as well as me that we can't stay here."

"I know." Godzilla said resting against him.

Josh had already gotten plenty of sleep with his nap, and so he walked back into the den to see his two friends sleeping soundly. To him they were never pets, but not quite like kids. They had always just been close friends. He smiled at the thought of how truly strange his relationship was with them, but that was part of what made it so good. Then with a sigh he turned and headed for the barn. Josh did not bother putting shoes on so he walked bare foot, feeling the cool grass tickle his feet. Looking over he saw the cows beaded and bunched together next to the pond. The barn door opened with a creak as Gunner looked down to see who was coming at such a late hour.

"Hey Gunner." Josh said smiling as he walked over to his partner. "Thanks for pulling me though today."

Gunner growled his reply.

"I know." Josh replied with a chuckle as he placed a hand on Gunner's leg and sat down on a claw. "I promise to do better next time. We are still going to be the best don't you worry."

Gunner growled softly.

"Yeah. We are leaving tomorrow. I bet you will miss them too wont you boy."

Another growl.

"Yeah I know." Josh answered with a sigh. "I knew one day this would happen. I'm glad you are staying with me though. Nothing can ever take us apart."

Gunner growled a little loader as Josh laughed. He sat there with his partner for another hour before going back to the house and sleeping in the den next to Chomper and Godzilla.

The next day they rented a Whale King and headed out. The trip would only take a few hours, but they seemed like an eternity because all aboard knew what reaching their destination meant. Time passed slowly, but finally they reached the Amazon Rain Forest. Endless miles of green that seemed to cover the world with a cloudy mist that rose to the treetops as hills and mountains poked through the white drifts.

They flew southeast until they found a suitable place to land and then everyone Followed Chomper and Zilla outside to say their final fare wells. Josh smiled at the thought of how happy they would be, but could not deny his wish for them to stay.

"Be careful in there." He told them. "Stay together and watch out for each other."

"We will." Godzilla said nestling up to him.

"We're gonna miss you too Josh." Chomper added. "But we couldn't stay there anymore."

"I know, and you two will probably have more fun out here then you ever could back home."

"It will take a while to see it all." Chomper said with a smile. "But I think we can do it."

"Good luck then." Josh told them as a tear formed in his eye.

"Don't forget all the tricks I taught you dudes." Pepper chimed in.

"And let me know if any poachers come after you." Jake added. "I'll be more than happy to track them down mate."

After everyone had put in their words, Chomper and Zilla were left on the edge of the Rain Forest. As the Whale King ascended Josh watched through the front window to see them run into their new home as the misty white clouds blocked his view and memories raced through his mind. The first time he had seen Chomper. That day at show and tell, where he never did much telling. The countless days caring for them, and making sure they were safe. That night in the barn when Chomper had scarred them all while Jake told his story. The times they had both stood on the edge of his battle fields silently cheering him on, and even the every day time he had spent just being with them.

The Group headed for home with heavy hearts, and by sunset they were back home preparing to sleep while Josh found himself once more sitting with Gunner as thoughts swam around inside his head. _I wonder how long we all have together._ _How long before life takes us down separate paths? Can we stay together for our whole lives? It seems unlikely, but it is possible?_ There he was again, asking questions he could not answer.

"What about you boy? How long do you think it will all last?

Gunner roared softly.

"I guess it is sort of depressing to set a date to leave your friends. Who knows, maybe things will work out? All I know is that I am sticking with you no matter what."

Gunner roared quietly, but still triumphantly.

"I just hope we can _all_ stay together."

Gunner growled softly as Josh smiled leaning up against him for the night.

Although his mind was years ahead of most people, Josh sometimes came across as childish because he had never let go of his dreams. Some would say it was a bad thing, but in reality, if one had no hopes or dreams then there is nothing for them to live for. Without a goal to reach they become useless. Josh had dreams, and they were big, and from where he stood now there would be no letting go.

Josh did not know what lay in the road ahead, but now their friendship would be tested. The world was about to call on him and his friends to accomplish the impossible and the path that Joe and his friends took long ago to bring him to the future would prove to be the best mistake they ever made. For our heroes the trials were about to begin, as a man without a face would set in motion a plan to destroy those he hated and anyone else who dared stand in his way. Only time could tell whether they would hold fast to their friendships and lives, or if failure would overcome them in the tide of darkness that was to come.

**

* * *

**

How long do they have? What trials are they about to face? Who will remain, if anyone? Can Josh ever realize his dreams? Can he protect the ones he loves in the darkness to come, or like so many, be swollowed by it? What about our agents? Where are they and what part will they play? Lines will be crossed, fates will be decided, darkness will decend and only time can tell if its crushing tides can be subdued. Come back next week to find out what happens as the adventure takes its biggest twist, and the ride plunges down its biggest hill.

**I know! I know! you want more, but it's not ready yet. I promise it will be soon though so please stick around. You WILL NOT regreat it. Anyway, please do leave a review letting me know what you thought of this one, and I will get the next few out this following Monday. (crawls back into den and turnes around poking head out) Thanks for all the support and helpful critisism. See you all soon, and as always, happy writing. (retreats farther into den for brainstorming.)**

**9TailedFox.**


	28. It Begins

**Welcome back, and I'm glad you came cause there's some new stuff for you vets in here. For you new commers, this is bar none, the most drastic change in the storyline and it markes the point of no return for our heroes. Paths will be chosen, hearts will be shatterd, bonds will be formed and others will be lost. Whatever tragedy may befall in the story to come, one thing is for curtain... nothing will be the same again. I hope you all enjoy it, but to do that you have to read it so have at it.

* * *

**

Chapter 28

**It Begins.**

Yellow light shone as then sun broke the horizon the next morning when Josh made his way back to the house for breakfast and wanting to play more with the ball in the library. To his surprise he found the front door unlocked, so he locked it once he was inside and then, finding that no one was up, he went through the double doors beneath the staircase entering the Library to play with the ball until the others woke up.

Taking the orb in his hand he twisted it open to reveal its limitless replica of the cosmose. Joshua had pointed out which of the galaxies was the one that belonged to earth when he had opened it the first time. Touching the necessary teeming dots he was soon looking at earth's galaxy when suddenly something caught his eye that looked like that huge moving planet he had seen the first time.

This time, Josh took extra precaution not to touch any of the other light like dots that floated around him as he reached for the moving mass. The orb zoomed into the mass and Josh's face became puzzled when the planet itself seemed to be moving or quivering like a school of fish. He touched it again and then stepped back in horror as he saw countless iron solders holding guns and swords. _What is this?!_

"Joshua!" He screamed.

A moment later Joshua came through the doors, still in his night cloths.

"What?" He asked, confused and a little agitated from being woken up.

"Look." Josh said with a pale face.

Joshua's mind raced to make sense of what he saw as he stood shocked and horrified, and then his logic kicked in and he started calculating their projection coming to a grim conclusion_. By their angle of travel there is no doubt we are their destination. How can we fend off a planet of solders?_ There was no time for questions. Action had to be taken immediately.

"We have to warn people." Joshua said coldly. "Get the others and start spreading the news."

"On it."

"Josh!" Joshua said stopping him. "Take these."

Joshua reached into one of the cabinets in the room and produced three pulse laser pistols.

"When did you get these?" Josh asked catching them as Joshua tossed them at him.

"No time to explain, now get going."

"But I cannot shoot..." Josh started to protest.

"Listen." Joshua said sternly looking him directly in the eyes. "You have to understand that to save lives you might have to take some first. What do you think will happen if we don't do anything?"

"But..."

"No buts. This is war. We may not see each other for a while so I want you to work on your draw. You have to be fast and accurate. Now go and give the other two to Jake and Pepper. We only have a few days. Hurry!"

Josh ran upstairs with mixed emotions. _I have never killed anyone before, but how many will die if I do not._ Everything seemed to explode in his head leaving him no time to think as he burst through Jake's door and tossed him the gun.

"What is this for?" Jake asked, suddenly alert at the sight of the gun.

"No time. Just go to the barn. Me and Pepper will meet you there."

"But..."

"Go!" Josh ordered.

Jake left the room puzzled. _Josh has never talked to me that way._ As he walked out the door he looked back to see Joshua on the phone. _What is going on?_ A few minutes later they were all in the barn and climbing into their Zoids.

"What's the matter?" Jake asked.

"This sounds crazy." Josh said as he shot off the front side of the barn and started to run. "But we are about to be invaded by robots with a force that is equal to the size of a small planet."

"What!" Pepper screamed. "That's impossible! It's…"

"I saw it on the orb." Josh told him. "Joshua is calling the pentagon, and we are spreading the news as fast as possible. We have only about ten days before they reach earth's atmosphere."

"Dude your brother knows the secret service phone number?" Pepper asked

"No." Josh answered. "But it should only take him about three minutes to hack in and find out."

"So then this is really happening? You're not joking?" Pepper asked.

"I wish I was."

"So how are we going to tell people from our Zoids?" Jake asked.

"By getting in trouble." Josh answered flatly.

"What do you mean trouble?" Jake replied.

"What is the quickest way to get the public's attention?" Josh answered

"An announcement." Pepper said. "Like a all points bulletin thing in the movies."

"Correct, and to do that we need high ranking authority. So by bringing Zoids into the city we will instantly attract the attention of the local police department with officers citywide and contacts to surrounding states that have contacts to other states that can send out officers to every corner of the city or county. We also need to contact local news and radio stations to broadcast the message. Then we need to shut down all airports unless they are being used for military reasons."

"Wow. Dude you thought all that up in two seconds." Pepper said astounded.

"Actually I was just rambling." Josh admitted. "But it does sound good doesn't it."

"You are somthin else mate, somthin else." Jake said shaking his head.

As Josh predicted, police were instantly on them in their standard issued Gogulases, ordering them to get out of their Zoids.

"Hold on!" Josh screamed. "There is a global emergency!"

"Get out of the Zoids now!" Ordered one of the officers, ignoring his comment.

"Listen!" Josh said. "First of all I am not in city limits yet. Second of all we are under attack. At this moment there is a huge force closing in on our planet. Devastation is guaranteed if we do not act fast!"

"Have you lost it kid?" Came the response.

"No! Ahhh! Follow me." Josh said turning around realizing how absurd he must sound, but also pressed with the urgency of the situation. "Now!" He screamed when the officers Zoid did not move.

"Kid, what is wrong with you?"

"Hey!" Jake suddenly shouted. "There is nothing wrong with him! If we are wrong then you are just slightly inconvenienced, but what is the risk if _you're_ wrong!"

"This had better be good." The officer told him as they reluctantly followed.

"It is not good trust me." Josh said coldly. "Not good at all."

At this point Josh could care less about the metal gate that blocked them from the house and blew it open with a missile pod before charging up to the front door.

"Get out! Get out!" Josh told them hurriedly as he jumped the last ten feet to the ground off Gunner. He did not wait for the reluctant moving officers to climb down their Gogulas that were a T-Rex like Zoid. Running inside Jake and Pepper followed him through the front door as the officers jogged in to see Pepper waving them into the library.

"Be careful." One of them said. "You never know what these loonies will do."

"Affirmative on that one." Responded the taller of the two as he unclipped his gun.

They walked cautiously into the room with hands resting on their guns, but then went limp at the sight of the universe before their eyes.

"What is this?" The short one asked in a typical Newyorker accent.

"It's a device that shows the known universe in real time." Joshua informed them sternly, stepping towards them. "But this is what is important." he continued before touching the mass until it filled the room again.

Their faces turned pale with horror as the room was filled with the giant iron men rocketing through the vast blackness of space. They stood in horrified awe for a moment before the tall one dropped his hand to his radio to make the call.

"Calling all units we have an emergency on our hands."

"What is it?" Came a reply.

"Just get everyone down to HQ as soon as possible chief." He answered in a dry horrified shaking voice.

"Tell me what for and…"

"Just do it now!" The officer shouted at his Chief clearly shaking the superior officer.

"Roger, but this better be good. Calling all units! Calling all units! Report to station immediately!" Came the reply.

The orb was given to the officers to show at the station and Joshua went with them while the others stayed and got things ready there at the house. Within hours counties and then whole states were notified across the U.S. as news crews flooded the Talon mansion to get the breaking news, but there was a major problem. Without knowing where the incoming forces would attack there was no place to retreat to. Unsure as to where they should go people buckled down and readied themselves for war, but the reality was that there was just not enough time.

People with any kind of weapon that might be even remotely effective had to give them up for military use, but some refused choosing to place themselves on the front lines as foot soldiers to boldly protect the things and people they loved. With no place to evacuate, cities were put on lock down while people who could not fight stocked up as best they could before going underground into basements or even parking garages. Military bases were the only real option for safety and so they were bursting at the seams with refugees seeking shelter in their walls. People that chose to hide themselves were given no choice but to abandon everything uprooting their lives as cars, homes, and priceless valuables were left where they sat to wait whatever came because of the short time in which they had to act.

It was sudden and instant panic that swept across the nation as well as the world as the image of the black armored invaders was broadcast everywhere on every station. There were those who ignored the warnings, but it would be to their own demise. For the first time in history the entire world put aside their differences joining arms as Zoid pilots from every corner of the globe stood up to be the first line of defense. What preparations could be made were done as quickly as possible as the world counted down the days until the end would began. It was a situation so vastly terrible that it was hard for the full reality to sink in as men and woman around the globe stood up to fight there was the feeling that it was a lost cause, but they would fight just the same.

On the day that the invasion was to begin jets and home flown war machines waited ready and loaded to launch into the clear blue skies. Governments waited with hands poised over what could be called the "red button" to launch a preliminary nuclear attack. They had done all that could be done in ten days, but they were still so unprepared for the conflict ahead. The main bulk of the resistance was made up of competition fighters from the tournaments as the world waited to make what could be its last stand.

As Josh sat in Gunners cockpit alongside a thousand other pilots, including Jake and Pepper, ready to defend their city, he began to think. _Where did they come from? Who sent them? Why are they coming at all? Why come in such force? If we survived, will the world be worth living in? How many of the people that now stand next to me will die today? How long will it all last?_ Josh knew only one thing, and he made up his mind at that moment that he would make it out alive and hunt down the people responsible for this invasion.

"I am going to need you boy." He said quietly, getting a growling reply as something glared far above them in the sky. "We cannot lose this one."

Suddenly massive explosions could be seen beyond the earth's atmosphere that told them the incoming forces were near enough that the nuclear weapons had been fired. Then horror covered every face as the reality of what they planned to defend against came into view.

The sky grew dark as the massive army blocked out the sun when just outside the atmosphere they scattered splitting up to reach their global attack locations like ants pouring from a bottomless pit. Seconds ticked like hours as the forces in New York stood trembling at the awesome display wanting more than anything to run and hide, but at the same time wishing they could start firing now to dwindle their enemy down a little more before entering close combat with an unknown weapon that could have limitless power. Nothing was known of the guns they carried, or the swords or whatever other weapons these strange invaders may have.

Then pilots gripped their controls as lights shone in the sky and the man like machines entered the atmosphere. The intense heat turned their armor white hot as they descended like drops of fire towards the earth. Josh steadied himself trying to keep from trembling at the spectacle of death that was set before his eyes. He, Pepper, and Jake would keep in constant contact with their communication monitors, or at least that was the plan.

Suddenly jets came screaming into view with instructions to fight only those that were in the air because it would be too risky to fire into ground forces do to the high probability of hitting their own men. Sweat trickled down Josh's face as the unthinkably horrifying scene unfolded before his eyes. _Was this real? Will I wake up soon? How can this be happening?_ His eyes widened as only a small portion of the initial force descended towards them and the aircraft opened fire on the invaders. Still they came with their black armor silent and innumerable like a swarm of bleak hopelessness. Then almost as if there had been a signal for the war to begin, both sides started to fire filling the air between with smoke, lead, and lasers. It was an epic scene as the swarm came rocketing towards the ground with lasers firing while the Zoids shot everything they had into the mass.

Countless numbers of the strange iron men came crashing to the ground alongside jets as Zoids exploded around Josh and his friends. He had known it already, but now the full consequences of the war slammed him mentally as explosions burst all around him. _This is not like the tournaments. They will not try to miss the cockpit. It is do or die with no exceptions._ Josh was shaken at the harsh reality that this could be the last day he lived. Then the invaders slammed into the defenders as they came to the ground covering it like a blanket.

Something within Josh turned over and he began to fight like an animal desperate for life jumping, dodging, shooting, and clawing like a cat trapped in a corner. There was no more place of safety, no more battle strategy, no time to think, there was only the present instant in which to act. Although he had his friends on screens he did not say a word to them because to stop and think of what to do or say meant death. Josh only hopped they would be ok. For over an hour every outside distraction was blocked out and Josh seemed to be in a trance.

Surrounding him were the horrific sounds of giant mechanized warfare as steel groaned and shrieked being twisted and bent by impact and explosion. Guns hammered in a constant slamming buzz interrupted only by the whine of laser fire and explosions. The battle was fought on every side and it was more by chance then skill that you did not get hit because your chances of being caught in a crossfire from a friend was just as likely as being hit by the enemy. Josh's mind was a blur of unconsciousness as he jerked Gunner's controls violently, dodging as best as he could. Luckily the enemy's lasers were not to strong because he had already been hit many times, but it was still to be avoided if at all possible. Even a weak shot fired in the right place could be disastrous. He felt unaware of himself, and yet ever nerve in his body had to be firing off, responding to an animal like instinct to survive. The world had been suddenly swallowed by fear and devastation that came in the form of giant iron men and nothing would be the same again.

* * *

**Can Josh and his friends survive this new threat? Will anyone survive? Where did they come from? Why did they come? Can they be stopped? Only time will tell if the world can stand against this challange. Find some answers for yourself now by clicking the next button right now as the adventure continues.**

**I hope you liked this drastic twist in the plot, and that it wasn't too much of a twist as to lose your interest. Please do stick around because you'll miss out on a truly grand adventure if you leave now that it has begun. See you all soon, and thanks for staying.**

**9TailedFox.**


	29. Unexpected Rescue

**Welcome back, and thanks for comming. This one introduces a new member to our band of heroes along with some good action and yet another twist as well as just a little humor. It also has some new stuff for you vets so please keep reading. Speaking of reading, I bet you want to do some of that, so I'll be quiet and let you do that. See ya when your done.

* * *

**

Chapter 29

**Unexpected Rescue.**

His limbs felt like they had been detached from his body as their muscles screamed for oxygen and sweat covered his body in a thick glossy layer, but there was no stopping as he turned firing pointblank into another of the iron soldiers. Josh had been fighting non stop for hours without so much as an instant of rest, but now things were starting to settle down as he noticed that the enemy's forces had dwindled down considerably more than their own. Slowly he became aware for his surroundings to find they had been pushed deeper into the city that now lay in ruins. In a seemingly apocalyptic vision, he saw concrete dust, smoke, and dirt still hanging in the air that looked like fire as the light of countless fires bounced off the airborne particles that represented what had once been New York.

Through the haze, Josh could see what few small buildings stood amongst the twisted metal beams that lay like the skeletons of giants as Zoids and invaders alike moved like phantoms through the polluted air. Suddenly he spotted Jake far to his right as his unmistakable red and black Sinker took to the air above the billowing debris and then shot back into the fiery clouds with guns blazing and boosters roaring. Slamming his own boosters to full power, Josh rocketed towards his comrade, letting go with another weasel unit attack to help clear the area around his friend as he went.

"Thanks mate!" Jake told him. "Good to see you're around and nice to have a little break."

"Have you seen Pepper?" Josh asked as they started to fight again after the five second reprieve.

"Sorry Josh, I haven't seen him for a while. Although I haven't had time to look much ether."

"If we get pushed back much farther we will have our backs to the ocean and be trapped."

"What do we do?" Came Peppers voice.

"Pepper!" Jake exclaimed.

"Maybe we could rotate to the south." Josh suggested.

"That might work." Pepper said. "But what about the others here?"

"We can try and contact as many as possible and hope the others catch on. There are only about six hundred of us now so it should be a little easier."

"How do we do that?" Jake asked as he dodged incoming fire before returning fire of his own.

"By opening our signal to another frequency." Josh instructed them. "If we each take a different signal we will have a better chance."

"Roger." Pepper said. "Switching signals now."

In a matter of minutes the news was spread to a little over half of the remaining forces to rotate to the south, and slowly but surely the army of Zoids began to move in an orderly fashion for the first time since the war had started.

Josh had noticed a weakness in their enemy during the battle that he found rather interesting. They seemed to be un piloted and shot at anything that appeared to pose a threat meaning that they were incapable of forming any strategy. _They are each fighting independently, and not as a unit._

"Gunner you mind if we conduct a little test?"

Gunner growled.

"Ok, here is the plan. If these robots will fire at us no matter what, then if we jump in the middle they should shoot each other trying to hit us."

Gunner gave another louder roar.

"I know it is risky, but it could work."

Another growl was emitted.

"I'm sure you can do it boy. You have never let me down before."

Gunner roared as he leaped into the air and put the boosters on full power, flying through the air until gravity brought them down. Gunner used a strike laser claw to clear the landing, then turned on the left booster and spun while firing all guns further clearing the area. Josh saw the lasers charge from every direction and waited for the last instant to leap once more into the air with boosters blazing followed by the flames of a massive explosion from the many iron men who had been caught in the crossfire as Josh quickly rejoined the retreating forces who were still rotating farther south.

As they reached the suburbs, cover became scarce and the retreat pace was quickened then increased to a full out run. Jets came hurtling towards the ground in flames and then exploded as the once urban metropolis had been turned into a chaotic battlefield for the giant machines.

The Zoids moved in a fighting retreat with the Iron men steadily advancing like an unstoppable tide which constantly replaced fallen troops with those in the rear as its ranks surged forward to be shot and replaced. Pepper turned, firing two shots which struck home on their targets before tuning again to join the skirmishing retreat when he saw something that seemed strange to his thinking as a Zabit, considered one of the weaker flying Zoids, could be seen flying toward the invaders. He watched it fly overhead, engines screaming as it sped into the enemies front lines.

"Is he insane?" Pepper asked over the unicom.

"Maybe he wants to die." Jake replied coldly. "I would imagine a lot of people are losing their minds right about now."

They watched as the pilot cheated death by inches over and over again while at the same time every shot the Zabit fired was a direct hit and kill. Some of the huge Iron men turned back to the retreating Zoids while most of them stayed to fight the Zabit.

The retreat was much slower, but still they moved backward. Josh did not know what, but something caught his eye on the ground and he glanced down, then looked again. _Someone is down there!_

"Cover me!" He shouted as he opened Gunners cockpit and started climbing out.

"What are you doing?!" Pepper screamed, but Josh was out of the cockpit and unable to respond. "Jake! Do something!" Pepper ordered.

"On it mate!" Jake shouted back as he rocketed towards the iron men.

Josh did not know what he was thinking himself as he charged the enemy that was less than a mile out and quickly advancing. Lasers and bullets landed around him sending chunks of dirt and asphalt into the air as Josh asked himself why he was doing this. He looked up and watched with a smile as Jake went streaking into the invader's front lines knocking them over like bowling pins, and then finally he reached the crater where he had seen someone move.

"Come on!" He shouted throwing himself on the ground, extending his arms into the pit like hole where girl lay curled up in a ball at the bottom, and when she looked up Josh could see her face and shirt were stained with tears. "Come on!" He repeated. "Grab on!"

The girl slowly got to her feet, tentatively reaching out her hands as if not comprehending what was going on and then Josh took hold, jerking her up where she tumbled limply over the rim.

"Hurry! Follow me." Josh told her, lifting her off the ground and back on her feet as he took out running.

Something seemed to light up inside her as she realized she might live and she took out running after him covering her head from the explosions that went off around them. She was a slender girl of seventeen and ran faster as her hopes of survival increased, but when they reached Gunner she froze as if scared.

"What are you waiting for?" Josh yelled at her as he started to climb.

"You're Josh?" She shouted questioningly, and then covered her mouth.

Now Josh was confused. _Who is this girl? Why does it matter if I am me?_ As she started to reach for Gunner he took a step back growling at her closeness and making the girl flinch back in fear.

"None of that boy!" Josh shouted angrily. "You can not be picky this time. She is coming aboard whether you like it or not!"

Gunner moved his foot back towards the girl and she started to climb hesitantly after Josh. As Josh reached the top he looked back at the invading force to see the Zabit plummet towards the ground in the middle of the mob of iron men. His heart sunk as an explosion erupted on the ground and he looked down to see the girl staring pale faced at the scene.

"Do not stop!" Josh ordered, his words shaking her back to reality.

Finally she reached the top and Josh jerked her in before closing the Cockpit.

"Get us out of here boy!" He yelled.

Gunner let out a tremendous roar firing all his weapons at the army that was nearly on top of them, and then boosted back to where the others had retreated as Pepper provided cover fire.

"Look!" The girl said speaking through tears.

Josh looked up to see the Zabit still flying.

"But He...? How? I thought he died."

"Evidently not." The girl said, becoming more talkative at the small glimmer of hope provided by the Zabit's survival. "I don't understand what happened?"

"He must have dropped a bomb or something." Josh replied, more thinking aloud than actually responding to her question.

But the Zabit pilot did something else besides just a daring stunt; he had reminded them what the capabilities of their Zoids were. Instead of retreating, the remaining Zoids charged forward using every ounce of skill to dodge fire and then claw, blast, drill, and crush the iron men that stood twice as high as any of the Zoids. Entering this close combat again also meant that many of the iron men were caught in their own fire as a new hope surged through the defenders. _Can we actually survive this? Can we actually win?_ Josh wondered and then felt a new strength surge through him as determination se in. _We have to!_

By seven O'clock that night, cheers filled the air as the survivors proclaimed their victory, but this was to be followed with tears and crying when the full damage was recognized making the victory a hollow one. Josh and the others rushed back to his house to find it leveled. All the cattle were gone from a stampede, and only a few posts stood up right where the barn once stood. Josh staggered out of Gunner and fell to his knees in hopeless despair.

Tears filled his eyes as he slouched on the ground with Jake and Pepper standing beside him not able to say a word. The girl climbed slowly out of Gunner and walked with her hands folded in front of her to where the others were. A tear came down her face as she remembered her own losses.

"Man Josh." Pepper said softly, finally speaking up and putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." Josh answered, standing to his feet clinching his fists and trembling with his face turned to the ground trying to hide his tears. "Let's go." He ordered in a tone so cold, it sent shivers up all their spines.

"Go where?" Jake asked trying to make a point, but Josh didn't get it.

"You do not have to come if you do not want to." Josh told them. "But I have to find the people responsible."

"That's insane!" Pepper shouted.

"Look!" Josh yelled back, waving an arm at the house. "Look at this! You think this is just here?! This is everywhere! It is not just us! Look at the city! What about other states? What about other countries? They got hit too. Some of them are probably still fighting! If you do not understand then you do not have to come, but there is work to be done and standing here crying won't help anything! Yes it hurt! Yes I feel like curling up and dying, but I can't do that because if I do it only means more pain so are you with me or not?"

"Josh." Jake said sympathetically. "I wasn't questioning whether we should go or not, but we are done for today. If we keep pushing we won't be good to anyone, mate."

Josh still trembled struggling inside. For the first time he wanted to lash out, to kill and crush, but he knew what Jake said was right and fell again to his knees closing his eyes tight, trying to pinch the tears back from falling.

"We can start in the morning." Josh told them. "But I can not stay here anymore. We will camp somewhere else"

Josh stood back to his feet and headed for Gunner as the others fell in behind. Then Josh noticed the girl following them.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked turning on her.

"Oh, what" She said surprised raising her head then blushing. "Well I thought I would go with you three."

"You can not." He answered.

"But I thought..."

"We do not even know your name..." Josh started.

"Liesa."

"Fine, _Liesa_, you cannot go with us."

"I don't have a home to go back to, and I want to help."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Pepper said. "But you don't have a Zoid."

"I know," She said blushing again. "But I could ride in one of your Zoids."

"Not going to happen." Josh said with frustrated sarcasm. "Gunner is the only one who seats two, and you're not ridding with me all across the nation."

"But I have to go." Liesa protested agitatedly. "You're not the only one who suffered losses here."

"But you will not be any help." Josh told her. "If you had a Zoid you would be more than welcome, but you don't so you would only be extra baggage."

"But..." She started to protest desperately but Josh cut her off.

"Let's go guys." He told them as they climbed into their Zoids leaving her looking confused and lost on the ground. "Now we find some place warm for the night." Josh said as he pulled the hatch down, and then moved the controls, but nothing happened. "What is going on boy?" He asked.

Gunner growled.

"Oh no, don't you even _think_ about it."

But Gunner lowered his head to the ground ignoring Josh's order and the cockpit opened with a hiss. A smile spread across Liesa's face when she realized what was happening and then she climbed into the back seat again, fastening the harness as Josh sat arms folded in the front seat with a cross look on his face.

"You see…" Liesa started, but was cut off.

"Get out!" Josh suddenly screamed, making her jump.

He did not know what to think of Gunner letting someone else into the cockpit. _What is so special about her? Why could Gunner not have just gone? He is __**my**__ Zoid so she has no right to be here if I don't want her to be. What is wrong with Gunner?_ Josh thought to himself as he sat sulking. Liesa could almost see the steam rising of Josh as Gunner started to move.

"It wasn't my choice." She said defensibly, leaning forward.

"Do not talk to me right now." Josh answered, making her jump back in her seat shocked at his tone.

"I'm sorry." Liesa said taking a deep breath. "I just want to help."

"But you can not do anything to help at all" Josh said, then started to calm down knowing there was nothing he could do about her since Gunner took her in. "Besides your parents will be worried."

"No." Liesa replied sadly, looking out to the side as a tear formed in her eye. "They aren't doing anything right now."

"I should not have gotten mad at you." Josh said, thinking on her words "I was under a lot of stress, but that did not mean you were not either."

"It's ok. Can we start over?" Liesa asked.

"Fine by me, but just so you know I am leaving you in a safe place as soon as possible."

"I understand why you don't want me to come, but I don't exactly have anywhere to go."

"We will find a place."

"Right here seems safe enough." Liesa persisted.

"For now, what about when I'm fighting."

"You made it through the first attack."

"The subject is not up for debate." Josh said sharply, tired of the argument. "You leave as soon as possible and that is final."

"But..."

"No!" Josh snapped cutting her off. "My friends and me are trying to save lives and putting one unnecessarily in harm's way is not on the agenda."

Liesa slouched back in her chair and sat silently the rest of the ride as tears slipped down her face. _I do not want to go back, and there is nothing to go back to. Josh is one of the last people I would expect help from but I feel sheltered somehow. It's a feeling I don't want to lose. _She knew now that he and his friends were the farthest thing from what she had thought of them before. _I need someone to lean on right now and these three seem trustworthy, but first I will have to convince them to let me stay._ She did not know what she was getting into, and yet at the same time anywhere would more than likely be the same if not worse as far as danger goes. What none of them knew was that this invasion would prove to be only the beginning of a hardship that would last a lifetime.

* * *

**Can Liesa persuade josh and the others to let her stay? Why did Gunner let her back in? Why has our mytster man helped Josh and his friends? What does he have planned for them? How long will it all last? How long can they endure? Find out by clicking the next botton for the last chaptor in this week's posting.**

**This one was a fun chapter to write. The action coupled with the humor of Josh's frustraition with the crew's newst member allowed me to get imaginative. I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it, but whatever you thought, please let me know by dropping a simple review. Thanks for reading and I'll see you soon.**

**9TailedFox.**


	30. Aftershock

**Hey there! Big news! As you know I've been editing a lot and it has come to my attention that book one was drasticly longer than the other books. So I did a chapter count and then discovered that this chapter would be a great one to end the book on. YAY!! the final chapter of book one!!! However, this is also the last one for this week, and concludes the begining of the invasion, which is one of the reasons I chose to break it here. A few things are discovered in this one about how the group's newest member is tied closer to them than they think, and it even has some new material for you faithfull few who have remained with me. Hope you like it and I'll see you soon, enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter 30

**Aftershock.**

The light of their fire shone out its dim light into the black surroundings as the moon and stars poked through scattered clouds hanging weightlessly in the sky. Josh sat by the crackling flames staring deep into them as if they could tell him the answers to his questions while Jake and Pepper slept in their Zoids. _Where did they come from? Why did they come? What propose does it serve? Is my family really dead? Could they have survived somehow? What is our next step? What difference can we really make? Is it all in vain?_ Josh was suddenly aware that Liesa sat next to him.

"Can you not sleep either?" He asked.

"How could I?" She replied, her voice sounding hollow as she stared into the flames with him. "Everything I had is gone."

"It is a strange feeling huh." Josh answered thoughtfully.

Liesa took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I threw food at you when you tried to help."

"What?" Josh asked, his train of thought completely broken by her words. "Food?"

"Never mind." Liesa said blushing. "It was a long time ago."

"No, what are you talking about?" Josh persisted now curious.

"I shouldn't have brought it up. I just couldn't believe who you were when I saw Gunner."

"That brings me to another question I have been meaning to ask." Josh told her in a more serious tone. "How did you know my name?"

"Well, first of all, you're quite popular in the Zoid battles. You can't go anywhere in New York without hearing the name, _Josh Talon_. I always thought you were different though, that's why I threw food at you."

"When did you do that?" Josh asked still confused.

She took another deep breath.

"It was during one of the food fights at school. You knocked me over, but when you tried to help and say you were sorry I threw food at you."

"That was _you_." Josh said almost laughing. "I had forgotten about that."

"Well it's a little late, but sorry."

They sat there for a moment with amused smiles on their faces, but eventually Josh's mind turned back to the task at hand. _I do not know how but I am determined to bring down whoever is responsible for this invasion._ _Where can I go? Who should I talk to for answers? Maybe I could get something out of one of the iron men's memory system? That is if they are indeed androids, on the other hand, if they do have pilots than I can interrogate one of them._

"Thanks." Liesa said breaking his thoughts up again.

"Huh what?" He stammered, blinking as he looked at her.

"Thanks for getting me out of that pit. I had given up." She explained. "I figured everyone else was dead so now it was my turn."

"Do not worry about it."

"What do you mean? You could have been killed too." She answered, turning to look at him, but then turned back to the fire whose flames licked over the black crackling logs. "I mean it wasn't like you _had_ to."

"Liesa," Josh said, getting her attention as she looked back over at him. "Every life is important. Not only to help fight, but just to be alive. People seem to have forgotten that in the past years. It is sad now that so many are gone they finally learn to value what they had."

Liesa turned back to the flames in thought for a moment then turned back to Josh.

"I think I will go find a place to sleep" She said. "I'm getting pretty tired."

"Go ahead and sleep in Gunner." Josh told her. "I will take first watch."

"Are you sure?" Liesa asked surprised.

"Yeah. Just make sure _he_ is ok with it first or you might get tossed out while you're sleeping."

"How do you talk to him?" She asked.

"I am actually not sure. I just do." He replied with a smirk.

"Weird." Liesa said as she rose to her feet "Well, goodnight then."

She walked back to Gunner and Josh heard her talking to Gunner behind him, but she was not getting any response.

"Let her in Boy." He said.

Gunner lowered his head and opened the cockpit as Liesa looked back quizzically at Josh. _Who is he?_ _I never thought I would care to see Josh again after the day of the food fight, but now I'm feeling something else, but I'm not sure what it is. Everything is so confusing right now. I guess it's just nice to know… someone is here._ Then her chain of thought changed making a small smile come to her face. _I never thought I would feel safe spending the night with three guys, but this group is different somehow. They make me feel safe._ Liesa thought to herself as she climbed into the seat, and then was soon asleep.

Josh sat silently by the fire when something moved off to his right. Drawing the laser gun Joshua had given him, he looked around, and then whirled around when something hit the ground behind him. Lying on the ground was what appeared to be a piece of armor from one of the iron men. Josh hesitantly approached the small black metal object, ready to act at the slightest movement in the dark, and then looked down at the chunk to see that one word had been etched into it by a laser cutter.

"_Gundom."_

_What does Gundom mean?_ He wondered, and then looked back up around at the camp._ Who threw it? _All night he had been asking questions for which he had no answers and this was just one more question to add to the pile. Josh cautiously moved out in the direction the armor plate had come from, but found nothing. _Whoever it was, they must have been trying to help, but then why did the person not come to the fire? Or had it been a miss aimed throw in an attempt to knock me out. That is unlikely. I would think that anyone trying to hit me would have aimed a little better._

Josh sat back down at the fire more alert this time when he remembered what Joshua had told him. Standing to his feet, Josh drew his gun repeatedly, trying for speed but then sheepishly realized he had never shot a handgun before and speed would be no good if he did not hit his target. Still, he did not know how loud the weapon would be when fired, so decided to continue his attempts at a fast draw and would work on his aim later when he _wouldn't_ wake everyone. At midnight he woke Jake for the second watch and then settled himself on the ground for the rest of the night. When he laid down, Josh suddenly felt the exhaustion of the day come over him like a thick blanket relaxing his body and he let his heavy eyes close as he drifted off into sleep.

Morning came quickly as the group woke to the light of late dawn and it was immediately apparent to them that there were things that must be done before they headed out across the nation. None of them had eaten the day before, and maybe had only a sip or two of water, so hungry, tired, and dehydrated, they headed back to the city to stock up on supplies. Liesa blinked, yawned and stretched as Josh climbed into the front seat.

"Where are we going?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Back to town. We need supplies before we go anywhere, and hopefully we can find a place to drop you off."

Liesa plopped back in her seat. Her brown hair that had a slight red twinge was ruffled from the night's un restful sleep, and tearstains could still be seen on her face as they sat in silence the whole way.

The city looked worse in daylight than it had the night before. The dust had settled over the bleak piles of concrete and iron creating an unmatched scene of destruction. People cried in the street and walked around like zombies under the contrasting bright morning sun as if they could not accept what had happened even when it was right there in their faces. Under other circumstances Josh would have pitched in and helped find survivors, but he knew time would be important in saving other cities. If they started to rebuild before the threat was gone their work wouldn't mean a thing. Still he felt bad seeing people dig through rubble crying out and waiting hopelessly for someone to answer. The worst part was that they were only in the outskirts of town. Josh could only imagine what the inner city looked like.

Finally they found a small grocery store that was still standing, although not exactly in mint condition. Making their way through what was left of the building, they picked out readymade food items. Meats, bread, cheese, crackers, water, and junk food, anything that did not require preparation, or at least little preparation and no refrigeration.

"Isn't this like stealing?" Pepper asked thoughtfully, picking a can of spam off the counter.

"I suppose it is." Josh said thinking. "But the owners are probably dead, and it is more of a necessity."

"But it is still not ours." Liesa added.

"No, but we could leave money anyway." Josh told them.

"How do you know it will get to the right person?" Pepper asked.

"We do not know, but if it helps you feel better we can try right." Josh said shortly.

"It is more lyke spoils of war." Jake commented. "If a friend died on the battlefield you would feel sorry, but that would not stop you from taking his weapons or supplies. It would be a waste."

"That makes sense." Pepper said, finally satisfied.

Liesa took a brush off one of the shelves and went to work on her hair.

"What are you doing?" Josh asked.

"What does it look like?" She asked back.

"You are not going to help us? I thought you said you wanted to come with us and _help_."

"You mean I can go if I help you with supplies." Liesa said as she stopped brushing.

"No, but every bit counts." Josh told her smiling.

"Fine." She answered as she continued to brush out her hair.

"Never mind. See this is why you can not come." Josh told her, and then walked off looking for more items.

Liesa sighed. _If I'm going to stay with them I will have to prove myself useful._ She then stuffed the brush down in her jeans pocket and started helping them load things into the Zoids.

"Next we need to find ammunition." Josh told them once they were back in their Zoids.

"There is a place down town by our pizza parlor." Pepper said and then panicked as he thought of the parlor. "If they so much as scratched the paint on that place I will personally kill every last one of them!" He shouted making the others cover their ears.

"Calm down." Jake told him. "Crikey, there are more important things then paint you know."

"Sure, but still." Pepper protested a little sheepishly.

"Let's just get down there before we start losing our heads." Josh told them. "Chances are the ammunition place is gone too."

"Too? _Too?_" Pepper said half panicked and half outraged. "You mean the parlor is gone?!"

"No." Josh said shaking his head. "Just come on."

"Is he always like this?" Liesa whispered, leaning forward as Pepper continued to rant.

"Only about half of the time." Josh answered joking.

It took them five minutes to pick their way through the rubble and reach downtown. All along the way people cried and walked like zombies lost in a daze of shock with no place to go, no power, everything had been torn from these people. Steel structures that had once stood tall now lay in ruins with their twisted metal frames sticking out like skeletons of giant fallen monsters. The best part about it was that the world had seen it coming so no one had been in the buildings when the attack was underway. Josh did not want to think about the losses that would have been taken if it had been a surprise.

Ironically, it was now those that had been homeless before the war that were the most help, showing people how to cope with their new life. It would take time before their spirits would gain the strength to try and rebuild what had been lost. Josh imagined that the number of suicides was countless as families were torn and loved ones died. There could be no words to describe the crushing of a soul. He himself might have been one of those numbers, but something pushed him onward. Something would not let him quite. He wanted revenge, but not just for himself. He did not understand what it was that drove him, but he knew he would go down fighting if that was what it took to bring down anyone and everyone involved in the organization of the invasion.

Finally, they reached the parts store, or what was left of it. Searching for over an hour they worked their way through what ruble they could move to find a few rounds. After restocking what they could, Pepper lead them to his grandparent's pizza parlor where he was thrilled to find the one story building still standing and his grandparents doing what they could to help others in the area.

"There you are!" Exclaimed Pepper's grandmother, in her Italian accent, as she ran to him. "We were so worried about you sonny. When the war started, me and a'papa did not know where it was that you were."

"Yes." Added his grandfather. "But we should have known you would be safe with your friends. You three are best Zoid a'pilots ever."

"Thanks pops." Pepper told them as they hugged. "I was worried about you two, and the parlor."

"Ha, ha that is our a'grandson yes mama." His grandfather bellowed, glancing at his wife with a smile. "Always thinking of family and tradition."

"I have to go soon." Pepper told them sadly. "I wish I could stay and help, but me and the others are going to help clean out the nation."

"Go then." His grandfather told him standing tall and proud of his descendent. "People need you elsewhere."

"Will you two be ok?" Pepper asked.

"Ok? Bah!" Shouted his grandmother. "As long as me and papa have a'pizzas to make we are fine, and this city will need lots of food." She concluded with a smile which Pepper returned.

"I'll be back soon to help then."

"Good luck Pepper." His grandfather told him sternly. "And be careful. We have already felt the feeling of loosing you once, and we don't want to feel it again. If you don't a'make it, who will give New York good pizza in a'future eh?"

"I am coming back, and New York has yet to taste its greatest pizza." Pepper assured him.

"That's our a'boya." His grandfather said proudly as the four of them climbed back into the Zoids and headed out while Liesa waited quietly until they were out of town to ask her question.

"Does this mean I'm going with you?"

"No," Josh said getting tired of her persistence. "It means we have not found a safe place yet."

"She could have stayed with my grandparents." Pepper offered.

"No, she needs a place to stay that is more stable."

"I guess it would be hard on them to take care of her when they already have so much to do." Pepper agreed thinking about it.

"What!?" Liesa said agitated. "You think I'm some kind of baby? I can take care of myself just fine!"

"Ok, we can drop you off _here_ then." Josh said stopping.

"That's not what I meant. I meant that I could hold my own if I wasn't in the middle of nowhere."

"So we will take you back to city limits and drop you off there."

"Josh!" She pleaded. "Maybe you _are_ just a jerk."

"What?" Josh asked aggravated. "I save your life and you call me a jerk."

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I must not be thinking strait." She sighed. "I just don't want to leave you guys." Liesa finished, or at least she thought she was finished but her eyes widened when the intercom fell silent. "No that's not what I meant!" She said angry, but blushing as they started to laugh.

"If you could be of help we would let you, but you can't do anything without a Zoid." Josh told her again after calming down.

"Maybe not." Liesa said more seriously. "But right now this is the safest place I can think of."

"Fine." Josh said giving in. "If it makes you be quiet you can stay, but the first sign of a good place and you're out of here."

"Thank you." Liesa said as her eyes lit up with hope and she leaned forward hugging Josh by reaching around his chair.

"Or we could drop you off here." He told her warningly.

"Sorry." Liesa responded, slamming herself back in her seat and blushing.

Josh could not stop himself from laughing again at her expression as Liesa folded her arms and jerked them down to cover her stomach. _Maybe this isn't such a bright idea._ She thought to herself. After the laughter there was silence again until Pepper spoke up.

"So, where exactly are we going?" He asked. "I'm all up for saving the country but it's a big place. Where do we start."

"My plan is to sweep the borders." Josh replied. "We will just follow the east coast and then go on around to California. Then maybe cut back in to the heartland on our way home. Even in an invasion this big, you start on the outside and work your way in so we might be able to stop them before they get to far inland."

"Works for me." Jake commented

"Actually, I don't really care, as long as someone has a plan." Pepper stated. "Just tell me where to shoot, and I'll bring em down."

"I should hope you had figured out where to shoot by now mate." Jake teased.

"Why you!" Pepper shouted as the two began another squabble and Josh and Liesa just laughed while they listen to the insults being exchanged.

Despite their bleak surroundings, hopes were high, and their strategy seemed solid; however… things do not always go as planned.

**The End**

* * *

**She has tried hard, but not yet gained the exceptance of the group. Can Liesa still work her way into this close nite band of heroes, or is she doomed to forever stand on the outside? Who gave Josh the message, and what did it mean? Will Pepper be able to keep his promise to his grandparents and return home? Will any of them return? Things seem to be looking up, but this is only the begining of the trials. What will be found? What will be lost? Will order ever be restored? What forces stand out of sight in the shadows, and can they be stopped. Find out as the journey continues with Chapter 31, coming soon as i can get it out.**

**Please! Drop the fruit! Yes, I realize mixing Zoids and Gundams is a mager line to cross, but... (Duckes under apple) but I told you I'd be butchering things. I am also aware that I spelt "Gundam" wrong, but I like the way it sounds with an O. Anyway, I'm glad you came... (jumps away from watermellon) but I have more bad news. This will be my last posting for quite some time. I really am trying hard, but my schedual is going to be booked for the next two weeks because I have to get ready for an Alaskin Cruise with my Aunt, and then of course go on the cruise. After that, my flight lessons will resume yet again as I attempt once more to slip earths surly bonds. All of which means I will be very busy, but I repeat, I'm trying hard cause I want you guys to be able to read my creation more than you want me to post it. Hope you can all forgive me, and that you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you thought cause I love you guys and your reviews make my day no matter what they say. Even if it's borderline flameing, its good to know someone cares enought to see it improve. I'll see you as soon as possible, but until then, happy writing. (Bounds into den to start packing)**

**9TailedFox.**


	31. Far From Over

******(Walks sheepishly from shadows with tails draggin on the ground) So.... hi. Sorry its been so long, Ive wanted to post but never got around to it, and everytime I would start to I would find something I wanted to change and go into editing mode. The good side of that is that there is now several chapters ready to go so I will try to get them up today. I suppose I should get to the point. This marks the new begining point for book two and I know its a bit long, but you want something worth the wait right? Anyway there is a little new content for my vets here so please do read on and tell me what you think. Its a bit of a slow start for the book, but picks up VERY quickly so stick around. The intro below explains the rest so have at it and I'll see you at the end.**

**

* * *

**

**Introduction.**

The adventure continues as Josh and his small band of heroes find themselves searching for answers amidst a deadly war which threatens to crush the world in its wake, while unseen forces move in the shadows to do their bidding, whatever that may be. Battles will be fought as war is waged; bonds will be formed while others are lost, and only time will tell if the answers to the countess questions can be found in time or if time will run out. So come follow our heroes while they stand against a seemingly unstoppable foe, discover clues that take them deeper into the shadows, and strive to do what is right while hanging on for dear life.

**Legacy of Heroes**

**Book Two; The War**

**Far From Over.**

By late that night they had reached West Virginia and had not so much as seen a single one of the iron men all day, but the trail of destruction was clearly visible. Setting up camp they soon had a fire going. It was summer, but without blankets or bed rolls they were ill prepared for their journey.

Jake was the one who copped the best simply because this was the life he had lived for most of his life. He liked the niceties of a home, but he was a tramp at heart, always wanting to be on the move, going and doing. Josh did not mind it too much because he had done this sort of thing before on the expeditions he had taken in college, and although it may not be what he preferred, it did not bother him. Pepper had it the worst. He liked camping and it was easy for now, but the long road ahead could take its toll. Liesa had a sharp mind and was quick witted plus her background had taught her how to deal with adversity, but this was a new challenge that would require her to find adaptations to soot the occasion.

That night they sat around the fire and got acquainted, each telling where they came from as Pepper was first to be called on to give his story.

"Ok fine I'll go first." He said reluctantly. "My family came over from Italy starting with my grandparents. I am the tenth generation in my family to follow the pizza business. My mom was Irish so that's where I got the hair. I can tell you anything you want to know about pizza except our secret family recipe. And my Grandfathers brother is a leader in the Mafia so you don't want to know what would happen if I told you the secret. Just kidding man!" He said when he saw their shocked expressions. "I like sports and am a X games champ three years running. All I had to do is win my first title and then the next two. There, I'm done."

"Pick somebody." Jake said.

"Ok, your idea, you go next."

"Sure mate. I guess you all know where I'm from. I used to be a bounty hunter down under, but know I work for Josh. Thyts about all there is mates. Your turn Lyesa."

"I don't really feel like..."

"You have to." Pepper told her.

"Fine." She said rolling her eyes. "But it isn't interesting. I came from a bad part of town in New York. Most people call it the ghettoes, but it was all I had till the war started. Life wasn't easy, but we got by. I don't really feel like saying anything else." She said shyly.

"That is fine." Josh told her. "I was raised by my brother because our parents died when I was eight..."

Liesa stared at him in disbelief, and then gazed into the flames in deep thought as he finished his story. Then as the others beaded down for the night Liesa stayed up with Josh sitting in silence for a while before Josh spoke.

"You need to sleep." He told her.

"I know. I was just thinking about what you said."

"What about it?" Josh asked, somewhat confused.

"I'm not sure if I want you to know now."

"What?" Josh asked interested, he loved mysteries, but hated not knowing.

The flames danced in her light brown eyes as she glanced at him apologetically then sighed.

"First of all, I would like to say that I'm sorry for thinking these things about you, and let you know it is not how I feel now."

"What do you mean?" Josh asked puzzled.

"Well, in school I thought you were just a snob that had everything, a regular goody-to-shoe. You always had the answers and seemed to be so rich and stuck up. I thought you were that way because you only hung out with Jake and Pepper. They seemed like your thugs, or body guards or something."

"Body guards?" Josh said quizzically, with a hint of humor showing through.

"Yeah, I know it sounds crazy. Most of it was probably jealousy. You had a big house, and a nice car. I thought everything was perfect for you. Now I know different, and I'm sorry I ever thought that way. Now I know who you really are."

"Hmm, and what is that?" Josh asked looking back at the fire thinking,

"I guess I don't." Liesa blushed. "But you're not what I thought before."

"You have no idea who I am." Josh said flatly, staring deep into the fire.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

Liesa looked at him confused. _He told me his past. Was there something he did not tell? He looks like he's really deep in thought, but about what?_ Slowly she rose to her feet before heading over to Gunner. Climbing up and opening the cockpit she crawled in and looked out the window like shield down at Josh. _There is something about him that is different, something about all of them, but him especially. What is it about these three guys? What drives them? Why do I feel safe with them? I would have thought that being alone with three guys in the middle of nowhere would be scary, but I know somehow… that I'm ok._ Shaking her head she crawled into the back seat and curled up for the night. Morning would come early and tomorrow could be a fight for their lives. It was hard to live the life they had chosen knowing that the next day could be your last, or wondering if you would even wake up the next morning. It was the path they had chosen, and there would be no turning back.

Josh sat alone at the fire thinking of everything that was going on and what had changed in his life. _It has all happened so fast. It has only been two days, but it already feels like years._ Then a tear formed, threatening to brim over his bottom eyelid. _All this time I waited to see my parents and now they are dead along with my brother._ Then he wiped it out of his eye before it could escape and looked up at Gunner. _But as much as it hurts right now, I do not regret coming here. I had wanted to be the best pilot, but I do not think that will happen anymore. Still, if we make it out alive, and if I can find whoever did this, maybe after that. It just seems so far away now, like it does not matter. Really, I guess nothing matters except the war now. They ruined everything! Everything is gone, but I can not give up. I have to keep fighting until it is over and hope things will be ok._

Suddenly a stone the size of a baseball thudded on the ground ten feet to his right. He lunged to his feet and drew his gun, faster than the time before, standing ready. Looking at the stone, there was a piece of paper attached to it. Josh walked towards it cautiously and then bent down picking it up while still keeping his eyes on his surroundings. Then after one more quick scan of the area, he turned his attention to the message removing it from the rock and then unfolded it as his eyes scanned the paper.

"_The Iron men are called Gundoms. They come from planet Destiny."_

Josh was confused, but accepted the help. _So that is what they are called, and now I have a set destination, wherever that planet is. _He concluded, and then looked to the stars with a determined flash in his eyes._ I will go to this planet Destiny when the war is over and do my best to find the people I want._

"Thank you." Josh said, looking back down into the darkness beyond the fire's light, but got no response.

_Who is this mystery helper? Why does he not show his face?_ More questions without answers. _When will it come together? What am I missing?_ Josh could only wonder.

While he waited to wake Jake, he worked more on his draw. It made him feel childish in a way; practicing to be a gunslinger. Back in the west his dad had been fast, but nothing special. To be a gunslinger back then was like asking for death because every upstart youngster wanted to be the fastest so they would challenge you to prove themselves and those who had big reputations wanted you dead before you posed a threat, but Joshua had told him to do it so he did. It was the least he could do after Joshua died.

The wounds of his losses were still open and tugging at his heart. _What would cause anyone to want to crush another planet? Did they need more room for their population? Are they just power hungry?_ Josh got lost in his thoughts and practiced the whole night through; never bothering to wake Jake for the second watch.

Finally the full moon dropped below the horizon giving way to the light of morning as the band of unlikely soldiers woke up and headed out without breakfast, plodding on southward for Florida. At ten O'clock they stopped for an early lunch.

Josh pulled out the supplies while Pepper lay down, propping his back against a tree. Liesa saw the chance to show herself useful and began making sandwiches while Jake grabbed a strait thick stick and started carving with his knife as he took a seat next to Pepper who looked over his shoulder curious of what his friend was doing.

"What are you making?" Pepper asked.

"Dow no. I just thought I'd twiddle with it a little and see what I get." Jake said smiling.

"Think you could make a skate board?" Pepper asked wishfully.

"What, with this? Naw it's to small mate."

"I was asking about with a bigger stick." Pepper said with a cross look.

"Oh, I thought you were jokin."

"Forget I asked."

"Lunch is served." Liesa interrupted.

"Crikey, all the trimmin's." Jake commented taking the sandwich that she offered. "If we eat like this every time we'll run out of food."

"I wasn't thinking." Liesa said nervously. "I'll be more conservative next time."

"Liesa." Josh said dryly. "Just because you want to stay does not mean you have to be perfect."

Liesa's face turned red as she went to one of the trees and sat down at the base with her legs folded up in front of her avoiding eye contact with the others while she ate. None of them talked until Josh gave the order to start out again, but his time it was not long before Josh spotted something on his radar.

"Gundoms ahead." He told them.

"Gundoms?" Pepper asked.

"Oh, Sorry." Josh started to explain. "Last night I got a note telling we what the iron men are called and where they came from, but not why."

"How did you get it?" Liesa asked.

"It was attached to a rock that was thrown into camp."

"So the bloke never showed his face?" Jake asked.

"No."

"Creepy." Said Pepper. "Like a stalker."

"Don't say that." Liesa replied, a little creped out.

"Well he seems to be on our side." Jake commented.

"That is what I was thinking." Josh added. "But anyway we have a fight up ahead so get ready."

"Roger." Pepper said proudly.

"You just really lyke sayin thyt don't you." Jake said contemptuously.

"Dude you killed it." Pepper answered.

"Ready guys?" Josh asked, snapping them back to the situation. "They are coming in fast."

"Ready Mate."

"Let's go. I do not have a full number count, but it will be somewhere around fifty to a hundred." Josh told them.

"We took on more than that back home." Pepper said confidently.

"I know." Josh said coldly. "But this time we won't have an army for them to shoot at. All guns will be trained on us. This will be a good test as to whether we can continue or not."

"Only if you flunk you die." Pepper said dryly.

"All right, we have to stay together, but not too close." Josh ordered. "It sounds harsh, but if one goes down we do not want to let them get two of us because of a blast. Let's move!"

The three headed towards the Gundoms in a loose triangle formation that widened as they got closer, and once more Jake was on the front lines because of his armor. At eight hundred yards Josh opened fire with his missile pods which not only served as an obvious attempt to eliminate some of them, but also the smoke left behind the missiles served as a light smoke screen. The only problem was that it served both sides the same advantage. At six hundred yards Pepper began firing into the masses.

"Stop here!" Josh shouted. "We will see how many we can pick off before getting any closer."

"Fine for you two." Jake said. "But if ya don't mind I'll go on in. My guns can't cut it at this range."

"You could get caught in friendly fire." Josh warned.

"I know, but I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"Wait another minuet and then go."

"Ryght."

At three hundred and fifty yards, Jake charged forward with boosters blazing, but none of them were ready for what they saw as a wall of lasers burst from the advancing Gundom line, making Jake disappear beneath the yellow mass of laser beams.

"No!" Josh screamed.

"No worries Mate. I think they scratched me a little thyt's all."

"That was sick!" Pepper exclaimed as he continued to fire his long range heavy armor cannons.

"Ok," Josh said calming down. "Pepper move around to their right and start flanking them. If you can make it, get all the way around to the rear."

"Sure thing man." Pepper said, lunging his Zaber Fang farther off to the left as he started circling around the Gundoms.

Josh continued to fire missiles, but now accompanied them with his long rang sniper cannons while Jake rocketed undauntedly through the middle of them. It was becoming clear that this would not be as hard as they had first anticipated it would be, but things were not always what they seem. As Pepper worked his way around to the rear, something caught his eye on the southern horizon._ Did the trees just move?_ But then he saw it again and knew what it was.

"Josh!" He shouted into the intercom. "We have big trouble coming from farther south. This force is only a part of the army."

"Then let's finish these off quick." Josh answered coldly. "It is going to be a long day."

Liesa sat in the back seat frightened by the oncoming Gundom forces as Josh piloted Gunner weaving and dodging their fire. _Is this really what I want?_ Then she remembered what had been lost and knew there was only one option, and that was to fight. Her only problem was that she had no way of helping in battle. _There has to be something I can do?_ She thought to herself and then leaned forward to ask if there _was_ anything to do.

"Can I help?"

"As a matter of fact you might be able to." Josh said appreciatively and somewhat surprised with himself as he pressed a button that made a section on the back of his seat rotate revealing a second radar screen that faced Liesa. "Tell me if I have anyone on my tail."

"Thank you!" She returned, and then turned her focus onto the screen.

She did not want to goof this one up because she now had more leverage to stay, but she would not press it anymore. Instead Liesa decided to stop asking and start doing. Another five minutes of mayhem and destruction and the first Gundom force was gone, but now Josh's radar began picking up the hulking mass of a true army heading for them.

"We can not do this one guys." He said.

"Are you saying we should retreat?" Pepper asked.

"Yes, we do not have the fire power to dwindle them down far enough before it becomes close combat."

"Where do we go then?" Jake asked.

"We could go west from here." He suggested.

"Josh." Liesa said with a shaky voice.

"Wait." He told her. "We have to..."

"Josh!" Liesa pleaded.

"What?" Josh snapped.

"We have more coming from the north."

"Follow me!" He shouted as he kicked on the boosters heading west.

The others followed, but they had been spotted by the Gundoms who were closing in fast as the group fired a few futile shots that only dented the wall of Gundoms. _We have to get out fast, but even then how can we outrun that horde._ Josh wondered thinking fast. _Those boosters make them move so fast there is no way we can escape._

"Keep firing!" Josh ordered. "We need more time."

"On it mate!" Jake told him as he turned and rocketed towards the Gundoms.

"That is not what I meant!" Josh screamed.

"No worries mate, I can catch up later. They can't get through my armor with their guns. I'll be fine."

"No!" Josh yelled. "If you stay we all do."

Josh whirled around and began unloading his guns into the swarm of well over a thousand Gundoms as Pepper did the same with his powerful guns blasting through four or five at a time, and Jake bulled his way through the crowds as the Gundoms shattered beneath his blunt nose.

Josh was somewhat amused by their weak armor, but they were probably mass produced because cost was important. He thought it strange how he could think of such irrelevant things at times like these. Liesa sat pale as a ghost as her life flashed before her eyes again and again. _How can Josh do this?_ Lasers poured down on them from every side missing by only inches as she was tossed this way and that way while Josh and Gunner moved like one, dodging death countless times. Suddenly there was a massive explosion deep in the ranks and all eyes turned to see a small black Zabit rising from the ground. _Who is that guy? Where did he come from?_ They were not going to complain, but still they wondered.

Ten minutes later, Josh picked up another force coming from the north, but these were Zoid reinforcements. There were only five hundred, but it would be enough. Josh had not been sure how much longer he could have held out. He had already run out of led for most of his guns, and his claws would not have been enough to keep him alive. All three Zoids were badly damaged, but the group had learned that their Zoids could take hits from the Gundoms easier than from another Zoid. Then the reinforcements came smashing into the Gundom's flank, sending some of them scrambling to redirect their attack giving Josh and the others a chance to charge in again on the enemy's new flank. With the help of the new Zoid forces the Gundoms were quickly dealt with.

That night, weak and weary from a hard day of battle, Pepper, Jake, Liesa, and Josh climbed out of their Zoids to make camp as the men from those that had come in the last hour of battle came to meet them. They had not gone far that day, but a lot had been done. Liesa had not done much, but her mind was wrecked from intense stress and her emotions ran high.

"That was quite a stunt you were pulling." One of the men said.

"We did not really have a choice." Josh admitted.

"Well leaving town by yourselves took guts." A woman told them.

"We did what we had to." Pepper said firmly.

"Where did you all come from?" Josh asked.

"Most of us are from New York." Someone replied, his accent confirming his statement. "We heard that a group had headed south to help Earth Forces along our southern border. We had no idea it was just three."

"Glade ya came." Jake told them. "But we have a long ways to go and we won't get there without sleep."

"He's right." Josh said "But what is this about Earth Forces?"

"That's what the military is calling resistance fighters." Someone answered. "And the invaders are being called Gundom Forces. I heard that the information came down from top brass in the underground world."

"Thanks." Josh said shaking his head. "Crazy politicians make fancy titles for everything."

A light laughter broke out in the crowd as they walked to their respective camp sites and Josh was deep in thought about the war as they readied themselves for the night. One of the other men had offered to take first watch for the night, letting Josh get his first full night's sleep in three days, even if it was on the ground, and Liesa was still shell shocked as she climbed back into Gunner for the night. Slowly the camp quieted as the newly formed army bedded down.

* * *

**Our heroes are still in the trenches of warfare with no view of the way out. Things seem to be going well with the reinforcments, but will they be enough for the trials ahead? What adventures will be had this time? For certain there will be great trials, but only time can tell if they have what it takes to survive.**

**(Growls and snarls threatningly at FFH formatting, sees readers and stops) Sorry about that, cant figure out how to get the title and stuff off the left wall..... anyway, did ya like it. I appologize again for taking so long and I hope you havent totaly lost intrest. I vallue all of you and what you have to say about my works so please let me know what you think. I should be able to get a few more up today so I'll see you around. (slinks back into the shadows)**

**9TailedFox.**


	32. Dark Days Ahead

**Haha! So I know its only number two, but im kinda on a role, and it feels good to be posting again. Well, this chapter is actually where I would have liked to start book two but didnt due to my pefectionist tendencies to go out of my way to make things perfect. I split it on the last chapter because then both books would have exactly thirty chapters, neat right?! No...? Maybe its just me. Anyway, as you will discover imediatly once you start this chapter, there is a big time gap. Thus the reason I would have started here if it were not for my obsession over even numbers. Anyway, this chapter kinda sums up what has happened so far on a global scale and then dives back into the lives of our heroes for there day to day struggle and I think its a while before the next big time break. There is not any combat, but there is some intresting conversations, and Liesa has an encounter with someone... or is it someTHING. That being said, there is also some new content in this one for you vets. I'll see you all at the end, enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Dark Days Ahead.**

Three months later, the world had changed immensely as anyone and everyone was called to the field of battle under the suppression of constant war. Military personnel led some groups, but most had no military officers, so then the most advanced pilot would be given command. The world was quickly adjusting to daily war as throngs of Gundoms still roamed its surface like a plague of death with their guns and laser like swords bringing destruction to everything in their wake. Towns and cities were turned to rubble, and the ones that were still standing had bunkers and shelters where houses or stores once stood. Thousands of people were forced to go underground while those who could not ether fought or died, but even when they fought, most still died. Only those who had already stood the tests of time would see the sun rise again, shining its bright light on a dim world, but time would also tell if that world would be worth living in once the was over, that is, if anyone was left to see it.

_What is it in the life of a person that causes them to surpass what is thought to be their limits in times of need? Is it simply adrenaline, or is it something in the soul of a man that screams for life when no visible hope existed? Why did the soul push when the body could do no more?_ These things found their way into Josh's mind as he led an army of hundreds farther south after combining forces with locale pilots a few days after his last battle. Most of the people had recognized him and had willingly offered him leadership, but it wasn't something he had chose or wanted. _What have I done? Why do these people look up to me?_ It was a heavy weight on his shoulders to know that so many depended on him. _Why not Jake? He is strong and is even a better pilot. Why did they not pick him? There are countless others that have better knowledge or more experience than I do._ Nevertheless, the position was his so he would try his hardest to rise to the occasion.

Gunner was still in bad shape and Josh did not know if he could hold out through another battle, plus ammunition was at an all time low with just a few rounds left in his smaller guns only. It had been slow going with a battle fought every day, but now they had almost reached their destination of Miami when Josh looked back to see Liesa combing out her hair again in the back seat.

"You better not get any hair on my seats." Josh told her warningly.

"Too late." She said. "But I can throw it out when we stop."

"Never mind." Josh said with a sigh of frustration.

"So where are we headed now?" Liesa asked.

"South." Josh replied with a smile.

Liesa plopped her hands down on her lap and looked up as if asking the heavens for help before responding.

"I know but _where_ south?"

"Florida, then we cut west across Texas."

"What about supplies?"

"If we can make it to Atlanta, Georgia tonight we might be able to pick some up there."

Liesa nodded her head slowly thinking and then sat back in her seat, continuing her brushing.

"Glad to have your approval." Josh told her.

"Yeah, like I'm important." She said sighing. "I was just curious."

"Of course you are." Josh said.

"Yeah, yeah, so is everyone else."

"So what is your story?" Josh asked, ignoring her pessimistic comment. "We all told ours, but you never said much."

"I don't like to think about it." Liesa said looking to the side of her window.

"Sorry."

"That's fine Josh. I don't blame you for wanting to know who you're traveling with."

"Hopefully we will not have to worry about that long. Maybe we can find a place for you in Atlanta or Miami."

"I still wish you'd change your mind about that."

Josh did not respond, not wanting to discuss the subject, so instead they sat silent again for the rest of the day until ten O'clock when the band had reached Atlanta. Not much was left in the way of resources, but they managed to build up food supplies and reload a few guns the next morning before starting out again for another long day of travel.

After a long and thankfully uneventful day of travel, the group reached Miami by late that evening, but their trip was nearly in vain. Josh, and the others, stared in disbelief, or rather did not want to believe what he saw as it had been leveled. The scene was grim as scattered Zoids and Gundoms told the tail of what had happened. He had expected there to be damage, but the full possibility had never really sunk in as no life showed across the miles of rubble that was once a city leaving a profound effect on the already battered troops. _What are we really going to do? How can our actions do anything to prevent such a force?_ Josh wondered. _We left ruined homes to embark on a quest that could demand our lives to be sacrificed so that those yet living would not live in fear, but what purpose will we serve, and how can we accomplish anything of importance? Still, I will make the sacrifice that is needed to perform my part of the impossible._

Countless times in history nations had gone to war when its civilians wanted nothing to do with it, but now everyone was involved, and those who would have previously resisted war now embraced it as the only way to survive. _So many have already died in the initial invasion. _Liesa though, looking over the front seat from the back._ How many more will follow them before it ends?_ A bright and colorful world had suddenly turned dull gray as hopes, dreams, and even the human soul were crushed in bleak hopelessness. Not a word was said amongst the Earth Force unit as they restocked supplies, and the next morning nearly half the forces turned back for home, either tired or just not wanting to go on. Josh could not blame them for wanting to be with whoever they had left, but he knew their help would be much needed. A few did not want to go back but still did not go with him deciding to start over in Miami leaving Josh with a force of roughly two hundred, himself included.

By noon the army was well on their way west, but still not out of Florida, and by nightfall they had covered a lot of ground, camping on the border of Mississippi and Louisiana. All along the way had been crushed cities where they would occasionally pick up a few willing Zoid pilots, but not enough to make a significant difference.

Josh, Pepper, Liesa, and Jake had hardly spoken a word to each other during the past few days as things turned darker with each new town visited and hopes were at an all time low for the young band of heroes. All four found it hard to sleep that night, so they sat around the fire talking with Jake and Pepper on one side and Josh and Liesa on the other. Sometimes it annoyed Josh that Liesa seemed to always sit next to him, but it sort of made sense seeing that he was the first one she met of their group so he tolerated it.

"The note said they came from planet Destiny." Josh informed them. "But we have never made contact with any other planets then Zi."

"I think we need to know who this guy is that is giving out this information." Jake said.

"But we don't even have any idea as to what he looks like." Josh answered.

"And what about that Zabit pilot?" Pepper asked. "Do you think they could, like, be the same dude?"

"Could be." Josh said thinking. "The fact that they are both a mystery and seem to be on our side would make that a possibility, but the connection is still so weak that it is highly unlikely."

"Do you think there are more on the way?" Pepper asked.

"I'm positive." Josh said coldly. "They came here with a force the size of a small planet. There has to be more or the entire earth would have been engulfed by them immediately."

"What about the nuclear bombs that were fired?" Jake asked. "They should have done something."

"Well I am sure they had a significant effect, but on a grand scale did nearly nothing. They could easily have dodged them seeing as they were set for a specific location and not lockable weapons."

"How many do you think are still waiting to come?" Asked Liesa.

"That is hard to say, but no doubt it is well into the billions. On average every human would probably have to kill five hundred thousand or more each to get rid of them all and not everyone has fought, and most die before reaching that number so there is a lot of slack to be picked up."

"So then this is only the beginning?" Liesa asked, dreading the answer.

"It would seem that way." Josh replied. "But we should turn in. We will need all the energy we can get if we want to be effective."

"I hear ya mate. I'm runnin on empty already." Jake said as he rose and walked to his Sinker.

"See you in the morning man." Pepper said as he headed for his Zaber

"What about you?" Josh asked Liesa.

"I'm fine." She said staring into the flames. "I can take first watch if you'd like."

"Thanks, but I think..."

"You're the one who has to fight, so you're the one who needs the rest." Liesa said cutting him off.

"Fine." Josh answered smiling. "You can have first watch, but I get second."

"That sort of defeats the purpose don't you think."

"I am fine." Josh told her. "So you better wake me up or you will never get guard duty again."

"Not like I'll be here long." Liesa said sadly.

"Actually, I have been thinking." Josh answered quietly, rubbing the back of his head. "You help spot the Gundoms behind me, and you could make a good night guard. I will talk with the others tomorrow and see what they think."

"You mean I can stay?!" Liesa said excited.

"Only if it is ok with the others."

"Thank you!" She said loudly as she leaned over and hugged him.

"Liesa." Josh said coldly. "You are beginning to change my mind."

"Sorry." She said jumping back blushing. "I promise it won't happen again."

"Good. Now let me get some sleep."

"Roger that." Liesa acknowledged, imitating Pepper and smiling.

Josh wagged his head at her joke and crawled into his bag he had picked up in Miami as Liesa turned back to the fire. Flames licked up around the sticks and logs as sparks were tossed out of the fire from golden crevices in the wood. _Why did I jump on Josh like that when he said I could stay? I had been happy, but not that happy._ She looked over to see Josh asleep on the ground with no pillow and nothing more to keep him worm than the thin bag. _He is so different from what I thought he was a long time ago. I don't know how I could ever see him as a snob. He had lost his family too, and now, instead of thinking of himself, he risks his life for people he doesn't even know. Why? Is it because he wants the glory or recognition?_

Liesa had grown up in a part of town where even seemingly good things turned out bad as people cheated and lied to get the upper hand, but Josh was different. _Could somebody actually be that nice?_ Liesa blushed and looked back at the fire. _Why should I care about what he does? Why do I think about him so much?_ She thought as she sat there trying to make sense of herself. _There was no way I could actually... it is just because my emotions are running high, I will get over it._ _Still, it seems like a nice thought, but Josh doesn't like me being here, let alone anything else,_ _so why should I feel that way about him? It is hopeless so why even try?_ Liesa sighed, a little confused and somewhat disappointed. _There are more important things to think of anyway, but what can I do? So they came from planet Destiny, what help is that? Where is that in the first place?_ She was getting nowhere when a voice broke the silence from behind her.

"You shouldn't stare into the flames."

Liesa felt a chill slowly creep up her spine as she sat bolt upright.

"W-why not?" She asked with a shaking voice.

"Don't be scared senorita. If you stare in the flames you will be blinded from the dark while your eyes adjust."

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Here, give this to Josh when you wake him up for second watch."

Liesa lifted her eyes from the flames as a rock rolled next to her, then with her eyes adjusted, she whirled around, but no one was there. _Where did he go? Who is he? Why did he make me feel scared and safe at the same time?_ She gave herself a shake to get rid of the lingering chill the stranger had left before stooping down, picking up the stone, and removing the folded paper attached by a rubber band. _This is a long note._ Liesa thought, seeing all the writing when she unfolded the note, but then her eyes widened as she read.

"_Second wave is on its way to targeted cities. Gundom Forces will be led by Gundom Wings. They are special man piloted units and are to be considered lethal. Number of troops landing is one million. Targeted cities are Las Angeles, Chicago, Miami, Tokyo, Bangkok, Sydney, Hong Kong, Beijing, Moscow, Berlin, Paris, Addis Ababa, Baghdad, London, Stockholm, New Delhi, Cairo, Lagos, Brasilia, Buenos Aires, Santa Fe, De Bogota, Mexico City, San Francisco, and Anchorage. Each of the twenty four armies is lead by Gundom Wing. Good luck my friends."_

Liesa dropped her hands still holding the paper as she looked around hopelessly. _How did he know this? Why is he telling Josh?_ _Wait… could it be… I will just have to wait till I wake Josh up and then I can ask him._ Then Liesa sat down by the fire again on the log she had been using as a chair and started to look at the flames, but then jerked her head away to look around the camp. _If I'm going to be on watch I better start doing a little more watching._ She stayed sitting there for the rest of her watch.

* * *

**Now our band of Heroes faces a new challange as the invasion's second wave prepares to decend upon the earth, but who is giving them this imformation? Why are they even recieving it? What unknown plot are they being drawn into ad what will it cost them? Stick around to find out in the next chapter as they once again fight for their very lives.**

**STUPID TITLE!! Why can't you just... Oh! Hi there... ummmm. (clears throught) Right than, please give me a show of hands, who is intreaged by the mystery being in the shadows? Oh right.... I can't see your hands... Well in that case, please send me a review letting me know what you think, or if you spotted any errors, which I'm sure there were plenty to find. Hope to here from you all soon. See ya around. (bounds away)**

**9TailedFox.**


	33. Counter Attack

**Yes, yes I know... I'm late again... but it wasn't my fualt this time!! Well... sort of not my fault. I had this chapter ready a week ago but the jump drive it was on got lost and all my editing was lost which means my brain went blank on what I had done. Thankfully I found the drive and so here's the chapter. I also oppoogize for my statement about my last postings having the last big time breaks caus there is another here so Im just not gonna make any more statements like that cause its hard to remember stuff like that. Anyway, you came here to read the chapter not listen to me ramble so I'll get back on toppic. This one has a few new things for my vets that just makes it seem more real, along with some witty humor all the way through plus the usual heavy combat. Hope you all enjoy it and find it worth the wait, see ya at the end.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Counter Attack.**

"Josh." Liesa called as she started to walk over to him because it was his turn to take the watch. "Josh it's your turn." She continued, but Josh did not even flinch "Man you're a hard sleeper." Liesa said aloud as she started to shake him, but he was still fast asleep. "Josh!" Liesa said loudly then whistled. "Time to get up. Wakey wakey. Come on." She said starting to get frustrated. "Stupid. Wake up!" She shouted as she kicked Josh, causing him to groan as he started to roll over. "Oops." Liesa whispered to herself as her eyes enlarged, and then quickly ran back to her log seat acting innocent. "O-oh, good you're up."

"Yeah, I am. Feels like someone kicked my gut."

"Uh huh… hmm, must be something you were sleeping on."

"Yeah, or _something_." Josh replied suggestively as he walked to the fire and sat down in the dirt opposite of Liesa. "You can go to bed now."

"That man left another message." Liesa told him.

"Where?" Josh said perking up a little more.

"You might not want to read it." She replied, handing him the note, and he read silently in shocked amazement.

"That is going to be nearly four hundred thousand in each of those cities!" Josh exclaimed. "With communications down we have no way of transferring this information to anyone that might be able to actually do something about it."

"Josh." Liesa said questioningly, to get his attention. "What ever happened to that fourth guy in your group? Did he die already?"

"What do you mean?" Josh asked with his train of thought completely shattered by the odd question.

"The fourth guy that always hung out with you at school."

"What fourth guy?" Josh asked in reply, his face twisted in confusion.

"You mean you never knew he was there?"

"I am lost. What are you talking about?"

"In school there was always a creepy looking guy that followed you around. He always wore black cloths. It was like he was there one moment, and then gone the next."

"Like a stalker?" Josh asked.

"Well I was thinking. What if he is this guy that is giving us these notes?"

"You may be onto something, but we still don't even know if this guy is helping us, or if he has some ulterior motives."

"Anyway I need to sleep." Liesa said shrugging her shoulders and stretching her arms out to the side. "Good night."

"Good night." Josh said as he turned to look at the flames.

"You shouldn't do that." Liesa said turning back to face him. "The fire's light makes you temporarily blind when you try to look into the dark."

"Thank… you." Josh said hesitantly.

_Where had she gotten that? It is true, but she had seemed content to stare into them earlier_. Josh shook his head and went to work thinking on what to do next. _We should probably head back to Miami to help them fight off the incoming Gundoms. What was a Gundom Wing? The note said they are man operated, and that they are lethal, but how lethal? I thought what we are fighting now was lethal enough. I will have to rally troops along the way because I will need anybody I can get. Four hundred thousand is a big number, and although they seem to go down easy enough, numbers are still numbers._ Josh spent the rest of the night thinking on the matter and what Liesa had told him about their mystery man but couldn't find any answers. He had thousands of puzzle pieces in his mind, but none of them matched up. _At least we know where they are from now._ He thought, looking to the stars. _And when we get the chance we can strike back._

The next morning Josh told Jake, Liesa, and Pepper the plan to head back to Miami with instructions to start spreading the news through the camp. By seven in the morning they were headed back at a running march, and by noon they were still a hundred miles out, but they could already see the dark cloud of Gundoms descending towards their target like some plague of destruction. Reinforcements had been gathered along the way swelling their ranks to just over six hundred again. It was a pathetic amount considering what they were up against, but it would have to work.

Once more failure was not an option and mistakes made would mean death. This time though they would act more strategically. Josh set Jake and Pepper over a hundred and fifty pilots each while himself and another man split the rest with the idea of attacking from four sides at once. _There should be two to three hundred local pilots there. _Josh thought as he readied himself for the battle._ However, I cannot depend on them. They could be gone by the time we get there and to rely on forces I may not have could be fatal. I have to treat this as if we are all there is. The problem is that all we are is not enough. Just one mistake and it is all over._

As they got closer it became apparent that getting troops to the south side would take too long so Jake and Pepper were sent to flank the Gundoms on the east and west sides while Josh and the older man worked together on a mass head on assault from the north. At nine hundred yards all single weapon snipers were stationed in a semi circle around the Gundoms, and as they started to fire, the rest of the forces raced to the battlefield with guns blazing.

Most of the single weapon snipers had large guns that were capable of killing two at a time depending on how close together they were. At one hundred yards all Zoids with missile pods, including Josh, started emptying their explosives into the ranks of the Gundom Forces leaving only about two hundred to charge into close combat with the enemy, but with heavy cover fire. After all missiles were gone, the Zoids that had fired them followed in behind the first wave. Jake led his band of now sixty Zoids strait to the front lines as Pepper led his from the opposite side and Josh sent the other leader on ahead with his unit of thirty. Jake simply put his boosters on full blast and started drilling through the masses as his comrades followed insuring that the Gundoms were dead with a shot or strike.

* * *

Pepper lunged to the right as a laser flashed past him, and then he leaped forward sinking his fangs into the Gundom that had fired. Whirling around he fired three quick shots and watched as his heavy cannons threw seven Gundoms to the ground then jumping into the air he came down on the heads of two Gundoms with the front paws then kicked like a mule sending two more flying backwards. Pepper's arms were growing tired from the nonstop activity after an already long day of travel and knew that the others had to be feeling it too. _How much longer can we hold out like this?_ He wondered.

* * *

Josh moved the controls frantically as he tried to dodge fire and then looked up assessing their situation to see the snipers coming in. _That means they are out of ammunition_. At this stage in the battle he did not have to aim so he simply started turning around, unloading his firepower into the swarms, but after an hour his guns clicked empty. His arms felt like rubber and his mind was rattled lost in the fog of war.

"Gunner!" Josh screamed, making Liesa jump from the sudden outburst. "I need you!"

Gunner roared magnificently, sending himself into overdrive and igniting the boosters sending them rocketing through the Gundoms weaving back and forth. With no guns he was limited to strike attacks only, as his claws left a silvery blue glowing steak behind them traveling from Gundom to Gundom like a blue comet.

"Where are you going?" Josh asked as he and Liesa were pushed into Gunner's seats by the G forces he produced in the rampage.

Suddenly Josh saw the target. At thirty yards, and closing fast, was the Gundom Wing, standing two heads above all the others making Gunner reach only to his waist at the most, that had no gun, but instead welded a giant sword the size of a Zoid. Josh watched in horror as it swung the sword at other Zoids exploding them like firecrackers.

Liesa held on to her seat not knowing what to do or say and fear completely overwhelmed her as she fought for consciousness because of the G forces that were pressing down on her lungs. They circled around as the massive glowing blue blade flashed right behind them. Then Josh and Liesa held on for their lives as Gunner leaped into the air away from the Gundom Wing and rotated over until he was parallel with the ground with feet pointing away from the Wing. Suddenly they felt an impact and the lasers discharged into the back of a regular Gundom cutting though another behind it as Gunner leaped once more into the air using the regular Gundom as a launching pad to gain height. With its back towards them The Gundom Wing never saw the strike laser claw attack charge up and then burst through his lower back on impact. Gunner rode the falling Wing to the ground and then continued his rampage as Josh sat breathing hard with sweat running down his face trying to make sense of what just happened while Liesa sat in the back seat crying with her emotions completely wrecked from the near death experience. She was not usually the crying type, but the change in current events had left her no other way to vent her pain and fear. Then they both instinctively ducked as the massive Wing exploded sending debris flying through the air taking out Zoid and Gundom alike.

The battle ragged as the Earth and Gundom forces clashed in an epic battle like the struggling of titans in a conflict where only one side would prevail. Metal groaned and whined with a most unholy sound as it was twisted and ripped. Once again, the hammering of guns and explosions filled the air as the iron war machines fell back only to charge in again meeting the enemy in an unthinkable struggle for victory and the earth forces fought with all they had left to push back the mindless mass of unrelenting Gundoms. Josh knew it was not just here but all around the world war ragged as the planet was torn from everything good and safe. There was no place to hide. There were no safe havens. Fear and pain were ever present. _How_ _long will it last? How long until hope returns to the hearts of those that inhabit this planet._ For Josh it would never end until everyone responsible had paid their dues, and in his mind he knew how long. _As long as we let it._ He though, sending himself into overdrive. _And I will never stop fighting until they are all dead!_

Finally, the tide of battle began to turn in Earth Forces favor as slowly but surely, the Gundom Forces were brought down until not a single one stood standing. That night the camp was torn with mixed emotions of wondering whether they had won or lost. In the end they were alive, but only one hundred and fifty of them were left giving the feeling of a hallow victory.

"Now what?" Asked Pepper as they sat around the fire.

"We keep pressing on until this is over." Josh said coldly. "It is all we can do."

"We will have to restock supplies tomorrow before leaving again." Pepper commented.

"It will only get worse from here." Josh told them. "We may have to literally fight our way across the nation again."

"What do you mean?" Liesa asked.

"Considering the number of Gundoms that landed today we cannot assume that each city was able to defend itself. If the Gundoms won then the remaining ones will still be roaming the county in search of new targets just like with the first invasion."

"Our Zoids can't take much more Josh." Jake told him. "We need to repair what we can tomorrow before leaving. It will set us back, but we won't get far if we don't take care of our Zoids."

"I know." Josh replied. "But I want to stop them as soon as possible."

"Sometimes the right choice is not the easy one mate. We can't save everyone, and if we push too hard we won't be saving anyone."

Jake's words rang harsh and cold through the air, but they knew he was right. Jake was a quiet laid back person, but when he spoke people listened knowing good advice was coming. No one said another word as one by one they headed off to bed.

As Liesa climbed into Gunner, she looked back at Josh sitting by the fire. _I can almost sense something different about him tonight._ She thought to herself. _Something about how I feel around him. Somehow, he doesn't seem so safe, or maybe he just seems cold._ Trying to shrug it off she climbed into Gunner's cockpit and made herself comfortable for the night as Josh sat hunched next to the fire. _Why are these things happening? Why are they here? Is it a bad dream? Will we all wake up soon?_ His aching arms told him it was real. _Why did I have to live? With so many dead, why have I survived? I am not the only one of course but still._ Picking up a rock, he tossed it into the darkness as he stood to his feet gazing up at the sky to see movement amongst the stars. _Gundoms._ He thought, hating the sound of the word as it echoed in his head. _There they are, like wolves circling their pray, just waiting for the right moment to strike. I want them all dead! I want my life back! Ever since they arrived the world has changed into a terrible place filled with fear and pain that has no mercy on the weak. How long will it last?_

Josh thought back to the day's battle as he watched the figures move about the night sky. He could see the carnage in his mind as all around him people fell while their explosions erupted from every side, ringing in his head along with the haunting sound of the last cry from many of his platoon over the intercom before their Zoids had been hit by a laser or slashed by the sword_. Who would plan such a hideous invasion? If they thought they could win they were wrong_. Josh thought to himself. _Dead wrong! I will see them all destroyed if it takes my last breath to do it. They destroyed my family, my life, my world, so now I will destroy them._

* * *

Just outside the light of the fire, a short man in black cloths squatted on the ground watching Josh gaze into the heavens. Hidden in the shadows he was in deep thought about the young boy before him. _He is losing focus. _He thought as he saw the anger burning clearly in the young man's eyes._ Perhaps like his brother, he will not be suitable for the task._ _I will wait a while longer. Perhaps Josh will come back around._ _It is not yet time to reveal myself, but maybe soon perhaps I can finally step from the shadows that I have lived in constantly ever since that terrible day so long ago._

**

* * *

**

How long can our heroes endure the flames of their trials? Who is the man in the shadows and what is his intent? What terrible day is he refering to? Stick around as the story dives deeper into a darker wold.

**sooo... can someone tell me if FF changed their formatting software cause i can't get my titles to stay in the middle. Anyway, Hope you all liked and if you did I'm posting chapter four today too so just click the next button, after leaving a review of course, thank you. See all who are intrested there, later.**

**9TailedFox.**

* * *


	34. The Captive

**Grrrrr.... well guess that proves it... I don't know where the time breaks are cause I think the one I talked about in the last chapter is actually in this one. Well anyway, more stuff for you vets again along with a little humor, and we go a little deeper into the relationship between Josh and Liesa so there is a little more for you romantic types. See you at the end.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**The Captive.**

It had been just over five months since the Gundoms first landed and ever since the second invasion it seemed like there was a new battle to fight every day. They had left Miami almost two months ago but, due to swarms of Gundoms, they had not even reached Louisiana let alone Texas as day in and day out they battled losing all track of time in the haze of constant combat. Josh had received more information about the Gundom Wings from their mystery man, but he could not do much with it. Now here he was with his friends fighting once more for his life. Supplies were low, sleep was not often something they had, and even when they did the sounds of the day before range in their minds.

Josh sat in Gunner's cockpit with Liesa holding tensely onto her seat as they were tossed this way and that way by Gunner's evasive maneuvers while advancing through the carnage of war. It was six in the afternoon when the last Gundom fell and the group continued its march westward. Victories were no longer celebrated partly because they seemed insignificant considering what little they truly did and partly due to the fact that they were too exhausted to be happy. Plus, recent heavy losses dampened the triumph of the situation as only about fifty people out of two hundred had survived the struggles that they faced after leaving Miami the second time, but they were top notch pilots and they had to be to make it this far. They were trying to reach Dallas Texas because it was on the hit list for the second wave, but it seemed that the forces that had attacked it were now scattering across the country along with those from other targeted cities. Their advantage was that the Gundoms were spreading themselves thin. Since their battle in Miami they had not seen another Gundom Wing meaning ether they were all dead, or they were somewhere roaming the countryside with what was left of their army. The bad news was that if they were leaving Dallas it meant nothing was left, but they tried not to think about it.

That night the band of fifty plus tattered men and women had camped on a small mountainside using the advantage of higher ground in the event of an attack. Jake, Pepper and Liesa sat around the fire while Josh stood out away from the rest of them on a small cliff's edge near the top of the mountain overlooking tomorrow's journey west as he leaned against a tree.

The region was still heavily forested, but he could see the cleared land like scars of battle on a torn earth from previous conflicts. _We have managed to reach about half way through the southern handle of Alabama so far, and hopefully we can reach Louisiana by nightfall tomorrow._ He thought to himself. _That is aiming high considering our current rate of travel, but from this overlook, the way looks clear. All that could change by morning with the way the Gundoms travel though. I will have to check again before we leave tomorrow._ Then Josh heard light foot falls behind him and knew who it was, but made no attempt to look.

"Josh." Liesa said walking up behind him. "Why don't you come to the fire? It's a little cold tonight."

"I am fine. I was just looking over the rout we will be taking tomorrow." He said standing up strait.

"Wow." Liesa commented as she stopped at his side and looked into the distance. "You wouldn't expect to find such a great viewing spot in this part of the country."

"It is a nice little place to camp." Josh said admirably as he looked around. "But we probably won't find another like it until we go farther west into Texas."

"You never know." Liesa said folding her arms over her stomach trying to rub out the chill of the cool air. "We didn't mean to find this place."

"I know, but the chances of finding another are slim."

They stood silent for a while before Josh sighed deeply and to Liesa's surprise started the conversation again. Usually she had to prod him into talking, but he had started it this time.

"Why did they pick me?" He asked her.

"Because you're a good pilot." She replied after a brief moment of thought.

"But what does that mean? Jake is a better pilot then me, why not him?"

"You were _our_ leader so I guess it sort of fell on you. You've been a good one." She encouraged.

"Glad to hear somebody thinks so."

"You are Josh." Liesa persisted looking at him questioningly.

" Yeah, that is why there are only fifty of us left. I do not know anything about commanding troops in battle, or the art of war, or anything like that. I mean I've read books and stuff but that only gets you so far."

"Fooled me." Liesa said as she turned back towards the fire. "You coming?"

"Not yet."

"Don't stay out to late then."

"Yes mother." Josh replied sarcastically with his back still turned to her.

Liesa blushed and turned back to the fire. _I almost blew my cover._ Part of her wanted him to know how she felt, but she was not even sure herself. _Something seems different about him since we first met, but it is hard to say exactly what._ She thought, trying to sort out her feelings as she walked up to the fire and plopped herself down on the ground, only then realizing how tired she was.

"Food is low." Jake told them. "Our supplies will hold out for about two more days and then we ether get more, or hunt."

"You know what I think." Pepper said leaning over to Liesa. "I think Jake _wants_ us to run out so we'll let him hunt."

Liesa laughed as Jake wagged his head and the three sat talking for a while longer before Jake and Pepper stood to turn in for the night, but Liesa stayed a little longer waiting for Josh. After ten minutes though her eyes began to get heavy, but as she rose from her spot Josh came into the fires light.

"You taking first watch?" He asked her.

"I guess." She said dropping to the ground again.

"Wake me up for second watch again, but try not to kick me this time."

"Sorry." Liesa cringed. "You sleep like a rock."

"Then not so hard." He replied as he headed for Gunner.

"You can stay in there you know." Liesa said as he started to climb back down with his bag.

"No thanks." Josh replied. "I get cramps when I sleep in Gunner."

"Oh, I see." Liesa said remembering his height compared to her five seven.

_I didn't think three or four inches was that much of a difference, but I guess it is. Plus I can curl up pretty small._ She watched him crawl into the bag and lay on his side.

"Can you hand me that rock?" He said pointing.

"What for?" Liesa asked as she picked up the stone.

"A pillow." Josh replied.

"Right. What else would you use it for?"

"People that kick." Josh said smiling as he took it from her hands

"I said I was sorry." Liesa replied with a cross look on her face. "Don't have to stone me for it."

"Just giving you a warning."

"You wouldn't dare." She said a little unsure.

"Good night."

"Yeah, sweet dreams to you too." Liesa replied dryly, turning her attentions to the surroundings of the camp.

There were ten other fires besides their own with a guard at each. It was a small unit but that was not to say it was not a strong one. The light of her own fire reflected off the Zoids who stood ready around its warm glow while it cast long shadows behind them that flickered and bent as the flames danced.

As she gazed into the dark moonless night of stars her mind was far away. _What am I doing here? Am I actually any help to the group? Sure I'm taking watch, but that is about all I can do considering Jake turned out to be a better cook for the trail life. There is the radar thing in Gunner too, but Josh would do fine without me. If anything does work out between me and Josh what could I offer him? He may not be a snob, but he did come from a better breed._ Liesa folded her legs in front of her and let her arms drape over them. She had come from a bad part of town, and did not really know what life was like outside her trailer court. She might would have if she and Josh had met, and the war had never came, but with the war she didn't have any examples of what his life was really like. _Would I have accepted him if my life hadn't been in danger? Probably not. What will I do after the war is over? It's become a way of life and hard as it is I sort of like the nomadic life, only without the war._

Reality was that she would have to get a job and start making a life for herself. _What jobs will be left? What at all will be left? How far is the full extent of the damage? Countries have probably been destroyed. What will life be like after it is all said and done? Will there be a life ahead for me, or will I die like so many others? Life seems so sweet and priceless now that so much of it has been taken. It's a bitter thing to appreciate something after it's gone when you had all your life to recognize its value, and can't ever enjoy it again._ She sat there turning these things over in her mind until it was time to wake Josh for second watch.

"Ok," She said to herself. "He had better wake up this time."

To her relief he turned over as she walked towards the bag. Without exchanging a word he stood and went to the fire. Liesa stood for a moment feeling like she should say something, but then turned and climbed up Gunner.

Immediately after he had woken Josh was deep in thought again. His mind seemed like the only place of solitude on the planet, and even that seemed to be slipping away. Stressed and weary from the war his mind was rattled, and his nerves on edge. He was alive but he still felt like he was losing. His enemy was ruthless and cruel sparing no one. There had been no warning, not even contact with the planet had been was no lead as to why they would come, and no clues as to what made them crush everything in their path. _I need to get my hands on one of the Gundom Wing pilots._ Josh was usually kind hearted, but this was war and every man has a certain level of pain at which they would start talking. _If they wanted it I will give it to them._ _All I need is a pilot._

The night passed slowly with nothing more than the breeze stirring as Josh searched his head for answers that couldn't be found. The next morning the band headed out earlier than usual as a morning mist rose off the ground and the sun started to make its way over the horizon. Josh took another look from the cliff's edge he had found yesterday and the way seemed clear as far as he could see. _We just might make it to Dallas if it stays this way._ Then he turned back to the camp and climbed back into Gunner to catch up with the rest of the group.

Heading due west at a fast pace they were on course to make Dallas by nightfall and a small celebration went over the intercom as they crossed the Texas border at seven in the afternoon, but it was quickly silenced by the appearance of Gundoms. It was a fleet of two hundred making it four to one in the Gundom's favor. They had fought against worse odds before, but there was a Gundom Wing this time. Low on ammunition and with their Zoids in bad shape left them in a not so desirable position, but they had no other choice then to fend themselves.

Josh gave the order to conserve fire until needed except Pepper who took command of the sniper units that stood on the perimeter of the field. With him using his special twin long range cannon he made an excellent commanding officer for the sniper unit. The rest would try their best to use only strike or tackle assaults as they were split up into two units with Jake leading twenty five or so Zoids leaving Josh with about twelve to charge into battle. Firing lightly until they reached close range, Jake led his troops by ramming the Gundoms to the ground where his men pounced on the helpless fallen advisories.

Josh had given his men the order not to attack the Gundom Wing until last, and then not to kill the pilot. Although the Gundoms had numbers, their zombie like fighting skills made them easy targets for the skilled Zoid pilots who quickly took them down, leaving the Gundom Wing as the only one standing and the order was given to surround him, but not to attack. The Wing may be alone but its human pilot would be a lot harder to beat, and with that sword their fifty Zoids could be easily dealt with if they were careless.

"Take him down Pepper!" Josh yelled the order when all units were in position.

"Roger that!" Pepper replied as he took aim and fired.

The gun bellowed as the bullet exited the barrel and the Gundom Wing was jolted from the impact, but had only been given a dent. Regaining its balance it drew its sword and started advancing towards the small Zoids.

"What!" Pepper screamed in disbelief. "My gun didn't work?!"

"Hit him again!" Josh shouted.

"It's no good mate!" Jake told him. "We have to take him down the old fashioned way."

Josh ordered all troops to stay in formation around the Wing who stood like a night holding his sword in front of himself. The tallest of the Zoids only came to his waist as they circled around like wolves keeping him in the center by shifting the ring in whichever direction he ran.

"Pepper!" Josh shouted. "Give him another blast when I say. The rest of us will strike when he is off balance."

"Just say the word man!"

"Ready...Now!"

Once again the massive twin barrels burst out their deadly charge sending shockwaves from beneath Pepper's Zaber Fang. The Wing braced himself but still nearly fell over as they swarmed in for the kill. While the Wing started to regain balance, it twirled its sword slicing through the Zoids that had lunged causing an explosion that threw any remaining Zoids off, but sent the Wing to the ground as well.

"Hit him again!" Jake ordered as flames burst from his jet engine boosters sending him screaming towards the Gundom Wing. "Follow me Josh!" Jake screamed.

Josh came from the other direction, also with boosters at full throttle, as the Gundom started to rise while swinging his sword through the air in an arcing motion intent on Gunner. Josh and Liesa saw the blade baring down as Gunner leaped into the air redirecting his boosters to the right making him drift to the left. The glow of the giant sword nearly filled Gunner's cockpit as Jake came swooping in at the knees.

Those on the ground watched as Gunner disappeared behind the glowing blade, and then reemerged on the other side landing on the Wings hips with a strike laser claw. The silvery light of the laser shone bright coming in contact with the heavy armor and then streaked through the waist as Gunner leaped to the ground.

"Get him out fast before it explodes!" Josh shouted to his men, and then turned half way around in his seat. "Liesa!"

"What?!" She asked shaken from the close encounter and startled by the sudden shouting of her name.

"Take the controls!"

"What?!" Liesa shouted confused.

"Just do it now!" Josh yelled as he leaped down Gunner. "Tell Jake to pick me up when I get out!"

"Josh what are you doing?"

"Hurry!" Josh said as he sprinted for the Gundom.

He knew this was probably not the smartest thing to do, but what had he done that _was_ smart here lately. _I have to find the cockpit and get the pilot before this thing exploded._ Josh thought, nearing the giant iron man, and then Liesa gave the message to Jake as she saw Josh crawl into the bottom of the Gundoms waist.

"Jake! Josh wants you to pick him up when he comes back out!" She Shouted

"Ryght!" Came his reply.

She watched as the Sinker pulled up to the Gundom. Now they waited. Judging by the normal rate for Gundoms he had about ten minutes. Liesa bit her lip as Pepper moved everyone out of the area.

"He has to make it." She told herself as tears started to form in her eyes. "He has to."

Josh made his way through the gears and pipes until he reached a box like obstruction. _This has to be it, but how do I get inside._ Working his way around the outside of the box until he found a panel that could be removed, Josh went to work taking out a small laser cutter from one of his pockets and started cutting through the bolts. _Hope this is it. I will not have time to search anywhere else if it is not._

As the last bolt was melted out, the Panel fell and Josh saw a man in a tight suite that resembled a wet suite used by divers, but it had probe pads on the joints of the body. The man took a fighting stance as he whirled around to face the intruder, but without even thinking Josh's hand flashed to his gun, drawing it like a blur and leveling it on the man before he could take a step.

"I'm here to get you out. Now move!" Josh ordered.

The man raised his hands and slowly walked towards the open hole as Josh backed away.

"Hurry!" Josh shouted. "We don't have much time!"

The man climbed out, and then took out running towards the light at the end of the passageway with Josh following close behind. _If he thinks he is getting away he has another thing coming_. Josh thought as they neared the exit. When the Gundom pilot reached the exit he stopped short seeing Sinker below but Josh kept running ramming him out onto Jake's Zoid.

Josh could hear the first of the explosions start as he banged on the roof to get Jake moving and then looking back he saw the glow coming from inside the Gundom. As Jake slowly sped up Josh caught movement to his right and ducked below the first punch, but caught the second sending him rolling along the wing. Pulling himself up Josh saw the Gundom pilot carefully making his way towards him. _I do not know how to fight; well I do, but not well and not on a moving platform._ The flames burst from the Gundom and the shockwave knocked them both to their knees. _Where is my gun?_ Then the boosters screamed as they started to ignite.

"Grab on!" Josh shouted as he gripped the closest available object.

The man hesitated a moment before concluding the command was the best solution and took hold of one of the gun barrels hanging on as they were jolted when Sinker lunged forward trying to clear the blast area. Behind them they heard the explosion as Liesa watched unable to take her eyes off the scene while metal shards of armor and clumps of earth were hurled through the air landing around or flying past the fleeing Sinker. Finally she closed her eyes unable to watch any longer when Sinker disappeared behind the wall of fiery smoke and Pepper just sat in his Zaber Fang open mouthed at the scene unfolding before him. Then both sighed their relief as the sky cleared and Jake came rocketing towards them, pulling alongside their remaining forces. Liesa was quickly down Gunner and then ran to Josh, but he brushed her off turning to the Gundom pilot

"Thank you." The Gundom Pilot said weakly but with a strong tone.

"Don't bother." Josh answered coldly. "I want answers."

"If that's how it is." The man said looking to the ground and then suddenly lunged out with a punch at Josh but his arm was cut short by Jake's hand as he grabbed the man's shoulder spinning him around, giving the Gundom pilot hardly enough time to blink before a rock like fist collided with his face.

* * *

**Josh has abtained his prisoner, but what will he find out, if anythinng? How will it change the course he is taking, or will it only fuel his fire? Will Leisa's feelings ever be returned or is she destined to suffer the pains of a breaking heart. Discover the answers to these questions and more as the journey continues with next week's posting.**

**Yes, next week. I will try again to post faithfully, but until then I hope these two can tide you over and that you found them enjoyable. Please do let me know what you thought even if you dont like it feedback is apreciated. See you all next time.**

**9TailedFox.**


	35. Destination Reached

**Serprise! I got these done early so I figured I'd put them up. More drama, action, and mystery here with a bit extra for you vets. Not much more to say so I'll let you at it. Hope ya like it ad see ya at the end.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Destination Reached.**

The next time the Gundom pilot opened his eyes he was tied at the wrists and ankles with his hands behind his back, and when he tried to move to rotate his arms over his head he found that another rope had been tied connecting his hands and ankles.

"Nyce trick aye mate." Jake said sitting a few feet away by the fire with a humorous smile on his face. "I thought about tyin you to the tree to but I figure I'd done enough."

"Thanks for the generosity." The pilot replied sarcastically, somewhat surprised by the friendly nature of his captors, but that feeling soon faded.

"Now that you are up we have some questions." Josh said walking towards him, his tone sounding a bit dark. "You can ether tell us, or we can force you."

"You think you can beat it out of me?"

"If I have to. There are lots of ways to make you talk."

Liesa turned her attention from the man to look at Josh. _I never pictured him as the torturing type. What has gotten into him?_

"You're nothing but a bunch of little brats." The Gundom pilot sneered.

"Who are you?" Josh asked flatly, ignoring the man's comment.

"I get it. Name rank and..."

"No." Josh said cutting him off. "I do not care what your rank is. I want your name simply so I know who I am talking to. What I really want to know is why you are here."

"And why should I tell you?" Asked the man.

"Fine, we will call you _Bob_." Josh said condescendingly, his unusually thin patience teetering on the edge of its limits. "_Bob,_ I am curious as to the position of your counter parts?"

"And if I don't want to?"

Josh signaled two of the other men in the group.

"Vent some of your anger on _Bob_ hear and then return him to me alive enough to talk."

"Yes sir." One of them replied as they dragged him off.

Josh walked back to the fire and Liesa stared at him pale faced as the others looked away.

"Do you think that was necessary?" Liesa asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Yes." Josh replied flatly.

"But isn't it a little harsh." She persisted. "Don't you think we could…?"

"Harsh!" Josh shouted turning on her and cutting her off. "They _attack_ our planet and you think_ I_ am being harsh?"

"I just thought that..."

"Well you where wrong." He cut her off coldly.

Liesa started to get angry, but knew it would only make things worse, so she sat still not saying a word. _In a way he's right but there has to be another way._ A few minutes later the Gundom Wing pilot was dragged back into their camp and Liesa gasped at his bruises and swollen face.

"Ready to talk?" Josh asked.

"My name is Andrew." He said weakly. "There are only five more Wings left in this country."

"Good. Why are you here? And who sent you?"

"I don't know."

"You came to destroy a planet and you do not even know why!" Josh screamed into his face having totally lost his temper. "You expect me to believe that?!"

"I had hoped." Andrew replied with a rasp in his voice. "They said it was classified and couldn't tell common solders."

"How many are still up there?" Josh asked, jabbing his index finger towards the sky.

"Hard to say. Look we were only given information about the units that would be in our target country."

"When is the next wave coming?"

"I don't know."

"You are lying!" Josh shouted kicking him.

The man fell over unable to brace himself with his hands tied behind him as Josh started to kick again, but Jake stopped him.

"That's enough mate." Jake said his voice carrying authority. "I've beat enough people for information to know he is telling the truth."

"Then why would you murder people without even knowing why you did it." Josh asked Andrew angrily.

"It was orders. I have no reason to question my government's actions."

"For your information we did not even have contact with your planet until you attacked."

The man looked confused, but remained silent until the others had gone to bed and Liesa was on first watch.

"You, girl." The pilot whispered.

"Me?" Liesa asked perking up.

"No, the other girl."

"I can't talk to you," She said turning away, blushing from her obvious question.

"I just need some water."

Liesa glanced at him, and then looked away again. _I_ _know Josh will be mad if I do anything for our prisoner._ Then _she_ got mad. _Who cares what Josh will think? I can help him if I want._ Standing to her feet Liesa took her cup over to where he sat tied next to a tree.

"My name is Liesa." She said lifting the cup to his mouth.

"Thanks." He said, and then drank the cup empty as she brought it to his lips. "Look I've been thinking. If your tyrant friend is right about your planet not having contact with us it wouldn't make sense for us to attack. I would think they would have some reason, but I can't figure out what it is now that I think about it."

"I'm sorry for the way he acted." Liesa said looking at the ground. "He and I both lost our families in the first wave. He must have really taken it hard."

"Don't worry about it. I would have done the same to him. So why aren't you so mad?"

"I guess I didn't really have a family to lose."

"If I tell you everything I know, will you let me go?"

Liesa stood and backed away with a little fear of uncertainty in her eyes.

"I couldn't. Josh would..."

"So that's his name. He wouldn't hurt you would he?"

Liesa seemed to pause for a moment running the question through her mind. Finally she came to the conclusion that even if he did she was doing the right thing, or was she.

"I can't. Whether you seem like a nice guy or not you are still the enemy and I can't be sure if you won't start fighting again."

"Fine. I will tell you anyway. After all, you did give me water." The man smiled, and then sighed, leaning against the tree as she sat back down to listen. "All I know is a rumor that was going around before I started my wave. Supposedly there was some big wig official that was seen around the capital building a month before the armada was launched. He is the one suspected for sending us on this crusade."

"One man?" Liesa asked.

"That's all I know. I don't have names, why, or where this guy came from or even if he is responsible after all. If it helps end this war I'm in. Sometimes people forget that war affects both sides."

"Thanks." Liesa said as she held the cup.

She rose to her feet and turned to walk back to the fire, then stopped abruptly as she saw Josh standing by the flame looking at her.

"Josh, I don't care what you..." Liesa started defending herself boldly.

"Let him go." Josh said cutting her off.

"But I thought..." She started, her face a twist of confusion.

"All I wanted was information. Now I have it so he can go. Actually I will let him go. I do not think we can trust him yet."

Liesa stood close by as Josh untied the rope that linked his hands to his ankles and then only loosened the knots around his wrists and ankles.

"You can do the rest." Josh told him.

"Naturally." Andrew replied as he slipped his arms under his curled up legs.

After the Gundom pilot was gone Josh turned to Liesa.

"Nice Work."

"Maybe _you_ should have tried being nice first." She retorted.

"I saved his life." Josh said coldly over his shoulder as he walked past her to the fire.

Liesa didn't say another word as she climbed into Gunner. _The way he acted today worries me. I had seen it coming I guess, but still his rage was unnecessary. Maybe he feels alone?_ Even with his recent outbreaks Liesa decided to stick with him until the war was over and do whatever she could to help. _Maybe then he will start to notice how I feel without having to say anything. It is a long shot and some would call me a fool, but I know the real Josh is there inside. I guess I will try to humor him, anything to make him happy. _At least she hoped.

Josh sat once more by the fire thinking as he waited for dawn to arrive. _One man? How could one man start all this? He would have to be a high standing government official, and would have to possess powerful authority. No doubt he is considerably intelligent, and maybe even untouchable by law. _Even if he were, Josh would go as far as assassination to stop the man. _Where is planet Destiny anyway? There is no charted path to planet Destiny, not even an area to look in amidst the vast universe. If I had my brother's ball from NASA I might have a chance of locating it by tracing the line the Gundoms had taken. Maybe I should have kept Andrew longer. Why didn't I think to ask how to get to the planet?_ _But then of all things he would not have given that away with the threat of a counter invasion._ _Still it would have been worth a try. Why would one man wish this upon any civilization? _He did not have a name, or even a description of his target, but already Josh hated him.

_Who, or what, is our mystery man? Sometimes I wonder if the man even exists. It seems that he is always and yet never there. We know he has a Mexican or Spanish accent and that he pilots a custom Zabit, but other than that we know nothing about our unseen comrade. How long will I have so many unanswered questions?_

Sooner then he thought, things would start piecing together, but there were more trials ahead for the four heroes before answers could be found. First they would discover that the night was darkest before sunrise. They could only hope to be together when it did rise, but in the path they walked, the road was not a smooth one and there were no guaranties that they would all be there to see that day.

Josh sat by the fire gazing once more into the heavens as he continued to think_. What are the odds we will all make it out? Who is to say I won't be the next to fall?_ It was a grim thought, but realistic none the less. _How much more will be torn from this world?_ _Every time I think I have reached my limit I am pushed farther._ _How fare before I can do no more?_ Suddenly something flew from the darkness to his right, rattling on the ground and Josh looked over with a jump to see his gun lying on the ground.

"You dropped this." Came the all too familiar voice of their mystery man. "I think you may need it."

"Thanks." Josh said into the still night as he picked up the weapon, but got no reply.

The next morning Liesa woke stirring in her seat to the rocking of Gunner as the band headed out. The last battle had left them with around thirty five to forty people and Josh was not sure they could face down whatever forces they would find in Dallas, if any. The same thing went through the other's minds, but they had committed long ago to fight to the death. Luckily they would be given fresh recruits soon, and they would need every one of them. When they stopped for lunch, Josh was alerted by one of his tail guards of an unidentified unit advancing behind them.

"We will wait for them to get within range."

"Sir..." The younger man started.

"Do not call me sir."

"Yes si...Josh. We have a scout. We suspect they may be friendly."

"And what if they are not friendly?"

"He pilots a Rev Raptor si...uh Josh. Small and fast."

"Good enough, and if it is that hard you can go ahead and call me sir."

"Yes sir." The man said smiling.

"Sometimes I wonder if they joined to help, or just so they can play army man." Josh said as he approached their cooking fire.

"Well," Liesa said. "Listen to yourself. You sound like a senior officer already. Complaining about the new troops."

"Hmm, oh, I guess I can not get used to the formality."

"I suppose it would feel strange if one of these older guys called me ma'am." Liesa replied thinking.

"All this military talk is unnecessary." Josh said annoyed. "It is used for discipline, but this is not boot camp."

"I could get used to it." Pepper interjected. "It's kind of cool to have old guys looking up to you."

"Accept when you fail." Josh said with a flat tone.

"You're not doing all that bad man." Pepper started, but then was cut short as the Rev Raptor pilot returned with his report. He was a strong man in his early forties.

"Friendly troops coming from home."

"Home?" Josh asked surprised.

"New Yorkers. Sounds like the big apple stood the second wave quite well."

"How many are there."

"Somewhere around two hundred."

"That is good. We might stand a chance now."

"They are lead by a military general. He plans to take command of our troops."

"Fine with me." Josh said. "I am sure he is much more capable of the position."

"Some would disagree, but you may be right."

"Thanks for the report. Now get ready to head out when they arrive."

"Yes Sir."

Liesa could literally see the weight lift off Josh's shoulders as he walked back to the day camp.

"What's up?" Pepper asked.

"Military personnel will be taking command when that group gets here."

"Good." Liesa said lightly. "Now you can relax"

"I said he would take command, not that I would stop fighting."

Liesa fell silent. _Everything I say he somehow turns negative. How am I going to cheer him up if even good things make him sad?_ _I have to keep trying._

It was not long before the reinforcements were celebrated into the camp as Josh waited by his fire for the new leader to meet with him. Finally a strong man in his fifties with gray hair showing a little white at the temples that was cut short military style summoned him with a thick booming voice one would imagine would come from the commander.

"Josh Talon I presume."

Josh turned to see the man dressed in the usual flamboyant uniform, but the hard seasoned lines on his face told him he was anything _but_ flamboyant.

"At your service." Josh replied. "And to whom do I owe the pleasure of my relief."

"Barstone lad, General Barstone."

"We have top notch pilots here, but I admit we are in need of better leadership."

"I hope I can fit the bill then. I wouldn't expect anything but top notch from you."

"Thank you sir." Josh said confused. "I am guessing New York made a good stand."

"Quite indeed, but I'm afraid we would have lost had it not been for a strange Zabit pilot. I saw a flicker of a flame in your eyes." Barstone said as Josh's eyes glinted. "He someone you know."

"Not personally, but he has evidently been roaming the country."

"You could call him an angel, but he fights like the devil."

"Agreed, none the less a friend."

"Duly noted. I would be honored to have you as second in command."

"Is that a request or an order?"

"A request if you except, and an order if you decline."

"Very well then, but there are much more qualified persons in my forces."

"Maybe so, but as it is you have the most experience in leading the crew, and they already trust you making both our jobs easier in commanding these men."

"As you wish." Josh replied. "I will await your orders then."

"Dismissed." Barstone said as he saluted and walked away to finish inspecting his new recruits.

"Dude." Pepper said as Josh approached the fire. "You were like all ridged."

"Ridged?" Josh asked.

"You know, like formal or something. I thought you didn't like that stuff"

"When in Rome do as the Romans." Josh replied. "I do not like it, but he is military so it is expected."

"Yeah, but I couldn't talk like that if I tried."

"Don't sweat it Pepper." Jake said smiling. "Where you're headed in lyfe you won't have to worry about it."

"Neither will you, _Dun Dee_." Pepper returned as the group stifled a laugh at Jake's remark.

By three O'clock announcements had been made, units defined, and orders given to move out as for the first time they operated like a real military force.

Barstone lead a troop of a few over a hundred while Josh took about the same amount behind him with Jake stationed as a sub officer; and after an impressive display of gunmanship Pepper led a band of thirty snipers that took up the rear. The march was a little slower due to the increase in numbers, but still managed to get along at a steady clip as the newly organized unit made its way across the open plains of Texas. Liesa and Josh had not conversed in the cockpit in the past few days, but Liesa was determined to make him happy, or at least smile.

"How does it feel to be a Latinate?" She asked lightly.

"You know I don't care much for titles."

"I know, I found it amusing anyway."

"I wonder if this means I am enlisted?" He asked rhetorically and slightly concerned. "I am willing to fight now but when this is over I have my own agenda and do not want to be controlled by the army."

"I doubt it, but it does have a nice ring to it. Latinate Talon."

"Where you calling me that or just saying it?"

"Just saying it. I kind of like the sound of it."

"Titles are just a way to recognize position or rank. It is all publicity for the person with the position."

"What do you mean?"

"Just because I have been given a title does not mean I am better than anyone."

"That's not always true." Liesa protested.

"Sure it is. Just because you can do one thing better than someone doesn't mean you are better than them because they can probably do something else better than you. In my mind there is one level that everyone is on. Just like the law. No one is above it. Right is right and wrong is wrong."

"I can see what you're saying, but I think there are a few people that are abnormally gifted."

"Ether way there are more important things to think about."

"Sure, but this is fun."

"We do not have time for fun anymore."

"Fine." Liesa said slouching back in her chair. "Whenever you get board I'm here waiting."

"Is this a game to you?" Josh asked harshly.

"No." Liesa replied offended.

"Do you think it will just go away?"

"No!"

"Then why are you not helping?"

"Because it hurts!" She answered as a tear came to her eye.

"Well it is going to keep hurting until we do something about it."

Liesa looked out to the side as the tear in her eye rolled down her face. She had given it a shot, and he got mad at her. _Where did I go wrong? What did I say? I would give anything to have the old Josh back._ Liesa sighed painfully as she watched the ground pass beneath them. She wanted more than anything to be able to talk with him, but was afraid to open her mouth so instead she sat silent again with her arms folded for the next few hours.

At six O'clock the army saw a sight they would never forget. They had finally reached sight of Dallas, but on the horizon was a massive swarm of Gundoms hovering over the city and it looked like there was still a battle raging. Barstone quickly took action, ordering Josh to cut off to the right with his troops as he cut to the left. Pepper was given the command to advance straight ahead with his sniper unit until within range where every shot would have to count because firepower was extremely low while most of Josh and Barstone's troops did not have any ammunition left as they charged forward. _This is going to be ruff._ Josh thought to himself as they charged into the fray.

* * *

**Yet another battle is begining, but who will survive? Can they ever find an end to the madness? Come and see for yourself as the adventure continues, for some of our heroes at least...**

**So what did ya think? worried? You should be. See you all at the next chapter.**

**9TailedFox.**


	36. Casualties of War Part One

**Cool title right?** (chuckles)** Well this one and the next chapter were originally one big one but I split them cause it was to long and added a good bit of new stuff. Anyway, I'm sure your ready and rearing to read so I'll let you go, but know this, I make no promises...

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Casualties of War; Part One.**

"We have to get to the survivors!" Barstone ordered Josh as the front lines blasted into the enemy's flank. "They must be in the middle of this mess. We will reestablish contact once we reach them."

"Copy that General!"

"Good luck Latinate! You're on your own now!"

"Good luck sir. Signing off!" Josh said cutting the transmission between them. "All right men. Let's move! Jake, you take half and cut farther south."

"On it mate!" Jake answered. "Squads two and four, follow me!"

They broke off heading south as Josh led his troop's strait into the ruined city on the opposite side of Barstone's advancement.

"Hold on!" Josh shouted to Liesa. "This could get rough!"

"I'm watching your tail!"

"Good. Now brace yourself."

Josh knew this would be hard. It took every trick in the book to weave, dodge, jump, duck, sneak and blast his way into the middle of the city where the refugees were pinned down, but still putting up a fight. Now that he was in, Josh had to figure out how to get back out and the only answer was the same way he got in, fighting.

Local residents sang praises as Josh and Barstone's forces filtered into the small area filling them with new hope. Then hopes rose even higher watching in triumph as Gundoms fell under fire of the sniper units outside the demolished downtown area, but still, it was not enough. With less than fifty local pilots standing when they arrived they would have to save their celebration for later because right now they needed to continue fighting for their lives.

This time ammunition was just too low and the Gundoms were just too many. Like targets the Zoids started to fall one by one. Then Josh saw a Wing that made his heart sink even farther, and as if that were not enough Barstone's voice came over the intercom with more bad news.

"Second Gundom Force approaching from the north! It was an honor to battle with you."

That made Josh mad. _I refuse to give up_.

"Gunner!" He screamed

Gunner responded with an earth shaking roar scaring those around him as Josh's screen flashed up an attack being initiated.

"Mega bomb? What is that boy?"

Gunner roared again as his pods opened and Josh watched his screen to see Gunner lock onto sixty different targets before he and Liesa were slammed into their seats when all guns, except the Gatling guns, fired until they clicked empty. Gunner bent forward and roared shaking the ground again while steam shot from his joints to cool him off. Liesa sat gasping for air from the jolt, and both her's and Josh's hearts raced as Gunner pile drove a building causing it to crumble down on a few Gundoms.

Josh looked to the North to see an army of what must be three hundred Gundoms led by yet another Gundom Wing. _Maybe this will be my last stand, but I will stand none the less_. Then something caught his eye as he looked away and then jerked his head back to look at the incoming Gundom Forces. Some of the Gundoms coming from the North were falling. _What is going on? Could it be..?_ Then his heart leaped as he saw Zoids chasing the Gundoms.

"General!" He shouted. "Reinforcements on the way!"

"Good eye lad!" Barstone replied as he looked north again. "We might make it after all."

Josh had to think. _I am out of ammo in most of my guns leaving me with only the Gatling guns and tackle assaults. There is the Strike laser claw, but it is useless in such tight quarters and pinned down like this._ The incoming Gundoms hit like a wave of destruction, but the pursuing Zoids raised hopes once more bringing new troops. Still, the reinforcements were running low on ammunition themselves and were soon forced to resort to the same tactics Josh and the others now used. It was fast and furious close quarters combat as iron machines from both sides tackled and wrestled with their opponents in a desperate struggle for survival.

Finding a moment to pause, Josh glanced at his radar to see the sniper units moving in. It was good that they were coming to help, but bad because it meant they had no firepower. Still, Pepper was a good fighter in this kind of combat and would be of great help. When night fell the attack was mysteriously broken off as the Gundoms retreated, but still surrounded the city preventing any escape.

"What do you make of this?" Barstone asked Josh over the intercom. "Do you think it is just a bluff?"

"Could be, but I think that those Gundom Wing pilots are just as tired as we are."

"Good enough for me." Barstone replied. "Let's break off and set up camp. Our boys need rest too."

"Copy that General."

The orders were given and a light camp was set up while the survivors prepared for the night as Josh met with some of the men from the north curious to know why they had come south.

"We cleared out the north and were chasing these stragglers south to finish them off." One of the men told him.

"You mean the North is clear?" Josh asked surprised

"And the West as far as we know."

"So these could be the last remaining Gundoms in the states?" Josh asked relieved.

"Looks that way, but I don't think we will make it out. They won't get far, but I think they will win this one."

"We will see about that." Josh said before walking to his own fire where the others waited.

"What's the news?" Liesa asked.

"By what they say this could be the last Gundom Force in the States." Josh replied excitedly, taking a seat next to her.

"It's about time." Pepper said. "I don't think I can take this much longer."

"Then we can head home." Jake said lying back with his hands behind his head.

"Not me." Josh said making them stare at him. "I'm going overseas after this until it is all over."

"Mate." Jake said sitting back up. "I understand your thinking, but you can only do so much."

"Someone has to." Josh said coldly.

"Well then count me in." Jake told him. "You'll never make it if I don't come."

"Me too man." Pepper added.

"Count me in." Liesa chimed in lightly.

"No" Josh said with an angry flat tone. "You two can come, but Liesa, you have to stay."

"But I thought..."

"No." Josh said sternly ending the conversation.

One by one they headed off to bed, sleeping hard, tired from the day's battle as another man took watch for the night. Even though they slept, the visions of the day's battle haunted their dreams giving them no escape from the nightmare that they lived through every day. With the Gundoms around them they were trapped like prisoners waiting for the dawn when their execution would begin.

Josh lay awake for a while. _What if the man had been right? What if we do not make it out?_ It did not make much of a difference. He had committed himself to the cause, and knew the price. There would be no backing down. Finally he drifted off into the night as his body ached for rest and sleep took hold.

The next morning they were rudely woken by the sentries shot, signaling that they were under attack. The camp scrambled into their Zoids and started putting up a small resistance but by noon only a hundred Zoids still stood. Josh had not seen Jake or Pepper since nine O'clock, and feared the worst. Gunner blasted both boosters into action and began ramming, clawing, tackling, or striking uncontrollably forcing Josh to let go of the controls because they moved too erratically for his arms to handle..

Suddenly one of the Gundom Wing's sword whipped past them as Gunner leaped into the air. The Wing dodged the attack, but missed his target again as Gunner hit the ground running. Liesa sat pail faced clinching her seat unable to move having never been so scared in her life. Lasers flashed around them, and the Wings stood back to back like mountains destroying anyone that came to close.

Then she and Josh were jolted as Gunner was hit by a laser, and fell immobilized. _This is it. It all boiled down to this. We will die in battle._ Liesa thought to herself then panicked as the cockpit opened and Josh start to climb out.

"What are you doing!?" She screamed fearfully.

"I have to do something!" Josh shouted back as he drew his gun.

It was the first time Liesa had ever seen him with it, and it scared her even more.

"You think that will do anything?" She shouted back doubtfully.

"No, but I am willing to try!"

"Josh, please!"

"What? Stay here and die!" He shouted over the thunderous noise around them. "No Chance!"

"You'll never make it!"

"Then I will do what I can!"

"Wait for me!" She shouted tarring herself from her seat as tears filled her eyes.

She did not want to see him die. Josh climbed out using Gunner like a bunker and took aim firing as Liesa dropped to the ground next to him. Then his mouth dropped open when the Gundom he had fired at fell shaking the ground as it crashed to the earth.

"It works?" He asked rhetorically amazed as they both stared at the gun. "I didn't think my brother was _that_ good?" Josh said admirably, but was snapped back to reality as another laser hit to close for comfort. "Wow!" He shouted raising the gun to look at it again as another Gundom fell under his fire. "This thing packs a punch."

"Just keep shooting!" Liesa pleaded, franticly hitting him on the shoulder.

"Sorry!" Josh said. "Got carried away. Watch my tail!"

"Right!" Liesa said turning to watch behind them.

Josh continued to fire as those around him crawled from their cockpits to try their luck with their own weapons. Most were no good, but a few turned out to be effective. Despite its small size, the laser gun discharged a small beam that could travel surprisingly far, and because there was no recoil its aim was amazingly true as it pierced through the Gundom's armor with its heated arrows of light.

"Six O'clock!" Liesa shouted and then ducked as Josh whirled around and fired three quick shots over her head before turning back around.

Suddenly Josh paused as an idea came to mind. _Gunner is out, but the Gatling guns still have a few belts left. If I can… _His mind raced, not yet sure if it was a good idea or not._ It just might work._

"Cover me!" Josh shouted handing the Gun to Liesa.

"_What!_" She screamed wide eyed. "I can't..."

"You have to!" Josh said cutting her off with a scowl.

Liesa looked at the gun in her hand. _I would have never thought I would ever have to use one, but now it's my only way to live. Not to mention the only way to keep Josh alive. What is he doing?_ Liesa asked herself as she started firing. Josh worked his way up Gunner pulling out his laser cutter when he reached the left shoulder Gatling gun.

"Sorry boy." He said as he started to cut through the panel covering the massive one hundred caliber Gatling gun mount.

When the panel was off he went to work on the wires. _If I can rewire them the gun will keep firing on its own until it runs out of bullets. It won't be accurate but it's something._

Liesa glanced up at him. _Does he want to die? Standing on top of Gunner is not my idea of anything good._ Then she felt the vibration of a Gundom behind her and whirled around in a flash crouching down on one knee, but then paused petrified by its enormity for an instant before firing. The Gundom fell as she fired at two more behind it and then whirled back around to the front as they crashed behind her. The vibration nearly knocked her over but she quickly regained her footing and resumed firing. Now many of the fallen Zoid pilots were out and fighting hard with their smaller weapons, miraculously pushing the Gundoms back. Suddenly the Gundoms charged in again with a wall of lasers, but they could not have done it at a worse time.

"Get down!" Josh yelled as he connected the last two wires and jumped down.

The huge gun burst into action, and without anything to control its movements, it spun around from the vibration of firing, sending bullets in every direction level with the gun literally sawing the legs off the Gundoms. As Josh made the final leap down to the ground Liesa glanced up to see him disappear behind the blinding light of a Laser and hear his scream. _No!_ Her mind screamed, the thought echoing in her brain as if trapped in a void, as time froze and her chest seemed suddenly heavy with a heart that was not beating. The moment seemed fixed unable to change as her world was shattered in an instant. Finally the thought formed words which were ripped from her throat as tears began to well into her eyes.

"Nooo!" She screamed as she saw him fall to the ground with a thud.

Liesa saw him hit and gray dust plumb up around him from the debris of the ruined city's sidewalk now ground to powder before the gun dropped from her hand and she buried her face in her hands as she crumbled to her knees.

* * *

**Worlds have collided, dreams have been shattered, and all that remains are shards lying like glass in Leasa's soul. What can she do? Where can she go? Will there ever be peace in her wold again? Has it all come together to end like this? So much is left unanswered, will the countless questions ever find an end. Come if you dare, and discover what is hidden in the tangle of lies and lost in the shadows of the past.**

**BWAHAHAHA!!!** (eyes go wide and stops laughing) **Wait! Put down the pitchforks! Please people, just keep reading... course you can't do that till Monday cause thats when I'm posting next, but for heaven sakes don't leave. Trust me, it gets good, just hold on to that cliff and I'll come get you on Monday. See you all then.** (bounds away quickly before readers change their minds about pitchforks)

**9TailedFox.**


	37. Casualties of War Part Two

(looks over ledge) **Oh! Good, you're all still here hanging.** (Hangs tails over edge) **Grab hold and I'll pull ya up, and don't worry bout the thousand years of bad luck, you have my permission to grab them. This Chapter has plenty of new stuff for you vets and great drama for you first timers. Hope ya like it and I'll see you as soon as I'm done pulling you up.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Casualties of War; Part Two.**

Liesa's mind swam as tears leaked through her fingers and her moaning sobs where drowned out by the thunderous clashing of the war raging around her. _How could this happen?! Why did he have to die?!_ Suddenly she sensed movement and looked up, her face pale and blank with eyes wide as if looking into the distance, seeing but not comprehending as a voice echoed in her head.

"Keep shooting!" Josh was yelling at her.

Liesa could not even speak as he walked towards her holding his upper arm. He reached down picking up the gun and began firing with his good arm as she clung to his side crying. After a few minutes she let go with her eyes red and sore from her salty tears.

"I'm sorry!" She told him still sniffling.

"Never mind! Watch my tail!" Josh replied a little angrily.

Liesa turned around her chest still heaving. _I thought he was dead for sure. What a fool I must seem like hanging on to him like that. He probably won't understand, everything had been shattered in that moment._

All hope had been drained, and then when she had realized he was alive her emotions had been so wreaked she did not know what else to do. _Now he is just standing there firing again like nothing ever happened. How can he be so cold? Does he have emotions? _Liesa knew he did, but they did not show now.

Slowly the tide began to turn, but it was short lived. By six O'clock that evening only the Two Gundom Wings stood, and although there were still a few Zoids standing, they might as well not be. Without ammunition they were useless against the sword wielding giants, as those on the ground found themselves in the same useless situation because their weapons were too weak to penetrate the Wing's thicker armor. _So this is finally it._ Josh thought to himself. _Did we come this fare just to die? At least the states will be clear soon._ _These two Wings won't last long against any army of Zoids. At least I have done what I can._ In a way it was a relief for Josh because finally it would all be over.

"Look!" Liesa shouted breaking his grim chain of thought. "Remember that note our mystery man sent us? The one about the different types of Gundoms?"

"What about it?" Josh asked turning to face her with a wondering look on his face.

He noticed for the first time the tear stains on her face. _What had she been crying about?_ It seemed like a blur, but he remembered feeling her hanging on his side. _What had that been about? Had she really been that scared? What had made her so frightened?_

"Look." Liesa said pointing behind him.

Josh turned to see a third Gundom, but it was a head taller than the Gundom Wings and also held a single weapon.

"Sword Strike Gundom!" Josh shouted. "That means the third wave has hit." He said defeated once more.

"How are we supposed to fight that?" She asked.

"We are not." Josh said crushed. "We cannot even take down a Wing. We have nothing to do but wait."

"Can't we run?" Liesa pleaded.

"Go ahead." Josh told her. "I will not back down."

"But..." Liesa started but then was stopped by his expression. "Then I am dying with you."

"Why?"

She wanted to tell him, but when her mouth opened she could not.

"Be... because, I won't back down ether. I made my choice when I joined."

They stared at each other for a moment, and then Josh smiled.

"Hmm." He huffed with a slight chuckle. "I never did want you to come, but you were too stubborn."

Liesa did not know what to think of his comment. _Was it good or bad? He had smiled, but I don't see the humor in his remark._ They looked to the Gundom Wings that were apparently waiting for the Sword Strike Gundom to arrive before doing whatever they planned on doing. Still they did not hesitate to shoot down anyone who tried to run. _What will they do with us?_ Josh wondered. _Will they kill us or will they take us prisoner. There is no telling what they will do if they take us prisoner. _Then he glanced to his side to see Liesa standing beside him. Her face showed fear under the grime, it wasn't a feeling he wanted her to have. He couldn't explain it, but he wanted her safe more than anyone, including himself._ I can't let her be put through that._

"Liesa." Josh said in a strange tone as he turned to face her.

"What is it?" She asked searching his worried eyes.

"I don't know how to say this, but they may take us prisoner." He said placing his hands on her shoulders. "If they do, we could be tortured."

"I know." She replied unable to break eye contact as Josh took his hands off her shoulders and held out the gun.

"I want it to be your choice but if they start to take us I want you to shoot me and then shoot yourself."

"I can't shoot you." She replied trembling with fear on her face and taking a quick step back. _Why is he asking me to do this?_

"I feel wrong for asking you… but then at least shoot yourself." He told her and then looked away. "I don't want them to get a hold of you."

Liesa stood trembling not knowing what to do or think. _Why is he saying this? What should I do? I don't want to be tortured, but I don't think I could ever kill myself. I want to stay with Josh. Even if it means torture I don't care._

"No Josh." She finally answered, pushing the gun away. "I'm staying with you."

Josh was about to answer but suddenly there was a blast and they looked as their faces twisted in confusion seeing that the Sword strike Gundom had fired at one of the Wings. The Wings whirled to face the Strike Gundom who put away his gun drawing his sword that was twice the length of the Wing's swords. The pilots who's Zoids had fallen watched as the strange seen unfolded before them. The two Wings stood facing the Sword Gundom for a few minutes, and then without warning they ignited their boosters and charged the Strike Gundom who took a fighting stance. _I have seen that stance before._ Josh thought to himself.

As the Wings got closer they drew their own swords, but their target kept his stance. _Where have I seen that stance before?_ Josh wondered as the Gundom Wings were almost on top of the Sword Strike Gundom before it shifted to the right turning half way when the Wing on his right lunged. Grabbing the Wing's wrist, the Strike Gundom rotated around him bending the Wings arm back in a submission hold as the second Wing swung his blade cutting through the first Wing.

The Sword Strike Gundom jumped back to avoid the explosion before lunging back towards his opponent as their blades clashed sending a blinding flash off of them. The Wing slashed down, but it was blocked and then countered with a swing on its right. The wing blocked the blow and saw his chance. Turning the point forward he lunged in piercing the Sword Strike Gundom's waist, but as it fell the Strike Gundom's sword came down on the Wings head slicing clean through making it instantly explode. The Sword Strike Gundom flew back from the blast landing with an earthshaking crash.

"Come on!" Josh shouted as he started to run towards the Strike Gundom.

Liesa Followed him as others fell in behind unsure of his intentions, but when they reached the Gundom only a few of the men followed him inside. Josh ran to the cockpit and began cutting through a panel and when it fell his eyes went wide when he saw Andrew kneeling down holding his side.

"Andrew?" Josh asked confused and clearly shocked.

"Always wanted to pilot one of these." He answered with a pained smile.

"Let's get you out of here." Josh said putting an arm around him.

"Forget it man. I'm gone."

"Save your breath."

"I did some research." Andrew gasped. "That Guy...he started this...this whole thing."

"Shut up!" Josh ordered as they started to move. "You can tell me later."

"He is not from planet Destiny." He continued, ignoring Josh's pleas. "I...I don't know where he comes from, but he lied to my government."

"Would you be quiet." Josh told him.

"You won't make it if… if you try to… get me out. Just make sure… you… you find… that… man."

Josh felt him go limp in his arm and slouch to the floor. _I do not believe it._ Josh thought. _After all this he comes back only to die in my arms. What was he saying? Who is the man he spoke of? _Then suddenly the Gundom shook from a blast deep inside. _No time to think._

"Let's get out of here!" Josh ordered as he started to run for the exit, leaving Andrew's body behind and the others followed without questioning.

It was not as close a call as it had been the first time he had gone into a Gundom, but unpleasant just the same and this time he did not have Jake to help him get out of the blast zone. Josh grabbed Liesa by the wrist as he came out, jerking her into a sprint behind him, and then pulled her down behind a fallen Command Wolf, pinning her against the side of the Zoid to shield her from the blast. Liesa curled into him trembling when the explosion went off making the ground quake as debris, shrapnel, and flames shot over their heads.

"What happened?" Liesa Asked as the dust settled around them.

"It was Andrew." Josh said sadly as he stepped away. "He died before we could get him out. He said he did some research and that the man he told us about was not from Planet Destiny, but he _did_ start the war."

"At least we know where he is not." She replied as her nerves started to calm down.

"It doesn't help much." Josh said turning his back to her. "It means he is ether from here, Zi, or some other unknown Planet."

"Andrew must have found something big for him to turn on his own people like that." Liesa offered, brushing herself off and standing up next to him.

"We need to make camp." Josh said changing gears.

"Do you know where Jake and Pepper are?" Liesa asked concerned.

Josh stared at her blankly, and then turned away walking to a small clearing where a few other men had gathered. Liesa looked at the ground following him now worried for her friends and even after camp was set there was still no sign of them or their Zoids. Josh kept looking over his shoulder hoping to see them and searching the faces, but they were not there.

Josh had built his own fire away from the others next to his fallen Gunner, planning to start work on repairs tomorrow. Liesa saw his small fire and started making her way over to him but when she got within the fires light Josh simply glanced at her before looking away. Feeling a little uncomfortable, Liesa paused by the fire before sitting down. She could see Josh was in pain. For the first time since New York, she saw tears forming in his eyes as he sat hunched by the fire. She had known Jake and Pepper, but not the way he did. For Josh they were lifelong friends, at least they would have been. Liesa sat silent thinking. _Maybe if I told him my story it would help. That way he won't feel alone._

"I was coming back from the store." She spoke suddenly.

"What?" Josh asked wondering what she was trying to say but not really interested.

"When they first came, back in New York. I was coming back from the store with last minute supplies for me, my brother, and my mom."

"What about your dad?" Josh asked.

"He left when I was eight." Liesa said with a sigh. "And I had to do the shopping because my mom was drunk most of the time, but she had gotten worse lately. I guess she thought she could drink the Gundoms away. I saw them coming so I started to run, but then the house...the house." She could not finish as tears came to her eyes choking off the words. _I didn't think it would hurt this much._ She thought. _I can't help him like this. I have to be strong and…_

"You don't have to tell me." Josh said breaking up her thoughts. "I don't need more pain to think about."

"I thought it might help." Liesa said coldly standing to her feet. "I thought you would like to know you're not alone."

"You think I don't know that!" Josh shouted at her. "Why do you think I am here? Why do you think I started across this country?"

"I had hoped you would be a little more caring!"

"What? You want sympathy? You think it's just you?"

"No!" She answered bitterly as a tear started to form.

"There you go again." Josh said coldly. "Crying! Just like earlier when I got hit! All you could do was cry!"

"That's not fare!" Liesa protested wiping the tear from her face angrily.

"What is not fare about it? You let down your guard!"

"You don't understand!" Liesa pleaded.

"I do not understand! I think you do not understand. Everything is gone! There is nothing left for me, but I kept fighting!"

"I guess it will always be someone else's fault because you are always right aren't you, Josh!" Liesa shouted bitterly

"Get out of here!" Josh screamed pushing her away.

Liesa fell and tumbled as Josh sat back down enraged. She felt her heart torn from her chest as the tears came gushing out. She was hurt, mad, and scared. _He has never done anything like that before._

"What are you waiting for!?" Josh told her coldly, not bothering to even look at her. "Get out of here."

Liesa started to reply, but then slowly got to her feet and started to run. She did not head back to the other fires, but stumbled over the rubble running anywhere to get away. Liesa did not know where she was going, and did not care. All she wanted was to run, to get away. _How could I have ever loved him? He is a monster now, something cold and heartless._

**

* * *

**

How could this happen? Is it all to end here? Jake and Pepper are nowhere to be found with the worst to be assumed and Josh and Liesa have fallen apart. Can they find it within themselves to continue, or has the despare of the Gundom reached even the hearts of our heroes? What lies ahead, if anything, and how will they face it? Will Josh and Liesa be reuninted or will they forever make the journey alone? Things are not always what they seem, and another charactor is about to step boldly into the light. How will this change things and what will that change bring to pass. Follow along as the ripples of time continue to weave there pattern on a journy that has only begun.

(Pulls last one up and then pants in exhaustion) **There, told ya I'd bring you back, but it seems I've pushed a few of you back over and I'm too tired so you'll have to wait till next week to get back on top. For now, please leave a review so I know how I'm doing, and I'll see you next time. Happy writing.**

**9TailedFox.**


	38. The Dark Angel

**Yay! I actually posted on time! Anyway I need to get you guys off that cliff so have at it cause theres new stuff for my vets and great stuff for my first timers. Your gonna love the new char introduced here too, although he brings lots of cliffs with him. See ya at the end.

* * *

**

Chapter 8 The Dark Angel.

Josh sat by the fire burning inside. _Why did I shove her? How could she have thought I was thinking of myself? Even if I was I have the right to. Everything has been stripped away from me, even Gunner. Why should I not be able to feel pain when I am doing so much to help the pains of others? Do they even care about what I am doing? Should I just quit?_

* * *

Just beyond the glow of the fire's light a man crouched seeming to be one with the darkness except for the whites of his eyes which held sorrowed disappointment as he watched Josh fuming by the fire. _The boy has gone astray, and is becoming part of the problem._ _I had hoped this young boy would have been the one for the task, but the burden must be too heavy. Now I will have to wait again._ He thought as he started to rise and turn away to abandon his project, but then suddenly became angry setting his jaw in determination. _No! I must be careful with what I let him know but I will not let this boy's adolescent foolish emotions wreck everything. If I pass up this one, how long will it be before I find another person with the intelligence and Zoid piloting abilities as this one? I will just have to remind him what the price is if he turns now. It is time to take a more direct approach._

* * *

Josh sat by the fire staring into the flames unaware and lost in his angry thinking when suddenly a thin strong hand slipped over his mouth. Josh grabbed the arm, but it was unmovable like an iron rod and he was dragged back into the shadows as another hand grabbed him around the waist. Josh felt himself tossed to the side like a doll and then like a cat he sprung to his feet spinning around to see the shadowed figure of a man dressed in black cloths against the night sky with what looked like a cape on his back.

"Why deed you treat her that way?" Asked the stranger.

"Who are you?" Josh asked.

In a flash the man was in front of him, slamming a rock like fist in his face.

"Answer me boy." The man ordered as Josh fell back from the blow.

Josh drew his gun as he stood back to his feet, but saw an even white toothed smile spread across the man's face.

"Who are you?" Josh repeated.

"You still think you're in control." The man said. "But you will answer me now."

"No." Josh said defiantly.

"No? You make this very hard for yourself."

Once more the man seemed to blur, and Josh felt a hand grab his hand that held the gun twisting it behind him before he could even pull the trigger. Josh winced when his arm was pushed up and he tried to struggle free, but the man's iron grip held fast as a knee pushed into his back.

"Why did you treat your friend that way?" The man asked again.

"I don't know." Josh gasped.

"I do. You would not listen to her, but you _will_ listen to _me_. You asked her if she knew why you came out here. I think you need to ask _yourself_ that question."

Josh slowly calmed down as the man's words rang in his head, and then he went limp in surrender.

"That is what I thought. You said everything had been taken from you, but you failed to see she was still there. Every time she tried to help, you turned on her. You started out with the right mind set, but then you let your anger overtake you until you've became part of the problem. Everything you told her tonight you need to ask yourself. You get yourself out of this hole of self pity and do something for the right reasons. You have become as ruthless as your oppressors caring for no one. You think you are the only one out on the field when the shooting starts, and that nobody else will take your place because they aren't suffering while there are people here who lost much more then you."

"What do you have to do with any of this?" Josh asked calmly, still a little agitated, but he was turned away from the man and shoved back into the fires light.

"It would mean trouble if I told you."

"Why does it matter what I do?" Josh asked turning around to face the man, but no one was there.

Josh turned back around to the fire, and jumped when he saw the man crouched on the other side of the fire with his face turned downward shrouding it in shadows beneath his hood. The man was no thicker than a bullwhip, but Josh knew he bit like one too. He wore flat black skintight pants with a black shirt covered by an unfinished leather Mexican style vest under a black hooded trench coat and a small black backpack was strapped to his back giving him almost a hunchback appearance. Josh noted that nothing would glint in the light except maybe the man's short curly jet black hair.

"Because I need you." The man said flatly. "Now, have you learned your lesson yet?"

"I think so." Josh said shamefully.

"And what is it?"

"To control my anger."

"And what else?" The man asked.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked confused.

"Why did you leave New York?" The man asked in answer to his question.

"Because I wanted to help people who are suffering."

"Good." The man replied and Josh saw a white even toothed smile shine through the shadows that covered his face, but then it vanished as the man spoke again and the corners of his mouth turned down slightly. "If you truly wish to walk this path, I must warn you that you must be willing to lose everything as I have. I have scolded you for your anger because one in your position must be able to bare great suffering."

"I don't have a choice." Josh replied taking his eyes off the man and looking to the side. "I _have_ to do this." He continued, looking back to watch the stranger. "I can not do nothing while the world crumbles."

"Then always remember _why_ and you might survive. So now what will you do?"

"I have to find Liesa." Josh told him after a moment of thought. "And then I'm going overseas, but not for revenge."

"Good." The man replied with that white smile of his as he stood to leave.

"Do you have a name?" Josh asked.

The man raised his head letting the hood fall off revealing a scar that traveled at an angle over his right eye crossed by another that passed beneath his eye from his right temple and stopped just before his nose. But the features that most captured Josh's attention where his large pointed ears and his colorless black eyes which had the look of a man who had taken many lives seeming to suck Josh into an empty void exposing his soul.

"Call me X." He replied with just a hint of remorse.

Before Josh could ask another question, the man stepped back into the shadows and seemed to vanish. Josh ran to the other side of the fire after him, but there was no sight of him. _Where did he go?_

"What are you waiting for?" X said from behind him. "Get out of here."

Josh stood there for an instant thinking. _Those had been my last words to Liesa._ He started out in the direction she had gone, but he knew she could be anywhere. _I just hope I can find her. Making up won't be easy._

He saw now what he had done. All the times she had tried to encourage him and he had only torn her down. _Why was I so cruel, and especially to her_._ Wait, what made her so special? _He thought, shaking his head._ Why should I care this much about her? Sure she is a friend, but this is a different kind of caring. No way could I... it would never work. Not during the war, and all that depends on whether I find her or not, and if she will come back._ It hurt to think that he chased her away, the one thing he had left. _Why had I been so mean? Beating myself over it won't do any good. I just need to find her! Where am I going?_ He had been thinking and lost track of where he was.

He had been climbing over the ruins for a while and lost direction, but then he saw a small flicker of light in the distance. _A fire! At least she is worm._ Josh shook his head. _That doesn't matter._ For another ten minutes he continued to make his way through the rubble, sometimes having to walk clear around fallen buildings while keeping the fire as his mark like a star. As he approached the fire he walked quietly because he knew he had hurt her bad and didn't want her to start running again. Finally he saw her curled up in a ball with a small puddle staining the concrete slab beneath her eyes.

"Liesa?" He spoke timidly.

Liesa sprung to her feet startled by the unexpected voice, but then her face turned ugly as she saw who it was.

"Come to finish me off." She sniffed bitterly.

"No." He said softly as his shoulders fell at the sound of her tone, still standing outside the fires light. "I don't know why I did that." His chest heaved before he started again. "I was blinded by my own anger."

"Yeah, so? You think that's good enough?"

"No." Josh said stepping into the light. "Nothing I say will be good enough, but for what it's worth I am sorry."

"What happened to you?" Liesa gasped.

"What?" Josh asked suddenly alarmed.

"You look like you got hit by a truck."

"You could call it anger management." Josh said weakly.

"You didn't have to beat yourself." Liesa said walking towards him with a confused and partially amused expression on her face while Josh could not help himself from laughing.

"X helped me." Josh told her as she reached up and touched his swollen cheek.

"X?" Liesa asked, drawing her hand back.

"I have a lot to tell you." Josh said more seriously. "But first I need to say that I was wrong, and I am sorry."

Liesa was still hurt, but she felt that good feeling that Josh used to have and knew he was telling the truth. She stepped in close and rapped her arms around him.

"I forgive you."

"Liesa." Josh said, a slight smile in his voice. "Don't push your luck."

"Right." She answered nervously and blushing as she stepped back. "Sorry."

"We need to get back to camp." Josh he told her.

"Ok."

The two headed back to their camp by Gunner walking side by side as they made their way over and around the rubble. Liesa walked with her hands behind her back thinking.

"So who is X?"

"He is our mystery man." Josh answered. "He came into camp and sort of knocked some sense into me."

"He beat you up and you changed your mind?" Liesa asked confused at the strange concept. _Must be a guy thing._

"I am ashamed to say that he had to beat me down before I would listen."

"What does he look like?" She asked looking up at him.

"He is thin. Thin enough to worry whether he is healthy or not, but it is all packed muscle. He snuck up behind me and covered my mouth. When I grabbed his arm it was like a steal rod. If you can imagine, it was harder then Jake's arm. Just solid like there was no weak spot. Anyway he had short curly black hair, large Vulcan ears and a scar on his face in the shape of an X."

"So that's where his name comes from."

"I don't think it is his real name." Josh told her. "If you ever meet him you will understand what I mean. The man has to a spy or something, and maybe more. What I don't understand is that he said he needed me to get my act together before I could help him, but I have not the slightest idea what he would ever need me for."

They walked on for a while before talking again as Liesa's heart grew light once more, and she found it strange how she changed her mind so quickly about him. _He is no longer a monster. Now he is more like a teddy bear that I want to hold but can't get close to. I will have to be careful not to chase him off. At any rate I'm just glad the old Josh is back._

As she took first watch her mind turned to what Josh had said earlier. _He said he was going overseas and that I could not come, but that was when he was mad, so maybe his mind has changed about that too._ Still the thought worried her. _I do not want to leave him._ Even when she had run from him something screamed inside telling her he would keep her safe, but she had kept running because of the pain. _I can only hope he has changed his mind. I won't know what to do if he leaves me alone. He is a safe place to me, and I like the feeling of belonging, even if he doesn't like me back._ This time she let him sleep through both watches, and woke him at dawn.

"You just had to." Josh said shaking his head as he sat up.

"You'll thank me later." She replied with a tired smile.

"We have a lot to do today." Josh told her as he started rolling up his bag. "We need to repair Gunner and start heading back east."

"Where do we start?" Liesa complied enthusiastically.

"Are you just a morning person, or are you always this happy." Josh asked.

"Sleep deprivation." She answered blushing. "Makes you go a little crazy."

"You should have woken me."

"Too late."

Gunner was in horrible condition, but with all the fallen Zoids there were more than enough parts to use. The problem was the size and weight of some of the things that needed replaced. They did what they could and then around noon General Barstone informed him that a Whale King was on the way.

"It will take us back home." Barstone told them.

"If you don't mind sir." Josh started. "I would like to ask permission to take the Whale King overseas to start fighting there."

"We won't be using it for anything after we drop passengers off at New York, but you never know what is on its way so we can't have it sitting over there doing nothing and I can't spare the men to send with you to bring it back."

"You would not need to send any of your men."

"But how will you get it back? We can't wait until you're done"

"Thank you for your confidence in my return, but I could program it to land anywhere you want it."

"Program?"

"Auto pilot sir."

"Yes indeed. Well then, you have command of the ship after our stop in New York."

"Thank you sir." Josh said with a salute.

"My pleasure Latinate." General Barstone answered returning the salute, and then turned around sharply before walking away.

After he left, Josh and Liesa continued their work, but Gunner was still a long ways off from working condition by the time the Whale King arrived. Plans had changed a little do to pilots from the north who also needed a ride home so the Whale King started northward to drop of those passengers first. It worked out in Josh's favor because it gave him more time to work on Gunner.

That first night the air ship was filled with celebrations as the survivors danced with joy that they had made it out. Although wounds were still fresh and that night was also dreadful for some who tried to forget everything they had been through. Liesa had not met up with Josh after being escorted to her room once she boarded the ship and now she roamed the Whale King looking for him, going from party to party searching the crowds. To make matters worse she had never been inside a Whale King before and was not sure she could find her way back to her cabin, but then finally she found General Barstone.

"Have you seen Josh?" She asked.

"No ma'am, but he is no doubt in the maintenance chamber."

"Where is that?"

"Down below." He said, but then changed his mind as he saw her confused expression. "I will show you the way."

"Thank you sir." Liesa replied gratefully.

Liesa tried to remember the path they took so she could find her way back out, but lost track after a few minutes. _This thing is way too complicated._ She thought to herself as they made their way around the last corner.

"Strait through that door." Barstone said pointing to the third door on the right.

"Thank you again sir." Liesa said as she started to walk down the hall.

Liesa walked to the door and poked her head through to see Gunner and a lot of other Zoids, but no Josh. _Where is he?_

"Hello? Josh!?" She called out hesitantly.

Liesa jumped when a metal clanking sound came from Gunner as the cockpit hissed open and Josh poked his head up rubbing it with his hand from bumping the cockpit hatch. His face and hands were covered in grease that was now being rubbed into his ruffled hair. Josh was still looking down at the controls and rubbing the back of his head when he heard Liesa giggle at him.

"I guess I do look sort of funny." He said looking at her with a smile.

"You look like a little boy playing in the mud." She said smiling.

"What did you want?"

"Nothing." Liesa said walking on into the room. "Just wondering where you were."

"Would you mind lending me a hand while you are here?"

"I have two if you'd like." She answered wittily as she climbed up Gunner.

They lost track of time while they worked and before they knew it Gunner was nearly finished.

"Go ahead and get some sleep." Josh offered. "I can finish it from here."

"I would if I knew how to get back to my cabin." She said sheepishly.

"All right then, we will wrap this up tomorrow, If _you _are ok with it boy?"

Gunner roared quietly.

"Tomorrow it is."

"I still don't see how you do that."

"Neither do_ I_ really. It is one of the mysteries about the Organoids."

Josh walked Liesa to her cabin before heading back to his own while Liesa watched him walk down the hall for a moment and then closed the door behind herself after she was inside. Liesa had learned a lot about Gunner, and mechanics from that time with Josh. She knew he was smart, but never guessed him to be a wrench monkey too.

Josh felt confused. _There was something different about her tonight. She had seemed abnormally happy._ He brushed it off thinking it was joy from finally being free from the Gundoms, at least for now. _When would the next wave hit? How many would be in the wave? Where would they strike? If only Andrew could have lived, then I might have been able to get some more answers._ That night Josh had no problem sleeping. With the weight of battle and the burden of anger off his chest, he could finally relax for the first time in months, and being in a real bed helped too.

* * *

**Gunner is nearly ready to jump back into the action, but are our heroes as ready as they think they are? Liesa was right to wonder who X is. What part will he play and what is his purpose? Why does he need Josh, and will Josh live through the trials he has for him? You can find a few answeres in next weeks posting and more as the journey continues so please stick around.**

**Yup, thats about it, all done for this week. Hope ya liked it, but even if you didnt let me know what you thought in a reveiw. I'll see you all later and happy thanksgiving!**

**9TailedFox.**


	39. Liesa's Confession

**What do ya know, amidst the chaose of the season I've managed to post on time! Yes, I'm quite proud of myself, lol, just kidding. Anyway, You're not here to listen to me try to be funny, you're here to read. This chapter again has a few new things that spiced it up for my vets and for you new comers, get ready for some more sappy Josh and Liesa content that might just bring a tear to your eye. So without any further ado, hope you all enjoy it and I'll see you at the end.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Liesa's Confession.**

Josh stood in the control room on the walkway behind one of the massive front windows, leaning on the rail watching the sun glint off the billowing white clouds and hitting the wall of glass before him. _Finally, we are headed home._ He thought to himself as he watched the great expanse of the sky laid out before him. _We have been on this ship for the past week taking everyone home._ _Moreover, we have been fighting this war for six months now. How much longer will it take? Wars in old time used to take years, but with modern advancements, we kill each other faster. At the rate we are going one of us will not be here much longer. I wonder if we can actually win this? I wonder how many more people I will lose? What about Liesa?_ The thought struck him hard. _"I can't let that happen. She seems to be getting worse lately. I have not seen her for two days now. I wonder what she is doing? _Suddenly he was aware that someone stood beside him and looked over to see Liesa with her arms hanging in front of her, one hand holding the other. Her face was one of concealed pain.

"Are you feeling Ok?" Josh asked turning to face her.

Liesa sighed and nodded her head.

"You look worried." Josh commented raising an eyebrow. "Do you not like flying?"

"No." Liesa said glancing at him with an amused smile, and then looking out the window again as it faded. "It's not that."

"So there is something."

"Yeah, but." Liesa started and then hesitated. "I don't want to talk about it here."

"What do you mean?" Josh asked confused.

"I'll get over it."

"Get over what?"

"Can we go someplace else?" She asked.

"Like where?"

"Somewhere… less crowded." She spoke, turning a little pink.

Josh was confused, but figured it was something personal. _What could she be worried about? She is going home. I know she lost her family, but she will be safe._ Josh led the way to a smaller viewing room where he could look out another window. He liked to watch the sky and clouds as they flew through them.

The room was no bigger than ten feet square with a sitting area in the middle, and a slightly curved viewing window formed the right wall, following the shape of the Whale King's side where the sky was being painted as the sun began to set. Liesa followed him to the window unsure of how to say what she wanted.

"Josh." She started, placing a hand on the rail and holding her upper arm with the other hand as she faced him. "I know I have asked before, but." She sighed and looked up at him. "I would like nothing more than to go with you overseas."

"So that is it." Josh said wearily, looking back out the window. "You cannot."

"Why not?" Liesa pleaded.

"It would be too risky."

"I'm scared." Liesa said desperately.

"What for?" He asked, looking back at her. "You will be in good hands with General Barstone."

"It's not me I'm scared for." Liesa said, her eyes seeming to plead with him.

"I see." Josh answered looking at the ground. "What do I matter?"

Liesa stepped closer nearly standing toe to toe.

"Your are everything and anything I have left. I don't want to lose you."

_Did I say too much? I don't care if he knows now, but will it do any good? Does he understand?_ Liesa wondered, with her heart racing as Josh stood searching her eyes for a moment. _What is this pain in his eyes?_

"Liesa." Josh started with a sigh. "I cannot say the thought has not crossed my mind, but it would never work. Not now anyway. The truth is… you are all I have and I don't want to put you in danger."

"I don't care. Please let me come."

"I want you safe."

Liesa felt helpless and weak. She did not even try to stop herself as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I need you." She whispered in desperation.

Josh put his hands on her shoulders gently pushing her back and then raised her chin so her eyes met his again.

"We will see what happens when I get back." He told her. "But for now you have to put this aside."

"What if you don't come back?" She asked in a quivering voice.

"Then I will die knowing you're safe." Josh told her softly.

Liesa almost crumbled in defeat. _What else can I say? Nothing seems to do any good._ _At least he seems to share my feelings, but that doesn't matter if I can't go with him._ She thought, trying to pull herself together and stand strait, but she was still trembling inside.

"I love you Talon." She said weakly as a tear fell to the floor. _There, I said it, but will it change anything?_

"You have to stop that." Josh replied making her heart sink. "I cannot bring you with me. Understand?"

"Yes." Liesa said nodding her head as she looked at the floor. "I had to try."

"You did good." He answered, smiling at her. "But I cannot put you in that situation."

"I wish you didn't think that." She said looking into his eyes again.

They stood for a moment longer before Josh stepped back.

"I need to get ready."

"Ok." She replied simply, not knowing what else to say.  
The room was now full with a red light cast across the sky by the setting sun as they stood there for a moment longer before walking back to the door and down the hall to where the others waited to unload once they landed.

"Take good care of this one." Josh told General Barstone, who caught something in his eye.

"Will do captain."

"Captain?" Josh asked, stopping short in surprise.

"You showed a lot of guts climbing out of your Zoid back there. I think you deserve a promotion."

"Sorry sir." Josh said comically. "But I do not remember enlisting."

"So, so. But none the less you are a commanding officer in this war, and that means you get all that comes with it."

"You mean I'm in the army now?" Josh asked. "When do I get paid?"

"No, but during the war you are considered military status under standard recruiting."

"Get that." Josh said facing Liesa. "Soon they will be calling me _General_." He said with a wink.

Liesa laughed lightly in spite of her pain. _He can always make me smile._

After everyone had departed, Josh took the Whale King and started to rise off the ground while Liesa watched as the Whale's air jets whipped her long brown hair behind her. _There he goes._ She thought as tears came to her eyes. _Oh please come back Josh, please… come back._ She watched until the Whale King was out of sight and then Barstone's voice broke her gaze.

"I have a family I think you will fit into." He said. "Come on. I'll take you to them."

_Is this like an adoption? _She wondered._ I hope they will be kind. I feel like I can trust Barstone, still you never know._ She was in for a big surprise.

* * *

A week later Josh brought the Whale King down in the northern tip of Botswana at about six O'clock in the afternoon and unloaded Gunner before heading back in to set the auto pilot. His plan was to travel north to Zaire and then cut northwest to Mali. From there he hoped to go east to Sudan and then turn north again marching across Egypt to reach the United Nations of Europe. He had a long way to go and it would not be easy. Back in the States he had an army with him, but this time he was alone. The loss of Jake and Pepper still stung, but he would have to push through.

After setting the autopilot with a few minutes delay, Josh ran back to the ramp just in time to jump down to the ground as it started to close before turning around to watch the Whale King ascend into the air. _There is no turning back now. _He told himself._ It is do or die. I just hope there will be someone to transport me back when this is over, if I make it._

"Let's go boy." Josh said to Gunner as he climbed in and turned him northward.

Once headed in the desired direction, Josh turned his mind to his task. _Without a fight the trip will take me a month or two, but I am sure to find resistance somewhere along the route. My second problem is the size of Africa, or rather its barrenness. Cities with supplies will be far and few between so I will have to make every shot count. Helpers would be nice too._

Josh knew what he was doing was not the smart thing to do, but if he was going to do it, he wanted to give himself the best chance possible. The fact that he would give his life if it were required did not mean he _wanted_ to give it. That night he sat by his fire alone. With no one to take watch, Josh would have to hope he would not be attacked because tomorrow would be another day of hard travel and he needed rest.

* * *

Liesa woke up stretching under the warm covers of her soft bed, still puzzling over how Barstone had left her the night before. He had gotten a call and stepped out of the car, and when he got back in he had told her where to go from there and that he had to go. She had tried to ask why, but he had sped away and she did not get to the house until late the next morning. Before that she had spent a few nights in a military barrack while Barstone figured out her paper work.

Stretching her arms she threw off the covers, and then made her bed as she got ready for the day. _So far things have been pretty good and today the old lady, that sounds so disrespectful, I guess she is the mom, she said she would take me shopping for clothes today._ _That will be nice._ _I mean I had chances to get clean and all when we were on the march but these cloths are starting to wear out. It will feel good to put on some clean clothes for a change. _

She smiled when she remembered how upset Josh had been once about her getting into Gunner after she had dipped, cloths and all, into a river. _What did he_ _expect me to do? Not like I had a choice traveling with a bunch of guys, and Gunner didn't mind, or at least he didn't throw me out like Josh would have if Gunner hadn't locked him out. Anyway, the family is comforting, and yet the older man and his wife seem a little old fashioned like they are, or used to be, Amish. The weird thing is that the younger man, I guess he is in his thirties, seems to be very intelligent, if not absent minded. Maybe that is why he seems so familiar because Josh had seemed to be the same way, smart but always distracted._ Liesa sighed. _I will just have to adjust to him being gone and learn to live with my new caretakers till he comes back._ Then she blushed at the thought of Josh being her caretaker. _He wasn't, but it always felt that way to me._

The house they were in was more of a shack, but the older man was strong, contrary to his age, and she could tell hard times were no stranger to him. When she entered the kitchen, she found the younger man sitting at the table with a sheet of paper spread out covering the whole table.

"What is that?" Liesa asked as she leaned over to get a better look.

"I think it is blue prints for a Gundom." He told her.

"Hey yeah!" Liesa replied excited. "That's a Sword Strike Gundom!"

"How do you know that?" The man questioned, looking at her confused, and impressed.

"While we were on the march we had a man that identified himself as X that would give us information about the Gundom Forces."

"Tell me everything." The man said sternly.

"It is a little fuzzy, but I can try. We don't know when the next wave will hit, but their forces are running low. The strong ones are called Gundom Wings, and then there are a few different types of even stronger Gundoms. One of them is the Sword Strike Gundom. The others are the Bolt Gundom, Master Gundom, Shining Gundom, Dragon Gundom, Striker Gundom, and I think it was called a Blast Impulse Gundom, then Abyss Gundom, Chaos Gundom, and a Silhouette Gundom. The first wave was only Zuku Warrior Gundoms."

"Do you have diagrams of any of those?" He asked.

"No."

"Right. Well it would help if I knew what some of these others looked like." He told her. "It would help me to know what their weaknesses are when I build this Sword Strike Gundom."

"You're going to build one?" Liesa asked surprised.

"Why not? I think your X is the same person that has been giving me little things here and there."

"How do you expect to build a Gundom?" Liesa asked.

"I have standings with the government."

Liesa looked at him quizzically as the older woman entered the room.

"Ready dear?" She asked.

"Ready as I will ever be." Liesa answered.

"Let's go then." She replied with a kind smile.

As Liesa and the older lady walked out to the SUV, Liesa noticed how nice the vehicle was in contrast to the somewhat run down home. _It looks modified somehow._ _No doubt it is the work of the younger man._

Then as they drove into the remains of New York, Liesa looked around at the destruction to see a glimmer of hope on people's faces. _There aren't many stores still standing. _She thought to herself. _But the city is slowly rebuilding. I know it will never be the same again, but it is good to see hope returning to people. I guess Josh was right when he said that as long as people's spirits aren't crushed, we can endure anything._

**

* * *

**

Things are most sertainly looking as if they are going smoothly, but we have learned that things are seldom what they seem. What twists lay on the road ahead? Things are about to change again, and there is no telling what it will mean for our heroes so stick around, the road is about to turn another corner...

**(Growls visously) Stupid title was centered untill I put in this bottom stuff. Well, reguardless what the format is, how did you like the reading. If you want to join the brave few who post replies please do so and help me find out what you the reader wants. I'll see whoever sticks around next week when I'm hoping to do one of my famuse double postings. I know you vets are itching for TRULY new stuff so I'm gonna try to wrap this book up asap. See you all next week.**

**9TailedFox.**


	40. Twists

**Yay! Posting day is here! Lol, and today is a big one cause I'm giving you three, thats right, THREE chapters! And the last one is a big one. Ahead are some thrilling changes in the story that you may not have seen coming. Sadly there is not much new stuff for you vets here, but for any new readers, get ready and hold on tight. Lastly, since I'm posting hree today what I'm going to do is just wait till the end of the third chapter to talk to you again. So with that, I bid you happy reading and I'll see you whenever you get through these exciting chapters

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**Twists.**

Josh was finding it hard to work his way through the heavy foliage in the middle of the Dark Continent. The day before he had reached the southern border of Zaire and was now cutting northwest, still without even seeing a single Gundom, but all along the way were the marks of their passing. Cities and small villages that would have had no way to defend themselves lay in brutal ruins.

It was a constant reminder to Josh that his enemy was ruthless and unmerciful making exceptions for no one. _Where are they all?_ _I have not seen a single Zoid ether, which means none of these places had a defense, or are they in a battle right now? Have the Gundoms joined to form a single force?_ _If that is the case I am sure to die if I do not get help._ Africa was a weaker country with few Zoid pilots compared to other countries, but it was often the case that they were strong pilots.

Josh found himself with mountains of time to think as he traveled, but the problem was every trail of thought led to a dead end with no answers. _This would be easier if I had Liesa or somebody to talk to, but I am not going to put her in danger again, and besides, I always have Gunner._

"What do you make of it all boy?" He asked.

Gunner growled.

"Yeah but then where do you think they are?"

Another growl.

"That might work. If I attached a Satellite receiver to you we might be able to locate them."

Gunner roared quietly.

"That is true. I would not doubt they would take out Satellites. What about X? Any Ideas?"

Gunner emitted a low steady growl.

"Well I guessed he was a spy, but I agree he is from another planet. Do you think he is a Zoidean from Planet Zi?"

Gunner roared loudly, and then whined.

"It is hard to say. It makes me wonder how many more planets there are with life on them. He could be from planet Destiny. I mean he knows a lot about them, but he is a spy so he could get the information if he wanted. The thing that throws me off is his ears. Do you think they are real or just there to ruin any chance of recognition?"

Gunner gave another growl.

"Who knows." Josh said thinking. "He may not even be Mexican. It could all be a show. He cannot disguise his height though. If he is not Mexican, he is one of the world's shorter races. Although he is about Liesa's height so it is still hard to tell, and then I do not know if he is even from this planet."

Suddenly Gunner roared strongly and Josh looked at his radar to see a small band of Gundoms ahead.

"Let's get the jump on them boy." Josh said anxious for battle.

No matter how many times he had gone into battle, he still got a rush of excitement before the fight started. _What is it? Do I like to fight? Or is it something to do with my bond with Gunner? The two of us working as one, moving thinking and acting together in perfect sync._ It was something he would never understand, and deep down he never wanted to. Josh simply accepted it as fact and that was good enough.

* * *

The SUV pulled back in front of the house as Liesa climbed out. It had been fun and yet felt strange because she had never really gone shopping like that with her mother before so the experience was new. She was not the typical mall going girl, but it had been fun and the family seemed to be rather well off money wise despite the war.

"Thanks for taking me." Liesa told her.

"It was my pleasure Liesa. Now all we need are some gentlemen to help with the bags."

No sooner had she spoken the words than the older man appeared in the doorway, filling it with his wide shoulders.

"Thank you." She told him smiling kindly.

Liesa thought they made quite the couple as she watched the older man take the bags from the older women and lead the way into the house. _They seem gentle and yet hard bitten at the same time and both have lines of struggle on their faces showing that they have been through a lot together._ That was another new concept to her. _These days couples hardly ever stay together for very long._ _It could be that these two have already gone through a few relationships, but there is a bond between them that shows otherwise. I hope I can be like that some day._ She thought to herself, and then noticed that the younger man had not come out yet.

"Where is your son?" Liesa asked.

"He started working on the Gundom thing this morning." The man answered her in his bellowing yet kind voice. "He should be back from his shop this evening."

"If he comes back." The older lady stated with a smile. "Our boys get caught up in their projects."

"You have two boys?" Liesa asked.

"Well." She answered as her smile faded, and she looked up at the man. "We hope."

Liesa saw their faces sadden and decided not to ask any more questions on the matter, but later that evening the young man returned in time for dinner and it reminded her of what the woman had said. She did not want to bring up bad memories, but she was curious. _I mean, they are my family now, but I don't even know their last name. It would be nice to get to know them a little. After all, this is probably permanent._

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to prod, but..." Liesa started as they sat around the table, directing her question to the older women. "Would you mind telling me who your other son was? I mean is?" She quickly corrected herself. _Stupid me, of course he's still alive!_

"I don't see why not." She answered with a little hesitation in her voice. "He was smart, almost as smart as his brother."

"Almost!" The young man butted in. "He might have been smarter."

"What happened?" Liesa asked.

"He went to fight against the Gundoms." She replied. "But we have not seen him or his friends yet."

"I'm sorry." Liesa said looking at her plate.

"He was strong." The older man commented with a clear tone of pride. "Always had a big heart."

"What was his name?" Liesa asked quietly.

"Josh." He answered "Josh Talon."

Liesa felt her heart stop cold as her breath was sucked from her lungs, and she turned pale, choking on the bite in her mouth. _How in the world did I get pared up with his parents? Barstone! That jerk, he must have known all along! This means... they where... how? _Liesa's heart now pounded against her chest as her breath returned in gasps.

"Are you ok?" Joshua asked with a clear look of worried confusion, which was shared by the others. "You allergic to something?"

"I...you... he...oh my goodness... He thought... but you where..."

"Slow down." Jack said.

"But...and..." Liesa stopped and caught her breath, and then smiled widely. "He's alive!" She shouted.

"Josh?" Jack asked standing quickly to his feet and sending the chair sliding back as his legs straightened.

"Yes!" Liesa nearly screamed enthusiastically, standing and facing him as her chair did the same. "He is overseas fighting somewhere over there." Liesa continued with scattered thoughts of excitement. "And he thinks you're all dead!"

"How do you know him?" Joshua asked.

"Well." Liesa said sitting back down, calming a bit to think about the question. "He saved my life."

"Our boy is alive!" Alice cried as tears of joy filled her eyes.

"Ha ha!" Jack bellowed out in a laugh that could shake rafters and giving Liesa a nearly crushing slap on the back.

"Wait!" Joshua said getting their attention by waving his hands to quiet them. "Does he still have his Gun Sniper?" He asked Liesa.

"Gunner, yeah as far as I know. Why?"

"Then we can track his movements if I can make another transponder. Of course that all depends on whether his transmitter is still functional."

"I wouldn't know for sure, but we replaced a lot of things in the Whale King before it dropped me off so I'm not sure if we replaced it or if it got thrown out."

"We can hope." Joshua said.

"Now I know you're his brother." Liesa said with a smile.

"So I guess Pepper and Jake went with him?" Jack asked expectantly, but Liesa sunk back in her chair into a slouching position.

"They died in Dallas." She informed them solemnly.

The room fell silent again with the unexpected news. The two had been like their own, and Jake was even adopted.

"I'll start work on the transponder." Joshua said breaking the silence after a few moments and stood to his feet.

"Can I help?" Liesa asked.

"Sure." Joshua replied. "But do you know what we will be doing?"

"Not really, but I can learn."

"Ok, but it will be a crash course."

As they left the room Liesa looked back to see Jack standing behind Alice as she hunched over the table in her seat with his hands resting on her shoulders. Again, she was torn by joy for Josh and pain for Jake and Pepper.

* * *

A few hours ago the sun had set, but Josh still fought hard into the night. The small group had turned out to be a rather large band, but they were only Zuku warriors so they went down easy. By now he was getting a rhythm down on fighting with the Gundoms, but he did not know how he would stand against a Gundom Wing by himself. _Before there had been distractions, but now it would be one on one against the big blade._

Finally, the last one fell and he made camp in the middle of the battlefield glad to have finally stopped a few Gundoms. The down side was that it could mean he was getting closer to a strong force that he could not handle, and that the chance of a night attack was greater but Josh trusted Gunner to warn him if danger was heading their way as he settled into his bag for the night.

In the morning he skipped breakfast trying to ration his low food supplies. _I will have to stop for goods soon before I get into the deserts of Mali because there will not be supplies in that wasteland. I doubt to find any Gundoms there, but my search will not be complete if I do not at least check. Hopefully I can make Mali by sunset tomorrow. It will be a long hard push even without Gundoms but if there are any, supplies could get dangerously low if they slow me down too much, and if I lose Gunner I am finished. _Finally the day ended, and again the night passed peacefully as dawn found him on the move once more, running Gunner over the open grasslands that would soon turn to barren sand.

By mid afternoon, he had reached the border of Mali, at the point where the borders of Niger and Bur Faso met forming a sort of T intersection. In two more hours he was overlooking a land scorched by the sun where few people dared to squeeze out an existence amongst the rare bunches of trees that marked places where wells could be dug. Most of the villages in this particular region relied on food supplies to be brought in by truck going weeks and in some cases months before getting food again. _How do they survive now that their suppliers are inoperative?_ _No doubt many of them have already died or turned to cannibalism. It is a grim prospect, but is more than likely the case._

Josh new there was no time to waste so he started out again after eating lunch. _I have food for two more meals so if I eat only lunch for the next two days I can stretch out my supplies to three days. By then I should be a day's journey from Cairo, and they would have supplies for sure, I hope anyway._

The sun set shimmering waves of heat on the ground that bent and blurred the horizon as plumbs of dust rose under Gunner's footsteps, but Josh found himself board running Gunner across the wasteland. After hitting dead end on all his leads there was nothing to think about except sorrows, and he knew the price of such thinking. _There is Liesa, but I have not ever given much thought towards girls._ _It had been easy to avoid them in school because I was always younger by a few years, but now Liesa has come along and changed everything. She seems smart, or quick witted at least._ Then he shook his head. _What am I thinking anyway? I have spent less than a year with the girl and do not even know her last name._ _It is absurd! Still, it is sort of a nice thought._ _I had always figured on going single. I just do not want anybody worrying about me, and what kind of girl would want to be dragged all over the place? I want to explore new planets, discover ancient artifacts, and win the Intergalactic Tournament of Champions at least once._

_What would S class be like? Is there a championship for them? There must be. It cannot be that you did nothing there._ _S class is the ultimate dream for any pilot I suppose. I cannot imagine that people would battle just for the money instead of for the thrill of piloting a Zoid. Will there be Zoid battles after the war? Would anyone want to see more fighting? It could be centuries before the world recovers from the damage._ Josh felt selfish for thinking of himself, but it was a dream he held onto ever since he first met Gunner. His mind flashed back to their first moment together when he had been scared to find out how Gunner would respond to him. _What would it have been like if I had not been accepted? I would have been dead a long time ago without Gunner's help in battle when the war started, that is what it would have been like._

"Thanks boy." He said petting the controls.

Gunner growled softly.

"Me too." Josh replied with a smile.

* * *

As Liesa worked with Joshua they talked about what had happened on the march.

"So let me get this straight." Joshua told her as he concentrated on his work. "Josh pulled you out of a pit and Gunner _actually_ let you in the _cockpit_."

"That's right. Why is it such a big deal?" She asked not understanding.

"I'm not sure." He answered confusing her even more as he put down the transponder and changed his train of thought. "An Organoid is a strange thing. For whatever reason it will reject pilots that it does not think are worthy. How it distinguishes between people has been a mystery for hundreds of years."

"But someone had to know how it worked to make one?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I built Gunner, but I don't know why he is an Organoid. Not that I am complaining, I just wish I understood."

"Do you think people on planet Zi know?" Liesa asked.

"I would guess someone does, but then I would think that they would be creating more of them if someone knew how."

"That would make sense." Liesa replied thinking. "Have you ever been there?"

"No, but travel between us is fairly common. I know Josh always wanted to go there."

"Yeah." Liesa said. "He mentioned it a few times. Maybe after the war is over we could go."

"_We?_" Joshua asked.

"Well," Liesa said as she felt her face turning red. "I meant that maybe..."

"I understand."

"Huh, you do?" She replied nervously.

"Sure. I can't blame you for liking Zoids. They are fascinating." Joshua started getting excited about the subject as Liesa let out a breath. "To think that there is another planet with an entirely different way of life! Personally I'd like to move there. It's good to know you like the world of science and robotics. It will open you up to new ideas, and even ways of life."

"Yeah." Liesa said. "That's what I meant."

As Joshua went on talking about things she didn't understand, and had never really cared to, Liesa knew what she had really meant in her heart, but she wasn't about to blow her cover. _What would they think if they found out I like Josh, or what would happen? It couldn't be bad. They are nice people. So why don't I want them to know. It feels kind of silly now that I think about it, but maybe it is because it just seems special when it is between just the two of us._ She thought to herself with a little smile. _I will just keep it to myself for now._ As Joshua rambled on, Liesa got the feeling that after today she would either be interested in what he had to say, or be completely sick of it. _What was a photon converter anyway?_ _The Organoid thing is interesting anyhow._

That night a huge celebration was held in Josh's name and Liesa thought it funny that they celebrated him even before he got back, but she saw through the hype to a family tied closely together. Pepper's grandparents had been invited over, but had not arrived yet. The plan had been that they would bring pizza, but they must have still been working on it. The whole thing was something new to Liesa, but she liked it. _Even if they are not my family, I can see how they pull together and rely on each other in hard times. I can see why Josh was so hurt and angry when he thought he lost these people. Boy will he be happy when he gets back!_ As they sat in the living room, Joshua had pulled out the photo albums. Liesa knew that if Josh had been there he would not have stood for it, but that was what made it fun.

As they went through the years Liesa noticed that his pictures started when he was eight and there were no baby pictures. Then she saw the strangest thing she had ever seen. In one of the pictures Josh was standing with Jake and Pepper, but there were two creatures with them.

"What is that?" She asked shocked.

"That is Chomper and Godzilla." Jack answered. "We had to let them loose because they needed more territory to roam in."

"Are they..."

"Yep." Joshua cut her off. "Dinosaurs. They were given to Josh by some old friends after they traveled back in time."

"What?!" Liesa exclaimed. "Time travel?!"

"Oops." Joshua said slowly, and then lightened his mood. "Oh well, you know about it now. Just promise you won't tell anyone."

"Why?" She asked confused. "It could save everyone."

"Or destroy everything." Joshua told her sternly, and then continued his explanation of the picture. "Anyway they injected the eggs with a DNA transfer that allowed them to think and act like humans, and yes they were herbivores."

"Wait." Liesa said as her eyes enlarged. "Do they still have the time machine?"

"Not sure." Joshua said looking at the floor. "We haven't heard from them in four years, but I used to have one in our basement."

"Do you think it might still work?"

"No, why?"

"We could go back in time and stop the war before it starts and save everyone!"

"It is not that simple." Joshua told her. "You can't just go back in time anytime you want."

"Why not?"

"Because the portal is open only once every ten years, and even if we could stop the war it would not change our lifetime if we did not get the time right, but the lifetime of the next ten years would be changed."

Liesa was completely confused, her face a twisted mess of misunderstanding.

"Never mind then for whatever reason it was." Liesa said as she sat back down.

"Besides. If word got out about a time machine governments would try to steal it because they could go back and then there is no telling what they might change."

"But I thought you said…"

"It can be done, but the chances of it working are so slim they are near to impossible. If you were one nano second off if would not work. In a worst case scenario you could actually duplicate time and send the universe into a giant back hole.

"Let's _not_ try that then." Liesa said clearly not comprehending the concept but not liking the outcome.

They continued to flip through the album and as the pictures flipped into view Liesa was able to catch a little bit of what Josh was like before the war. Most of all she saw just how close the bond between Josh and his friends had been as pictures of him holding the two Dinosaurs with a big smile on his face came into view, but by far the strongest bond was between him and Gunner. He had slept, ate, and nearly lived in the cockpit for most of his younger years, and now he was doing it again. _Now I know why he had been so angry after losing his friends._ She thought to herself. _How he treated me still hurts, but I understand now. I hope he comes back. He will be so happy to see his parents and brother again._ Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Fareino's are here." Alice said as she started to get up.

"I'll get it." Liesa offered.

"Oh thank you." Alice replied sitting back down next to Jack.

Liesa stood and jogged to the door, but when she opened it, her face went pale as she covered her open mouth and grabbed onto the side of the door to keep herself from crumbling to the floor as tears filled her eyes.


	41. New Recruits

**Chapter 11**

**New Recruits.**

Josh found himself wondering through the deserts of Mali and it was as he expected it to be, empty. He had not gotten much sleep the night before so he had started pre dawn after getting board of sitting by the fire with nothing to do, but now the sun had started its climb signaling that the day had begun and soon it would reach full height sending down its waves of heat onto the golden sand again. At this point, he could do without food, but what concerned him was his lack of water. He had enough for a few more hours, but then he would need more. The best thing for him now was to not think about it. Josh knew that most things could be prolonged if kept off the mind. If you were not constantly telling yourself you needed something then it would not be so urgent, at least it was a theory.

Thirty minutes later he saw something on the horizon that looked like a village, but he would wait before getting excited in case it was nothing more than a mirage, or maybe Gundoms. As he got closer it became evident that it _was_ a village, or what was left of one. As Josh drew closer still he could see that there were still objects moving around and when he was still a mile off, a pair of yellow Zaber Fangs came to greet him.

"Welcome to our village." One of them said sporting the African accent.

"What happened?" Josh asked.

"We fended off a band of the Iron Men." The other started. "But we were not strong enough to peruse them."

"And the village priest was killed in battle so no one can repair our Zoids."

Josh was impressed to say the least. _These people do not even know what the Gundoms are called, and still had the pilots to fend off their village, plus they are still willing to continue fighting._

"Well you're in luck!" Josh said excited at their enthusiasm. "I can fix any Zoid on earth!"

"Hurry then." The first man said. "Before they get to far away."

"Show the way." Josh told them as they turned towards the small village.

When the three entered the ruined village, they were received like kings. A feast was held that night in honor of their new helper, but Josh had a few questions to ask. It seemed that there was more to the story. They had many questions for him, and he told them what the iron men were called.

"So your priest fixed your Zoids?" He asked one of the Zaber pilots.

"Yes. He ministered to the sick people, and would heal wounded Zoids."

"_Heal?_" Josh asked.

"Yes. Whenever one of the Zoids were injured he would hold a ceremony in his temple, and in a few days the Zoid would be good as knew."

"Could I see the temple?"

"Yes, if you are able to heal Zoids, then you must also be a priest. That is why we fought so hard. To protect the temple. If anything happened to it there would be no place for the Zoids to be healed."

"Right." Josh said skeptically.

When the two reached the temple, Josh was starting to get the picture as he saw miniature five foot statues of Zoids all around the building that seemed more like a shine then a temple.

"May I go inside?"

"Indeed. You must to heal our Zoids. You must make prayers to the gods."

"Right." Josh said not wanting to offend the man. _After all, they have fed me._

When he went inside it was as he had expected. Nothing more than a repair hanger with parts lining the walls. Everywhere there were hatches in the floor that opened to munitions hutches. _So they think the Zoids are gods. It is understandable I suppose, but nonetheless wrong. More than likely, the man who played priest would request money to perform his ritual as it was called. But then why would he have not just played mechanic?_ _I will have to ask more questions._ Suddenly he heard a woman scream outside, and as he ran out the front door he heard the voice scream again.

"It moved!" The woman cried. "It moved!"

Quickly the people circled around Gunner and began bowing, but he only roared more as so many drew close making them tremble.

"We have angered the gods!" A man cried. "Now we must make a sacrifice!"

Josh ran towards the crowd as a young girl was pushed forward crying.

"Gunner!" Josh snapped at his partner with a shout as he broke through to the center of the mob. "What do you think you're doing? Can you not see they are scarred?! I know you are picky but you have to be more compliant boy."

Josh picked the small girl off the ground and turned to the speechless crowd. _Who was he?_ They wondered. _He commands the gods. What power he must have. Surly he was a god, a Zoid in flesh._

"What happened?" Josh asked.

"I went to give it, this Gunner, a gift and it moved." The women told him. "No other god has ever moved on its own."

Josh gave out a deep sigh. _I might would have let them keep on believing Zoids are gods, but if they are going to make sacrifices then I am stopping it now._

"He is not a god." Josh said boldly, letting the girl run back to her teary eyed parents. "Zoids are not gods. I do not know what your former _priest_ as you call him told you but it was a lie. He was nothing more than a mechanic like me."

"But it moved." One of the men persisted.

"He is called an Organoid. It just means he is a better Zoid then others."

"What about the temple?" Another asked.

"How many of you have been inside it?" Josh asked to no reply. "That is what I thought. Tomorrow I will start repairs outside your temple, and I will need your help to get the work done fast."

"But we are not..."

"You are." Josh cut him off. "Anyone can fix a Zoid if they want to. Now go back to your homes because we have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

With that the crowd dispersed with mixed thoughts as Josh turned to face Gunner shaking his head.

"I can't figure you out boy." Josh said, turning on Gunner again. "You let Liesa in the cockpit, but when someone brings you a gift you don't like it."

Gunner roared softly.

"What do you mean I wouldn't like the answer?" He asked angrily.

Gunner growled.

"Oh, I will find out aye. Well good. In the mean time, you get your act together with this rejection thing. To pilot is one thing, but touching is ludicrous."

After finishing his scolding, Josh built his fire and was soon asleep. _Tomorrow I will end all this. That poor girl, she had been so scared. She could not have been older than six years. I will have to let her know everything is ok. Maybe another encounter with Gunner would help, only under different circumstances._

The next morning Josh woke up to an anxious crowd of native Africans who had been tricked into sacrificing their young to Zoids, but he would change that today.

"Will you perform the ceremony now?" A man asked as Josh walked towards the shrine.

"It is not a ceremony. It is simple work." He replied as he mounted the steps. "Come on, everyone inside. We have a lot of work to do!" Josh told them, but the people were hesitant to enter and would not move, but only looked on in confusion and doubt. "There is nothing to be afraid of. You where tricked, conned, by the man before me. I told you last night, Zoids are not gods so there is nothing to be afraid of!" He called out over the crowd, but still no one moved. "Where is the little girl?" Josh sighed.

Once more, the young child was pushed out front, trembling as he walked towards her. Josh picked her up placing her on his shoulders and headed into the hanger. He could feel her starting to squirm and whimper, but held her hands tight as they went through the door.

"Settle down. When we come out you tell everyone what you saw."

The girl nodded her head as they walked on into the building and then her eyes widened when she saw that what the stranger had said was true. Josh then took her off his shoulders walking her around by the hand before leading the way back out where once more she ran back to her parents, but this time not out of fear.

"Tell them what you saw." Josh told her.

"Parts!" She answered. "Lots of parts for Zoids, that's all."

"There you see." Josh said triumphantly. "Wisdom cries from the mouths of babes. Now let's get busy so we can chase down the Gundoms!"

A cheer rose into the air as they rushed the building giving Josh the feeling that this would not take long, and after two weeks of hard labor the Mali village infantry was ready for deployment. Stocked with food, ammunition, and water, the band of fifty charged out of town, leaving behind homes and families that they may never see again as the sun broke over the horizon heading east with Josh in the lead.

Once more Josh found himself in a leadership position of which he had not asked for. _It does not make sense that I should be leader everywhere I go. Why does someone else more qualified not take the roll? There is no time to contemplate; now I must turn my thoughts on how to lead these troops. If they have chosen me I cannot let them down. At least I got a little example when Barstone had taken command back in the states, but that had only been a visual. Still it is something I guess._

* * *

Liesa woke up bright and early the next morning. _Last night had been one to remember when Jake and Pepper showed up on the doorstep. I nearly died of a heart attack when I first saw them standing there with smiles on their faces, and then I probably squeezed the air out of them with that huge. After that, Jake told their story while Pepper raided the pantries. It is so good to have them back, and is Josh ever in for a surprise! I hope he is still ok._ _Jake had said they were not found by the rescue crew, but they had gone down in the same place together. They took cover in a fallen building with no way out without a few days of work, and then they had to get their Zoids to at least walk before coming home. Now they will be going overseas to help Josh, if they could find out where he is._ Liesa bit her bottom lip as she sat in bed. _I know Josh would not like me coming, but I can just say that I have the right to do what I want. It may not put us on the best of terms, but if he does love me he will get over it. Besides, this time I will have a Zoid._

Joshua had told her he could get her a Command Wolf. In a way she felt bad, but not enough to make her not except the offer. All they had to do now was find Josh. Without the transponder on Gunner working, it would be hard if not impossible. _What can we use to find him? What are the chances of finding one Zoid in the whole Eastern side of the world? _Liesa rolled out of bed quickly getting ready for the day before walking into the living room to see how things were going and found Joshua deep in thought sitting in the big chair in the living room.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I can't see how we are going to locate Josh"

"Me neither." Liesa said plopping down on another seat.

"I can fynd him." Jake said entering the room.

"How?" Liesa asked.

"Symple really. All I have to do is locate the Whale King."

"Yes," Joshua said perking up. "It should have record of Josh's auto pilot command in the data banks. All we have to do is look up where he told it to take off from. Then tracking Gunner will be easy."

"Ryght." Jake said calmly.

"Brilliant!" Joshua exclaimed. "You're a bounty hunter for sure."

"Thanks mate." Jake said. "But I don't think we should waist too much time. You never know when they might go and erase the Whale's memory."

"Right, good then. Let's send you off, and be more careful this time." Joshua warned.

"But the Zoids need repaired." Pepper said as he walked into the room joining the committee.

"Then we better get started." Joshua said determined. "I will catch up with you when I finish the Gundom."

Finding Josh was a long shot, but it was also all they had so work would begin on the Zoids as soon as possible, and for the next three days Joshua, Jake, Pepper, and Liesa worked on the Zoids. Sinker had taken heavy damage, but the Zaber Fang looked like it would fall to pieces any moment. Then on the fourth day, Jake hunted down Barstone and the Whale King to retrieve the autopilot setting that Josh had input to its system. Liesa and Pepper learned a lot from Joshua as they nearly rebuilt the Zoids, but Pepper's gun could not be fully restored to its rapid firing system so he had to settle for the standard one shot every seven seconds. On the up side the power and range where increased, but he still pouted a little over his loss. Within a week both Zoids were ready for round two, but Jake was not back with the auto pilot readings yet.

"Well." Joshua said. "I guess we could go pick out your Command Wolf Liesa."

"I do really want to go." She said not wanting to seem greedy. "But are you sure it is ok. I mean the Gundom won't be cheap and spending money on me could…."

"Don't worry about it. I should be getting another Government Job soon, and the Zoid parts shop is doing better than ever. I don't mean to sound like I am taking advantage of people, in fact, I even lowered the prices. It is just the truth that things are going good. You understand right?"

"Yeah. I guess if it's Ok."

"To bad I don't deal in Zoids yet or I could just give you one, but because I _do_ have a dealer's _license _we can by a Zoid cheap right off the ensemble line. Maybe after the war is over I can start my own line of Zoids. All right then, what color do you want?"

"It doesn't really matter, just not black." Liesa said smiling at Joshua's rambling.

"How about pea green?" He teased.

"Never mind. It does matter. Do they come in white?"

"Sure, they come in just about any color."

"White then."

"White it is. I will place the order and it should be here in about a week. That should also give Jake ample time to get the readings off the Whale King."

"But what will we do?" Liesa asked.

"Start on the Gundom, and try to establish contact with Josh."


	42. Battle at Europe

**Chapter 12**

**Battle at Europe.**

By nightfall the group had been pushed just over the border of Chad to Libya with hopes of making Cairo by tomorrow, but also expected heavy resistance by the Gundoms. From Cairo Josh planed to travel through the Middle East to France. Then he hoped to cut northeast to Moscow before starting a march for Beijing. From there it was Tokyo and then home, if he survived.

Josh did not even have the promise that he would have tomorrow to live. _During war, lives are lost left and right, and no one is to say if I will not be next._ Once more he ran down the list of things he knew trying to fit the pieces together somehow as he sat by the fire. _Ok first of all, my enemy is the Gundoms, but the person, or people, responsible for launching the attack were not from planet Destiny so there has to be more going on in there somewhere. If only Andrew were alive. There is no telling what he found. Next, I know that...that. What else do I know? There is X, but I do not really know anything about the man. I know more Gundoms are on the way, but nothing concerning how many or when. In short, all I know is nothing more than someone has started a war. There has to be an answer somewhere. This is not doing any good._

_I need this war to end as soon as possible so I can do some research on its cause, and just for the fact that it needs to stop. As it stands though, I just do not have time to sit back and study this out right now._ _What had Andrew found? What could have been so shocking that he would trade sides?_

As he sat, Josh's mind began to wander off to memories of his past. His memory displaying scenes like photographs spread around him. Each one bringing back a time and place that was gone never to be had again. Moments with Jake, and Pepper, Chomper, and Godzilla. _Why can this war not just be over?_ _But I know it is not that simple. Some people talk themselves into believing that if they do not participate then it will not hurt them, or it does not exist. And others just wait claiming a hero will save them someday._ Josh stood to his feet.

He had been through enough to know that the price was too high to wait for a hero to arrive. _You ether made yourself that hero or you died trying. Any one of the two is better than sitting around in torment hoping for someone else to save you when you could save yourself. All it takes for evil to prevail is for good to do nothing._ As the pictures flashed through his mind, one in particular suddenly flashed that made him stop thinking for a moment.

It was a man in white cloths. _Where have I seen this man?_ He remembered the feeling in his presence. Like darkness had swallowed him. As he thought about it, the same chill started to creep over him from his back and working its way around to the front. Josh shook himself to shake it off. _Who was that man? Why had he made me feel that way? _He brushed it off and sat back down at the fire waiting for the sun to rise.

By midday the next afternoon they reached Cairo, but they were too late. Once more Josh felt the empty feeling of tremendous loss. _It is easy to say, "it must be hard," when you watch things on T.V, but it is like stepping onto another planet when you see the damage first hand, but this is not just a localized disaster. It is everywhere._ Gloom, hopelessness, suicide, and pain; these were the things Josh wanted to destroy. There was nothing he hated more then to see someone steal the very hope from a person's heart. Although Josh was happy to hear reports of cities getting back up and taking another stand, there were those he still needed to reach.

A few remaining people in a small village they found along the way told him which way the Gundoms had gone and they headed out again. According to the man that had pointed them in this direction there was still a small band of pilots chasing the Gundoms. It would help, but Josh had another concern. _The Gundoms are headed north. That means they might be trying to reach reinforcements in Europe, at least it is a possibility._ Josh ordered a double time march to reach the Cairo forces because they were two days behind and had a lot of ground to cover, so there could be no rest except for at night, but after two days of travel, the troops were losing moral. Some were ready to turn back for home while others started to lean in that direction.

That night they camped just on the west side of the northeastern Egyptian border and there was still no sight of the Cairo forces or the Gundoms. Then the next day, they got farther into the more densely populated nation of Israel, where the devastation was more evident because cities were closer together, and in some cases, it was questionable whether the country was even inhabited, but here and there were signs of life.

_I wonder how many countries have been whipped off the map._ Josh thought, once more finding himself in the glow of a fire as he tended to its appetite. _It is a grim thought but there are most definitely those who would have had insufficient resistance, and are no doubt gone forever._ The word _forever_ stuck hard on Josh's heart. _This is not just something that can be forgotten. The consequences of this war will be felt throughout eternity._ Suddenly his train of thought was broken when Gunner growled, startling him.

"What is it boy?" He asked concerned

Gunner growled again.

"A message? But communications are down?"

Gunner growled again persistently.

"Ok boy. I guess somebody must have got something going by now."

Josh climbed up into the Cockpit and sat down.

"Alright boy, patch it through?"

A fuzzy transmission blinked on his screen before coming in solid, but still a little fuzzy and Josh's eyes went wide as the face appeared.

"Joshua!" He shouted. "You're Alive!"

"Yes." Joshua replied wiggling a finger in his ear from the outburst. "We were thrilled to find you are alive as well."

"We!" Josh said in excited anticipation.

"Yes. Ma and Pa made it as well."

"Where are they?!"

"Never mind that for now." Joshua said more seriously. "I have an urgent message for you and your troops."

"How did you know I have troops?"

"Come on you think I don't do research. Well ok, I didn't have to do any research. The galaxy orb made it rather simple to locate you."

"Galaxy orb?" Josh asked.

"Hey it worked!" Came a strangely familiar female voice from the background.

"Who is that?"

"Hey Josh." Liesa said bashfully as she stepping into view of the camera.

"Liesa?" Josh said confused, but happy to see her.

"Barstone left her in our care." Joshua told him. "That is how we found out you were alive."

"So then what is the galaxy orb?" Josh asked.

"It's what Liesa called my NASA project. You know. The one that tracks the movement of Satellites."

"So what is the news?" Asked Josh, trying to get back on subject before his brother became too distracted.

"Well when we were searching for you we were also able to track Gundom movements. The group you are chasing is already being pursued by another Earth Force unit."

"I knew that, but what about the Gundoms?"

"They are going to merge with forces from the Middle East and Eastern Europe in Austria."

"Then we should be able to reach them by noon tomorrow." Josh sad happily.

"Not so fast." Joshua told him. "There are at least ten thousand Gundoms merging into one force including three Gundom Wings, a Bolt Gundom, and a Master Gundom. The force you are pursuing is at least five thousand by itself"

"Are you saying I should abandon the mission?" Josh asked, his tone turning cold.

"Not necessarily. I am not sure how many of the other Zoids are left, but it would be wise to try and find more troops before advancing any farther."

"I have a top notch force with me ready to fight." Josh said confidently. "The news of a battle tomorrow would only brighten their flames."

"I trust you know what you're doing then. I have preparations to make here so I need to go."

"It was good to see you again." Josh said.

"Good luck." Joshua said stepping back from the transmission monitor.

"Be safe." Liesa said softly as the signal cut.

_That is funny. _Josh thought as he climbed down Gunner and headed back to the fire. _She had asked me to be safe when in battle, but battling was unsafe in the first place. Maybe my mind is too literal. Maybe Pepper had been right in stating that I need to chill a little._ For Josh thinking was life and he still loved to learn. His only problem was that he was running out of people that could actually teach him something new_. Anyway, tomorrow I will tell my men the news. That should raise their spirits._ He concluded as hi took a seat and gazed into the flames. Already he began to get the thrill of fighting with Gunner. It was not that he liked to destroy, but just the connection that was between them when in action. Josh smiled at the thought, but then the smile vanished as he was suddenly aware that someone was on the other side of the fire and jerked his head up. _Why did I have to be looking in the fire!?_ _How did he get there without being heard? _His mind raced as his eyes slowly adjusted to the dark._ Oh, that is why. _Josh thought as he recognized the familiar figure. _It is him. _

X crouched next to the fire as the light bounced dully of his flat black garments. As before, his face was turned to the ground in concealment_. Is he real?_ He just stayed there not saying a word, not flinching, and Josh had to look hard to see if he was even breathing.

"Hmm." X grunted making Josh flinch. "You are doing better than when we last met my friend."

"And you?" Josh asked.

"Me?" X said raising his face into the light with a wily smirk. "I am always fine."

"How did it happen?" Josh asked, lifting his chin to indicate the scare.

"What? This?" X said running two fingers across his scared eye. "I was not perfect all the time. It is the price one pays to bring hope to people. How it happened does not matter, and you cannot be told."

"You seem to have quite the ego."

"And so should you, _Latinate_." X responded with a smile.

"Humph, it is not a title I asked for."

"Why not? Your are a good leader."

"Yeah, right. Guess you do not know as much as I thought. That is why my best friends died."

"Still beating yourself. I know more about you then you do."

"Like what?"

"You think you don't know how to lead troops. Is it that you do not know how to fight, or that you do not know how to teach?"

"What?"

"You have everything you need accept confidence in your decisions. To be humble is good, but so is taking pride where it is deserving. I have fierce pride, but am not afraid to admit when I am wrong."

"Why do you do this? Why do you help me like this? What do you get out of it?"

"I cannot tell you my friend. Someday you will know. For now keep searching for answers."

"How can I help you?"

"We fight for different reasons, but our goal is the same."

"And what is your reason?"

X stood and seemed to think.

"Justice."

"Then we _do _fight for the same thing."

X smiled again as he started to walk away, and as quickly as he had come he was gone seeming to fade into the night. Josh looked where he had crouched to see only slight markings of his presence. _So he is real._ _I do not know if that is comforting or not. I never thought it possible for someone to be so mysterious._ _Even when he left, the man had made no sound, like a ghost floating above the ground._

The image of the scar was burnt in his mind. _What has he endured?_ Josh had also noticed smaller scars riddling X's face and hands. _So is the life that is sold for protection._ He thought to himself. _Will I be like that some day? Will I survive to find out?_ Josh looked up at Gunner and the thrill of battle coursed through his veins again. _Guess there is only one way to find out._

As the sun rose the next morning, Josh fired one of Gunners heavy armor cannons to wake his men causing the camp to scramble in panic before stopping in confusion when they saw no enemy.

"I have good news!" Josh shouted. "I have been given new information. Today we fight a Gundom Force of thousands! They wait for us in Austria, but they will wish they had not tonight!" He rallied his troops getting a roaring cheer as old flames burnt bright again. "Let's move out!" Josh cried, closing Gunners cockpit as pilots climbed into their Zoids and followed Josh who valiantly began the march westward.

* * *

Nearly four thousand miles away Liesa, Jake, and Pepper climbed into their Zoids ready for the flight overseas. They would land on the eastern border of Switzerland and work their way west from that point. Liesa was excited to be going back to Josh, but knew she had to keep her mind on the war. As the military carrier lifted off the ground, the three were filled with new fire. It would be hard, but they felt confident that they would succeed.

* * *

Josh's troops gathered strength from each other as they went, becoming increasingly excited about the battle, but knew better then to throw caution to the wind. After all, there were going to be around five thousand Gundoms, and they did not know if they would have help once they reached the battlefield. Many of them knew they would not be returning home, but were still willing to take the risk with the others for the protection of those they loved, and for the honor of those who had gone before.

Along the way, Josh turned over in his mind what X had told him the night before. _I do know how to fight._ _All I have to do is command my troops as if ten are one. Splitting them up in strategic locations where they can best be used. I only have a few snipers with me this time so it will be a full on assault with more close ranged attacks. I have to be careful as well not to spread my men to thin. Could it be possible to launch a sneak attack? What if cover is good enough to pick them off for a while before we could be spotted? I could use the snipers at long range while others with shorter rang took cover. And, if they did come after the snipers then they would have to cross through the close range that would hopefully be able to surprise, or even attack from the rear to really throw them off._ _Of course, as with any plan, things will only work if the conditions are right, and if it does not work I will need a backup plan. Beyond that, I guess we simply have to dig in and fight hard._

Finally, at noon, Gundoms were spotted in the distance seeming to be camped and Josh ordered the company to halt, calling up his scout in a Rev Raptor.

"I need you to find good hiding spots, or see if there are any at all. Look for heavy cover between hear and them. If you cannot find any, try to circle around. You have to be very careful not to be seen. We will attempt a sneak attack if possible."

"Roger that sir. What exactly is the plan so I know more of what to look for?"

"Good." Josh told him, appreciating the man's initiative. "I want to use our snipers and long range weapons sort of like bait, but I want them to remain concealed for as long as possible. When they are found, the Gundoms will go after them so I need a place between the two to hide an ambush to confuse them more. In a way this needs to be more of a mental war then a physical one."

"Copy that. I think I will be able to find what you need."

"Go then. I will start briefing the troops."

"Roger." The man said as headed out.

Josh got everyone out of their Zoids and started giving them the plan as the scout headed down closer trying to stay behind cover at all times. It was hard, but his Zoid was not much bigger than a buss so it made it easier than if in a larger Zoid, still, it was hard. He got within four hundred yards, and then his eyes went wide as he saw a Gundom Force that was far larger than five thousand. When unable to find a suitable place to hide his comrades the scout started skirting around the camp. Time was important at this stage. Every second he spent searching increased his chances of being spotted. Not only would he probably die, but it would give away his friends as well so he moved slowly being careful not to kick up any dust and was glad his Zoid was dark colored allowing him to blend better with his surroundings.

Suddenly he froze as a Zuku warrior on the edge of camp, no more than two hundred yards away, looked in his direction. Sitting breathless in his cockpit the scout tried to contain his fear knowing that Zoids responded to their pilot's emotions, and did not want to make his Raptor flinch. Finally, the Zuku's single red eye looked away and he quickly moved to a more covered location to catch his breath. That had been to close a call, and the man knew he could not hope for the same outcome next time, still, his best chance would be to make sure there was no next time.

Working his way around the ominous force of Gundoms, the raptor pilot found two locations where Josh's plan could be carried out. They were about three miles apart so it would make it harder for the Gundoms to understand what was going on. Then he relaxed as he finally reentered his own camp were Josh sat with two men and a woman giving them leadership over certain units.

"Josh." The scout called.

"What did you find?" Josh asked as he stood and turned to face the man.

"I found two good spots, but it will take a while to work in larger Zoids. The areas are to the east and south to southeast."

"Nice work."

"That is not all. I would guess that there are no less than seven thousand."

"That could complicate things." Josh said thoughtfully, and then smiled. "But the more the merrier."

"Roger." The man said with a glint in his eye. "It is time to bring justice for our village."

"Past due." Josh said turning back to the others. "This will work fine. Zumonche, you will lead the first Sniper unit while Suina acts as your guard in the ambush position. Kutule, you will be the second sniper unit's leader and I will be your ambush squad. We will move into position behind our locations this afternoon, but we will wait until night to move into formation, and then we will wait for dawn to attack. Let's move."

Once more, the band of two hundred mounted their Zoids and slowly circled wide around the Gundom camp. Josh knew his enemy was not stupid, but he could hope they felt safe in their numbers knowing that it was when you felt most secure that you were most venerable. He hoped that this was the state of mind the Gundoms were in. As night fell, the camp prepared to move again to get into position for the attack at dawn while Josh spoke with his first ambush leader before dispatching them.

"Once you reach your destination I want you to split up your forces on either side of the path the Gundoms will take to reach the snipers. They always travel in a straight line to their target so try and leave an open track for them to pass through."

"I understand." Suina answered.

"Good. We want to outwit them as well as out fight them. We need to do both to win."

With that he sent out the first ambush unit to their hiding spot and once they were in position the corresponding sniper unit moved into position. Josh was very careful to make sure they trickled into cover. He knew there were good and bad things in advancing at night. The good side was the obvious advantage of concealment, but the bad side was that the air was stiller and sound carried farther. This would make it tricky to get his ambush unit into position because they would be no farther than two hundred yards away, and Zoids were not exactly the quietist things on the planet.

Finally, the first division was in place and Josh started his troops cautiously towards their position going in pairs of two, as had the others. Each unit consisted of fifty Zoids, but the two ambush units would split up, as Josh planed, into two units of twenty five. Before he followed with his men, Josh told the sniper units about the Gundom Wings as well as the Master and Bolt Gundoms. They would most definitely be primary targets, and the first to be fired on.

At last, all units were in place, and now Josh waited for the perfect moment. There was a moment just before dawn when the sky was darkest because both sun and moon would be below the horizon and this is what he waited for. He could feel the tension in the air as his men looked down on the swarm of resting black Gundoms. There they were right in front of them, like a plague of death waiting to be spread.

"Steady boy." He told Gunner. "Almost there." Josh soothed as he felt the tension rising in the air while time seemed to stand still in breathless anticipation. "Open fire." He ordered at last.

Suddenly thunder cracked over the silence when both sniper divisions fired jerking the Bolt Gundom but left only a dent in its thick armor as the Master Gundom went down with a clean hole through the chest. The Zukus scrambled searching the area around them, but when no enemy was seen they settled back down. All accept the Bolt Gundom and the three Gundom Wings because they had human pilots, they would not be so easily fooled as they headed out in four different directions. _This is not good._ Josh thought to himself. _If they find the ambush units it will blow our cover. I cannot conceal the snipers anymore. We must go on the attack and spring the trap early._

"Fire again!" Josh ordered.

This time four guns boomed knocking down the three Wings, but the Bolt still Stood. Once more the Zuku Warriors frantically scrambled and then settled back down.

"All guns on that Bolt." Josh ordered as it advanced towards him.

With that all sniper units engulfed the Bolt Gundom in lead taking it out, but they had been spotted as the Gundoms charged towards the snipers. The sun poked over the horizon as the sounds of war drowned out the sounds of early morning. Lasers filled the air as the sniper units continued their assault against the fast approaching throng. The battle had begun and now there was no turning back.

* * *

**Josh's flames have been reignighted with the discovary that his family is alive and well, but is still unaware that Jake and Pepper are still amoung the living. What a surprise it will be to see them again, that is, if they make it in time. Josh has entered yet another fierce battle, and there are never any promises that he will be there when it ends. Find out what happens and if our heroes will be reuninted, or if Josh's friends will arrive only to find their leader has fallen when I get chapter thirteen out next Monday.**

**Whew! Now I'm exausted and must retire for the evening before I can get back to editing next weeks adventure. See you all then and thanks for sticking around. happy writing.**


	43. Heroes Return

**Well, it's a bit later in the day, but it's still monday so I'm not late. Anyway, now we can conclude this exciting battle and find out if Josh can hold his own against the unsermountable. There is lenty to discover here for both vets and new readers alike so jump right in and I'll see ya at the end, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

**Heroes Return.**

"Snipers!" Josh yelled above the chaotic crashing of war. "Enter close combat when the ambush hits!"

"Roger."

"Copy"

As the masses swarmed into the trap, missiles and bullets burst from their barrels in the shadows causing Gundoms to fall left and right, but then immediately opened fire on the ambushers. _That is right! _Josh realized. _They do not have human pilots so there is no moment of shock, but at least maybe we can overload their systems by giving them enemies from both directions._

Now it was close combat again while lasers flashed past Josh and his men as they charged the short distance from their ambush positions. Their best chance was to get so close that the Gundoms would have trouble shooting them. Luckily, their heavy cover from the trees took most of the damage, but the advantage now worked both ways because it also lessened their ability to maneuver. The Sniper units came charging into the battle as a second wave of Gundoms flanked the ambush units. Suddenly Josh was hit, but Gunner stayed up and continued to fire.

"We have to move into open Ground!" Josh ordered.

The Earth Forces slowly drifted into the Gundoms former campsite where the battle ragged as both sides took heavy damage, but Josh noticed that his men were winning by a slight margin. Ever so slowly as they gunned, clawed, and pounced their way into the morning, the Gundoms became fewer and fewer in number. Just as Josh thought it was over horror stuck as another mass appeared on his radar. _What we have been fighting is only the forces left from the Mali Village and Cairo. This must be the European force. We are in deep now._

Now incoming from the west was what must be left of Paris, and even Berlin. Then from the northeast came what must be leftovers from Moscow. His heart sank, but then rose again as he determined to fight to his last breath.

Suddenly Josh saw something in the corner of his eye. _But that is impossible. It could not have been._ Then a monstrous thundering boom came from his right. _It is impossible, but there is only one gun that can make that noise._ Josh turned his head to see six Gundoms fly back from the impact of the shot, and then he looked in the direction the shot had come to see a Zaber Fang perched on a hill with the morning sun glinting off its bright red armor as it braced itself for another shot.

"Pepper!" Josh screamed joyfully.

"At you service!" Came the cocky reply as the guns thundered again. "Did you miss me?"

"Then...Jake is..."

"Ryght behind ya mate." Jake said smiling as his face popped up on Josh's second monitor.

"So are we going to soak these punks or what?" Pepper asked firing again.

"Let's go!" Josh cried as joy completely overwhelmed him, filling him with a fire like never before.

"I got your tail." Liesa's voice came over the intercom.

"Liesa!" Josh said suddenly alarmed. "What are you doing here?"

"Never mind! Look out behind you!"

Josh turned and fired point blank into the Gundom.

"We will talk later." He told her. "For now stay alive."

"You're the one who almost got shot." She protested "And you won't change my mind."

Josh was glad to see his friends, but with the incoming forces it could be the last time they met. He may not be able to talk to her later, and even if he did make it. She might not. He had to think fast.

_She has ridden with me before, but has never actually fought. Pepper's guns will help because they take down six or seven Gundoms with one Shot, and Jake should do just fine if he keeps bashing away at them. This could work but we need to act fast._

"Snipers!" Josh ordered, snapping his troops into focus as the last Gundom fell. "We have incoming Gundoms so follow that Zaber Fang to a good hiding spot to the east!" He continued as the snipers moved out taking cover while the rest took ambush positions. "Start firing when they are in rang! And take down any Wings or Elite first. With any luck the sun will still be low enough to hide us when they get here. The rest of us will wait until they pass through and attack from the rear. Ambushers, if we are spotted before they pass then open fire. Snipers will come into close combat when we attack, but Pepper I want you to stay on the ridge. Two men stay to guard him. Now move!"

Liesa was impressed at how much Josh had changed, but was still worried whether it would be enough. _I'm here now so there is no turning back. If we die, at least I am with him again._ Liesa thought as she parked her Command Wolf next to Gunner in their ambush positions. She was scared out of her mind, but tried to stay calm as the shots began to ring out like rolling thunder when the snipers opened fire on the advancing Gundoms who walked into a wall of lead.

Sweat trickled down Liesa's face as they advanced closer and closer now charging. _What if we are seen? What if the Gundoms open fire? There are so many of them, what chance do we have?_ She shook as they marched past them like an army of death black and cold without emotion. _No! I have to do this._

Once again the wooded area burst into confusion when the sniper units entered close combat and the ambushers opened fire from the rear. Again the Gundoms took heavy damage as they found themselves trapped in the open ground of the old Gundom campsite. Combined with the fallen troops of the first battle, the ground was now nearly covered in fallen Gundoms and Zoids making footing hard to get.

Minutes later, as the ambush units continued to fight, Josh had to order the snipers to start on the second wave from the East. Josh fought hard as his men dug in for a long battle and the sun had reached full height casting its light down into the smoke filled battleground of giant iron beasts. Like so many times before the sounds of guns and explosions filled the air as metal crunched and moaned under the stress of quick movements.

Josh saw a Gundom Wing coming up fast behind Liesa who was preoccupied with two Zuku Warriors in front. Jamming the booster to full power he rocketed towards the Wing as his claws glowed silver with a strike laser claw attack, and then he fired both heavy armor cannons at close range knocking it off balance before leaping into the air and coming down hard on the Gundoms waist.

"Thanks!" Liesa shouted as she saw him land on the other side.

"Never mind that!" Josh cried back. "Just be more careful!"

Josh looked to his left to see Jake plowing through the middle of the Gundom Forces, ripping through the ranks at full throttle. Then an explosion erupted twenty yards ahead of him and he followed the trail of smoke to a black Zabit. _So the whole crew is here now. Will it be the last time? I can only hope we make it out of this alive. _The Zabit screamed over to the incoming Moscow Gundoms and unloaded its deadly payload of explosives that had tremendous blasting power before opening fire with its smaller lasers, but ten minutes later Josh could see this was a losing battle and did a quick call out to see who was still alive.

"Jake, Pepper, Liesa! Respond!"

"I'm here mate!" Jake replied.

"Me too!" Pepper echoed.

But there was no reply from Liesa. Josh closed his eyes for an instant. _Why had she come?_ He knew why, but still wished she had not. Suddenly he saw her Command Wolf on the ground. Then his eyes focused on Liesa who lay holding her side on the ground. _Why did she get out?_ There was no time for questions as Josh rocketed to her side and drew his gun while he climbed from the cockpit.

"Liesa!"

"Huh." She answered weakly, wobbly raising her head to look at him but unable to focus.

"Hang in there!" Josh cried over the noise.

Liesa passed out as she felt herself being lifted off the ground.

"Gunner!" Josh yelled. "I can't climb with her!"

Gunner lowered his head but kept firing his tail gun as Josh placed her in the back seat and closed the hatch.

"Let's get out of here!" Josh ordered his troops.

Just as the words left his mouth, another explosion erupted to his right. He looked, and then looked again while joy and hope filled him as he could hardly believe his eyes. Advancing swiftly was not another rag tag band of volunteer Zoids pilots. This was the Royal British Army armed to the hilt with Iron Kong's, Command Wolves, Lightning Saixes, Bison, and countless other heavy artillery units such as Molgas and Blast Tortoises.

"Clear the area!" Josh shouted with joy. "The infantry has arrived!"

The Mali fighters quickly got clear of the bombarding British Forces who now had the complete attention of the Gundoms. Needless to say, the battle was quickly won under the heavy fire of thousands of pounds of explosives. Josh and the others watched while the ground shook beneath them as shell after shell exploded into the Gundom forces obliterating their ranks.

Once the assault was ended, the two forces met and Josh quickly located a paramedic, placing Liesa in their care. There had not been any blood so the damage was internal, but he knew something could have been punctured inside. As he walked the short distance back to Gunner, Jake and Pepper met him.

"Dude, Josh! Long time no see huh!" Pepper exclaimed as they embraced each other.

"I was sure you two were dead." Josh replied, not sure of what to say. "I searched for you, but nothing ever came up."

"Yeah," Jake said. "We were trapped under one of the buildings. Working our way out was tricky, but we could have used you when we were fixin our Zoids."

"I should have waited longer." Josh told them.

"No worries, we understand." Pepper said. "We would have done the same thing man."

"Let's get a fire going." Said Josh with a smile. "Then I want the whole story."

"Oh, by the way." Pepper added, and then whispered. "I think Liesa likes you."

Josh laughed out loud as he went to find a good camping spot.

"What?" Pepper asked looking at Jake.

"I think he knows already mate."

"Oh." Pepper replied as he watched Josh walk away, and then turned to Jake. "Do you think he likes her?"

Jake only gave him a disappointed look as if telling him he was an idiot as he followed after Josh.

"What does that mean?!" Pepper shouted as he ran to catch up to his friends.

Two hours later the three sat laughing together at their fire as they swapped stories of what had happened since they were separated. It was like old times again as Josh felt almost strange, but at the same time was overwhelmed by joy to be reunited with friends as good as these.

"So then." Pepper started. "We like had to pilot our Zoids back home, but they could barely walk cause we stink at that stuff. It was hard at the time, but now it's funny."

"Then we found out where your parents were and knocked on the door, and who should answer it?" Jake asked rhetorically. "Lyesa!"

"She turned all pail and her eyes got big." Pepper interrupted, laughing as he imitated her shocked expression. "Then your brother helped us fix our Zoids, and then we came here."

"Sounds like you had fun." Josh said.

"Well, what did you do?" Jake asked.

"I just traveled across the desert, and through jungles, and stopped a tribe of people in Mali from sacrificing children to Zoids."

"What?" Pepper burst out. "Sacrifice!"

"They had a village mechanic that had evidently persuaded them that Zoids were gods. He had built a hanger, and then decorated it like a temple."

"So he was taking place as a priest?" Jake asked.

"Yes, but he died in battle. I had a lot to make up for after they saw Gunner move on his own. They all screamed and then pushed a little girl in front of Gunner. You know how he is about being touched. So I had to calm him down. Then they called me a god for commanding the Zoid. Finally I took the girl into the hanger because no one wanted to go in, and when she came out she told the others what she saw."

"Dude, that is like the most twisted thing ever."

"Anyway, I got a band of them together and we headed here."

"So now where?" Jake asked.

"Well the Gundoms in Moscow are no longer a threat so I guess we will head east for China, and maybe Japan."

"Sounds good." Jake agreed.

"So what is going on with you and Liesa?" Pepper asked.

"Nothing." Josh said as his tone darkened a little. "Maybe once there was, but not now, and I do not think there ever will be."

The three sat silent for a moment before one of the British paramedics approached the fire.

"Are one of you Josh Talon?" He asked.

"I am."

"My name is Doctor Peter. The young lady you brought in earlier wishes to see you."

"How is she doing?" Josh asked as he stood to his feet.

"Fine, that one is a little fire ball. Wouldn't sit still for anything. We had to knock her out just to bandage her up."

"Bandage her up? Josh asked.

"Yes, she has a broken rib, but no other damage was done. As long as she takes care of it the bone should heal perfectly."

"Thank you Doctor."

"She is in the second tent to you right as you enter the medic camp."

As josh walked away Pepper leaned over to Jake.

"He likes her."

"Give it a rest mate." Jake said shaking his head.

Josh made his way through the camp glad to see so many happy faces again. Finally, he located the medic camp and walked to the tent pausing at the curtain before going in. _Why should he go in there? What does she want to see me for? She probably wants to stay, but I cannot let her. She does not have a Zoid anymore so she will not be of any use and I do not want her in danger._ Just before he was about to go in, Josh heard her start yelling from inside.

"Back off! I'm fine you moron!"

"But miss."

"You can't keep me here! Does it look like I'm hurt to you?!"

"As a matter of fact you are young lady and…!"

"Well who cares! I don't need a bunch of stethoscope monkeys for it to heal!"

"Please stay in the bed!"

"So I can rot! No thank you!"

Suddenly the curtain flung open and Liesa charged strait into Josh. She cringed from the impact, but remained standing.

"Having fun?" Josh asked.

"Oh, hi Josh." Liesa said embarrassed. "Sorry about all that." She said backing away from him.

"Now, let me guess. You want to stay with us."

"Josh." She started as the male nurse came through the curtain. "Get back in there!" Liesa snapped. "And get another patient in there, cause I'm not going back."

"Yes ma'am." The man said cowering back inside

"That was hardly fare after what they did for you." Josh told her.

"They cut my shirt." Liesa protested.

Josh looked down too see that they had snipped it off like a crock top and wrapped her upper body from waist up in bandages to half way up her neck excluding her arms.

"Anyway." She continued. "Actually I wanted to say good bye." She lied. "One of the officers has agreed to take me home tomorrow. Wherever it is this time."

"Well I do not think that is what you originally had in mind, but I am glad you finally faced the facts."

"What facts?" Liesa asked angrily.

"That you can't stay here." Josh replied. "This is no place for you."

"Oh what? You think I can't handle it?!"

"Your Zoid went down did it not?"

"Well so did yours so that makes us even."

"Hardly."

"Never mind Josh. We are going different paths. Good bye." Liesa said bitterly as she walked away with her arms folded in front over her stomach.

"Liesa!" Josh called after her.

_What just happened? What had I been thinking?_ Josh thought to himself. _Why could I have not been a little nicer?_ _I do not like her, or at least I do not think I do, but if this is good bye I do not want it to end like this. I should have gone after her, but now she is out of sight and where am I supposed to find her in this camp. It is huge._ Defeated and confused Josh walked back to his fire with hunched shoulders.

"What happened?" Pepper asked, taking note of his depressed appearance. "Did she die?"

"No." Josh answered.

"Well come on mate." Jake persisted. "Usually you have some big explanation. What happened?"

"She left."

"What do you mean she left?" Pepper asked.

"She ran off crying." Josh said shortly.

At that Jake tossed the stick in his hand to the ground.

"I knew you'd chase her off." He said with a judging tone. "Crikey I don't see why you seem so blind mate. Every bloomin chance you get you're tryin to dump her off."

"Because she is not any help. Nothing but extra baggage!"

"If that's the way you see it."

"And how do you see it?" Josh asked angrily. "You like her or something?"

"No!" Jake said with a disgusted look. "But you can't deny that you fought better when she was in the cockpit with you." Jake continued leaving Josh speechless. "I can't explain it, but you know it's true."

Josh started to open his mouth to protest, but had nothing to say as he sat down by the fire silently. _Why do I fight better with her? Why had Gunner let her in the cockpit? Did Gunner sense something in her? Maybe leaving her behind was not the right thing to do._ Josh sighed.

"It is too late now. I already blew it. I was lucky enough to get her back the first time, but it would be too much to ask her to stay now."

"So you _do_ like her." Pepper teased.

"No, but I think Gunner does."

"What do you mean?" Pepper asked confused and a little disgusted.

"I am not sure, but it does not matter anymore."

"Go find her then mate." Jake said.

Suddenly X's words rang through his head from their last meeting.

"Have you been talking with X?" Josh asked.

"X?" Pepper asked.

"That is right." Josh said. "You guys do not know. X is our mystery man. He is the one that kept Liesa and me together the first time. All right, I'll go find her." Then he sighed. "But it won't be easy."

"We can help." Pepper offered.

"No." Josh said. "_I_ have to do this one."

"We understand mate. Now get goin."

Pepper watched him for a few seconds and then turned back to Jake.

"He likes her." He stated.

Jake just shook his head and smiled.

"I think you're on to somthin mate."

* * *

**After all they have endured and all Liesa's efforts, is her love to die here so fare from home or can Josh find her in time? Why does Josh fight better with Liesa in the cockpit, and what is the connection with Gunner? Can the groupe be reuninted and can they ever acomplish their goal of ridding the world of the Gundom? Find the answeres to a few of these questions and more with the next posting coming soon.**

**PLEASE! Someone help me with this formatting! It's driving me crazy and nothing I try works. Ugh.... anyway, my postings will be a bit more random from now on, as in more frequent, because I know you all are itching for new matrial so keep your eyes peeled and I'll be getting them out fast as my nine tails can chuck them. Now I must go to start doing just that so I'll see you all soon. Happy Writing.**

**9TailedFox.**


	44. United Again

**Told ya I'd be updating soon. The adventure continues with a bit of humor, and the outset of another journey as our heroes continue their march to rid the world of the Gundom. So I'll see you at the end, hope ya like it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

**United Again.**

Liesa was curled up next to her small fire on the north side of camp, but was unable to sleep, so instead, she lay there thinking. _Josh hurt me bad, and this time it was not because he was mad. Why do I want to go back? Why did I ever have to start loving him? Why couldn't I have just died back in New York? Then I would not have to deal with all this._ _It has been nearly a year of nothing but heartache on an emotional roller coaster. That was why I had started liking Josh, but then I went too far. I was stupid to think he could have felt the same way. Even on the Whale King, I purred my heart out and he still rejected me._ It hurt like nothing else before and she just wanted it to be over. _Would I go as far as to kill myself? Am I going mad? Why did they have to come anyway? If the Gundoms had never come then I would have never had to deal with Josh or any of the pain I'm dealing with. Sure life had been rough, but it was paradise to this. I would give anything to make things new again._

Suddenly Liesa felt someone close and looked out of the flames, letting her eyes focus on a dark figure squatting on the other side, then she took in a short breath as _he_ came into view. The man wore all black cloths covered by a cloak like the ones agents wore in all the spy movies. His hair was curly and only went an inch off his head that was turned towards the ground concealing his face in deep shadows. _Is this him? Is this X?_ He was only a legend to her, like a myth or fantasy. Then she flinched as his voice broke the silence, speaking with a dry humor.

"You should not look into the flames, the price could be high."

"What do you want?" She asked.

"You did as I expected." He said. "But it was the wrong choice."

"What do you mean?" Liesa asked propping herself up on an arm.

"I guess it had to work this way, but everything will be fine soon."

"What are you talking about?" She asked as a smile worked its way across the man's face.

"Youthful minds must have explanations because they seek guidance and are afraid to solve their own problems. Confused and blinded by ambition without the knowledge to achieve it, you stumble blindly and take everything at face value without looking deeper to find truth."

"Sorry if I seem arrogant to you." Liesa said in defense. "I would like to know who you think you are?"

"It is not who I _think_ but who I _know_ I am. Why did you leave him?"

"Who? Josh?" Liesa asked a little thrown off by the question. "In case you didn't notice_ he_ left _me_. What business of yours is it anyway?"

"You are quick to judge. I suppose I will have to spell it out like I did for him." X said coldly.

"You lay a finger on me and..."

"No." X said almost laughing. "I would never attack a flower."

Liesa was both charmed and slightly disgusted. _Who is this guy? Why does he hide his face? Why should he care about me and Josh? Why does he make me tremble and yet feel like there is no safer place at the same time?_

"This is what I mean." X continued. "Josh's heart has always been towards you. That is why he will not let you stay with him."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about the position he is in. Everyone looks to him for guidance. He is torn by protecting his friends; including everyone around him, with you being the most important."

"But..." Liesa started to protest taking a short breath, but was cut off as X continued.

"Every time a man falls on the field of battle he blames himself for not doing his job. His heart longs for peace, but he rages inside to keep from giving up hope. It is a strong flame that burns within him to live. You can understand how he could get confused about his feelings now. Yes, No?"

"How do you know all this? You can't tell what people feel."

"Call it a gift." X said. "But now you have something to do, yes?"

"I think I know what you mean now." Liesa said looking at the ground.

"Good." X answered as he stood to his feet turning to keep his face hidden.

"Wait!" Liesa pleaded. "Why won't you show me your face?"

"Because." He answered slowly, and with a slight chill. "Only pain comes to those who have seen it."

Then he almost vanished before her eyes as he stepped into the darkness beyond the fires light. She sat for a moment longer, and then stood to her feet. _I have to find Josh before it is too late. What if he already left camp? Then everything would be lost. What then? Why would everything be lost? Why did X think it was so important that I stay with them? What is going on here? What am I missing?_

* * *

It was eleven O'clock at night and the camp was still alive with the treatment of the wounded, as well as the celebration of victory. For Josh it was all a little much. He had not slept since dawn that morning, and now he had to find Liesa in the massive crowd. He was getting tired and his mind was starting to move slowly as he wandered through the different fires and campsites searching wearily for her.

After an hour, he could go no farther. He wanted to find her, but could barely keep his eyes open. Josh sat down and leaned against a tree. _What if she ran away somewhere out of camp. She could have gone anywhere_. _At this point I can only hope to find her in the morning before she leaves, if she has not already left._ He needed to get back to his fire, but when he tried to get up he could not move because his body had reached its limit of exhaustion.

"I guess this is home for the night." He told himself, and then his eyes closed.

When they opened the next morning he was back at camp with Pepper, Jake, and Liesa. _Liesa! How did she get here? Wait… how did I get here?_ He thought to himself.

"Good, you're up." Jake commented. "You're a lot heavier then you look mate."

"No kidding." Pepper said. "After Liesa found you we had to carry you back to camp last night."

"Liesa found me?" Josh asked. "But I thought you were..."

"Forget it. It was wrong of me to go off on you like that yesterday." Liesa told him.

"Funny, I thought I was in the wrong for treating you so bad."

"Just forget about it." Liesa requested.

"Well if you guys are ready we need to head out." Josh told his friend

"You mean I can come!" Liesa said as her eyes brightened.

"Yes." Josh said sternly. "But you better pull your weight."

"I will not let you down."

Two hours latter Josh smiled as Liesa was fast asleep in the back seat of Gunner. He was still a little unsure about letting her come, but it did feel good to have her with him again. _As long as I protect her, she will be ok._ He told himself. The group was back together again, but something new was about to challenge them.

Josh led his friends piloting Gunner as Jake and Pepper weaved in and out of the trees working their way through the forest that continually seemed to be getting thicker and thicker. Here little light filtered down to the forest floor faded and darkened by the thick pine trees above. Then suddenly they saw a clearing ahead.

"We can camp on the edge of the forest up ahead." Josh told them.

"Sounds good to me." Pepper commented. "I'm getting tired."

"Looks like rain is coming." Jake told them. "We might need to build a shelter tonight."

"I will keep that in mind." Josh said. "But how long will it take to build? We cannot stay up all night."

"It would take a few hours because we would need to build two." Jake told him

"Two?" Liesa asked.

"One for us and one for you." Jake replied

"Oh, right." Liesa answered embarrassed. "Why don't we just stay in the Zoids?"

"Well I can not anyway." Josh said.

"I can sleep outside tonight." Liesa offered.

"That is fine, but I have done it before."

"So have I." Liesa returned.

"Just the same." Josh said. "Someone has to keep watch anyway."

"But..."

"I let you come so at least stay on my terms."

"Ok Josh." Liesa reluctantly agreed.

_Sometimes I wonder if what X had said about him is true or not. Am I chasing him in vain only to be crushed more when I find out the truth? What would X have to gain by lying? If it was all an elaborate trap, he could have killed us already. What if Josh got so caught up in the war that he forgot his feelings, and then when I have the chance to win him over his heart is to distant to come back again._

It was only a few more minutes until they reached the edge of the clearing, but then saw something more inviting. On the other side of the clearing stood an old Inn dark and hulking in the dim twilight.

"We can go there for the night." Josh told them changing plans.

In less than two minutes, they were across the clearing and out of their Zoids.

"Looks creepy." Pepper said, looking up at the dilapidated old structure.

"Well it is home for the night." Josh told him.

"Real beds." Liesa commented longingly.

"Don't get your hopes up Lyesa." Jake commented. "There may not be any, and if there is they might not be any good to sleep on."

"What do you mean?" Liesa Asked.

"Well the beds could be falling apart. Plus the mattresses are probably full of rat's nests."

"Oh that's sick." Liesa said putting her hand over her stomach. "Now I won't be able to sleep."

"Not me." Pepper said. "Rats or no rats. I'm tired so they can move out."

"You're disgusting." Liesa told him with a look that matched her remark.

"Let's investigate before we make up our minds." Josh suggested as he started for the door.

They headed inside as thunder rolled in the distance announcing the storm's coming. Inside was a main lobby with a sitting area around a fireplace. At the back wall stood the counter with a hall to the left and a staircase to the right that traveled across the wall to an upper story hall also on the right. Josh led the way down the first level hall to find the doors unlocked as they swung freely open revealing white sheets covered with dirt draped over the furniture. Josh gently pulled one of the sheets off as not to kick up dust in the small room uncovering a well kept, and _uninfested_, bed.

"Liesa can have this one." Josh told them.

"Ryght. We can find our own rooms mate."

"Good." Josh said. "I will be taking first watch in the lobby."

"See you in the morning bro." Pepper said as he headed down the dark hall with Jake.

"Goodnight Josh." Liesa said as he walked out the door.

"Night Liesa." Josh answered catching something in her tone.

Josh walked back up the hall to the Lobby sitting in one of the big chairs by the fireplace making dust rise up in a cloud. He coughed with a laugh at the dust clouds as he sat looking at the empty hearth that must have once held a roaring flame. _What kind of history did this place have? It looks as though it could have been standing ever since the knights of the medieval ages, but the register at the counter is rather modern. Perhaps it is refurbished, or it was only open during the summer. It could also be that it closed after reports of the Gundoms came in. Whatever the case, it is a sturdy building and will keep us dry._ Josh thought to himself as he started thinking to keep himself occupied. Guard duty was important, but boring and keeping his mind busy helped it go a little faster as well as keeping him awake. _The rest of the trip will not take long, but what will I do when I get back home? It will be good to see everyone again, but what will it be like? Will there still be Zoid battles? Will anyone care to see them if there are? The war has become a way of life now. I know I wanted to find those responsible, but a little time to recover would be nice too. There is no way I can keep pushing like this or I will not last very much longer. Gunner could probably use a break too, but he likes fighting so I guess he would not mind if it were just a small break._

_Who is Prozin? What kind of person is he? Do I want to understand how he thinks? I will have to if I want to catch him. At first, I saw him as a mad man on a rampage, but there is no report of the man being in the battle. Only that he caused it. The more I think about it, I see him as a calm levelheaded thinker with a twisted mind. If I am going to bring Prozin down I will have to outwit him, and from all accounts, it looks like a hard thing to do. He is very good at covering up his trail, or rather not leaving one. He also seems to prefer using others to do his dirty work leaving himself completely out of the picture._

Suddenly Josh felt cold and looked at the empty fireplace. _This place is dry, but not exactly the warmest place. A fire could change that though._ Walking to the door, he opened it and walked out into the crisp cool night air. The sky was dark, but the stars twinkled and flashed against the black vastness of space between small gaps in the billowing clouds. The moon was full glowing down on the ground, but heavy cloud cover blocked most of its light while Josh looked to the east to see the storm rolling in as a flash of lightning cut across the sky and a stiff cold breeze pressed against his face. He counted two one thousands before hearing the distant roll of thunder. _Two miles out. _He thought to himself as he started walking around the Inn._ It will not be long and it will start raining._

Heading for the black line of the forest that stood behind the Inn, Josh gathered an armful of sticks and logs before heading back inside. He made three more trips gathering larger and larger logs until he had enough for a few hours of light and warmth giving fire food. After he built the fire, Josh sat back down in his chair kicking up more dust and settled in for the night. Far away, back home in America, another attack had been launched that would affect Josh for the rest of his life, as his wounds of pain would cut even deeper.

* * *

**Josh and his friends have helped in dealing a heavy blow to their opressers, but the road has a few turns yet to go and no one knows what is around the bend? What exactly is going on back home and how will it effect our heroes? Prepare for yourself for the worst because I make no promises and get ready because its coming soon.**

**Well that is that. Not to much action in this one, but it was a neccessary chapter because it leads up to beter things. Anyway, hope you all liked it, but even if myou didn't, please let me know what you think. See you all next time.**

**9TailedFox.**


	45. Valiant Battle

**Well, this one took a while, but I'm glad I waited to post it because it contains some critical information that was flawed, but thats all better now. Here we jump back to find what our old heroes have been up to and join them in a battle that will determine more than what it may seem to at first. Plenty of new stuff for you vets, and of course that means an exciting chapter for you new comers. Hope you all enjoy it and I'll be seeing ya at the end.

* * *

**

Chapter 15

**Valiant Battle.**

Brian waited patiently for the small Gundom force to arrive. Though it was small it was the most deadly yet, and there would be two other such forces in other locations around the world. Nick and Joe waited on either side of him as they looked out over the western coastline at Long Beach California.

The road that led them here had been a twisted one, but now they understood much of their adversary, Prozin. For the last five years the three of them had gone places and done things that seemed impossible even to themselves. It had started as a simple manhunt, or girl hunt, as they found out. Tracing DNA records from the small suite of armor found in the treasury room of the old palace led them to a face and a name. The name was Alexis Rose Chimera.

It took them years of looking before they found that she had become Mrs. Alexis Vondretie making it a little easier to located her as the name Chimera no longer existed. Apparently, she had taken residence in the new empire building that now stood where the old palace had once been. For some reason the people who had migrated to the destroyed side of the planet seemed to want nothing to do with those on the side that they came from and somewhere in the short forty years since the first migration all ties were cut including communication. It was a mystery yet to be solved why the two seemed to live without knowledge of the other.

Then, ten years ago, a war had broken out between the Republic and the Empire on the destroyed side that had turned the land into a war zone once more. It was during this time that they found their target, but not how they had expected, in a cemetery. Alexis had been murdered along with her husband by a group of middlemen who had not taken sides in the war but when they tried to track down the group they found that it no longer existed. At least not as a separate band, but fractions had joined the Empire. They had tried to get some of the former group members to talk, but were unsuccessful because their hands were tied. If they had tried to torture the information out of them, it would have been seen by the Empire as a declaration of war so any questioning had to be done on friendly terms.

Just as it seemed the case had gone cold again, Joe found that Alexis had a daughter whose name was Natasha Vondretie who had apparently escaped the attack somehow. After two more years of hunting, nothing came up and the girl seemed to have vanished. Nick was able to acquire birth records and even one school photo, but nothing more. It was then that they found out about the Gundom attacks on earth. Immediately they had built their own Gundoms and tapped into intelligence to retrieve the information on the attack that they now waited for.

On top of that, another thing had happened. In the past years Brian was slowly given head leadership of the three. He was not sure why, perhaps because he was younger and more able than the others in their old age, but took the challenge willingly. Now as the three sat waiting a small black dot appeared on the horizon.

"Let's mount up." Brian told them.

"It's about time." Nick complained. "I was starting to sprout roots on the beach."

"I could be a few years younger." Joe commented. "But they will get what's left."

"Seventy eight is pretty old, but I think we are doing good considering most people our age are buying coffins." Brian responded. "All those years of intensive training are finally paying off."

"You said it." Nick added. "I bet we make it to a hundred before we start breaking down."

"One twenty easy." Joe said smiling as he heaved himself onto the platform with a grunt. "I could be wrong."

The hatches over the chests closed as the three prepared themselves for battle. Their first advantage was most definitely the element of surprise because the Gundoms would not be expecting an attack from their own troops, but it would still be a hard fight.

The group they faced consisted of two Sword Strike Gundoms, one Master Gundom, Two Abyss Gundoms, a Bolt Gundom, and a Blast Impulse Gundom. Given each Gundom's abilities the two Sword Strike and Abyss Gundoms would be used as infantry while the Bolt Gundom stood guard over the Blast Impulse Gundom that would be used as a fixed weapon in battle. The Master Gundom would ether join the infantry, or act as general giving commands and jumping in when needed. The next thing they had to worry about was the pilots. No doubt these were exceptional pilots because the three groups were something like special opts or even core units trained for the very reason of this attack.

This made Brian smile. _Me and my friends are the elite of the elite, and have sixty years of experience behind us. If we cannot do it I don't know who could? Still we cannot afford to underestimate them. This will be all or nothing._

"We need to take out the Impulse first." Brian told them. "Being equipped with heavy artillery like that makes him the primary target. Next are the Sword strike Gundoms. At that point we can take them as they come."

"Just give the word." Nick replied.

"Ready when you are." Joe added.

They waited patiently when the Gundoms got within a hundred yards and then anticipation riled them inside as the distance was closed to fifty yards. The muscles were tense ready to spring into action at an instant's notice. Then the moment came.

"Now!" Brian shouted the order.

All three opened fire on the Blast Impulse Gundom drilling a hole through its chest as the other invaders instantly retaliated. Firing a second round, they blasted the bolt Gundom taking it out in the same fashion as the Blast Impulse and then quickly changed weapons drawing their swords to meet the other invaders in close combat. The battle was magnificently intense like nothing they had ever experienced before as the giant glowing blades clashed with hisses and clicking zaps of pure electricity, like wielding lightning. Joe was the first to meet the enemy locking his blade with the two sword strike Gundoms followed by Nick who blocked a strike from the Abyss Gundoms and charged on through their line to reach the Master Gundom. The Abyss Gundoms were about to turn on to Nick's flank when Brian charged forward giving them someone else to worry about.

Joe parried the blade of one of the Strike Gundoms as the other moved behind him, and then when it slashed down raised his sword over his head blocking the attack before moving it quickly down and to the side to catch the blade of the Gundom in front of him. Sidestepping as the Gundom behind him lunged he turned swinging his sword loping off the head of his attacker whose sword was lowered in the thrust position. Joe then had to act fast to get out of range of his second opponent as it rushed in on his exposed side. _These guys are good._ He thought as he moved just in time to dodge the attack. _Fast._

Meanwhile Brian struggled to deal with the strange pike like weapons of the Abyss Gundoms with their electric spearheads. _If I can only get in close._ Brian thought backing away and turning to the side to dodge another thrust_. I'm losing ground and getting separated from the others. I have to do something._ _Maybe if I…_ Another thrust came at him, but this time he sidestepped while rolling along the shaft of the weapon towards his opponent. Then with his back against the right side of the shaft, he grabbed the pike at the hilt with his right hand and turned thrusting his blade through the chest of its holder. Raising his leg he pushed the Gundom off his sword before it exploded and then swung his sword to the side moving the second Abyss Gundom's weapon aside.

Brian swung his sword but it only slashed through the air as the Gundom sprang back putting him once more at the end of its pike. _That was great._ Brian Thought as he dodged another jab. _But it probably won't work twice so how do I deal with this one?_ The Abyss Gundom twirled around forcing him to dodge the tip and then lunged in at him. This time Brian turned sidestepping to the left side of the shaft and then reached over grabbing the weapon with his left hand. Giving the shaft a tug, he used the Gundom's momentum to draw it into his raised blade that cut off its head as his blade cracked point first into its neck. _Now to help Joe._

Nick loved a thrill but this was about as much of a thrill as he could handle. The master Gundom was fast and its pilot highly skilled. _I can't even touch him. _Nick thought getting frustrated. _It's all I can do just to block his attacks. Me and my stupid compulsive thinking. I just had to charge in and take the strongest. If I get out of this, I will never do anything stupid like this again._ Then he thought about it a little more. _I'd rather die. This guy is going down!_ Nick parried another blow and then lunged in, but quickly had to raise his sword as the Master Gundom's blade came swiftly back on him in a downward slash.

Their blades locked as the Master Gundom tried to press him down. Nick was easily resisting its pressure when suddenly its leg lashed out kicking him over. Nick fell back, expecting to be attacked, but instead the Master Gundom ignited its boosters and headed for Joe. Nick looked to see Joe ready to slice through the Strike Gundom as Brian had its blade locked under his own. The Master Gundom came charging in forcing Brian to jump aside as Joe blocked the attack. In a flash Nick was up with his own boosters flaming as he charged for the back of the Master Gundom. _Your mine!_ He thought, but was too focused on his target.

Suddenly the Sword Strike Gundom was in his face and there was no time to react as it swung its sword slicing through the chest of Nick's Gundom. Time froze for the others as their blood went cold. _How could this be? Just like that… he's… gone. This… can't be happening._ Then Nick's Gundom exploded.

"Nick!" Both men screamed as Brian boosted forward hacking clean through the Strike Gundom's chest

Then he whirled around to take out the Master Gundom that had its blade locked with Joe's, but as he charged it drew a second sword and blocked his attack. Now the Master Gundom twirled and contorted as it fought on both sides. The warriors were evenly matched as neither side was able to get an advantage over its opponent. Try as they did the Master Gundom was just too fast and its pilot too skilled for them to pin him down. _How long will this last? _They fought for an hour longer before Joe made a choice. _I'm wearing down fast and will not be able to keep this up much longer. If only I were younger. No time for regrets. If I wait until I'm weaker then the Master Gundom might be able to take me and still have enough to fight Brian. I have just one option. It is the only way._

"Take him!" Joe shouted as he moved his sword aside leaving himself wide open.

"What?" Brian shouted.

The Master Gundom saw his chance and struck down on Joe.

"Nooo!" Brian screamed as his own sword slashed down at an angle.

The Master Gundom attempted to block the attack but his killing strike to Joe had left him off balance allowing Brian to cut through him from shoulder to waist, but it was too late for Joe. As the Master Gundom fell its blade grazed Brian's Gundom across the waist taking it out of commission but not deep enough to be fatal. Then both Joe's Gundom and the Master Gundom exploded throwing Brian through the air knocking his Gundom to the ground on its back.

Brian opened the hatch crawling out and stood shakily to his feet swaying. _Why did he do that? Why?_ Brian fell to his knees burying his face in his hands as for the first time in years he cried with tears dripping through his fingers. _We endured so much, and now in one battle my lifelong friends, partners, fellow fighters are gone. How can this be? Why? There is nothing I can do to bring them back. They had always wanted to be remembered but now I will be the only one who does. The only one who knows what he and Nick did. The rest of the world will never know the things he or any of us did._

Then suddenly something came to his mind, or rather someone. _Josh! I have to reach him. I have to tell him. He will carry the torch. He will remember. And they will remember him. He will be our Legacy._ Amidst the pain, Brian smiled weakly. _It isn't over yet. I know where to find Prozin, but first I have to find Josh. We will still win this and Prozin will die. Josh can do it._ Brian knew time was running short as he rose to his feet and started walking inland. His heart felt like it had been torn out as he left the burning heaps that remained of his comrade's Gundoms behind. _If this world has any chance to survive what is coming, Josh has to be told. He is our only hope._ A fire burnt in Brian's eyes as rage and hope mixed in his heart while he walked gaining strength with every step he took away from the burning heaps of twisted metal behind him. _I have one last mission._

**Can anyone stop Prozin? What about the Gundoms, will the earth ever be free from their fearfull grip? What had Brian and his fellow agents find that makes him so sure he knows where to find Prozin? Who and where is this Natasha Vondretie? All these questions demending an answer, but perhaps the greatest to be asked is, what does Josh need to be told? What _is_ coming, and will Josh be enough to stop it? The tangled web grows thicker, secrets are about to be uncovered, but before that, the world needs saving. Stick around to see how, and if it can be saved**

(Bounces up and down excitedly)** Oh, if only you know, if only you knew.** (stops bouncing)** But you don't and the only way to find out is to keep reading, which you can because I'm posting a few chapters today. So, if ya don't mind, please drop a little somthing in my reveiw box to let me know how I'm doing and then get along to the next chapter cause its one of my favorits.**

**9TailedFox.**


	46. Night of Terror

**Oooooh, terror. I love this chapter because it, and the next, are a good blend of humor and and your good old scary movie stuff. It is in fact a bit of a filler chapter but I think you'll find it to be entertaining, or at least I hope, and it even has a few new things for you vets. At any rate we wont ever know if you like it or not if I don't shut up and let you read so have at it.

* * *

**

Chapter 16

**Night of Terror.**

Josh sat comfortably as the silence was suddenly broken by the howl of a wolf. Standing to his feet he walked to the door and then locked it. _I better check and see if there is a back door. It will need to be locked too._ Josh walked down the hall that was to the left of the counter, but it led nowhere, ending only in a wall. Then he walked back up front and behind the counter finding a door that led to the kitchen. When the door closed behind him, Josh found himself in complete darkness and he began fumbling around for a light switch. As his hand moved clumsily across the wall it ran across the blade of a hanging knife. Quickly he drew his hand back stifling a cry not wanting to wake the others and then cautiously reached out again, this time finding the switch, he flipped on the lights.

With his way now lighted, Josh walked to the other side of the room and went through the door into what must have been the Inn keeper's quarters. With a sigh of boredom Josh walked to the far end of the room and checked the latch on the door. _It is locked._ As he headed back out he noticed that there was a spot in the floor that sounded hollow. Stopping Josh tapped his foot to hear it again. _It is most certainly hollow, but is probably nothing._ Brushing it off, he walked back to his seat by the now blazing fireplace as it crackled and snapped sending small sparks into the air.

As he sat his mind would not leave the hollow spot in the kitchen floor. _What is there? It could be a simple underground refrigerator, but something like that would be in the kitchen. It is probably just rotted out. What if it is something else? But what?_ Given his thirst for knowledge and a strong curiosity, not to mention boredom, he felt his questioning start to get the best of him. _Besides, I left the light on so I will have to go and turn it off_. He knew it was an excuse, and a lame one at that, but he went anyway.

Getting up out of the chair Josh walked back through the kitchen and into the dark Inn keeper's room. He tried switching on the lights, but the bulb stayed dark. _Must be out._ Josh thought as he walked around trying to find the spot again. Finally he heard the clunk of something hollow and started studying the floor. It did not take him long to notice that the panels beneath his feet used to be a hatch, but it had been nailed shut. Un deterred with his curiosity only flamed by the nailed hatch, Josh headed back into the kitchen looking around the room until he found a sturdy metal two prong poker and then went back to start picking at the floor. Working the poker under the nails he pulled them out with a creek. It was then he noticed that his hand was bleeding again, but shrugged it off, to excited about what he might find below the hatch.

Finally his labor paid off as he pulled the last nail out of the floor and then lifted the two foot square platform reveling a tunnel. Now more than ever he was intrigued and there was no turning back, but it was pitch black beyond where the kitchen light reached. Josh searched the kitchen, then the Inn keeper's room before finding a flashlight and anxiously walked back, shining the light into the hole where there seemed to be a musty fog that prevented his light from shining very far. Tonight though, it would take more than that to stop Josh's desire to explore his discovery as he dropped undauntedly down into the tunnel, but then shouted when his arm scraped against a stone. Josh rubbed his arm and went on, shining his light into the misty haze. _Where does it lead?_ He thought to himself, determined to find out.

* * *

Pepper sat up in his bed. _I know I heard something._ He sat for a while before laying back down. _Stupid imagination._ Then a wolf howled outside and Pepper felt shivers go up his spine as the hunting howl sounded again. _There is nothing to wary about. Josh is in the lobby, we are inside, and Gunner is just out front. Stupid creepy old hotel._ Then he heard Josh shout and was instantly alarmed as he sprang from bed, throwing off his covers before running to Jake's room. As he reached for the doorknob to open the door, Jake swung it open from the other side making Pepper jump back frightened.

"You heard it too?" Pepper asked excited.

"Calm down mate." Jake told him. "All _I_ heard was _your_ footsteps come thumping down the hall."

"What is going on around here?" Liesa asked as she came into the hall, half concerned but mostly agitated.

"I think Josh got attacked by wolves!" Pepper whined.

"What?" Jake asked.

"I heard wolves howling, and then Josh screamed."

"Have you checked the lobby?" Liesa asked dryly, now even more agitated and thinking it was another one of his exaggerations.

"No." Jake answered. "Pepper was headed to my room when I met him at the door, and then you came out."

"Let's go." Liesa told them with a sigh.

"Wolves travel in packs." Jake said. "Usually twelve strong. We need weapons."

"We don't have any." Pepper said. "You can lead the way."

"Why?"

"Because you have a Bowie Knife."

"Fine." Jake said drawing his knife. "Follow me."

"Will you two just get moving?" Liesa urged. "I want to get back to bed."

They walked single file down the hall With Jake in the lead followed by the agitated Liesa while Pepper nervously took up the rear.

"What is that glow?" Liesa asked now slightly concerned.

"Fire." Jake answered as he quickened the pace.

They reached the lobby and looked around but there was no Josh.

"Josh!" Liesa called now a little worried, but no one answered.

"Uh oh." Pepper said.

"What?" Jake asked turning around to face him.

"Blood." Pepper answered.

They all looked to see one of the arms on the chair stained red.

"A trail." Jake said. "But no tracks. This was not a wolf."

"Then what was it?" Pepper asked as memories of every horror show he ever saw flashed in his head.

"Don't know. But it must have carried him off."

"What do you mean by _it_?" Liesa asked conjuring up monsters herself.

"Awe now don't get yourselves all riled up with spooks." Jake warned.

"But the moon is full." Pepper persisted.

"So. It doesn't mean a thing mate. All we have to do is track him down and kill him."

"How do you kill it if it's already dead?" Pepper said scaring himself.

"Shut up." Liesa told him. "There is no such thing."

"Come on you two." Jake told them as he started following the trail. "No time to waist."

"Right behind you dude." Pepper said. "I'm not staying here alone."

"Wait for me!" Liesa whined, becoming more concerned.

They followed the trail through the kitchen into the Inn keeper's room, and then found the hole. Lightning flashed and the power went out with a flicker leaving them in pitch black as they stood looking down into the misty depth of the hole. The hair on their necks stood on end as another wolf released its haunting cry into the night.

* * *

Josh had walked about a hundred yards before he froze in his tracks. There seemed to be gaps in the wall ahead on both sides. He walked ahead curiously before seeing something glint inside one of the holes and then quickly ran forward as a suit of knight's armor came into view resting in one of the slots in the wall.

The holes continued on down the tunnel twenty four a side stacked in roes of six with one above the other. The slots were only two feet high, three feet deep, and six foot long, each contained a suit of armor with gold plaques over it that was engraved with names and titles.

_The White Knight master swordsmen, Sir Johnston the guardian, The Dragon Knight master spearman, Lord Remington king of the lance, Sparrow king archer, The Knight of Yorkshire wielder of the axe. _These were just a few of the men listed.

Josh admired them as he noticed that these were not just any suits of armor. _Most Dark Age knights wore jumbled up suits that seemed patched together, but each of these is a finer specimen then anything I have ever seen. Each part connecting perfectly with another for a perfect fit. Probably custom made._ Josh found himself amazed at the suits of armor because they were fully intact and untouched after so long_. How have they not been found after so many years? It must be because no one else found that hatch._ Josh went from slot to slot reading the titles and names thrilled at his discovery and then continued on down the hall. _What else will I find down here?_

* * *

The three stood motionless for a moment in the darkness before Jake finally spoke.

"Let's go and get a stick from the fire." He told them. "We will use it like a torch."

"Good idea." Liesa commented. "But what do we do when it burns down."

"One step at a tyme." Jake told her as they made their way back to the lobby.

Jake pulled a long stick out of the fire and passed it to Pepper, wanting to keep his hands free. Then they headed back into the kitchen and Pepper picked out the two largest knives he could find giving one to Liesa.

"Now we all have something." He said.

"Good." Jake replied. "Now let's follow this trail."

The group headed out as Jake's eyes followed the trail of blood drops to the open hatch once more. Pepper went cold as his eyes focused on the black hole while they slowly advanced towards it.

"Look." Pepper said pointing a shaking finger.

Liesa and Jake felt shivers go up their spines as they saw what they thought to be claw marks on the top of the hatch and on the floor in front of the hole where Josh had dug the nails out.

"Now do you agree with me?" Pepper said with a pail face.

"I'm not convinced yet." Jake said. "But I can't explain that."

"It doesn't change the fact that we have to save him." Liesa said frightened but determined.

"Down we go then." Jake told them.

"Wait!" Liesa said. "That stick won't last long."

"Ryght. You two go get more and we can light the next one before this one goes out."

"Ok." Liesa said heading back to the lobby with Pepper close behind, and a few moments later they returned with a bundle of sticks.

"Let's go." Jake told them as he dropped into the hole with Liesa and Pepper reluctantly right behind him.

Liesa was torn as her heart told her to find Josh, but everything else screamed in fear. _What if he is already dead? What if who or whatever got him gets us too?_

"Man." Pepper said with a chill, breaking her thoughts. "Those claw marks were _creepy_."

"Don't say that." Liesa whined. "Or at least not like that."

"What if it wasn't a wolf?" Pepper continued, letting his imagination run wild. "What if it was a ware wolf?"

"Shut up." Liesa snapped with more anger in her tone.

"Well. How do you explain the claw marks, and the howls?"

"Just be quiet."

"Listen you two." Jake said interrupting. "If you're going to get scared keep it to yourself. Pepper there is no reason to get the little Sheila all riled up."

"What did you call me?" Liesa said agitated.

"What? Sheila? It means girl back home. No reason to get your feathers all fluffed."

"I thought it meant Kangaroo." Pepper commented.

"Oh great. Now look at her." Jake said as Liesa gave him a cross look. "It means both ok, and I meant girl. Let's keep moving. We can't stay here wasting time."

"Lead the way." Said Pepper.

"You take the rear then." Jake told him. "Make sure nothing comes up behind us."

"Thanks a lot." Liesa said.

"What? Do you want the rear?" Jake asked starting to get frustrated with their fears. "I thought we would keep you safe in the middle, but if you want to be the first to get..."

"Never mind." Liesa said cutting him off.

"Now let's go." Jake ordered as he started walking.

Liesa and Pepper followed him down the narrow tunnel while Pepper conjured up more bad things that could have happened. Jake had never believed in superstition, but now he began to wonder. _There is no explanation that I can think of for those claw marks, and they had looked fresh. As far as the blood goes it could have been a cut, but how would Josh have gotten cut?_ The more and more he thought about it the more he did not like the possibilities. _Either way I will fight to my last against whatever it is to get my mate back, no matter what it is._

**

* * *

**

Well, Josh is having himself a holliday while his friends find themselves in a most uncomfortable situation, but one does wonder... What else _will_ Josh find down the dark tunnel? Stick around to find out, you may be surprised.

**Don't have much to say here, but I do hope you liked it. Fortunatly you wont have to wait long to find out what Josh discovers because I'm posting the next one right now, well, not 'right now' right now, but in a few minutes.**


	47. The Secret Castle

**Wow, lol, I had forggotten just how long this night was,its a whole three chapters. In that case I'll let you right to it. See ya at the end.

* * *

**

Chapter 17

**The Secret Castle.**

Josh could have stayed with the suits of Armor for another hour or so, but now he wanted more than ever to see what was at the end of the tunnel. He walked another fifty yards before shouting in fear and jumping back as his heart pounded against his chest. Part of him wanted to run, but the other was frozen in fear.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Pepper asked trembling.

"That means he is alive." Jake answered.

"Unless it just killed him." Pepper replied shaking.

"We have to keep going." Liesa told them frightened herself.

"She's ryght. We can't stop now. If he is alive then we can't take the risk of leaving him."

"We have to keep each other together." Liesa said, her face still pail. "If one of us tries to leave the others have to stop him."

"What do you mean by _him_?" Pepper said offended.

"Or her." Liesa added, rolling her eyes.

"Keep moving." Jake told them.

* * *

Josh stood still for a few moments before conjuring up enough courage to walk forward again and his light slowly came over the head of a wolf whose eyes shone like stars. Then he noticed that it did not move, but seemed frozen in place. Josh walked closer before the fact that it was a statue sank in and took a deep breath of relief before getting closer to admire the work of art.

It was a masterpiece carved from a solid block of gray granite, but he had to look hard to see that it was stone. The wolf was set in a wicked snarling position with its lips curled and its nose scrunched. Its eyes were inset black pearls and its ears lay back against its head as it crouched down like it was ready to attack. So masterfully was it carved that he could almost pick out the hairs and the unpolished gray granite helped give it coloring that nearly matched the fur of a real wolf. _A work like this could have easily taken three years to complete all the intricate details._ Josh thought to himself. The wolf was set into the wall at the end of the tunnel, but Josh was not convinced that this was all there was down here.

He looked all around for a lever or switch, and then tried pushing things on the wolf but nothing gave. Then he saw something in the wolf's mouth and shone his light to discover the handle of a sword. Reaching down into its mouth he grabbed the handle pulling it out, but as he did the wolf growled. He was not sure how, but kept pulling anyway. When the sword was completely out the wolf slid back into the wall with a grind opening a small passageway no more than three feet square. Josh was overcome with excitement as he dropped to his hands and feet crawling towards the wolf.

The passageway was only five feet long and when he emerged on the other side Josh found himself in a small circular room no more than five feet round. He slid the sword back into the wolf and then his mind raced as he watched it move forward blocking his exit. _How am I supposed to get back out? Is this a death trap? There are no bones, but they could have all turned to dust by now._ Josh knew that panicking was not the right thing to do so he calmed himself down and started looking for a way out. As he turned around to see the wall his heart leaped with joy. _Torches! That means this is a half way point, or at least whoever built this place stored torches here to pass through the tunnel. It also means that they had to come from somewhere ahead, and that there is a way back into the tunnel._ Josh pushed against the walls and stomped his feet on the ground but nothing gave. Then he noticed that one of the blocks on the far wall stuck out about two inches from the rest of the wall. He tried pushing it, and then tried ramming it, but cried out as he slammed into the hard stone. _How do I get out?_ Then he looked up to see the open sky. _So that's what this is._

* * *

Jake froze as he heard the cry, and the others went pail. The other sounds they had heard were shouts, but this one was in pain.

"We have to hurry." Liesa urged.

"Quick!" Pepper said. "The light is going out!"

"Liesa took one of her sticks and touched it to Jake's and the flame dwindled at first, but then Liesa's stick caught fire.

"Let's go." She said as she ran ahead of the other two.

"Liesa wait!" Jake called.

Then Liesa froze as she saw the suits of armor.

"Guys." She said with a shaky voice. "I think this is a tomb."

"What?" Pepper whimpered. "An underground graveyard."

"Well there aren't any bones." Liesa said curiously. "Just the armor."

"That's because they probably roam this place like zombies." Pepper said. "I bet there is a curse on this place. We could be next."

"Shut up!" Liesa shouted.

"Cool it you two." Jake ordered. "We don't want to give our position away."

"We don't have time to look at them anyway." Liesa said. "We have to keep moving."

"Fine with me." Pepper answered as they headed down the hall again.

* * *

Josh pulled himself out of a stone well and then turned around looking back down where he had come from. That one stone that he had rammed had led to a row of bricks that made a sort of latter to the top.

Turning away from the well he looked around finding himself in the open courtyard of what must be a castle, or maybe more of a fort. It was only seventy five yards square with archer's spires in each corner, and what he guessed was the entrance was set up on the top of the opposite wall from the well. All along the side and back walls was a catwalk and everything was made of stone including the staircases that led to each tower and the main entrance.

Josh ran up each tower looking out over the forest that now closed it in with tall pines and then made his way to the front entrance. He thought it strange that it was built up on the wall instead of on the ground, but when he looked out across the drawbridge the reason became clear. _The designer built this so that only one person could get across at a time making the fort much easier to defend, but also harder to escape unless you knew about the passage in the well._ Finding nothing more interesting on the outside Josh headed back down to investigate the courtyard starting with the spire on the right front corner where he had seen a door.

It gave way under his hand swinging open with a small grind of stone on stone and before him was a staircase leading deeper underground where he was sure he would find an adventure. _Where does it go?_ Lightning flashed and thunder rolled as rain started too pure from the sky. It was late but Josh was wired with excitement at finding the untouched fortress and did not feel his weariness or care about the rain.

* * *

Suddenly, Pepper tripped, falling hard on the stone floor and Jake stopped to turn around, but Liesa kept going, unaware, lost in a nightmare of what she might find. _What if it is a ware wolf? What if it is something else? What if he is already dead? I know it is bad to think of such things, but I can't help it in this place. It's damp and cold like all the creepy places in the horror movies. Plus this fog is not helping much._

"Guys, I think we should...Ahhh!" She screamed, as she saw no one behind her.

_It got them, and I'm next. I have to get out fast. I have to go forward because it's behind me._ Liesa started to run, but then heard Jake call out to her.

"Wait up!" He shouted. "Pepper tripped."

"Can you see the light?" Liesa yelled back.

"Yes!" Pepper cried. "Stay there."

"I will keep going and you can catch up then." Liesa said as she turned back around.

She only took two steps before screeching in horror, dropping the lighted stick and then turned running as she cried in fear. As she ran an arm wrapped around her waist from the darkness and she panicked squirming to get free while beating her captor and screaming.

"No, no, no!" Liesa cried.

"Calm down Lyesa." Jake told her gripping her arms

Liesa crumbled to the ground in tears.

"What happened?" Pepper asked.

"Wo...Wol...!"

"Steady now." Jake told her.

"Wolf!"

"Wolf!" Pepper repeated panicking as he looked down the hall expecting a snarling drooling beast to come charging from the darkness, but then saw something worse "Jake, the fire is going out!"

Jake looked up to see the dimming stick she had dropped. Without hesitation he twisted his Bowie knife in his hand so that the tip pointed down and the blade faced outward as he sprung to his feet sprinting to the stick. Coming to a sliding stop he grabbed up the stick and ran back as Pepper quickly raised another stick letting it catch fire. Weakly Liesa rose to her feet trembling.

"We have to face it." Jake said boldly.

"I can't." Liesa blubbered.

"We have to." Jake said strongly. "We will not give up on Josh."

Jake started walking slowly down the hall holding the stick in one hand and his knife drawn ready to strike in the other. _I've fought off dingoes before, but not a wolf. Why didn't it chase her? Something isn't right._ Then his heart went cold as the statue came into view. His feet wanted to run for an instant, but then he looked closer.

"Crikey." Jake said under his breath. "It's a statue."

Even after they knew it was fake, the ominous snarling wolf was still frightening in the dim light. Jake saw the handle of the sword sticking out the mouth because Josh had not put it all the way back in.

Pulling the sword out, Pepper and Liesa jumped back when it growled and flinched when it started to shift back, then one by one they reluctantly crawled through the passage. Pepper was unable to take his eyes off the black pearls transfixed in fear as he forced one limb at a time to crawl through the passageway towards the snarling wolf. Once on the other side they looked around trying to figure out where to go next.

"Look!" Pepper said. "Torches!"

"They will last longer than these sticks." Jake commented. "Grab a few."

"Now what?" Liesa asked.

"Look here." Jake said, pointing at the blocks that stuck out from the rest which made the latter to the top. "Blood."

The two looked to see blood on the edge of the blocks while Jake took the torches and stuck them under the strap for his Bowie knife.

"We can't take the sword with us." Jake told them sliding the sword back in the wolf. "We don't want anybody following us."

They watched as the wolf shifted back into place.

"Well." Pepper said. "We can't go back now."

"I think we can." Jake said. "But ryght now we need to go up."

* * *

Josh followed the stairs to a good sized room. In front of him were five open halls, and four suits of armor stood against the side walls. Two on each side, five feet apart and two feet from the corners of the room. Josh entered the middle tunnel first, wanting to explore all of them, but in the back of his mind loomed the warning of booby traps.

The maze of walls reminded him of his time in collage when he had gone to Egypt and walked through the catacombs so he used the same principal that he used there. Getting lost would be easy so he counted his turns as ether left or right as he made his way down the halls. Eventually he came to a door, but when he passed through it he found himself back in the first room and the door was hidden behind one of the statues. Finding this exciting Josh charged anxiously down the farthest hall to the right to see where it led. _If there is a maze it means someone is trying to protect something down here._ He thought to himself as he ran down halls and turned corners. Ten minutes later he emerged out of another door back to the main room and once more rushed down another hall, this time the one farthest to the left. This time Josh found that the hall crossed paths with another making the challenge all the more enjoyable and soon he found himself back in the main room, but he was now in the entrance just to the right of the center one.

Thrilled he turned and ran back down the hall. _It is almost too much to handle._ Josh was unaware of the trouble he was causing for his friends, so he went on having the time of his life wondering through the halls as if enchanted; immersing himself in their mystery.

* * *

**Mystery indeed. Josh is about to discover a mystery so deep not even _he_ could possibly _ever_ comprehend its value. Find out next tme when the story takes a dramatic twist that will change things forever.**

**Hehe, Im so mean. Gonna leave you with that for now, but fear not, I'll be posting soon. Right now I need to go get a few things in order and then we will have another monster posting more than likely on monday. See you all then, and happy writing.**


	48. Discovery of Unknown Value

**Merry Christmas! Figured today would be a good day to give you a chapter with treasure in it. There is new stuff here for vets and new readers alike so I'll let ya rip right into it and see what ya find.

* * *

**

Chapter 18

**Discovery of Unknown Value.**

Jake and the others had emerged from the well and searched the courtyard, each of them leery of the door to the stairs. They all knew that was where they had to go, but fear kept them away. Finally Liesa got mad at herself. _Do I love him or not? What am I doing wasting time while Josh could be dying?_

"Let's go." She told the others as they met in the middle of the courtyard. "We can't let him die because we are scared."

"Your ryght." Jake said ashamed. "We have wasted enough time."

"Besides its raining and I'm getting soaked." Pepper added. "I vote we go inside."

The three headed for the door and looked down into its dark abyss. There was where they must go. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled as they stood for a moment longer in the rain. They looked at each other confirming the decision with a nod and then slowly they made their way down the steps. As each foot dropped a step lower their hearts beat faster. _What is down here?_

"I bet it's a torture chamber." Pepper commented making Liesa pale.

"It could just be a dungeon." Liesa said trying to comfort herself.

"Or it could be a treasure room." Jake said in admiration, trying to convince himself and the others.

"Maybe it's a mad scientist's lab where the tortured souls of his experiments live." Pepper persisted reversing whatever good effect Jake's comment had.

When they reached the bottom of the steps their hearts sunk when they saw the five hallways.

"The blood stopped dripping in the well." Jake told them. "There is no way to tell which one it took."

"Does that mean we have to split up?" Pepper asked fearing the answer.

"Yep." Jake said. "But we can use the swords from these suits of armor."

"But we only have one light." Liesa said.

"Here," Jake answered pulling the torches from his back. "We can each take two. We will lyght one here, and then we can lyght another if we need to."

"I still don't feel safe splitting up." Pepper whined.

"It's the fastest way mate. Time is important."

"Let's do it then." Liesa agreed, taking one of the swords from the suits.

They lit their torches and then Jake and pepper got their swords before splitting up down separate paths. Liesa took the entrance left of center while Jake took the farthest right, and Pepper the middle. Liesa trembled as she walked hesitantly, but her heart drove her on. _Please be safe Josh._

* * *

Josh found himself in another room fool of doors with six on each side and two against the far wall. He would come back later, but first he wanted to finish exploring the other halls. Going back down the hall to the last intersection he went down the other path that led him to what looked to be an empty room, but Josh knew better and began studying the walls for any clue of a passage. Finally he found what he was looking for, disturbed dirt. Josh shoved, pressed, kicked, and stomped all over the room but nothing happened so he sat and thought while catching his breath. _This fort seems to have an intelligent builder who likes riddles. What am I missing?_

Then he remembered the well and looked up at the roof to see a block in the middle of the ceiling that stuck out. _Now the problem is how to press it seeing as the roof is twelve feet high._ Josh thought thinking as he started studying the walls again. _I can not climb them, and even if I could how would I reach the center of the roof._ Then something caught his eye. In the corners of the room were polls inset in the corners, but one of them had a notch in it and did not reach all the way to the roof. He stood to his feet walking to the notched corner and stuck his finger in the notch lifting the poll out of the floor.

Josh could hardly contain his excitement as he marched to the middle of the room and pushed the rod against the block. As he expected the far wall rotated allowing two ways of passage. Thrilled he rushed towards one of the gaps, but then stopped as he saw it led to a huge pit. Sweat ran down his face as he sidestepped and flashed his light into the other passage. Seeing that the way was clear he walked on through leery of more traps. Inside was a small room with a black suit of armor riddled with battle scars stood on a block of gold engraved with a massage. Josh's eyes got wider as he read the inscription.

"_Here rests the most noble and valiant of all men to wield the sword. Ye Black Knight, Champion of the tournaments, slayer of dragons, and thief of the maiden's hearts. This due in memory of the only man to hold the mighty blade of Excalibur. Only he who solves the riddle of his design shall be worthy of its cold edge."_

Josh raised his head to the sword that was held by the black suit of armor. The suit itself was of finer quality yet then the others standing with legs spread, and the hands grasping the handle with the blade whose tip went into the block of gold. Josh nearly exploded inside as he gently pushed the fingers aside and pulled the massive weapon from the Gold block to find that it stuck six more inches in the block giving it a length of four and a half feet.

Josh found it incredibly light for its size, feeling no heavier than a three foot sword, and it was also very well balanced allowing it to be handled with ease despite its massive size. Then he sheathed the blade, after taking the scabbard off the suit of armor, before strapping it to his back. Josh went back out the door and pushed the rod against the block on the roof ceiling the passage again before returning the pole to its place.

_Now to show my friends this discovery. _He thought to himself._ They are not going to believe this. I will have to bring them here in the morning. I cannot believe how awesome this is. It will change everything._ Little did he know how much it _would_ change things.

* * *

Liesa found herself in the room with six doors that Josh had left to find the tomb of the Black Knight. She stood for a moment thinking. _Which door should I take?_ Picking the second door to the right she opened it and luckily she stood off to one side as arrows flew past her face with a whistling hiss. Liesa screamed as her face went pale and she slammed the door as two more arrows thudded against it.

Quickly she ran to the door across the room trying to escape. Stepping inside she screamed again as she felt herself falling forward when nothing was under her foot. In a flash she let go of her sword and torch spinning in mid air to catch the edge of the floor with her fingers. Liesa clinched her teeth and then gasped in pain as her body swung down slamming her healing ribs into the wall. With her torch gone Liesa was instantly engulfed in darkness that blotted out everything. She wanted to cry for help, but if the archer heard her it would do no good so she just waited hanging for a few moments trying to hear movements.

When she felt safe, Liesa pulled herself back out of the hole, but now had to find her way back out without being able to see as she started feeling her way across the wall. _How will I get out? I can't even remember how I got in, and now I have to get out in this pitch black darkness._ Tears filled her eyes. _Will I die here? Will the archer find me? Or will a ware wolf eat me alive? Will I ever see Josh again? Is he already dead?_ Liesa's heart sank, but she kept going.

* * *

Josh had started running as soon as he heard Liesa scream. _What is she doing down here? She must have woken up and come looking for me. What made her scream? Is she ok?_ His pace quickened as possibilities ran through his mind. _I Have to find her!_ Josh had not noticed how dim his light had gotten in his excitement, and then it flickered out as the batteries went dead making him freeze. _Now what? I will have to count the turns carefully and feel my way through._ He started to scoot across the wall, but he had gone only twenty feet before tripping and falling to the floor with a grunt.

* * *

Jake had also started running when he heard Liesa's cry, but could not find his way back out. Not watching where he was going he turned a corner and came face to face with Pepper who shrieked and nearly fainted at the surprise after being terrified by Liesa's scream. Then their blades clashed before they noticed who it was they fought against.

"It's me mate." Jake said.

"You trying to kill me!?" Pepper shouted panting.

"Sorry mate, but you swung first."

"Did not." Pepper protested.

"Do you know the way out?" Jake replied, ignoring his denial.

"You mean you're lost too?" Pepper asked concerned.

"This is bad Pepper."

"Tell me something new. We have to get to Liesa."

"I hope that little Sheila is alright."

* * *

Liesa felt her way back down the hall, but did not know where to go from there. _I have to remain calm. Too late for that. Now I have to calm myself down. Eventually I will find my way out, or Pepper and Jake will find me. What if they are dead? It doesn't help much but it is possible. Please nobody die._ At this point she thought it best to act as if she was alone. _I will just keep feeling around until I find the way out. What else can I do?_

Then she heard footsteps running towards her. _I am rescued! Wait, what if it is the archer._ Liesa felt her emotions being overloaded as more tears came when suddenly she heard a grunt and hope filled her heart before it came crashing down. _It sounded like Josh, but was a grunt of pain. What if the archer got him? _She stood still listening for more sound but then heard a sound she did not want to hear that sounded like someone was being dragged across the floor. Tears filled her eyes as her heart seemed to be torn out. _Josh is dead, and something is dragging him._ All hope was lost.

Then fear struck her as she realized the dragging sound was headed her way. _Why not? What is left to live for? Josh is dead, I have no family, and the war is not over. I do not want to get back out only to live in more pain._ Liesa nearly gave up as she stood face to the wall staining it with silent tears. _I do not want to die._ She thought as the sound got closer and closer. With every scooting drag that brought the sound closer she shook more violently as the thought of death filled her mind until finally the sound was about to pass right behind her. _Will I get away? Even if I do I won't last long in this war without Josh. If I'm going to die I will make the archer pay some for killing Josh._ Liesa waited until the sound was directly behind her.

* * *

Josh heard something move on the other side of the hall and turned around just in time to catch a small fist in his stomach. He grunted and grabbed the wrist of his attacker as it drew back, then another fist slammed his chest and he heard Liesa whimper as she struggled to get free.

"Liesa?" He asked into the dark.

Liesa's eyes went wide and then she wrapped her arms around him.

"Josh!" She cried. "Josh I...I..." She started but could not finish as she broke down in tears.

Josh put his hands on her shoulders and was about to push her away again when he was suddenly aware of her violent quaking tremble. Her face buried in his chest stained his shirt with tears as he let his arms drop down over her and pull her close while she cried. Liesa felt the warmth of his body suddenly feeling secure but still shaken.

"Josh I...I...I thought..."

"Shhh." Josh said soothingly, still trying to understand. "Everything is ok. You can explain later."

Liesa squeezed him tighter as she tried to stop shaking. _What scared her so bad?_ Josh wondered. _Why did she come down here? Are the others down here too? If they are, then where are they?_

"Can you walk?" Josh asked, pulling away just enough to look down at her

Liesa nodded her head still unable to speak.

"You will have to let go." Josh told her.

Liesa blushed and slowly released her grasp keeping an arm around his waist to hold herself up until her legs did not feel like rubber anymore, and Josh kept an arm around her shoulders as he felt their way down the hall.

Liesa could hardly believe what was happening. Not only was Josh alive, but he had willingly held her, and now he kept an arm around her. Even if he was only doing it to hold her up she could still enjoy it, and then she felt stupid for thinking of such things in times like this. Suddenly Josh stopped and slapped his forehead.

"What did you do that for?" Liesa asked confused.

"I can be so absent minded sometimes it scares me." He answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Just wait a second." Josh told her. "Sit down."

Liesa sat down next to him listening into the darkness. It sounded like he was searching his pockets as she heard nuts, bolts, and other objects clinking together. Suddenly a light filled the hall as Josh raised a glowing crystal in the air.

"What did you do?" Liesa asked.

"Let's keep moving and I will tell you."

Liesa stood, but then started to fall.

"Come on." Josh said catching her with his arm around her waist, and then started out as she hung onto his shoulders. "I took the laser crystal from my pulse laser gun and charged it with electricity using two wires and a battery. As long as I hold the wires to the battery and the crystal it will produce light as the electricity passes through the crystal completing the circuit because the crystal captures and refracts the electricity like light"

"Oh yeah. You must be absent minded to miss that one." Liesa said with a smile, barely comprehending the concept.

"Think you can walk now?" Josh asked.

"I think so." Liesa answered, reluctantly letting go. "We have to find Pepper and Jake before the archer does."

"Archer?" Josh asked suddenly alarmed.

"He almost hit me, but then I ran and almost fell down a pit. That's why I have no light. We used torches from the well but I had to let go to grab onto the side of the pit"

"I find it strange that a man would still be here, but none the less. If what you say is true then they could be in serious trouble." Josh told her as they ran side by side through the halls.

"Do you know where you're going?" Liesa asked.

"Unless I have been wrong for the last hour that I roamed freely through here, yes. All you have to do is count your turns as ether left or right, and then simply do them in reverse."

Liesa was still recovering from her scare and had to stop for a while. Her body was a wreck with emotions, and right now she was trying to deal with the joy of being with Josh. She was normally happy to be with him, but after giving up hope for him and herself she felt extraordinarily happy. After a moment's rest they got up and ran for about twenty more yards before Liesa suddenly felt a sharp pain in her side. She collapsed under the stabbing pain and fell to the floor making it hurt even worse.

"What is wrong?" Josh asked, skidding to a stop.

"I think it's my rib."

"If you can make it, it is only a little farther to the main room. You can stay there while I find Jake and Pepper."

"But what if the archer finds me?" Liesa said with fear in her voice.

"We will put you somewhere safe, and you will be in the dark. He should not be able to see you. You cannot stay with me in your condition anyway."

"Ok." Liesa said taking a deep breath. "I trust you."

Josh put an arm around her waist again, placing one of her arms over his shoulders as they hobbled along for the next twenty yards before reaching the main room. Josh helped her over to a corner where it would be darkest, and then let her down.

"Stay here and be quiet." He told her.

"Josh, be careful."

"Sure." Josh answered catching something in her tone.

As he ran he thought of what she had asked him, or rather how she had done it. _It had been genuine, with a warmth in her voice._ His mind flashed back to the night aboard the Whale King when they had been alone for that last time. _She had actually said she loved me. I had sort of brushed it off at the time, but is she still holding on. _He could not help but feel that Liesa had enjoyed being helped through the halls. _It is just a silly feeling, but do I have it too? I do not think I do, but still the thought of it does make me a little happy._ Then he brushed it off again, focusing on the task at hand. _It won't work anyway so it does not matter. There are more important things to think about. If there is an archer I will have to be ready for him. _Josh pulled the massive Sword from its sheathe on his back and kept running, holding his make shift light in his left hand and counting his turns under his breath.

"Left, right, right, left, right, left, lef..."

He did not finish the sentence as two swords swung down from around the corner. He raised Excalibur and blocked the attack to see Jake and Pepper wide eyed in front of him.

"Josh!" They both shouted.

"Let's get out of here." Josh told them as all blades lowered

"Where's Liesa?" Jake asked.

"She is hurt a little, but fine. I left here in the main room. Now let's get going. Liesa said there is an archer here."

Jake and Pepper looked at each other exchanging fearful thoughts and then followed Josh back down the hall. In a few minutes they had reached the room where Liesa leaned into the corner unconscious and Josh went over checking her pulse.

"She is still alive." He said. "I think it was her rib. She could have punctured something internal. There is no way to tell from the outside and none of us is a doctor so we will have to wait and see what happens. For now let's just get her out."

"How?" Pepper asked. "We can't carry her out."

"We have to." Josh said.

"You can't mate." Jake said sternly. "If she is not hurt yet we could still kill her by shifting her position. I know a little about ribs cause I had a few broken myself. I might be able to set it, or at least see where it is, but she can't be moved tonight."

Jake bent down and ran two fingers across her lower left rib cage starting from the back and moving around to the front. As he expected, Jake found the crack at her side as the bone stuck out a little. Gently he pressed inward until the bump was gone.

"There. As far as I can tell it's set again, but moving her is out of the question."

"All right." Josh answered. "You two get out of here and I will stay here with her."

"No way mate. We are in this together."

"We need someone on watch in case Gundoms show up. They would total our Zoids and we would be stranded. Our best bet is to keep the Zoids in good condition so we can get her to a doctor as soon as possible."

"Good luck then." Pepper said as he started to head back for the stairs. "You coming Jake?" He asked.

"I will stay here too." He said.

"No." Josh told him firmly. "There has to be two of you up there. One to fend them off and one to come and tell me and Liesa."

"All ryght mate. Be careful. That sword is big, but it won't protect you from an arrow."

"I know. Now get going. The less sound there is the better chance I have he won't find us."

"See you later, mate." Jake said tipping his hat.

"Count on it." Josh replied with a smile.

Josh watched him disappear up the stairs and then settled down next to Liesa. Suddenly he was aware of how tired he was. He fought it off as long as he could, but finally could not keep his eyes open any longer as his long night of exploring finally caught up to him. As he drifted off his mind screamed to stay awake in case the archer came, but his body was too tired to continue and his crystal light went out as his hand fell to the floor in sweet slumber.

**

* * *

**

A discovery has been made, but what exactly is it? What secrets are to be descovered? What of the archer? Will Josh and his friends live long enough to discover those secrets? What other dangers await them in this mysterious place. Come to find out witrh the next posting coming soon.

**Well, there you have it, my Chritsmas gift tou you for all. See you all soon and have a very merry Christmas.**

**9TailedFox.**


End file.
